I Love you and I mean it
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: So many things happened, and so many heartaches too. In the end could they both say 'I Love you and I mean it' after everything happened? KXM story Chapter 25 added.. The Finale  please Read and Review!
1. A not so Ordinary day

I write _Ranma 1/2_ and _Card Captor Sakura_... but I am going to try to write a **Daa Daa Daa** Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

I am a _**KanataXMiyu** _Fan

" " - Talking/Whispering  
' ' - Thinking  
( ) - My Notes

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part One: A not so Ordinary day**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

Morning at the Saionji's temple and Household, The sun shines so bright even though the atmosphere is cold. It's the day after Christmas and the birthday of a certain guy who lives in that house. A shaft of light worked it's way unto his face and eventually, onto his closed eyelids. He moaned and opened his eyes but closed it when the light shines on his eyes again. He moves to one side and the blanket slips off his body. He caresses his chest and realized that his newly pajamas button were all-open. So he thought maybe that's the reason why he felt cold. Again, He moved to another side and with his half-open eyes, he snuggled a little closer to somewhat looks like a pillow. A thought came to his mind though; his futon was soft and seemed so warm today.

He closed his eyes and then opened them slowly... until they were open... no. Make that WIDE open... He realized he was not alone. It's not a pillow. A certain beautiful blonde girl sleeping peacefully beside him...

'MIYU!'  
How did Miyu ended in his futon and in his arms!

He suddenly sat up, just staring at her. Trying to recall the events of the past night, it was Christmas and his birthday. He was so surprised when Miyu gave him a surprise Birthday Party with their friends (Minus Nozomu and Chris). It wasn't that different from his past birthday surprises but since they are already 18 years old, there was some wine. Which made all of them drunk (or maybe it's just the both of them?)

But the question still remained... How did Miyu ended in his futon and in his arms!

"The second question...is... did we do it?" He whispered to himself. His eyes opened more wide when Miyu moved to another side and on the blanket and there is Blood. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Because of that, Miyu opened her eyes and saw Kanata. She yawns and sat softly, the blanket fell exposing her unclothed chest. "What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Kanata panicking at the same time blushing furiously, his hands pointing out her body "AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!"

"What?" she asked, Miyu as we all know that she can't quickly grasped the situation and she blinked.

Kanata yelled at her. "COVER YOURSELF!"

"Huh?" Miyu looked down and gasped, then she covers her body with the blanket. "AAAHHH!" she yelled. "M-Masaka... don't tell me we-"

Kanata quickly turned around, his back towards Miyu. Miyu with her trembling hands she reached down her body and felt for the evidence. She gulped. It had been real. She felt mixtures of feelings. She did not expect this would happen today. She was reserving this gift for her marriage. Then she looked at Kanata. Even she could not see Kanata's face she could imagine Kanata's sickish face. She sighed and turned to the other side too. "T-There are only two options."

Kanata slowly looked at her, fully looking at her exposed soft back.

Miyu looked down. "The first one... is um... to get a rock, or a stick or maybe mokugyou and hit you on the head many times until you faint. Then I'll break-up with you" she said, Kanata gulped. "The second one is... to-to accept this... as matured persons... and think it's just normal because we both Love each other..." she said, sighing. Then she looked up unto the ceiling. "I'll go for the second one." She said, and then she laughed lightly. "D-Don't you think it's a relief? I mean... We've done it... it won't be hard in the future then..." she said, still laughing but somewhat unsteadily.

Kanata watched her for a moment, then reached out and took her by her shoulders. Miyu turned to face him. He felt hesitation coming from the both of them. But like what Miyu said, 'Accept this as Matured persons'. Trembling, he lifted Miyu's face. "Miyu..." he said as he stared at her.

"Hai?" Miyu asked, softly but lovingly. She could feel their love for each other overcoming the tension and fear.

After a moment, their heads began to drift towards each other, their lips slowly parted.

"Kanata! Are you awake now?" came a voice through the door. "Tenchi-chan, Konoshi and I decided to clean your house before we leave the two of you. Can I come in?"

Kanata and Miyu turned to each other and then looked at the door with pure terror in their eyes.

"Neh? Kanata! Can I come in? Do you happen to know where is Kouzuki-chan?" The voice asked, the door opening "Tenchi and Konoshi told me she's not in her room" he said,

"Matte! Santa!" Kanata yelled as he covered Miyu and rolled on the futon. Making Miyu looked like a big long pillow. "Don't speak, you've got that?" he whispered at Miyu, when he heard Miyu yes. "Okay you can come in now Santa," he said, grabbing Miyu and treated her like a big pillow, hugging her and squeezing her.

Santa entered with his usual smile on his face. "How are you today Birthday Boy?" he asked, "Although its not your Birthday anymore" he added,

Kanata glared at Santa while hugging HIS BIG PILLOW. "What do you want Santa?" he asked,

"Have you seen Kouzuki-chan?" he asked, looking at the big pillow.

"No! I did not! Did you check all the rooms?" he asked, trying his best to calm down.

"Yes we did." he said, "Help us to find her Kanata! So go and get change," he said, but his eyes caught something. "Ara! Those are Kouzuki-chan's clothes last night." He said. He knew something had happen! Their plan was successful! But he did not show that he knows something.

Kanata became a stone for a second and came back to reality. "I-I really like borrowing Miyu's clothes when I sleep" he said, 'geek... what a lame and perverted excuse' he said to himself. 'Damn Santa... what are you still doing here?' glaring at him.

Santa controlled his laugh, "Don't tell me you go to sleep while hugging Miyu's clothes?" he asked,

"Sou-ka... you got it..." Kanata said, but a sweat drop appeared in his head.

"Okay!" he said, grabbing the clothes. "I'll put these back on her room" he said,

"MATTE!" Kanata yelled. "Put them down San-ta! I'll give them to her myself" he said, glaring dangerously at Santa.

Santa gulped, he has never seen Kanata get angry like this. "Oh okay!" he said, putting the clothes down. "Go get change now" he said, with that he smiled and left the room, closing the door.

Once the door closed, He let out a breath and uncovers Miyu. Forgetting Miyu is naked; he continued to uncover Miyu but stopped when he realized it. He blushed and stops. "erm.. Your clothes..." he said, pointing them.

"I... can't get them..." Miyu said, sheepily. "Can you get them for me?" she asked,

Kanata frowned, "If you haven't noticed... we are both naked," he said,

"But you have your tank top" Miyu said, blushing.

Kanata annoyed he stands in front of Miyu, forgetting he was (you know). "Look I only have this tank top but the buttons are all open so-" he stopped when Miyu's eyes widened. "Uh..."

"HENTAIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

After a few minutes...

Both Flushed Kanata and Miyu went to the kitchen and there they saw their friends (Aya, Nanami and Santa) smiling widely at them. Kanata and Miyu looked at each other wondering if their friends know what happen. But their question was answered when Santa asked,

"So... what happen last night?" he asked, "Both of you got so drunk and then it became hot!" he said, hugging himself and act as if he is kissing someone. "So hot that we have to get out!" he said,

"SANTA!" they both yelled, blushing more furiously.

Kanata grabbed Santa by his neck and pulled him away from the ladies as they start cleaning the kitchen.

"Tonikaku, let's get started" Nanami said smiling, "But Miyu-chan! We want details later!" she said, giggling.

"Nanami-chan... I can't remember anything..." Miyu said, receiving some cleaning materials.

"Mou..." Nanami frowned, "It's your first time and you don't know what happen?" she asked,

"Really. I don't remember anything... the only thing I remembered was..."

* * *

Flashback...

"Chotto Matte" Miyu said, standing up. She just prepared a surprise birthday party for her 4 years stable partner and boyfriend Kanata Saionji. Everything was perfect until Kanata needs to blow some candles for his cake but she forgot the candles. So she had to get them. Walking silently on the rooms, she passed by Ruu's room when he was on earth. She slowly opens the room and looked around. She missed her alien baby so much. Then she approached the little table. Two months before Ruu's sudden depart; Kanata and Miyu made the baby a small table to put some of his things there. But when Ruu and Wanya left, they put some of Ruu's earthly memories that he could not bring in their planet. Including a small picture frame with a photo of the three of them. Ruu, Miyu and Kanata.

"Miyu, the candles are in the kitchen" he said, Miyu picked the picture, ignoring Kanata who is now entering the room and approaching her. "Miyu?"

"I miss them Kanata... especially Ruu" she said, looking at the picture.

Kanata put his hands on Miyu's Shoulder. "Me too..."

Miyu smiled at Kanata, "I wonder how is he? I bet he is a big boy now" she asked,

Kanata scratched his head, calculating something as his other hand is still at his girlfriend's shoulder. "Let's see...if I can calculate exactly... Since the planet Otto is twelve billion light years on us... Then if he comes back tonight... He'll be in his teen years now" he said,

Miyu smiled, "Neh Kanata?"

"Huh?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

Kanata raise one of his eyebrows "It depends. If I can do it, why not?"

"When you blow your Birthday candles... can you wish for Ruu to come back?" she asked, putting the picture to the usual place at the table.

Kanata frowned, "I have so many wishes Miyu-"

"Onegai?" Miyu asked, clasping her hands and looked at Kanata.

'Too darn cute. Can't resist.. argh' Kanata frowned, "Yare.. Yare."

Then he received one of Miyu's best hugs.

End of Flash Back

* * *

"That's all I can think or remember. She missed her brother." Kanata said, finishing the story. At the same time Miyu also finished the story to her friends. "Though I can't believe you planned something like this," he said, gripping at the broomstick. "I hate you Santa"

"Come on Kanata! You can't be serious!" Santa said, picking some of the bottles and put them into the box. "Besides! We only planned for you two to kiss. I mean come on Kanata. What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

Kanata stopped sweeping the floor at Santa. "What do you mean by that Santa?"

"Where is your romantic side? Let me remind you that you are in a relationship with Kouzuki-chan for almost 3 years-"

"4 years" Kanata corrected his friend.

"Fine. 4 years. But we don't see you hugging her or kissing her!" he said, "Kouzuki-chan do deserve a romantic guy you know? She dumped Nozomu for you" he said, reminding him. "Plus even you two have a relationship, we can't see the difference! You two are living in this house for 4 years, but you still argue, there was no sweetness-"

"I do carry her bag when we walk at school."

"I know but-"

"I am holding her hands when we walk"

"When was the last time you two dated?"

Kanata closed his eyes, thinking. Santa just looked at his friend. He opens his eyes and asked, "What do you mean dated? Like going to festivals?"

Santa frowned, "NO! NO! Like the usual date." he said, standing up now and crossed his arms. "When was the last time you two went out without occasion?"

"We went out last month," he said. Kanata remembered when Miyu asked him to eat at some fancy restaurant. But it was so sudden that Kanata didn't bring money so in the end, Miyu paid for everything.

"Who paid?"

Kanata blinked, "Her. She invited me"

"What a cold-blooded Boyfriend" Santa said, shaking his head.

"What do you want me to do!" Kanata yelling, "And you're so brave saying that to me" he said, in a threatening voice.

"Gomen. Gomen. What I am trying to say is that, well yes Kouzuki maybe doesn't mind of your un-sweetness to her... but come on Kanata! Sometimes you have to show that too. I mean Kouzuki is a girl... you know what I mean?"

"Huh?"

"Kanata? I can't believe you were called the smartest guy in our school. When it comes to Love, you are so clueless" he said, nodding and sighing. "Thank God for my Akane… anyway, Let me explain it to you… Girls sometimes don't say anything because they want to see their boyfriend's effort... Why don't you do what Kouzuki is doing to you? Man, She treats you as a boyfriend! And you treat her as a... um..."

"As?"

"um.. Kouzuki-chan"

Kanata blinked, "Huh?"

"It doesn't make difference. She's treating you so special and you treat her so normal!"

Kanata frowned, "Santa, we've been friends for a long time... You know this is me. I don't like pretending" he said, continuing his work.

"Yes. We've been friends for a long time... So I know you have the romantic side Kanata"

Kanata looked at Santa.

* * *

Back at the kitchen... Miyu, in order to avoid her friend's questions, She started to prepare a juice for all of them. Including Santa and Kanata. Miyu also volunteer to give the juices to Kanata and Santa. Carefully with a tray on her hand, she walks towards the guys but stop when she heard Santa saying.

_"Yes. We've been friends for a long time... So I know you have the romantic side Kanata"_

Miyu saw Kanata stop sweeping the floor and looked seriously at Santa.

"I dare you to explain to me what you mean by that," Kanata said, looking really serious at Santa.

Santa sighed, "I can explain it to you in two words" he said, pointing at him.

"I am waiting" Kanata said, a challenge in his voice "say it in two words then"

"Akira Kijou"

Kanata and Miyu gasped.

"You can be romantic to Akira and you can't with Kouzuki?" he asked,

Kanata was about to say something but he decided not too, so he continues to sweep the floor.

Miyu bit her lower lip so hard that it tasted blood. She carefully backs away and slowly went back to the Kitchen with the tray.

* * *

"Daijoubu Miyu-chan?" Aya asked, looking at her sulking friend. "Did something happen?" she added,

"Iie.. Daijoubu des ka!" Miyu said, trying to be cheerful. "I... ah didn't see them... so I just return these juices" she said, putting the tray to table. "Nanami-chan, can I wash the dishes instead?" she asked, approaching Nanami.

"Aren't they in the Living room?" Aya asked,

Miyu smiled fakely, "oh yeah! How could I forget to look at the Living room?" she asked, and then she turned at Nanami and snatches the plate and the soap. "L-Let me do that nanami-chan!" she said,

"W-Whatever you say Miyu" Nanami said, but confused.

* * *

A few minutes more...

Kanata and Santa entered the Kitchen as soon Miyu finished cleaning the dishes and glasses. Santa asked them why didn't they call them when the juice was prepared? But before Aya or Nanami could speak. Miyu excused herself to leave them.

Miyu sighed, as she reached the top of the bell tower. She looked at the view. It was indeed beautiful but she couldn't appreciate the view right now. So she sighed. "It's been... 4 years since I had a not so ordinary day..." she said, definitely this is not so ordinary day. She lost her virginity to the man she loves but at the same time she found out that he can be quite romantic when it comes to Akira. True, she doesn't mind if Kanata is not romantic towards her. I mean she got used living with him. When Ruu entered their lives and then left them. They became lovers but life wasn't different before. Although for her, Affections or the romantic side of Kanata is not important. But it did hurt to hear that He could be quite romantic towards Akira.

* * *

Miyu did not return after Aya prepared their lunch. Kanata starts to wonder where is she, but according to Aya and Nanami they must leave her alone for awhile. She just lost her virginity all of the sudden. It must have been shock to her. Kanata blushed. 'How the heck did they find out?' But his question was written all over his face. Nanami answered him that Miyu did not say anything but they knew, especially her because she accidentally saw them in his room together last night. Kanata didn't say anything but his face looks like a very ripe apple.

* * *

After a few seconds, their friends bid farewell and told Kanata to just tell Miyu they had to go now. It was already noon when he decided to look for Miyu. He spotted her at the tower of the large bell. He sighed with relief "Thank God she is okay" he said as he started to go up and join his girlfriend.

"Miyu?"

"Yes?" Not looking at him.

"Konoshi and Tenchi with Santa had left two hours ago, and you haven't eaten your lunch yet" he said, looking at the back of the hair of his girlfriend.

"I am not hungry," she said,

Kanata knew Miyu a lot. So He knows something is wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked,

"Nothing"

"Is it... because of what happen last night?" he asked,

"No"

"Is it... because of Ruu?"

"No"

"Then what's wrong?"

"...Nothing"

Kanata sighed then he remembered his conversation with santa earlier. "Say Miyu, want to go out with me tonight?" he asked,

That made Miyu smile, as she turned to him. "R-Really? Are you serious?" she asked,

"Yeah"

Miyu was about to hug Kanata but she remembered what she heard earlier. "Um... I... I forgot.. I have a homework... so I can't" she said,

Kanata blinked, Confused. She was so happy earlier and then she became sad? "Oh... you haven't finished your homework?" he asked, "Why don't we work on your homework and then after that we can date" he said,

Miyu bowed down. "Iie... I don't want to become a burden to you Kanata," she said,

"But you are not a burden to me-"

Miyu looked at Kanata, controlling her tears. "Let's face it Kanata. I need to learn how to stand on my own feet. Not all the time you are here beside me" she said,

"Miyu?"

To Be Continued…  
R+R? Please? I want to know if you Daa Daa Daa fans love the story or not :)  
This is my first DAA DAA DAA FANFIC!

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it_ fanfic, **What Miyu Longs for.**

Kanata scowled and resisted the temptation to shake her or yell at her for not talking to him ever since earlier. "I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S IN YOUR MIND! Tell me! Am I your Boyfriend or what?"

Miyu in tears yelled, "BOYFRIEND? How dare you call yourself my boyfriend! Do you even treat me as your Girlfriend?" she bowed down. Tears falling unto the wooden floor "Earlier... I have come to realized many things after what happen to both of us... It was the first time... Even I could not remember all of it, but the feeling... Kanata... It was the first time that I felt that you love me..."

"...Miyu"

Miyu wiped her tears, "Demo... we were drunk when we did that... so how should I know if it's Love or not that force the both of us do it that time?" she asked, then she looked at Kanata. "To tell you frankly? For this 4 years of our relationship... I have never felt I was your girlfriend. Maybe by name yes, in some different gestures too... but other than that-"

Kanata as smart one, he figured something. "You were listening to Santa and I right?" he asked,

Miyu gasped, "I was-"

Kanata grabbed Miyu's shoulder. "How dare you listen to us when you don't have a permission!" he yelled,


	2. What Miyu Longs for

I write _Ranma 1/2_ and _Card Captor Sakura_... but I am going to try to write a **Daa Daa Daa** Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

**Oh yeah! Please visit my profile? and look at the URL of my DAA DAA DAA FANLISTING: Kanata, Miyu and Ruu Relationship  
Please do join :D please?**

Thank you for all those who reviewed :)

about the one who commented for changing the "rated" don't worry it's not that 'kind of fanfic' :) Thanks for the concern though :)

I am a _**KanataXMiyu** _Fan

" " - Talking/Whispering  
' ' - Thinking  
( ) - My Notes

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Two: What Miyu Longs for.**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

Kanata made his way to the house; it's been a few minutes since Miyu left him standing alone. When he entered the house, it was quiet. This was not ordinary for the Saionji anymore ever since Miyu came. Even without Wanya and Ruu, Because of Miyu's clumsiness... Saionji has never been a boring place anymore. But tonight, it was one of those days. Saionji's household is so quiet. He sighed, 'What's the matter with you Miyu?' he wondered as finally he sank at the wooden floor and looked up at the moon. Because of the quietness, He can't help but to think how different everything was from his life before and after Miyu came. The place of Saionji was very quiet before, like now. The yelling of Miyu 'Kanata! Kanata!' was replaced by the sounds of the crickets, the rustling of small rodents underneath the house, the rhythmic calls of insects.

It has been his life before Miyu came. So why, this familiar sound didn't bring a secure feeling as before? He used to be a cold-hearted person who only talks to Santa and Akira. But after Miyu came... He sighed, feeling the weight of loneliness around him. 'Sometimes I don't understand that woman' then he remembered the conversation between Santa and him. He wondered if Miyu want something like that... It's been 5 years already, and Miyu is not that kind of a girl who longed for sweetness.

_Well yes Kouzuki maybe doesn't mind of your un-sweetness to her... but come on Kanata! Sometimes you have to show that too. I mean Kouzuki is a girl... you know what I mean?_

"Yare... Yare" Kanata said, sighing. He stood up and saw Miyu, "Miyu!" he said,

Miyu blinked, "Yes?"

"Uh.. d-do you want to eat dinner?" Kanata asked,

Miyu blinked again, "Are you sick?" she asked,

Kanata frowned, "What do you mean by that?" he asked,

"Nothing... you just ask me to have dinner... naturally, that's my line" Miyu said, but she left after she said that.

"Mou..." Kanata said, sighing. "Tonikaku, do you want to eat dinner?" he asked, scratching his head.

"I already ate my dinner," she said, then she disappeared at the corner.

Kanata sighed, 'What's wrong with You Miyu?' he sighed again and went to the kitchen to eat his dinner.

* * *

Morning... 

The sun was streaming in Miyu's window the next morning. Miyu opened her eyes and groaned. What just happen last night? "Kanata... The feeling... what we did..." She frowned, and sat up. She felt emptiness, as she didn't spend her day yesterday with Kanata. She just got used to be beside him everyday. Everyday, they eat together breakfast, lunch and dinner, they do chores together, they both watch Television together... but yesterday. She paused thinking, hesitating and snuggled back at her pillows. It's Christmas Vacation so they don't have class, so there's nothing for her to do.

But. There was always something she should be doing! She is in-charge of cleaning the temple, do the laundry and prepared food for breakfast. She sighed and stood up, stretching and yawning for the last time. And hurriedly came out of her room towards the bathroom. Thou, she stopped when she entered the bathroom. She noticed something different... the toothpaste cap is closed and the toilet seat is up. She thought for a while then she sighed, "Maybe Kanata is still sleeping" she said, as she grabbed her toothbrush and brush her teeth.

Kitchen...

Miyu still in her pajamas walked towards the kitchen and didn't see any food. So she was right. Kanata is still sleeping. Just as she was about to open the door of the fridge to make something for them, she heard footsteps and a voice.

"Good morning"

Miyu looked at the voice, "Good morning" she said, seeing Kanata smile.

"You don't have to make something, I already made our breakfast," he said, walking towards the microwave. "I woke up early and made us breakfast, but then it got cold because I waited for you to wake up" he said, grabbing the miso soup. "The rice is already at the rice cooker... and some of the side dishes are already at the table in the living room. I wanted to have a breakfast in that table" he said, blushing.

"un (okay)" Miyu said, then she followed Kanata towards the living room.

Living room...

"Itadakimas" both said,

Both had a simple and quiet breakfast. Unusual for Kanata though because he knows his girlfriend has a loud mouth. Thou he waited for Miyu to spill anything because of her clumsiness, nothing happen like that. 'I need to start a conversation...' Kanata said, even though it was not his personality to do that, he did it.

"You noticed that I put the cap of the toothpaste after I used it?" Kanata asked, Miyu nodded and continued to eat. "And I put the toilet seat up" he said, smiling. Miyu again just nodded. A sweat drop appeared on Kanata's head. "Um... I already did the Laundry too," he said, Miyu looked at him. "I did separate white and colored clothes," he said, nodding and making a funny face. "Even I do act thoughtless sometimes, I do follow your orders and put them in my mind" he said, winking at Miyu. Miyu again, nodded. Kanata sighed, "I close the milk carton after using it" he said, Miyu nodded. "And even put the remote on the place so when you want to watch Television you will see the remote easily" he said, Miyu nodded. Kanata is starting to get mad, "I put a new bulb in the entryway so you don't need a flashlight anymore" he said, gritting his teeth. Miyu again just nodded, "I already put my comics to its place!" he said, Miyu nodded. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Kanata asked,

"Gochisousama" Miyu said, standing up.

"Matte!" Kanata yelled, Miyu stopped but did not turn around to face him. "Where are you going?" he asked,

"I have to clean the temple, it is my duty to clean it now right?" she asked, still her back on Kanata.

"I already cleaned the temple," Kanata said,

"Then I'll just go to my room then" Miyu said, but before she could leave the kitchen. Kanata grabbed her and forced her to look at him.

"What's the matter with you? I need to talk to you Miyu" he said, Miyu didn't say anything. Kanata scowled and resisted the temptation to shake her or yell at her for not talking to him ever since earlier. "I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S IN YOUR MIND! Tell me! Am I your Boyfriend or what?"

Miyu gasped, the words hit her like a punch.

"Miyu!"

Miyu trembled, then a few seconds' later tears came out from her eyes.

"Miyu! I am talking here!"

Miyu in tears yelled, "BOYFRIEND? How dare you call yourself my boyfriend! Do you even treat me as your Girlfriend?" she bowed down. Tears falling unto the wooden floor "Earlier... I have come to realized many things after what happen to both of us... It was the first time... Even I could not remember all of it, but the feeling... Kanata... It was the first time that I felt that you love me..."

"...Miyu" Kanata said, letting her go.

Miyu wiped her tears, "Demo... we were drunk when we did that... so how should I know if it's Love or not that force the both of us do it that time?" she asked, then she looked at Kanata. "To tell you frankly? For this 4 years of our relationship... I have never felt I was your girlfriend. Maybe by name yes, in some different gestures too... but other than that-"

Kanata as smart one, he figured something. "You were listening to Santa and I right?" he asked,

Miyu gasped, "I was-"

Kanata grabbed Miyu's shoulder. "How dare you listen to us when you don't have a permission!" he yelled,

Miyu felt terrified at Kanata's gesture. "Kanata?"

"Damn you Miyu! I don't listen ever to your conversations with Tenchi and Konoshi. But why the heck did you listen to Santa and I conversation!" he yelled, now shaking her.

"Ite! Kanata! You're hurting me!" Miyu yelled, Kanata let go of her. "It was an accident alright! I was about to give you juice when I overheard everything!" she said, wiping her tears.

"Che" Kanata said, leaving Miyu alone in the living room.

Miyu bit her lower lip until it bleed, but wipe her tears and started to clean the table and wash the dishes.

After a few minutes, Miyu finished washing the dishes and walked towards the Living room and saw Kanata watching Television. She gathered all her guts to apologize to Kanata. Maybe it was not her entire fault but in order to have a successful relationship, one must put his or her pride down to reconcile. "Kanata-" she begun, taking a step toward him But Kanata raised his hand and open palm. A sign not to say anything but just go away. "Damn you too Kanata! I have put my pride down and was about to ask for reconciliation! Even it was not my fault!"

Kanata coldly looked at Miyu, "I don't need reconciliation right now KOUZUKI"

Miyu felt like her blood just left her. Kanata's voice is so cold and he called.. her... "K-Kouzuki?" she asked, Tears blinding her. "F-Fine then". She slammed the door and walked towards the door of the Saionji. She started to step on the stairs of the Saionji's. Slowly because she couldn't see what's in front of her. Her tears blinding her vision, until she reached the bottom stair in the Saionjis. There she sat down and cried a lot. Cried for a long time. Her entire body wrenched by the force of her grief, until finally the tears lessened and after that she raised her head, and stood up. But before she could walk away.

"Miyu-cchi?"

Miyu turned and saw "Nozumu-kun.. Chris-chan?"

Nozumu's eyes turned into hearts. "Ahhh Miyu-cchi! How I miss those lovely eyes!" he said, grabbing her and started to dance with her. "Your eyes are so beautiful that they melt my heart" he said, "show me those eyes-" he stopped and blinked, "Miyu-cchi.. What happen?" he asked,

After a few more minutes...

"... That's the whole.. Story" Miyu said, sighing.

"So Kanata-kun is sad now," Chris said,

Nozomu frowned, "and so is Miyu-cchi"

Chris blushed, "W-Why don't you ask for a reconciliation?" she asked,

"I tried... but he doesn't want to be reconciled" Miyu said, starting to cry again.

"Please don't cry my dear Miyu-cchi" Nozomu said, then he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the tears of Miyu. "Those lovely eyes, they don't deserve to be in pain, so please smile for me my dear Miyu-cchi!"

Miyu smiled, "So what about you guys?" she asked,

Chris blushed, "Well... Nozomu and I decided to go to the temple to be blessed," she said,

"Blessed?"

Chris was about to say something when they heard Kanata's voice greeting them.

* * *

"Ahhh.. Souka..." Kanata said, after he heard the explanation of Chris and Nozomu why they couldn't attend his birthday party. They were both in france for some odd reason. "So why are you guys here?" he asked, 

"Well.. How do I say this?" Chris asked, blushing. "Do you remember.. Miyu-chan? After I gave up my love for Kanata because he chose you, I told everyone that I am going to marry my fiancé?" she asked, Miyu nodded. "Well it turns out... this fiancé of mine that I haven't seen but we were forced to be together... turns out...to be..." she blushed furiously and pointed Nozomu.

"Him!" Kanata and Miyu yelled,

"And.. Since my darling Miyu-cchi chose Kanata then I gladly accepted the engagement too... also because I don't want my papi to be upset" he said, "but my love for you Miyu-cchi will always be forever!"

Miyu without thinking she blurted out, "I guess I now regret of choosing Kanata instead of you Nozomu"

Kanata glared at Miyu, "Same for me!" he yelled, "So Hanakomachi. Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked,

Chris trembled, "D-Deito!" she asked, then fainted.

"Baka!" Miyu yelled,

"Look's who's talking?" Kanata yelled back.

"I hate you!" Miyu yelled back

"same to you!" Kanata replied harshly.

Nozumo looked at Kanata and Miyu, and sighed.

* * *

The Bell tower... 

"I know I'll find you here"

Miyu sighed and continued to look at the view.

"Are you serious… when you said that you regret that you choose Kanata?" he asked, Miyu said nothing. "I doubt if you are serious. You love Kanata so much and it won't be that easy to let go of him," he said, looking at the view too. "Sometimes we say things we don't mean... just like what you said earlier," he said again, then his eyes turns into star. "If you are serious I would easily dumped Christine for you" he grabbed Miyu's hands. "Do you believe me?"

Miyu looked at Nozumo's eyes and shakes her head. "You already love Chris... I can see a different admiration in your eyes when you look at me" she said,

Nozomu nodded, "Hai. That's why I said... we say some things that we don't mean."

* * *

Back at the Living room... 

Christine opened her eyes and saw Kanata on the corner reading a book. "Anou... Kanata-kun," she asked, blushing. Kanata looked at her. "A-Are you serious of what you said earlier?" she asked, Kanata sighed and shakes his head. "I know... you are not serious... because you love Miyu-chan so much... T-Tell me.. What happen between you and Miyu-chan?" she asked,

"Hanakomachi..." Kanata said, in a serious tone. "Do you love Hikarigaoka?" he asked,

Christine blushed, "N-Next to Kanata, I would choose him..."

"But do you love him?"

"I think I am falling in love with him" she said, and then she started to get dreamy. "He can calm me now when I get angry" she added, "Why do you ask me that question Kanata-kun?" she asked,

"How does he treat you?" Kanata asked, "Does he give you flowers? Chocolates? Is he romantic?"

"Hai! He is soo romantic" Christine said, "Oh I think I know where this conversation might end..." she said, remembering Miyu's story earlier.

Kanata blinked, "You do?"

Christine nods, "hai. One of the character traits of Miyu-chan, she is not very materialistic and when she wants to do something... she doesn't expect something in return" she said, "My, She's so cute when she cares for someone yet doesn't ask for anything in return" she said, Kanata smiled and nodded. "Demo... She's still a girl... She is also longing sometimes for people to treat her special... especially you Kanata-kun" she said, "Miyu-chan is not asking Kanata to be romantic everyday... but maybe sometimes, you must surprise her and make her feel special"

"That's what Santa said to me yesterday..."

"If I were Miyu-chan... I'll also feel the same way..." she said,

"But.. What will I do? It's not in my personality to be romantic type... and I think Santa misunderstood me with the 'Akira thing' Stupid Santa..." he said, growling.

"Don't worry! Nozumo and I will help! I'll call you later after we make a plan okay?" Chris said,

"Thanks Hanakomachi... you're a true friend"

* * *

The Next Morning... 

"OHAYOU! MIYU!"

Miyu open her eyes and saw Aya and Nanami beside her.

"EH! What are you guys doing here!" she asked,

"hayaku! We're going on shopping today!" Aya said, yelling and pulling Miyu

While Nanami started searching through Miyu's clothes. "Mou Miyu! You don't have any decent evening gowns!" she asked, tossing

"AHH! Don't do that! They will be dirty!" Miyu yelled, catching all the clothes.

"Well we should buy you a beautiful evening gown for tonight!" Nanami yelled,

"Beautiful gown?" Miyu asked,

"Hai! Kanata already gave the go signal! We can go out and go to a very exquisite party!" Aya said, "But in order to come to that party, you need a very beautiful gown!" she started pulling Miyu out of her room.

* * *

_"Let me go! I don't want to go to that party! I am not in the mood"_

Kanata looked at the door to where the voice is coming from. Seconds later, he saw Miyu being pulled by Aya and Nanami.

"Saionji! Miyu doesn't want to attend the party!" Nanami said,

Kanata drank his coffee, "Then don't force her," he said, returning to cook breakfast.

"demo! Saionji!" Aya yelled,

"Besides, Miyu doesn't fit to go to those parties anyway... People will just laugh at her," Kanata said, raising his voice.

Miyu growled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She yelled,

Kanata stick out his tongue, "I just said the truth. But of course, that will hurt" he said,

Miyu tapped her hand on the table it almost broke. "I'll tell you what Kanata! I am going to buy a very beautiful gown for tonight! I'll have fun in the party and who knows maybe I'll meet my true soul mate! I can get a new boyfriend and break up with you!" she yelled, and then she stormed out of the room. Aya and Nanami followed her.

Kanata sighed and shakes his head.

* * *

Time passed so fast, Miyu is now in her room. Aya and Nanami were preparing for her. Making her beautiful than ever. Miyu though was deep in thoughts, She said mean stuff towards Kanata again, and even she doesn't mean them. "I better apologize to him" she said, standing up. 

"Saionji is not here, he is with Santa... He left... How rude of him though" Aya said,

"Hold still Miyu, I have to put your lipstick."

A few minutes later...

Aya and Nanami giggled and clap their hands. Miyu is simple gorgeous with her new pink with a touch of reddish dress in a matte lycra that fits her curves through her hips, with a full skirt made from three layers of chiffon. The whole bodice is decorated with Japanese Crystal rhinestones in a starburst design, a large chiffon float attached from lower back to the arm and waist. Her hair is braided, her nails painted in simple pinkish polish, and pink princess heel shoes.

"We did it!" they said yelling.

Aya looked at the clock. "Oh no! We're late! demo na... one of us need to stay at the house..." she said,

"That will be me Aya" Nanami said, "I can guard this place no problem!"

"Okay!" Aya said, excitedly. "Let's go to the Limousine Miyu-chan" she said,

"Limousine?" Miyu asked,

"Hai! Chris borrowed this for us... plus it would be bad if we only walk with you dress up like that" Aya said, giggling.

Outside, at the bottom of the stairs

Miyu was already inside the Limousine while Aya was about to ride when she said she had to get something. But Miyu was surprised when the Limousine move, leaving Aya behind. Miyu protested to the driver but the driver can't hear her. Miyu trembled, was it a kidnapped! But tried to calm her self.

* * *

After a few more minutes... 

The Limousine stop, the driver open the door and asked Miyu to come out. Miyu doesn't want too but when she saw a very expensive restaurant. She knew she was not kidnapped.

"Kouzuki Miyu?" Miyu blinked at the person and nodded, "This way please..."

Miyu still confused, yet she followed the person and they entered the beautiful restaurant. The restaurant though even as beautiful and expensive it looks, it is deserted... empty. Was she in a wrong place? She was supposed to come to a party right?

Then both of them stopped. In front of a door, "Ms.Miyu, please come in" he said,

Miyu just entered and the door, She felt as she was on a stage, acting out a kind of play for an unseen audience. She wondered and looked around, it's definitely beautiful.

"Miyu?"

Miyu stopped, she know the voice. Slowly she turns around and saw a very handsome Kanata in a tuxedo, he is blushing and holding a big bouquet of roses. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She just stood there, as Kanata approached her slowly, like a prince in a dream...

"I am so sorry..." she heard him. Simple words. Simple sincere words that are coming from Kanata, She felt her tears came out quickly; Kanata gave the roses to her. She gladly accepted them and then Kanata kissed her hand. "Forgive me...?"

"I forgive you" Miyu said, tenderly.

Kanata smiled. He bent down and was about to kiss her when they heard a knock at the door. The door opened, it was the waiter serving the wine. Kanata and Miyu blushed and decided to sit now to have their dinner. Miyu put the flowers on the other side of the table.

"So this all a set-up huh?" Miyu asked Kanata nodded. "For me to be surprised?" she asked, Kanata nodded again. "Well I am surprised. But you have outdone this Kanata... this is really expensive... are you sure you can afford this?" she asked,

"Stop worrying and let's enjoy this date. About the payment, I already paid for all of this..." he said, Miyu raised her eyebrow. "Well you're right... it is really expensive... but Nozomu and Chris gave me a discount... so I can afford it" he said,

"They helped us?" she asked, Kanata nodded.

The waiter reappeared with a large menu, and gave the menus to both Kanata and Miyu. After they have ordered the food, they were alone again.

"Miyu.. Before I totally forget to say this... I am also going to explain my conversation with Santa," he said, looking seriously at Miyu.

"Iie.. You don't have to Kanata, it's all forgotten" she said, then she felt Kanata's hand on her hand. "Is it that important?" she asked, Kanata nodded. "Okay.. Explain right away."

"Santa is right. Even though I have been living with you for 5 years... that's why it is okay for me to be unromantic... and because I thought you don't really need that side of mine because we can see each other everyday and we are together everyday... So I thought it was okay...As long as I am with you, you know that I love you very much" he said, squeezing Miyu's hand, "...and we're together... it doesn't matter if I am not romantic with you"

"Kanata-"

"Don't interrupt me Miyu... But Santa is right. Even though our situation is like that, sometimes I have to treat you very special... so that you will know that you're really special to me" he said, "If only you said you were longing for this..." he added,

"That's the most important thing, Kanata... that you are beside me... that we are together... It was so selfish of me thinking that I want to see your romantic side...demo when I heard about Akira-"

"You misunderstood me.. Santa and You misunderstood me. Santa thought that I am romantic with Akira... but with the truth... I am not. I only have two sides in treating girls.. One is not caring about them.. And two.. is being shy and jumpy towards them. With Hanakomachi, Tenchi and others... sometimes I don't care if something happen to them. You know my personality Miyu... and with Akira.. Since Akira is my childhood friend... I am being shy and jumpy towards her the fact that Santa misunderstood that gesture. But with you Miyu... I can be whatever I want to be. Ever since from the start... when Akira asked me about you...I told her that I can be shy and jumpy at times but with you... I can be myself"

Another bunch of tears are coming out from Miyu's eyes. "Gomen ne Kanata... Gomen for jumping to conclusions..." she said,

"Gomen ne for everything... Gomen for yelling at you... It was okay for me if you have heard my conversation with anyone else.. I just got shock that time... I didn't know what happen.. Why I said that and when you want to be reconciled... I don't know what made me stop you like that... " he sighed and smiled sadly at Miyu" my God Miyu... How I've longed to hug and kiss you but because of these things... all because of misunderstanding... we became so far away, for the past few days... and you know... I felt I was dying.. I am glad we are okay now" he said, kissing Miyu's hand.

And so the Waiter reappeared with a tray in his hand and their dinner date went on...

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it_ fanfic, **A sudden Decision**

"Kanata! I have something to tell you!" Kanata run towards Miyu and kissed her so deeply, "Kanata?" Miyu asked, holding something

"I have something to tell you too! I passed the entrance exam test! I am going to be a politician student!" he said, carrying Miyu.

"Wow that's great!" Miyu said, smiling "Put me down Kanata, I have something to tell you!"

Kanata put her down. "Well before that, I hope you don't mind... if I told Mizuno-sensei.. About what happen between us, since she was our homeroom teacher ever since" he said, Miyu blushed. "But I was so shock when she said, 'Okay that's good... but don't make Miyu pregnant! Or else you will ruin your future!' then I said 'Of course not! Miyu won't be pregnant! Plus I'll make sure she wont!' That's what I said. Right Miyu?" he asked, "So Miyu, what do you want to tell me?" he asked,

Miyu quickly put the pregnancy test on her pocket and gave Kanata a smile. "That.. well.. um.. That I am happy for you! I.. I already know you pass the test" she said,


	3. A sudden Decision

I write _Ranma 1/2_ and _Card Captor Sakura_... but I am going to try to write a **Daa Daa Daa** Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

**Oh yeah! Please visit my profile? and look at the URL of my DAA DAA DAA FANLISTING: Kanata, Miyu and Ruu Relationship  
Please do join :D please?**

Thank you for all those who reviewed :)  
_xawei,ban101, Anime Girl, BluiSh.KuNoiChi, sWeeTcoUpLes, radhikabest, lavenderhana5 and hinaru_

I am a _**KanataXMiyu** _Fan

" " - Talking/Whispering  
' ' - Thinking  
( ) - My Notes

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Three: A sudden Decision**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

"Are you done with your food?" Kanata asked, as he wiped his mouth with the handkerchief of the restaurant. "Because the night is still young and my surprise for my kawaii Kanojo is still not finished," he said,

Miyu blinked, she thought after they ate their food they will leave and go home but she was wrong. Before she could reply, she saw Kanata stood up in his chair and presented his hand in her front. Carefully she took his hand, and Kanata gently escorted her out of the room. "The flowers?" Miyu asked, as she looked at the flowers she received from him.

Kanata smiled, "Don't worry, we will return to get the flowers... but before that, I hope you will like my surprise" he said, squeezing Miyu's hand.

Miyu giggled, "If it comes from you Kanata, of course I would like it" she said,

Kanata raised one eyebrow, "heh... even I give you a box of nezumi (rats)?" he asked, teasing her.

"Baka" Miyu said, frowning. Kanata laughed, a deep spontaneous laugh that it's only for her. True, Kanata does laugh when he was with Santa or even Akira. But his laugh with Miyu is different. Miyu doesn't know how to explain the difference... maybe it's because of Love? Or because Kanata can be himself with her, yeah maybe that's the reason. But her thoughts were interrupted when they slowly walked outside the restaurant. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Kanata said, opening the limousine that they borrowed from Chris. Miyu puzzled but she followed Kanata.

A few more minutes later, the limousine stopped and Kanata escorted Miyu out of the car. Miyu gasped when she found out where they are. "K-Kanata? Don't tell me-?" she asked, Kanata nodded. "You ask for my mom's help?" she asked, Kanata nodded. He squeezed Miyu's hand signaling her to come with him. Miyu nodded and both excitedly entered the NASA Japan Building.

The employers' bow before them, knowing Miyu Kouzuki the daughter of Miki Kouzuki visited them in the building. Miki became a superstar-superhero in NASA Japan. A person escorted both of them to the flight area, outside the Flight area. Kanata helped Miyu to climb since she's wearing a dress.

Miyu on the other hand, is aware that her heart rate had increased as soon as she saw millions of stars in the sky. Then she felt Kanata release her hand. Once Kanata did that, Miyu run towards the telescope and peeked on it. Kanata smiled and a few seconds later, He joined her. "It's so beautiful..." Miyu said, looking at the night sky full of stars. Then she felt Kanata behind her and holding her snugly against him. It was cozy, secure position. The top of her head was level to his chin; so he could tilt his head slightly and rest it on the crown of her yellow hair.

For several minutes they just stood there, staring quietly at the glorious display of stars. Both Kanata and Miyu were deep in their own thoughts, each overwhelmed by the immensity and tranquility of the heavens that had been formed many millions of years ago by the creator's artistic hand.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" Kanata whispered almost reverently. When he heard Miyu agree, he continued. "Do you still remember the time when my oyaji said to accept different beliefs?" he asked, Miyu nodded. "After he said that, I started to accept other teachings as well... It seems confusing to me though, But I do believe that there's a creator of those stars up there..." he said, pointing at the sky.

"Hai... I wonder... what are the thoughts of my mom on these stars?" she asked, leaning more at Kanata, reaching out at the back of her Koibito's neck, she continued. "I mean some astronauts who have already been there and back have told us that the view of the space from outside the earth's atmosphere is fantastic. They said it was so clear that they could see a hundred times as many stars. Everything out there is black or white; the moon and stars stand in sharp relief against the darkest of dark skies. The earth's pattern of blues, browns and greens are the only colors that break the monotony"

"Hai..." Kanata said, and nodded. "I wonder if Ruu is looking at the stars too at the moment?" he asked,

"Well we don't know if it's night or day on their planet" Miyu said,

Several more peaceful moments passed before a dying star streaked across the velvet sky, leaving a trail of stardust in its wake.

"Oh look!" Miyu said, "There goes a shooting star" she said, smiling. Then she cross her fingers and closed her eyes. Kanata rolled his eyes, smiled but didn't say anything. Miyu solemnly whispered "I wish, I could see Ruu-kun once again..." she said, She took a deep breath, then release it in a heartfelt sigh and opened her eyes.

"You're not supposed to tell your wishes to anyone" Kanata scolded her gently.

Miyu frowned and turn to face Kanata, "Fine" she said, she pouted and stick her tongue out. But she realized, Kanata looked at her so serious. "Eh? I was just kidding..." she said, wondering why Kanata looks at her like that.

"I Love you.. Miyu" Kanata said, "I may sometimes forget to say it, and sometimes I couldn't show it..." he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "But God knows how much I love you" he said, in a sweet-romantic voice.

"...Kanata" Miyu said, She could feel tears coming out of her eyes, and after a second. One fell. But the tear did not reach her lips because Kanata wiped it for her.

Kanata moved closer to her, "I Love everything about you. The way you smile, the way you move, the way you love me, the way you nag-" he said, then stopped and smirked. Miyu frowned; Kanata let go of her shoulders and grabbed her hands. "The way you frowned, the way you looked at me... If I could give you all the details.. this life and our future life won't be enough" he said,

"I love you too Kanata, and you know that" she said,

His lips melted against hers, asking for and receiving further confirmation of their feelings for each other. Kanata's fingers slid back, combing through the thickness of her hair until they rested on her back. Miyu's lips were sweet and moist, opening to allow his breath to mix with hers, leaving him shaking with desire and love. He felt her heart thundering against his own.

* * *

Morning... 

Miyu woke up and raise her head, blinking blearily especially when she saw the wooden door of her room was open. Then she heard noises and saw Kanata folding her clothes. For one long second shock froze her. Why is Kanata folding her clothes? Then she remembered last night, the romantic date Kanata gave to her. She smiled and relaxed but only a little. She also quietly looked at Kanata folding her laundry, still not noticing her. But when she saw Kanata taking one of her underwear's out of the basket to fold it, she quickly snatched it, making Kanata blinked

"G-Good morning Kanata, what are you doing in my room so early in the morning?" she asked, nervously.

Kanata frowned, looked at her. "Good morning my Miyu... I came here to fold your laundry. You left them AGAIN in the bathroom." he said, then he grinned and continued to talk, "If you are so embarrassed to show me your underwear's then don't put them in the bathroom" he said,

"Mou.. How rude Kanata" Miyu said, putting her underwear back at the basket and then made way to fold her futon. "Did you already made breakfast?" she asked,

"Yep. Everything is all set my Love" Kanata said, smiling.

Miyu blushed, "You don't have to overreact Kanata" she said,

Kanata smiled, "HAI!"

Miyu sighed, "I guess I need to get used to this Kanata-"

"I am a happy Man!" Kanata said, standing up. "Because I am in love with the most beautiful girl in the whole universe!" he said, as he scooped Miyu on his arms, Miyu shrieked then giggled. Kanata carried her towards the dining room. "I'll treat you like a princess from now on" he said, as he put her down.

Miyu blushed and smiled, "Kanata... this is really nice, but... I really want the old Kanata back... The one who has a hard time showing his emotions... the one I fell in love with... the Real You" she said,

Kanata took his seat and frowned, "You don't like what I am doing?" he asked,

Miyu blushed, "No. No. You got it all wrong" she said, shaking her head. "What I mean is that... well it's okay I guess, sometimes. But not all the time" she said, now looking at Kanata seriously.

Silence...

But after a few seconds, Miyu decided to break the silence by saying; "Let's eat now Kanata," she said, smiling.

"Hai" Kanata said, starting to eat. "Neh Miyu" he said, as he started eating some food. "After this, Wash the dishes" he said, speaking with food in his mouth.

Miyu giggled, this is the Kanata she knows. "Hai. And please Kanata dear, stop talking when your mouth is full" she said,

Kanata rolled his eyes.

Times passed so fast, Kanata and Miyu after breakfast they had to their different routines. Unwillingly they separated to do their chores. But they got together at lunch. Their usual reminiscence the past and talks had set the lunch into the usual situation. Just like when Wanya and Ruu were present. Miyu and Kanata however couldn't avoid the subject of their UFO baby. After lunch, Kanata helped Miyu to wash the dishes and then they separated again.

Until the sun was just beginning to set, bathing Saionji with it's red orange glow. Smells of dinner being prepared by them and the sounds of them happily sharing the events of the day as they both cook dinner hung in the air like a comforting blanket of warmth.

But the comforting sound was interrupted by the sound of the bell at the temple. Both Kanata and Miyu looked at each other and they run towards it.

Outside,

Someone is ringing the bell even it's not yet new years. Kanata yelled, "Hey! You there! Come down this instant! Who gave you the permission to ring it!" he yelled, angrily.

"SHIMEKIRI! SHIMEKIRI!" (Deadline)

A sweat drop appeared on the heads of our two lovers. "Mikan-san..." they said, together.

"SHIMEKIRI!" The brown haired woman yelled as she continued to ring the bell.

"Neh…How can we convince her to go down Kanata?" she asked, and then she realized something. "Ara! Mikan-san is here... so which means..."

_"Long time no See Kanata-san, Miyu-chan"_

Kanata and Miyu looked behind them and saw Mizuki smiling. Miyu blushed, while Kanata frowned. How many years had been passed since the two siblings decided to go to America because Mikan-san was transferred to do manga-ka at the states? Mizuki grew more maturely and handsome for the past 5 years.

"Oi! Oneechan! Please stop ringing the bell! Mataku" he said, shaking his head.

"What are you doing here?" Kanata asked coldly.

"We're back from America, and my sister is still a manga-ka... demo it's pressuring her now since she's becoming old- Ite!" Mizuki was interrupted when Mikan hit him on the head.

"I heard that!" she said, "Ahh Kanata-kun, Miyu-chan. Long time no see!" she said, waving her hand. "Wow Miyu-chan you look gorgeous" she said, "Ara! Ideas are coming in my mind now!" she said, starting to act strangely then she started to write something in her little notebook. "Ah... huh" she said, and then she looked at Miyu and then write something in her notebook.

"Mikan-san..." Miyu said,

"AHH! Don't move Miyu! I need to see your full details" she said, writing something in her notebook, "there.. and then... hmm..."

Kanata frowned, "Anou.. Mikan-san... mind telling us what you just wrote?" he asked,

Mikan nodded, "Miyu's personality traits is perfect for Minakami's newly dream girl!"

"EH!" (Kanata, Miyu and Mizuki)

Mikan started to read out loud, "Minakami focused his attention on the object of his distress. She looked harmlessly innocent with that long golden hair tumbling down her back and over her bare shoulders, curling loosely over the wide ruffle at the top of her sundress. But when she looked at him with those wide emerald-green eyes, he could see intelligence and perception reflected in their depths."

Mizuki clapped his hands, "Wow.. you really did describe Miyu-chan's personality so clear" he said, smiling at Miyu. Miyu blushed

"hee hee hee" Mikan said,

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Kanata yelled as he pointed himself.

"you?" Mikan asked,

"For your information, you cannot use Miyu's character just like that. You need to ask my permission first!" he said, turning his back on them. His suddenness of his movements brought everyone's attention to him.

"Kanata?" Miyu asked,

Mikan nodded. "Well then, Kanata-kun.. may I ask for your permission to use your cousin for my manga?" she asked,

Kanata abruptly turned towards Mikan, with a fierce in his eyes, "for your information Miyu is not my cousin! She's my Girlfriend!" he yelled,

Mizuki eyes widen, "But you said you-"

Kanata sighed, "We have to lie before, to save our butts. But now that everyone knows... and that includes you" he said, finishing it with a glare at Mizuki.

Mizuki smiled, "Mou Kanata, even though you are cousins... you can be together,." he said, shaking his head. "I may admire Miyu-chan but I know I have no chance especially she has you" he said, Kanata narrowed his eyes. He knew Mizuki's words were true but something tells him there was a disappointment in his voice. "demo.. That's great, you two are not cousins.." he said, looking down for a moment, then he looked at his sister. "Neh Oneechan let's-"

The orange on top of Mikan appeared, "AHHH!"

All of them startled.

"A LOVE TRIANGLE!" Mikan yelled, then she escaped from the Saionji.

"Ahh we're going now" Mizuki said, a sweat drop on his head. "Wait for me Mikan!"

Silence...

"Neh.. Kanata..." Miyu said, breaking the silence again. "Anou..."

"Don't you have anything less revealing to wear while you go out?" he asked, coldly while he didn't look at her.

Miyu looked at her sundress and sighed. The suddenness visit of both siblings made them uncomfortable especially Miyu doesn't have a time to change into something decent. "K-Kanata.. it was hot so.. I used this thin sundress..." she said, "Plus Mikan surprised us and-"

"With Mizuki no doubt" he said, and then he started to walk towards the House.

Miyu was about to call Kanata when she realized there was a box in front of the door. Kanata in deep thoughts didn't recognize it. Miyu opened the box. It was from Mikan. She knows Kanata is in bad mood now and he's overly jealous of what happen. She rummages the box and saw some t-shirts, some magazines, manga, and chocolates. An idea struck on her, as she picked the chocolates and run towards the kitchen.

* * *

Kitchen 

Kanata boils along with the kettle for their tea. He is super duper angry at the situation earlier. "Damn that Miyu, why did she blush like that? Damn that Mizuki, why is he here? Damn that Mikan-san, why would she put us into her manga-ka?" he said, as he shoves the food to the pan. He didn't care if the food was splashing on him and on the floor.

_"...And damn Kanata for thinking like that" _

Kanata was about to turn and yell at Miyu when he stopped when he saw her smile. He sighed, and then he realized what he just did. "Urgh. I have to redo dinner," he said, sighing.

"Kanata?"

"Wha-" he stopped when Miyu put a chocolate inside his mouth. Then his eyes widen when Miyu's lips moved to kiss his, Kanata felt dizzy at what Miyu just did and his nose almost bleed but he controlled it. Miyu's tongue swirled around his mouth into hers, tasting the sweet chocolate in their mouths and the even sweeter tastes of her kisses. Kanata wrapped his arms around Miyu's small waist and pulled her as his tongue met hers. Sighing happily, they kissed until they ran out of breath. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and smiled into each other's eyes.

"I love you Kanata" Miyu said, "You don't have to be jealous of Mizuki" she said,

Kanata sighed, "I know that Miyu... but sometimes..." he groaned, "sometimes I feel like I should plant a flag, claiming you for my own" he said,

"Mou that's very possessive of you Kanata" she said,

"Well I am just telling you what I feel... Mikan is right. I would never thought you will grow very beautiful for the past five years" he said, releasing her and started to redo their dinner. "In the past, I used to call you the girl with no figure.. But now you can surpass the most beautiful and sexy models of this world" he frowned. "You also became quite popular at school... if you are not my girlfriend, I bet many guys would fall in line in our house and court you-" Kanata said, cooking now.

Miyu smiled but she helped Kanata cooked, though she couldn't help but to laugh hearing Kanata complain about how beautiful Miyu became and how guys wanted to be her side.

* * *

The Next morning... 

Miyu woke up, refreshed after her wonderful night's sleep. She remembered how Kanata complained how beautiful she is. But in the end, she managed to calm down Kanata. They ended up sitting on the wooden floor and looking at the moon. Then she remembered she fell asleep there, and now she woke up in her bed. She smiled. "I guess Kanata carried me towards here" she said, she was about to stand up when she felt dizzy and had a headache. "Wha-" A wave of Nausea hit her, she run towards the bathroom door and started vomiting without anything coming out of her mouth but her saliva.

Kanata yawned and was about to greet Miyu when he saw her running towards the bathroom. "Miyu?" he asked, then run towards the bathroom too. "Miyu?" he knocked at the door and realized it was open. "I am coming in" he said, he frowned and saw Miyu sitting on the toilet. Her face was white and she looked sick. He walked towards her and gazed into her eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked,

"K-Kanata..." Miyu said, "This is nothing... maybe I am just tired.. or maybe my stomach doesn't like the chocolate that came from the states" she said,

"You better visit the doctor-"

"Iie.. I am fine" she said,

But Kanata can't stop worrying. "I'll call Tenchi-san to pick you up" Kanata said, "I cannot come with you because I have a schedule meeting with Mizuno-sensei today" he said, Miyu nodded.

Kanata unwillingly he left Miyu and called Tenchi. Luckily for him, Tenchi was still in their house. "Yes Tenchi... I have a meeting today, I have to know if I got the scholarship.. Hai.. oh yeah one more thing Tenchi.. can you help Miyu to go to the hospital?... she stubbornly said she is okay but I know she isn't... okay thanks Tenchi" he said, he put the phone down and sighed.

* * *

Miyu growled, she is already sitting on one of the Heiomachi's clinic. Miyu knew it was Kanata who asked Nanami to escort her to the clinic. Aya and Tenchi came after a little while Kanata left the house and they forced Miyu to go to the Clinic. 

"Please sit down Ms. Miyu?" the doctor asked,

"I am doing good now, can we just go home?" she asked, her two friends.

"Iie. Do you want Kanata to get mad at us?" Aya said, then she pushes Miyu towards the sit.

The doctor started to check Miyu's breathing and temperature, then after that she check her pulse. "What happen?" he asked,

"Well.. I ate chocolates last night... maybe that's the problem" she said,

"What about periods?" the doctor asked,

"I just got my period last month..." Miyu said, "and I am due next week" she added. The doctor continued to examine her. "What is my problem? Why are you asking these questions?" she asked,

"I think I know the problem... but we need to make sure" the doctor said, "Nurse.. could you bring one APT?" he asked, the nurse said.

"What's APT?" Miyu asked, nervously.

"Don't worry it won't hurt a bit..." the doctor said, as the nurse gave the strip to the doctor. "Ms. Miyu, how old are you?" he asked,

"17" Miyu said, her heart racing and she doesn't know why.

"Very well, take this strip.. There's an instruction there.. Go to the bathroom and follow the procedure" he said, "Nurse will you please escort Ms. Miyu and guide her?"

* * *

Flash back 

"You better tell him.. Miyu..."

"Even though you are both young, Kanata will understand...besides you two can cope it up. Remember Ruu-kun?"

End of Flash Back

Miyu sat on the floor outside the temple. She looked at the APT strip (Accurate Pregnancy test). It was confirmed. It is positive... She looked up at the sky and Ruu's image flash. "Maybe it's not going to be bad. Kanata will accept our situation" she said, then she heard a footsteps. "he's here..."

A few more minutes…

"Kanata! I have something to tell you!" Miyu said, but she was surprised when Kanata was running towards her too. Kanata run towards Miyu and kissed her so deeply, "Kanata?" Miyu asked, holding something.

"I have something to tell you too! I passed the entrance exam test! I am going to be a politician student!" he said, carrying Miyu. "I got the scholarship! I am going to be a future politician! That way I can make rules and help others who are in need! Then I can never become a buddist priest. I don't want to become like my father even I respect our religion! Isn't that great?" Kanata said, twirling her.

"W-Wow that's great!" Miyu said, smiling "Put me down Kanata, I have something to tell you!"

Kanata put her down. "Well before that, I hope you don't mind... if I told Mizuno-sensei.. About what happen between us, since she was our homeroom teacher ever since" he said, Miyu blushed. "But I was so shock when she said, 'Okay that's good... but don't make Miyu pregnant! Or else you will ruin your future!' then I said 'Of course not! Miyu won't be pregnant! That we won't do it anymore unless after marriage' then she said okay" Kanata said, winking. "Then I added, ' plus I'll make sure she wont!' That's what I said. Right Miyu?" he asked, "So Miyu, what do you want to tell me?" he asked,

Miyu quickly put the pregnancy test on her pocket and gave Kanata a smile. "That.. Well.. um.. That I am happy for you! I.. I already know you pass the test" she said,

But Kanata doubt that, Miyu's face was frighteningly pale, and her eyes were bright with unshed tears. She was showing a softness and vulnerability. "You're still sick?" he asked, Miyu just nodded. "Well maybe you need to rest." he said, "Oh yeah I better call Akira," he said,

"Akira?"

"Yeah, she helped me to get the scholarship" Kanata said, smiling. He kissed Miyu on the lips, "Go and get rest okay, I'll take care of you after I called Akira" he said, then run towards the phone.

* * *

Miyu felt hopeless for the past few days. Kanata though stayed beside her and asks for someone to do the rituals of the temple and the decoration. He did not leave Miyu's side even though Miyu protested. He only leaves Miyu when he has to cook or answer the phone. Kanata is getting worried. According to the doctor, Aya and Nanami, Miyu is fine. But they couldn't tell the full details because they wanted Miyu to tell everything to Kanata. 

"Anyone home?"

Miyu opened her eyes, "Kanata... there's someone at the door" she said, then she looked at Kanata and smiled, He looked so peaceful, sleeping. She wondered how long it had been since he had slept. She smiled then looked up as the door opened. Her eyes widen when see "Akira-san?"

Akira jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what she's seeing. True that she had accepted that fate did bring Miyu and Kanata together and she knows that Miyu and Kanata are now more than friends and not totally cousins. But she couldn't help her heart ache when she saw the realization. "M-Miyu.. I was wondering where everyone is and so I search on all the rooms" she said,

Kanata woke up and the first thing he did was put his hand on Miyu's forehead. "Are you okay now Miyu?" he asked, concern. Miyu pointed someone. Kanata looked at what Miyu was pointing and smiled, "Akira! What are you doing here? Come here" he said, "Miyu was terribly sick for the past few days, and so-"

Akira slowly walks towards them and sat on the floor, near Kanata and Miyu's futon. "I was shock... I mean I know you guys are lovers now but I have never known you Kanata can comfortably sleep beside her.. It's totally shocking" she said,

Kanata sat up and blushed, "Well this all started when..." he stopped and looked at Miyu who is blushing too.

Akira though is not as innocent the two of them are, "You two.. Did it?" she asked, she could feel her heart could burst any moment.

"I-It was the night of my birthday" Kanata said, scratching his head, "our friends set everything up and... well... we got so drunk and.. The next day we see each other... um..." he said, shyly. "demo... I am happy we did it.. but there won't be any more of THAT happening.. Unless after we get married and all" he said, blushing furiously now.

Akira studied Miyu's face. "And you've been sick..." she whispered,

"Huh?" Kanata and Miyu asked,

"Ah.. Kanata-kun, I came here to spend New years here with you and Miyu-chan.. if you don't mind" she said,

Kanata smiled. "Sure. Actually everyone else will be here since this is a temple and all" he said,

"Can you put my bags in one of the rooms?" she asked,

Kanata looked at Miyu, "Demo..."

"I'll take care of Miyu" Akira said, quickly.

Kanata smiled, "Okay" he said, and then he kissed Miyu's lips softly. "I'll be back later" he said, then he turned to look at Akira, "Do you want some tea though?" he asked,

"That would be nice"

* * *

"Akira-san... Thank you for helping Kanata to get the scholarship" she said, 

Akira looked down, "You're welcome... but at this rate... He won't be a successful politician in the future" she said,

Miyu blinked, "What do you mean?" she asked,

"I don't think Kanata can pursue his dreams if he finds out that you are pregnant" Akira said, Miyu gasped. "It is still possible but its going to be hard, getting married early and studying college...that's really hard," she said,

"How did you-"

"I am not innocent and tense like Kanata, plus I thought you have changed. Then Kanata said you did it, and you were sick for the past few days. I am not naive" she said, coldly. "Miyu-chan?" she asked, suddenly her voice turn sweet. "Does Kanata knows you are-" she stopped when Miyu shake her head. "What are you going to do now?" she asked,

"I don't know... I want to tell him really but... I know if I had... He would choose me and his child rather than his dreams" Miyu said, tears are not coming out of her eyes. "I Love Kanata so much and I can't bear for him to lose his dreams... I have lived my life... fulfilling my parents dreams and Kanata's father dreams... that even it hurts... I didn't stop them... even it was hard" Miyu said,

Akira's gaze softens. "I don't know what to do too, if I were in your situation. But I know this situation depends on your choice Miyu-chan"

Miyu looked at Akira

* * *

The people greeted Happy New year with each other. Miyu told everyone else that she needed to be alone. Although Kanata didn't want too at first, Kanata respected her decision. When all of them were outside yelling "Happy New Year" and played with fireworks... 

A blonde girl wearing traveling clothes exited at the other side of the Saionji's. Holding her bag. She glanced back at the back of the temple and cried. "Kanata... Thank you for everything... I hope one day, we will see each other again and I hope one day... you'll forgive me... I don't want to be selfish... you need your plans to be fulfilled... I am sorry" she whispered and then she carefully took the stairs as the fireworks from the Saionji were shinning brightly at her back.

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it_ fanfic, **I Don't Love you**

The door burst open and Miyu's mouth dropped in astonishment. A bruised Mizuki was thrust unceremoniously through the door. Miyu was further astounded to see a very tearstained Kanata. A few minutes she felt the hard grasp on her arm and she was dragged beside him. "How dare you Miyu! I have LOVE YOU more than anything else in my life! I have been searching for you for a week! And here I find you are staying in Mizuki's apartment!" he yelled,

"Ite Kanata! that hurts!" she said, crying.

"Am I still not good enough for you?" Kanata asked, grabbing her more. "AM I STILL NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" he yelled, crying and shaking her.

"Kanata! Let me go!" Miyu yelled in pain.

"Don't tell me you have chosen Mizuki! Don't tell me you have left me because of him!" he said, "Why Miyu? WHY!" he yelled more.

"Kanata..." Miyu said, crying. "Please... understand me..." she whispered.

Kanata looked at the bruised Mizuki standing up. Then looked at Miyu, shaking and trembling with anger. He kissed Miyu forcibly, tears both falling in their eyes, and the kiss became rough, Kanata kissed Miyu like it was the last kiss that he will receive from her.


	4. I Don't Love you

I write _Ranma 1/2_ and _Card Captor Sakura_... but I am going to try to write a **Daa Daa Daa** Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

**Oh yeah! Please visit my profile? and look at the URL of my DAA DAA DAA FANLISTING: Kanata, Miyu and Ruu Relationship  
Please do join :D please?**

Thank you for all those who reviewed :)

I am a _**KanataXMiyu** _Fan

" " - Talking/Whispering  
' ' - Thinking  
( ) - My Notes

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Four: I Don't Love you**.  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

Mizuki Yamamura yawn as he walk towards the train. His Job is getting complicated than ever. Plus he had to help his sister with her manga. He yawn again but stop when he sees the fireworks forming into the sky. He smiled, "its already new years... wow time is so fast... and this time I am really in Japan" he said, He remembered how strict America's law. You could not lit up a firework into the sky there; you have to be in one place to see the fireworks. Then he yawns again and walks towards the train. "I need a good night sleep.." he said, as he automatically put a coin in the booth.

He stood up, waiting for the train to come when suddenly his eyes caught a woman. She is crying and sitting on the waiting area. He looked closely... the woman has a blonde hair like Miyu. He shakes his head, "I kept thinking about her ever since... but now she has someone else, so be happy with her" he said, shaking his head more. He sighed, and just waited for the train. A few more minutes he looked at the crying woman again. "Fine" he said, and then he walks towards the woman.

"Are you okay?"

Miyu wipe her tears with her hands, "I am fine. Don't worry about me," she said, then she saw a handkerchief presented in front of her. She took it and wipe her tears. "Thank you for your concern sir-" she looked up and her eyes widening.

"Miyu-chan?"

"Mizuki-san"

"What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked, sitting beside her. "It's new years, you should be with Kana-" he looked down and saw luggage. "What happen? Did you two had a fight?" he asked, Miyu just sat there. "Come on Miyu-chan. I can't help you if you don't say anything" he said, trying to catch Miyu's eyes.

"I have no money. I don't know where to go. I left Kanata but I don't have money" she said, wiping her tears continuously.

"Did you two have a fight?" Mizuki asked, then he remembered how Kanata got mad when they appeared at the Saionji's. "Is it because of me?" he asked, Miyu shakes her head. "Can you tell me?" he asked, Miyu just sighed. "Okay I won't force you but I will help you." he said, standing up and offered his hand. "Let's go Miyu. You can stay at my house for a while" he said,

Miyu gasped, "R-Really?" she asked, Mizuki smiled and nodded. "T-Thank you" Miyu said, bowing.

* * *

Akira saw Kanata entering the house and she quickly caught him. "Kanata, where are you going? The celebration is not yet over! Look at those fireworks!" she said, pointing out. "When it comes to viewing the fireworks, Saionji's temple is the best!" she added,

Kanata smiled at her, "I am going to wake Miyu up. I will guide her and I will make her see these fireworks"

"B-But she wants to be alone right?" Akira asked, "You have to respect her decision." she added again. Frankly speaking if Kanata is sensitive, he would know that Akira is in panic. Unfortunately he is not sensitive. Luckily for Akira though "I mean, she is sick.. So she has to rest right?" she asked,

Kanata frowned, "I really want her to see the fireworks.. But you are right. I'll just see her tomorrow then" he said, and then he went back to the group and continued to look at the fireworks.

Akira sighed, she saw Miyu earlier. But why didn't she stop her? "Am I selfish? Do I really want Kanata this time?" she asked, looking at Kanata laughing because of Santa's action. "I have loved you Kanata, and I did not stop you before... why now? I guess, attitudes do change when you grow old," she said, then she smiled and walk towards the group.

* * *

Mizuki open the door with his keys and turn on the lights. He makes way for Miyu to come inside while he offered to carry her luggage. "I am so sorry if my place is small," he said, putting the luggage beside his bed, next to his table. "As you can see... my place is so small! But I do fit in here" he said, smiling. "I mean, this is my bedroom, my living room and dining room at the same time" he said, blushing. But Miyu's didnt say anything, she just sat on the bed. Mizuki couldn't help but to worry. "Miyu-chan, I am a friend right?" he asked, sitting beside her. "I really want to help you, so please... please talk-"

"I am pregnant"

Mizuki jaw dropped. He tried to open his mouth but no words came out. So he decided to look at the floor.

"I am pregnant" Miyu said, bit her lower lip until it bleed. "And Kanata is the father of my child" she said, her voice shaking. She's starting to cry again. "I-It was so sudden, I... I wanted to tell him the good news but I don't think it's going to be appropriate," she said, wiping her tears, trying to calm herself. But how can she calm herself. It hurts. Hell it hurts. "I don't want him to know, I don't want him to choose-"

"Choose what?" Mizuki forced himself to speak. "Choose what? This is wrong Miyu-chan! He has to know! He has to-"

Miyu looked at Mizuki, forcing herself to smile. "When my parents decided to leave me, to fulfill their dreams... I did not stop them" she said, "and then, there's Kanata's father... who wanted to go India... it was his lifetime wish" she said, "Now it's Kanata's Turn" she said, she close her eyes and saw Kanata smiling saying,

'I passed the entrance exam test! I am going to be a politician student! I got the scholarship! I am going to be a future politician! That way I can make rules and help others who are in need! Then I can never become a Buddhist priest. I don't want to become like my father even I respect our religion! Isn't that great?'

Miyu opened her eyes and remembered what Akira said before,

'I don't think Kanata can pursue his dreams if he finds out that you are pregnant.'

Miyu then realize Mizuki is now kneeling in front of her, shaking his head.

"I don't get it" Mizuki said, "What about Kanata-kun? Why Kanata-kun's turn?" he asked, looking at the woman in front of him. He could see his self in her eyes. "Please explain this to me, I want to help you" he said, grabbing her hands. "Let me help you" he said,

"I want Kanata to fulfill his dreams, but I know if I'll tell him everything... He'll choose me and our child... and he'll become like his father, a monk... but that's not his dream" Miyu wiped her tears and force herself to smile. "Daijoubu (I am okay) I would be very happy to see his dreams being fulfilled. And because I love him so much, I won't stand in his way.. I will let him reach it and-"

"Even it will break your heart? Even this will hurt you so much?" he asked, "Are you really going to sacrifice your own happiness!" he asked, now yelling. "But what about you, what about that child, what about your dreams! What about-"

"I will take care of this child, this child will only be my memory of Kanata. I am going to keep this child, love this child and I'll do anything for this child. This is Kanata's child and mine... the proof of our Love" Miyu eyes vision started to blur again, "This is my dream, to have a baby with someone I love... That is Kanata... ... this is my only dream... and its being fulfilled now..." she said, wiping again her tears. "So it's Kanata's turn to fulfill his dreams"

Mizuki let go of Miyu's hands. "This is wrong Miyu" he said, standing up. "I don't think Kanata-kun will be happy if he fulfill his dreams without you by his side." he looked at Miyu, "Because the reason why Men do have dreams because it's for their future family... I know Kanata-kun's life will be incomplete without you" he said, Miyu cried hard. Mizuki sat beside Miyu again and hug her, "I still think this is wrong but, I'll respect your decision and I'll help you," he said,

"T-Thank you.. Mizuki-san..." Miyu said, sobbing. She lay her head on Mizuki's lap and fell asleep.

Mizuki sighed, "If Kanata-kun finds out that you are here, in my house... I'm going to die," he said frowning. Then he looked at Miyu's sleeping face. A tear fell on her face; he wiped it with his finger and starts caressing her soft cheek. "Why are you so special Miyu Kouzuki?" he asked, but still continuing to caress Miyu's face.

* * *

Morning...

Kanata groaned when the sunrays hit his eyes. He should have fixed his window. But then again as he rolled on his futon and sat up straightly. It's morning! It's time to wake up the only woman in his life. He smiled and didn't bother to fix his futon and his self; he'll do that later. Right now he is excited to wake Miyu up. But he was surprise when he opens his door and saw Akira, standing there, in her pink nighties. Holding a coffee. "A-Akira?" he asked, when he saw a glimpse of her outfit he decided to lock his eyes at the face of his childhood friend. "What are you doing here?" he asked,

Akira however blushed at the site of Kanata. He simply looks gorgeous even though he just woke up. His messy hair and his blue pajamas, two buttons unbuttoned "Coffee?" she asked, seductively.

Kanata though saw Akira's eyes traveled. In a glimpse, he felt as if he was a prey and Akira was the predator. He quickly buttons his two buttons. "No. I am going to see Miyu"

Akira gasped when she heard the name. "W-Well I already went to her room and she, she still wants to be alone" she said, blocking Kanata's way.

"It's morning so I can come and see her" he said, "Now please get out of my way?" he said, walking again,

Akira blocked him again, "But we have to respect her decision right?" Akira asked, "Santa-kun and the others are still in the living room, and they are asleep. Why don't you wake them up?" she asked,

Kanata though even he was insensitive; Akira's actions are getting too much obvious. "Do you know something that I don't?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Akira was about to reply when they heard Nozumo yelling "MIYU-ICCHI!" Kanata gasped and run towards the voice.

"What happen!" Kanata asked, all of them were standing now in front of the empty room. Kanata felt as if he lost his blood. He urges himself to enter the empty room, and look around. "T-This is.. M-Miyu's room right?" he asked, and then slowly he turns to look at the group. "R-Right?" he asked, all of them nodded. "T-Then.. Where is she? Where are her things?" he asked, "W-Where is my Miyu?" he asked, looking around. "D-Did she went to the other rooms?" he asked,

"Kanata-kun" (Chris)

The group was silent, they knew Kanata is dangerous when he is calm, or when he is calm but there is something wrong.

Kanata looked at the silent group, "W-Where did you put Miyu?" he asked, "W-Where is Miyu?" he asked; now narrowing his eyes. His eyes traveling but it stopped at Akira. He approached Akira and grabbed her tightly on her arms, Akira gasped in pain. "WHERE THE HELL IS MIYU! Is this the reason why you are blocking me earlier! You said you saw her! You said she wanted to be alone! Where the HECK IS SHE!" he yelled, shaking Akira

Santa run towards his two friends and went between them, and then he push Akira out and held unto Kanata, preventing Kanata to hurt Akira. "Kanata calm down-"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MIYU! WHERE IS SHE! THIS IS NOT FUNNY YOU GUYS! WHERE IS SHE! THE HELL! TALK! TALK!" he yelled,

Akira grabbed her arms, trying to ease the pain. "She left" she blurted. All of them look at Akira. "I saw her last night, leaving... but I didn't stop her because, I-I thought she was not Miyu-"

"What?" Kanata asked, "W-Why did she leave?" he asked, "I-I didn't do anything to her... I didn't-"

"It was her decision" Akira said, coldly. "We cannot do anything about it," she said,

"But you said she-"

Akira sighed, "I just don't want to hurt you-"

"What about now? Do you think this doesn't hurt me? H-How could you do this to me Akira?" Kanata asked, "Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you call me or tell me last night that she is already gone?" he asked, "WHY!" he yelled, his eyes were beginning to get wet.

"Kanata-" (Santa)

"WHY AKIRA! What made you do all of this!" he yelled,

Akira is starting to get mad too, She clenched her fist and looked at Kanata. "You want to know why?" she asked, "You want to know why!" she yelled, "Because I love you damnit! Because I want you! Because I want Miyu to get out of your Life!" she yelled, Nanami was about to yell at Akira but Aya stopped her. "When I saw her leave the house, if that was her, I didn't stop her because it was her choice and this is my choice. If she doesn't want you, then I want you," she said,

Kanata narrowed his eyes, "But I don't Love you" Kanata said straightly, gritting his teeth. "I don't love you!" he yelled, Akira felt tears came out and fell on her cheeks. "I only Love Miyu. She's the only one for me." Kanata continued

"But she doesn't want you!" Akira yelled,

"I refuse to believe that!" Kanata yelled, "I refuse to believe that! Miyu loves me, there has to be a reason why she has done this.. And I am going to find out why" he said, wiping his tears using his arms and left the empty room. But stopped in front of the door of Miyu's room.

"Where are you going?" Akira asked,

Kanata looked at Akira, "I am going to find her. I am not going to rest not until I find her" he said, then he walk towards his room to get changed. He didn't bother to eat. He has to find Miyu and bring her back to their house.

* * *

After a week of searching...

Kanata sat on the floor, entrance of the house. He took off one-rubber shoes. The other one he grabbed it and threw it at the door angrily. He is exhausted. The first week of searching for Miyu was exhausting and unsuccessful. No trace of Miyu, his friends helped Kanata to search for her. But nothing happen, Even Chris ask help from the police to find her but nothing... no results.

"Where are you Miyu?" he asked, for the first time in his life. He felt so empty. Empty. Physically, spiritually and emotionally drained. Close to tears too. He is a mess. He didn't sleep for a week, had an irregular meals. Mostly, he spends his energy finding Miyu. As far as he was concerned the week had been nothing but a disaster. He misses Miyu.

"Kanata?"

Kanata looked and saw Akira wearing an apron. "I cook your favorite food!" she said, smiling. "I thought I knew everything about you. I was wrong and thanks to this notebook, I have found something useful-" she gasped when Kanata quickly snatch the notebook. "Mou Kanata, you're so rude. So anyway do you want to eat or not?"

Kanata ignored Akira and opened the notebook. He recognizes Miyu's handwriting. Some scribbles of Numbers, symbols and words. "I'll passed...I am not hungry" he said, walking as he seemed the notebook.

Akira blinked, "but the notebook said you can't ignore squash dishes-" she realize something. "Was that Miyu's notebook?" she asked, she sighed. "I guess I'll have to eat alone again tonight," she said,

* * *

Kanata likes pumpkin! He can't ignore Pumpkin dishes! I am so happy when he said that to me. I felt so special when he said he didn't say that he likes pumpkin to other people. But he did to me. Mou... what is this feeling? I feel so happy. I guess because that Baka Kanata and I are getting along quite well now. I guess we had a rough start but everything is doing okay now. Hey why am I writing this? Maybe I should keep a diary like the one Wanya is using... hmm... maybe... ahh I have to take a bath... this is my notebook right? No one will dare to read this though.. So it's safe to put here that Kanata is very handsome.. kyaaa...

Kanata flipped some pages and saw some hearts shapes and his name. It was an old math notebook of Miyu and a doodle book of Miyu too. Kanata smiled and picked the pen on his table. Then he wrote the name Miyu beside the heart and Kanata. "Miyu.. God where are you?" he asked,

The door opened, "Kanata phone for you" Akira said,

Kanata glared at Akira, "How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" he yelled,

Akira can't believe that Kanata has become a monster by this week. "Her name is Mikan, she wants to talk to you" she said, giving the phone to him.

Kanata sighed, and took the phone. "Moshi? No sorry Mikan, I haven't seen Mizuki.. He did not come to your place? When was the last time you saw him?" Kanata gasped, "L-Last week!" he yelled, "it can't be... huh? Oh I am sorry I am not talking to you, um does Mizuki live here?" he asked, "No? Well can I ask for his address? Yes.. yes I am going to visit him, and tell him that you need him okay bye" he stood up and exited the room.

"Where are you going?" Akira asked,

"None of your business" Kanata said, leaving Akira alone again at the house.

Akira sighed and picked up the notebook. She opened it and saw Miyu and Kanata's handwriting. Saying 'Miyu loves Kanata'; 'Kanata loves Miyu'

* * *

Kanata's heart racing just as the train moves. He silently prays to God not to see Miyu and Mizuki together. If that would happen, he could kill Mizuki. But on the other hand, if Miyu is with Mizuki, he has to know why. Why the sudden change? Why did she leave him? What was the real reason behind all of this? Miyu can be quite emotional, really emotional. And her emotions take over her. So he knows that Miyu won't leave him for any reason at all...

As the train stops at the place where Mizuki is living. He started to walk and look for the address. After an hour of searching for the address, he decided to ask someone. But before he could, he saw Miyu walking and on her hand were groceries. "Miyu-" he was about to run towards her when a guy approached her. Kanata gasped. God did not hear his prayer. There they were Mizuki and Miyu smiling as they were walking together like a couple. "M-Miyu.." he controlled his self to strike to them. He has to know where the two of them living. So silently he followed them.

* * *

"Next time, don't do groceries," Mizuki said, frowning. "It's not good for the baby. Let me do the shopping ok?" he asked,

Miyu sighed, "But Mizuki-san, I have to help...plus next week, I can't be much of help because I am going to go to school," she said,

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked, "Kanata-kun will be there" he added,

Miyu nodded, "I'll be fine"

The phone rang, Mizuki sighed, "I think this is my sister. She has been calling me almost everyday but I don't want to return her calls." he said,

"Why is that?" Miyu asked, putting the groceries at the right places.

"Because I can't leave you" Mizuki said, "Moshi? Yes this is he. Speaking? Oh okay bye." Mizuki sighed, "Well at least my sister just sent someone to pick some materials. I'll be back," he said,

Miyu nodded,

* * *

Kanata heard him saying that he can't leave Miyu. What the heck? They look like a couple. But that's so wrong. His relationship with Miyu is still not broken. He sat on the bench waiting for Mizuki at the same time calming his self. But when he saw Mizuki walking towards him and his distance getting near, he couldn't help but to get angry.

"Sorry I got a little late I was busy with something-" Mizuki felt pain across his cheek, a great impact that causes him to spin on the road. He coughed and stood up. He growled and looked at the person. "What are you-" he stop and gasped when he saw an angry Kanata running towards him, so quick that he had to no chance to run. Mixed of emotions and of pain, Mizuki became a punching bag for Kanata.

* * *

The door burst open and Miyu's mouth dropped in astonishment. A bruised Mizuki was thrust unceremoniously through the door. Miyu was further astounded to see a very tearstained Kanata. A few minutes she felt the hard grasp on her arm and she was dragged beside him.

"How dare you Miyu! I have LOVE YOU more than anything else in my life! I have been searching for you for a week! And here I find you are staying in Mizuki's apartment!" he yelled,

"Ite Kanata! That hurts!" she said, crying.

"Am I still not good enough for you?" Kanata asked, grabbing her more. "AM I STILL NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" he yelled, crying and shaking her.

"Kanata! Let me go!" Miyu yelled in pain.

"Don't tell me you have chosen Mizuki! Don't tell me you have left me because of him!" he said, "Why Miyu? WHY!" he yelled more.

"Kanata..." Miyu said, crying. "Please... understand me..." she whispered.

Kanata let go of Miyu and wiped his tears, "Give me a reason... give me a good reason Miyu, I need to know.. Why did you leave me?" he asked, "Did I do something wrong to you?" he asked, "Please... please... make me understand" he said, kneeling down in front of Miyu.

Miyu took a deep breath, "Because I don't love you anymore" she said, even it was a lie.

Kanata looked up, "W-What?" he asked, "What did you say?" he asked, "After all these years, after all that we've been through... you are just going to throw everything away... because you felt that you don't love me anymore?" he asked,

Miyu wiped her tears, "I.. You were right," she said, looking away. She couldn't gaze straightly at Kanata. "I have loved you because I thought Mizuki... will stay in America" she said, "I used you to forget Mizuki" she said, her voice trembling. "... w-when Mizuki returned, I suddenly felt hope and that-that time.. I wanted to kiss him in front of you, but you're still my boyfriend... anyway, to make the story short... I realized that I love him more than I love you" she said,

"That's not true... That's not true Miyu"

"It's true. Accept it. I chose Mizuki. I am sorry if I used you" she said, more tears coming out from their eyes.

"W-What about that night? What about the night of my birthday.. When we.. When we..." Kanata cried, "W-What about your words... what about the words you said... that when we did that... we both felt love... it was deeper-"

"Not as deeper as my love for Mizuki"

"Damn you Miyu. Why are you doing this to me?" Kanata growled, "Do you hate me this much? That you have to pass years and months before doing this?" he asked, "Do I deserve these things?"

Miyu wiped her tears and coldly stared at him, "Yes you do. To tell you the truth, I was never happy in our relationship. You were so unromantic, you were so rude, like I said I felt as if you didn't love me, and I thought I was in love with you. But then, I found out that I was only challenged. Many girls want you, but you fell in love only to me... I won. I won over them. And it felt great" she said, forcing herself to smile.

"You are not Miyu" Kanata standing up, "Whoever you are, who possessed Miyu's body.. get out!" he yelled,

Miyu shakes her head. "This is me Kanata. Embrace it. Fear it" she said, sarcastically.

"Miyu-"

"Forget about me. I am not worth of your love. Go and fulfill your dreams. Don't let me ruin you" she said,

Kanata looked at the bruised Mizuki standing up. Then looked at Miyu, shaking and trembling with anger. He kissed Miyu forcibly, tears both falling in their eyes, and the kiss became rough, Kanata kissed Miyu like it was the last kiss that he will receive from her. But there was something unexpected happen. Miyu kissed back, savoring the last kiss she will receive from Kanata. With Miyu's lips parting beneath the seductive caress of his, Kanata traced the inside of their soft contours stirringly with the tip of his tongue before making a deeper, more intimate exploration of the sweet recesses of Miyu's mouth, Miyu's breathing begun to quicken. She tried to control herself but she just realized that her hands were now running experimentally across Kanata's powerful chest, she savored the feel of the hard muscles beneath the shirt, then linked her fingers tightly at the back of his neck as a coil of heat of unmistakable desire, suddenly begun to burn in the pit of her stomach. Intensified to definite attraction, she realized.

Mizuki gasped when he saw the kissing and looked away.

When their lips parted, "Miyu-" Kanata's voice sounded husky. He was about to pull her close to him again, when Miyu this time push him. "Miyu?"

"Good bye Kanata, thank you for the one last kiss.. I hope you are satisfied with that" she said,

Silence...

Then suddenly, Kanata chuckled. Miyu and Mizuki looked at Kanata terrified. Why did Kanata just laugh suddenly? But neither the two of them dared to ask him that "I am so stupid" he said, chuckling while tears falling on his face. "Why do I even bother?" he asked, narrowing his eyes on Miyu. "You're not the only woman in this world Ms. Kouzuki. So why the heck should I beg you to come back to me huh? I mean I already had your body" he said, sarcastically. "You don't have anything precious anymore" he said, his words full of hatred and mockery. "You're just an ordinary woman Miyu Kouzuki. A woman who is not a virgin" he said, "You don't have anything that I want anymore. I already tasted you so that should be enough-"

Miyu slapped Kanata, "Damn you Kanata" she said, glaring at him.

Kanata glared back, "and Damn you Miyu. But I am glad I did hurt you. Because you deserve everything I said," he said, "Nice to meet you Miyu Kouzuki. I hope you'll have a great life with Mizuki Yamamura. I am so sorry Mizuki, that I had to take away your future's wife virginity" he said, "I guess I am special because I got it and you didn't" he said, "Sayonara" he said,

With his exit, Miyu fell on her knees and cried so much,

"Miyu-chan! You okay?" Mizuki asked, hugging crying Miyu.

Kanata heard Miyu cry. Even Mizuki's concern voice. He was already outside but he could still hear Miyu's cry.

_"Damn you Kanata! Damn you Kanata! I hate you! I hate you!" _

Kanata leaned on the door; he wanted to comfort Miyu so much. But he has no right anymore. He didn't mean what he said. But God how he wanted to hurt her. Yet when he did, he felt twice in pain now. "Forgive me Miyu" he whispered, and with a heavy heart he left the apartment.

* * *

Temple...

"Kanata?"

Akira saw Kanata in sitting on the wood, looking at the stars. On his left hand, he was holding a sake (a very strong wine). On his right hand, is a picture of Miyu. She sat beside Kanata. "Kanata? I don't know what happen, but you shouldn't be doing this. Move on... focus on your dreams. Miyu will do that, so you have to do that too. Next week, you two will see each other again at school.. You have to be strong. You have to be the Kanata before she came into your life" Akira said, sighing.

"I wonder if Ruu could see us now?" Kanata asked, "If he could... I know he'll be very sad"

"Who's Ruu?" Akira asked,

Kanata blinked, "N-Nothing" he said, and he drank some of the sake and look at the picture of a smiling Miyu. "I love her so much, It's going to be hard to forget her. But I'll take her advice. I am not going to ruin myself because of her. I am going to fulfill my dreams."

"Kanata-"

Kanata smiled, but didn't control his tears. "You know what trait that made me Love her the most?" he asked, looking at Akira. "She thinks of me before herself. We were fighting back then, but she's always concern of me. Even earlier we were exchanging harsh words... but there is still a concern in her words. Mizuki is a lucky guy" he said, drinking another sake and looked back at the moon

"I am here Kanata-"

Kanata looked at Akira. "Thank you Akira, but you're not Miyu" he said, and then he looked at the moon again. "I love you Miyu... forever and ever" he whispered,

* * *

Apartment...

Miyu open her eyes and look at the bright moon, "I love you Kanata, forever and ever"

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it_ fanfic, **The day Miyu's heart died**

Miyu sighed, "If ever I don't complete my Physical Education classes, what will happen to me?" she asked, looking at the teacher who is frowning.

"I have no choice but to fail you, and you can't graduate if you did not complete your classes" she said,

Miyu took a deep breath, "Then I made a choice... I won't finish college anymore. I am going to drop out," she said,

"WHAT!" Kanata asked,

"I can't sacrifice this life. I just can't." she said shaking her head,

Kanata frowned, what's happening to Miyu? First she broke up with him and now she does not want to finish college? "What's wrong with your body? It doesn't look like failing. I mean to tell you frankly, you're getting a little fat-"

Miyu snapped at Kanata, "I hate you Saionji! This is all your fault anyway!"

"Why is it my fault!" Kanata growled, "Care to explain that!"

Miyu was about to reply when Aya and Nanami appeared looking terrified.

"Miyu! You have to look at this!" she said, grabbing their friend.

"It's an emergency!" Nanami yelled,

All of them went to the nurse room where there is a television.

"An accident occurred in the Nasa Laboratory. Four of our own died. Namely Sami Kamoto, Elisha Saki and the famous Miki Kouzuki with her husband Yuu Kouzuki"

"Mama..Papa.. died?" Miyu asked, she looked at Kanata and fainted

"MIYU!"


	5. The day Miyu's heart died

I write _Ranma 1/2_ and _Card Captor Sakura_... but I am going to try to write a **Daa Daa Daa** Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

**Oh yeah! Please visit my profile? and look at the URL of my DAA DAA DAA FANLISTING: Kanata, Miyu and Ruu Relationship  
Please do join :D please?**

Thank you for all those who reviewed :)

I am a _**KanataXMiyu** _Fan

" " - Talking/Whispering  
' ' - Thinking  
( ) - My Notes

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Five: The day Miyu's heart died**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

Mizuki lay in his futon, and sighs. He couldn't sleep and starts thinking about what happen earlier. It was a shock for the both of them. Especially to Miyu, of what had happen about them earlier. The pain he received from Kanata was nothing compared to the pain he felt as he hugged Miyu and comforting her. He moves on the other side and closes his eyes, trying to get some sleep. But he couldn't. What's happening to him? Yes he knew that he likes Miyu. She is one of his close friends; as a matter of fact she is not just a friend. She is like a sister to him like Mikan.

But there is a difference between Mikan and Miyu. He found out when he went to America. He realized that he likes her more than ever. But the word "Love" never occurred to him. He loves Miyu? Maybe, just as a sister. But now... He scratched his head and starts counting sheep to make him sleepy. As he was about to close his eyes, he heard a low moan. He opens his eyes and looks at the direction where the sound came from. Then he heard another. He sighed and had no choice but to get up. Crept down towards the bed, carefully though not wanting to wake her up.

Miyu kept turning on both sides and moaning. A few minutes later, she began thrashing and started crying out in her sleep. Mizuki sat on his bed, trying to wake Miyu. But it was no use, Miyu kept crying. Before Mizuki could stand up to turn on the lights, Miyu sat up and hugged Mizuki close as she bursts more into tears. "Kanata... Forgive Me," she said, crying.

Mizuki was shocked, "Miyu?" he asked, looking at the dreaming Miyu. Her eyes were closed, but she was crying and she was hugging Mizuki. She thought Mizuki was Kanata. Mizuki thought of letting her go, but something stop him. So he held her and rocked her gently. "Shh.. Miyu... I..I forgive you..." he whispered in her ear. Soon she quieted down, Mizuki carried Miyu and positioned the woman on his lap. Miyu still clutched his shirt protectively. Mizuki caressed her hair, still rocking her like a baby. As soon she was asleep, lying there in his arms, he stood up and put Miyu back on the bed. There's one problem though, Miyu wouldn't let go of his shirt. "I can't sleep tonight" he whispered, then he looked at her sleeping face and smile. "Miyu Kouzuki..." he sighed, "Miyu.. Yamamura..." he whispered, and then he realized what he just said. He gasped. "What's the matter with me? Miyu Loves Kanata-kun very much," he shakes his head and added in his mind that she cannot love him like how much she loves Kanata. Especially earlier, before going to sleep. He heard her spoke how much she loves Kanata as she looks at the moon.

"It will never work..." Mizuki said, sighing. Then he caresses Miyu's face. "But for now.. I'll enjoy looking at you, as you sleep.. Miyu-chan..." he said,

* * *

Kanata leaned towards the school wall. He got up so early to do two things. The first one is to avoid Akira's so called duties. It feels awkward to live with Akira. He used to be comfortable with her before; but now it had changed. The second is to wait for Miyu, to see her. They are not a couple anymore but he wants to see her. Actually, he wanted to hate her, he wanted her out of his life. But he couldn't do it. He wanted to see Miyu, and at school he can do that. Without Mizuki or Akira. Just the two of them. 

It was the second week of January, so naturally. It's still cold as ever. His attention was drawn to the streets, still full of snow. He bends his knees to scoops some snow in his hand and stood up, looking at the snow in his hand. He remembered the times Miyu and him playing snowballs and doing snow angels at Saionjis.

"Kanata!" Kanata looked at the voice and stand up straightly. It is Santa. "Ohayou! What are you doing here?" he asked, "Are you on a duty today?" he added, Kanata shook his head. "So what are you doing here?" he asked,

"I was waiting for you" Kanata said, lying

"For what?" Santa asked,

"N-Nothing. I am just waiting for you" he said,

Santa scratched his head, "You're acting pretty weird Kanata" he said, straightly.

"I am?" Kanata asked,

"Yeah. Normally you wouldn't wait for me. Is there something wrong?" he asked,

Kanata was about to answer when he saw a familiar car stop not far away from them. It was the rental car Mikan always using. If it was not Mikan, It's Mizuki. He is right, Mizuki opened the door and came out, and then he rushed towards the other side and there helped Miyu to come out of the car. He crushed the snow in his hand, trying to calm down. They look like newly weds. His eyes narrowed when he saw Miyu smiled at Mizuki. A few minutes more, they walk towards the gate of the school, Mizuki holding Miyu's hand while the other hand is on Miyu's shoulder. They were smiling. They were happy. But they stopped smiling and walking when they saw Kanata standing in front of the gate.

"K-Kanata-kun" Mizuki said, the marks of the punch of Kanata were still visible in his face. He kinda looked funny. But it doesn't matter. He needed to escort Miyu because of her condition. "Kanata-kun, I am not here to cause some chaos-"

Kanata smirked, "Don't worry Mizuki, I won't ruin my reputation at school" he said, then he turned at the pale face Miyu. "How are you?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Miyu looked at Kanata, surprised at his concern. "I-I am fine" she said, then she looked down.

"That's good to know" Kanata said, turning his back on Miyu and Mizuki. "Well we all better go inside the school. It's getting cold" he said, and then he started walking towards school. Santa looked at Miyu and smiled, then he followed Kanata.

"Miyu-chan?"

"Eh?" Miyu asked, looking at Mizuki. "What is it?" she asked, forcing her self to smile.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" he asked, "We can transfer school if you want" he said, with a concern voice.

Miyu shakes her head, "No need Mizuki-san... I am fine by myself" she said, she turn to face Mizuki. "Thank you" she said, and then bowed.

"I'll pick you up later, so please wait for me... Ok?" he asked, Miyu nodded.

* * *

Lunch Break... 

Kanata looked around and didn't see Miyu. He approached Aya and Nanami and asked where Miyu is. They suspected that she was at the rooftop and they were right. Kanata saw Miyu at the rooftop, in deep thoughts. Kanata can't understand Miyu's actions. She wasn't cheerful as before, she loves crowd but now she is standing alone in the rooftop. The changes were so fast, and he hadn't realized them until now.

"Miyu?"

Miyu gasped, and slowly turned around. Kanata saw her crying. "Are you okay?" he asked, Miyu quickly wiped her tears and nodded. "Can we talk?" he asked, Miyu hesitated. "Please? I won't force you to come back to me.. I just want to talk to you" he added quickly.

Minutes Later...

Both Miyu and Kanata were looking at the surroundings but they didn't speak. Just enjoying the air and the comfortable silence around them. Even they say anything at all, the thought of being there.. The two of them side by side; Felt so right, so nice. So why can't they be together? Kanata sighed, then they heard the bell rang.

"You haven't said anything and now we have to go" Miyu said,

Kanata looked at exit door and sighed, "I.. I will skip class to be with you" he said, "This is the only time I can be with you" he said, Miyu looked at Kanata. "This is the only time, I can look at you, can talk to you, can spend my time with you... alone" he said, looking at Miyu, his eyes were full of love.

"Kanata, don't destroy your studies because of me" Miyu sighed, "If.. You did... What is the use of me leaving you-" she stopped, and looked away. She silently cursed herself for her slip of her tongue. Then she started praying for Kanata not to notice it. But God didn't agree with her.

"What do you mean about that?" he asked, "You left me because you want me to be successful?" he asked, Miyu didn't answer him. "B-But how can I be successful if you leave me? How can I-"

"You told me you won't force me to come back to you" she said, not looking at him. Then she glared at Kanata. "Why don't you just tell me what you want?" she asked, sharply.

"I want to be your friend" Kanata said, looking at her eyes. Miyu blinked. "Miyu, to tell you frankly... I wanted to hate you. God! I wanted to hate you. But I can't. I am not the cold-hearted Kanata Saionji anymore. Miyu... you've changed me. You, Ruu and Wanya changed me. That's the reason why I wanted to be a politician. Because I want to help people, you taught me this kind of attitude. I want to help people; just like you... you always grab the opportunity of helping others.." Kanata took Miyu's hands. Miyu bit her lip to control her tears. "Please don't say no.. Please be my friend. I want to continue caring for you, and if you can't love me.. Let me love you" he said,

"Kanata-"

"Miyu Kouzuki?"

They looked at the voice and saw the dean crossing her arms. "I wanted to talk to you, right now." she said,

Miyu nodded. Kanata releases her hands and sighed. "Miyu, we will talk later" he said, Miyu didn't say anything but followed the dean.

* * *

Dean's office... 

Miyu took her seat and saw her Physical Education Teacher. The dean took her seat and presented the dropping form in front of Miyu. "What's the meaning of this Ms. Kouzuki?" she asked, Miyu bit her lip. "You are dropping out of your physical education class?" she asked, Miyu nodded. "Why?" she asked, Miyu didn't say anything. "Are you sure you want me to sign this up?" she asked, Miyu nodded. "You better think twice Ms. Kouzuki. You're not a good athlete but you're doing well in your physical education subject. So I really don't understand why you have to give up" she said,

Miyu smiled, "I am so sorry if you are disappointed to me Ma'am. But my health.. My body cannot perform such grueling exercises and sports" she said,

"Why is that?" her Physical Education teacher asked,

"J-Just respect my decision..."

"But you are dropping out so late! We are already in the finals" the dean yelled, "I can't believe you Ms. Kouzuki!" she yelled,

Kanata passed by the Dean's office and stop when he heard the dean yelling Miyu's name. He opened the door and saw the dean yelling Miyu.

"You're a type of woman who don't give up Ms. Kouzuki. You disappoint me so much! I can't believe that one day, I'll be seeing you give up" she said,

"But Ma'am-"

The dean frowned, "If you are sick, I can accept your dropping form. Where is your doctor's certificate?" she asked,

"What about your parents decision?" her Physical Education teacher asked,

Miyu cried, "Why don't you just understand me?" she asked, "Why can't you just sign that STUPID Paper!" she yelled,

Kanata jaw dropped, while the dean and the teacher were shock at Miyu's words. Kanata shakes his head; it's time to interfere. "What's going on here?" he asked,

The Dean and the teacher recovered from the shock. They were so fond of Miyu and cares so much about this college student, because even she is not intelligent like the other students, she has the will do things, but now.

"Mr.Saionji, Is there something wrong with your girlfriend?" their Physical Education teacher asked,

Kanata looked at Miyu, while Miyu glared at him. "S-She's not my girlfriend anymore" he said,

The Dean blinked and leaned on her chair, "Oh, So now, I know what's wrong" she said, Both Kanata and Miyu looked at her. "Miyu Kouzuki, I understand your feelings. But this is regarding about your education, your career. If you are heartbroken because of Mr.Saionji please don't-"

"No! You got it all wrong!" Miyu yelled,

"I did not leave her! She left me!" Kanata growled,

Kanata and Miyu looked at each for a second then looked away. The dean and the teacher blinked. A few minutes pass, Kanata crossed his arms and looked at Miyu. "What's the matter Miyu? Mizuki can't satisfy you? Did you prove to yourself that I am better than Mizuki?" he asked, smirking.

Miyu growled, "What an EGO! If you must know, He's a man than you!" she yelled,

"OH yeah?"

"YEAH!"

The dean interrupted them, "Never less, this situation is not my business and it can't be an excuse to-"

Miyu sighed, "If ever I don't complete my Physical Education classes, what will happen to me?" she asked, looking at the teacher who is frowning.

"I have no choice but to fail you, and you can't graduate if you did not complete your classes" she said,

Miyu took a deep breath, "Then I made a choice... I won't finish college anymore. I am going to drop out," she said,

"WHAT!" Kanata, the teacher and the dean yelled,

"I can't sacrifice this life. I just can't." she said shaking her head,

Kanata frowned, what's happening to Miyu? First she broke up with him and now she does not want to finish college? "What's wrong with your body? It doesn't look like failing. I mean to tell you frankly, you're getting a little fat-"

Miyu snapped at Kanata, "I hate you Saionji! This is all your fault anyway!"

"Why is it my fault!" Kanata growled, "Care to explain that!"

Miyu was about to reply when Aya and Nanami appeared looking terrified.

"Miyu! You have to look at this!" she said, grabbing their friend.

"It's an emergency!" Nanami yelled,

All of them went to the nurse room where there is a television.

"An accident occurred in the Nasa Laboratory. Four of our own died. Namely Sami Kamoto, Elisha Saki and the famous Miki Kouzuki with her husband Yuu Kouzuki"

As if the world crash down on Miyu, and felt her blood left her body. "Mama..Papa.. died?" Miyu asked, she looked at Kanata and fainted .

"MIYU!"

Kanata quickly carried the unconscious Miyu at the Nurse bed. The Nurse pushes them away to do their work.

* * *

A few minutes later, A Surprise nurse appeared in front of the group. When Nozomu and Chris found out what happened, they rushed towards the Nurse room too. Kanata stood up when he saw the Nurse. 

"What happen?" he asked, "Is she okay?" he asked,

The Nurse blinked and saw Kanata. "Huh?" she asked,

"How is she? How is Miyu?" he asked,

"T-They are fine.. Don't worry, the doctor said, they are fine" she said,

Kanata blinked, "They?"

Nanami and Aya gasped, Aya pulled the Nurse "Hey nurse! Shall we continue our discussion about fashion?" she asked, at the same time Nanami pushed Kanata out of the room. "I am so sorry Kanata, we have to talk privately, girl's talk" she said,

"But what about Nozomu?" he asked,

The door closed behind him. Kanata growled, "Stupid Nanami. She doesn't have to push me like that" he looked down and sighed. "Oh well, I better make phone calls.. I'll call Mizuki" he said, hatred in his voice.

* * *

Nozomu and Chris looked at Aya and Nanami. They were about to ask why they have to push Kanata like that when they heard the nurse already asked the question. 

"Because, Kanata doesn't know that Miyu is pregnant" Aya said,

Nozomu and Chris gasped.

"Miyu-icchi.. my Miyu-icchi is pregnant?" he asked,

"Kanata-kun is the father?" she asked,

Aya and Nanami nodded. "If Kanata finds out, Kanata will surely lost his career as a politician student... that's why Miyu just broke up with him, even it hurts" Nanami said,

"But Kanata must know" the nurse said,

"Let's just respect Miyu's decision" Aya said, looking at everyone. "Is that okay Chris-chan? Hikarigaoka-kun?" she asked, they sighed and nodded.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" The nurse asked, "Miyu is now an orphan. Her parents died, and Kanata and her just broke up. This is going to cause emotional trauma for her and her child" the nurse said,

"Well it's Miyu's decision and Miyu is a strong girl, she can take of herself" Aya said,

"Plus Mizuki is with her" Nanami said, sighing.

The nurse frowned.

* * *

The day the dead bodies arrived at the Saionji's. Miyu at first, protest not to put the bodies at the Saionji's but due to Kanata's father orders. She cannot say no to him. So hesitantly she entered the Saionji ground once again but all her feelings towards the place were changed when she saw her parents, lifeless. They were not moving, they were... dead. 

"Mama" Miyu uncovered the cloth, "Papa" she said, uncovering the other one. Then a lot of tears fell on her face. "Mama... Papa" she said, "ARGGGGGHHH!" she fell on her knees. "Why did you leave me alone?" she asked, her parents. "What have I done to deserve all of this?" she yelled, then she reached out at the dead bodies. She is so afraid of ghosts and of dead bodies but now she doesn't care. These are her parents' bodies; she hugged both of them and cried so much. "Mama! Papa!" she sobbed uncontrollably. "No! No! This can't be!" she yelled, "Don't leave me!" she said, then she caress the cold faces of her parents. "I-I am just dreaming! This is not true! Wake me up! Someone wake me up!"

Sadly, Kanata can't do anything but watched her. He wanted to comfort her and relieve her pain, but he could not bring himself to do it. Quietly he just left the room, Tears falling on his face too. Mizuki followed Kanata by gaze.

"Kanata what happen?"

Kanata shakes his head, "I don't know Oyaji (dad). Everything just changed. It was so fast. All the happiness turned into sorrow. But this isn't about me, it's about Miyu," he sniffed. "Oyaji, what am I going to do?" he asked, "I wanted to comfort her, I wanted to be with her. I wanted to hug her and tell her that I'll be here no matter what happen. But she doesn't want me. She broke up with me for I don't know what the hell is the reason. I don't believe it's Mizuki. I may feel Mizuki's Love for Miyu but Miyu's Love for Mizuki.. Its not there." Kanata wiped his tears but that didn't stop his tears. "And then Aunt Miki and Uncle Yuu died. They were very close to me too, and I don't know.. I really don't know!" he yelled,

"Do you think it's about Akira?" he asked,

"No.. It's not about her. God I am so confused right now, so just leave me alone" Kanata said,

* * *

The Next day, the funeral continued, it was the last day before the burial. The Media were trying their best to get some words from Miyu. They knew Miyu already. She was the girl in the tv show, 5 years that was passed. She used to be a happy girl and very energetic too. But now she doesn't seem that kind of a girl. 

"Mizuki-san, Nozomu-kun, please get rid of the reporters. Kanata escort Miyu to one of the rooms. She needed to rest" Kanata's Father said, Kanata held Miyu's hand and escorted her into her room. He laid a futon and escort her. Miyu did not protest.

"Miyu" Kanata sighed, "Miyu.. be strong. They are dead true, but this is not the end of your life" he said, "I used to think that... when my mom died, maybe I wasn't aware but when I found out, when I already understand. I also felt like this... this is the end" he said, grabbing Miyu's hands. "But it wasn't the end of my life. I met you, I met Ruu, I met wanya.. so many things still happened... so please this is not the end of your life."

Miyu looked at Kanata, "You know, when they left me to go to America... and I live here... I have never felt alone and lonely." she said, "Maybe because I know, they were there. America is not far away. I can still see them sometimes" she said, "But... now...I won't. I can't. I will never see them anymore... tomorrow... they will leave me permanently" she said, "I don't want to cry anymore... I am tired of crying..." she said,

Kanata sighed,

* * *

Early in the morning, before the burial. Akira saw Miyu outside the funeral place. "Can we talk?" she asked, Miyu face is so pale, and her eyes were so red and puffy. She didn't eat for two days already. "You know it's not good for the baby for you not to eat" she whispered. Miyu looked at Akira. "You may have lost your parents, but remember that there is a life inside of you... after nine months, he or she will be with you" she said, Miyu again, started to cry. "I know, I have given you an idea of what to do, but when your parents died, I have regretted my decision. Kanata needs you Miyu and you really need Kanata now." 

Miyu sniffed, "No Akira, God has given me a sign to give up Kanata" she said, Akira looked at Miyu. "Before my parents died, at least they have fulfilled their wishes. And I want Kanata to fulfill his" she said, grabbing Akira hands and holds them firmly "I still don't want to be selfish. I can take care of myself. I... can manage" she said, looking at Akira.

Kanata coughs, and was about to enter the house when he saw Akira and Miyu; Miyu holding Akira's hands. Curious, he approached them and stopped when he heard Miyu said

_"Take care of Kanata for me, I will be very happy if the two of you become a couple. Just promise me that you will take care of him, love him more than I love him" she said,_

Kanata felt as if he died with Miki and Yuu.

"Miyu-chan..." Akira sighed,

"Will that make you happy Miyu?" Kanata asked, Miyu and Akira looked at the angry Kanata. "Will that make you happy?" he asked, his voice rising up. Kanata took Akira's hand. "Fine. Anything that will make you happy" he said, his voice trembling. He could feel his tears again forming in his eyes. "I... Kanata Saionji will accept Akira's love in front of you Miyu" he said, Miyu looked away, trying her best to control her emotions. "You are a witness Miyu Kouzuki so if you want me to continue this, please look at us" he said, Miyu close her eyes, took a deep breath, gathering all her guts and looked straightly at them. She urges Kanata to go on. Kanata bit his lip until it bleeds.  
"Continue Kanata" Miyu said, forcing herself to smile but tears falling on her face.

"Miyu..." Kanata whispered, then he gulped. "From this day. I'll be your boyfriend... Akira" Kanata said, sobbing and looking at Miyu not at Akira. Then he released Akira "This is your wish Miyu, and we are living to fulfill other wishes right?" she asked, Miyu force herself to nod. "C-Can I just have one last request?" he asked, Miyu smiled. "C-Can I hug you? Can I feel your loving hug one last time?" he asked,

Miyu wiped her tears and open her arms wide. Kanata hugs Miyu so tightly and cried. Miyu couldn't control her tears again. She cried on his chest, while Kanata cried on her shoulders. Kanata hugged her so tight. If has a choice, he won't let go of her. But he has too. Reluctantly, he released her and felt her hand on his cheek. "Take care of yourself, fulfill your dreams, Make us proud" she said, Kanata just nodded.

Akira doesn't know if she will be happy or sad of what is happening. She knew Kanata just forcing himself to her. Plus he was fulfilling Miyu's wish. What is wrong with these people, they were so unselfish. They think others than themselves. Were they living to fulfill other people's wish?

* * *

Burial... 

Friends, Media, worshippers and other normal citizens pay their respects. Miyu was paler than ever. The family were only composed of Kanata, his father and Miyu. They decided to bury them beside Kanata's mother. Kanata caught a glimpse of Miyu, then at Mizuki beside her, holding her firmly. Comforting her. He even saw how Miyu lean her head on Mizuki's chest while Mizuki caress Miyu's back. Then he looked at Akira who grabbed his hand.

The ceremony started, and Miyu controlled herself not to break down. Akira is right. She may lost her parents but there will be another member of the family coming after nine months. She caress her stomach and look at Mizuki. Mizuki saw Miyu look at him, Mizuki smiled and kissed Miyu's forehead. Which made Kanata really mad. Akira felt pain in her hands, Kanata almost broke Akira's hands. But to Akira's surprise, Kanata didn't realize it.

* * *

"The day that my parents left me, was the day that Kanata accepted Akira's love in front of me. Then I realized, it was the day that my heart died"  
- Miyu

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it_ fanfic, **The Smartest Kid Ever**

Kanata got off his car and entered the Elementary School. The teachers bowed at him, and welcomed him. Then a few more minutes, he was sitting on one of the chairs in the principals office.

"I am so grateful that you have accepted our invitation, Minister Kanata Saionji" said one of the teachers. Kanata smiled, "Well we all know that elementary here in Japan is free but of course we need the support of the government." she said, blinking her eyes cutely.

A sweat drop formed on Kanata's head. "Uh.. yeah, well as a Minister of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology. I am here to present you the certificate for these children who are studying here for them to be able to have a free education" he said, smiling.

"and I am so happy! I mean you just came from Europe and you still came to our school! It is really an honor" she said, trying to flirt with the handsome Minister of Education.

"Ahem. Please, don't do that" he said, straightly.

"Oh I am sorry sir" said the principle. "Well since we know you are here, so we present you the smartest kid ever to give you a very good poem she made" she said,

Kanata smiled, and saw a beautiful girl entered at the office and bowed before him. The girl took a deep breath and started to do recite her poem. Her hair is pink and her eyes were emerald, and for Kanata, Emerald eyes were the best. He crossed his arms and listen to the girl.

_A father means so many things, An understanding heart,  
A source of strength and of Support right from the start._

_A constant readiness to help, In a kind and thoughtful way,  
Encouragement and sympathy, Forgiveness come what may._

_A special generosity, And always affection too.  
A father means so many things, When he's a man like you!_

Then the girl bowed her head, and Kanata clapped his hands. "That was really great, although I am not yet a father but the poem touched my heart" he said, the girl just smiled. "By the way, so you're the smartest kid around here huh?" he asked,

"Not really smart sir" she said humbly, not really looking at Kanata.

"May I know your name?" he asked,

The girl nodded, "My name is Miu Yamamura"

Kanata gasped,


	6. The Smartest Kid Ever

I write _Ranma 1/2_ and _Card Captor Sakura_... but I am going to try to write a **Daa Daa Daa** Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

**Oh yeah! Please visit my profile? and look at the URL of my DAA DAA DAA FANLISTING: Kanata, Miyu and Ruu Relationship  
Please do join :D please?**

Thank you for all those who reviewed :)

I am a _**KanataXMiyu** _Fan

" " - Talking/Whispering  
' ' - Thinking  
( ) - My Notes

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Six: ** **The Smartest Kid Ever**   
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

Just after midnight, the phone rang for the thirteenth time. Mizuki Yamamura growled as he propped the receiver on his shoulder. "Got ya for the last time Mikan" he yelled, as he continued typing at his laptop. "Yes. I'll give this to you tomorrow. At exact 8am" he said, gritting his teeth. He became a writer as he discovered his love for this profession. At first he thought he only helped his sister because his sister needs help. But then after helping Mikan so much, he discovered that he wanted to be a writer. Now, he became a professional writer. Though there was a downfall with his profession. Mikan kept bothering him with so many stories. "For goodness sake Mikan! I have to finish another story for my company. Can you just write your next manga-ka with your own?" he asked, "This is enough. I used all my excuses now. I really have to turn my story next week. This is the last help for this month" he said, and then he put the phone down and growled.

The door opened and he looked, his anger faded when he saw her smiling as she approached him with a cup of coffee. He stopped typing and looked at her.

"Mizuki, I bought your coffee as usual," she said, smiling. Mizuki smiled. "How many hours till its finish?" she asked,

Mizuki sighed, "I don't know," he said, resuming typing the story. "Mikan is so pushy" he said, his fingers moving so fast at the keyboard, determined to finish the story. He had no choice. He promised Mikan.

"You better take a rest, even just a little while," she said, smiling and looking at the clock. "Even good writers need rest you know?" she said, Mizuki stopped, and looked deeply into her eyes. Her eyes full of caring, he could see a genuine concern. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked,

"Do you know what makes a writer, write good stories?" he asked, the lady thought for a moment. "Because of inspiration." he said, the lady smiled. "Thank you for the inspiration Miyu" he said,

Miyu blushed, "ahhh! You became a flirt when you became a writer" she said, punching him playfully. "Go ahead and finish your story then take a rest," she said, Mizuki just smiled and continued to finish his story.

After two more hours...

Mizuki had been reading over his story, while Miyu collected the papers that were scattered on the floor. This would do. He pressed the save button, sat back and relaxed. He yawned, stretched. Then he looked at Miyu cleaning his room. "You don't have to do that, I'll clean it after I rest" he said, "Why don't you just get some rest. You still have work tomorrow" he said, "Plus you'll take your daughter to school" he said,

"I can manage" Miyu said, still picking some papers. "Besides, Miu is a smart girl" she said, smiling.

"She's more mature than you" Mizuki chuckled.

Miyu stopped, blinked and looked at Mizuki. "Come to think of it, yeah. She's more mature than me," she said, giggling. "I guess she inherited that from her fath-" she stopped and looked at the clock. "Um.. I am going now. When you need something just knock at our apartment," she said, Mizuki nodded.

Mizuki followed Miyu by gaze. How many years had it been? When He found Miyu is pregnant, then the Kanata-Miyu Break-up, Miyu's parents died, then Kanata went to study abroad with Akira. How many years had passed? 6 years passed by. 6 years... been a long time yet had never confess how much he loves Miyu. He also knows that Miyu hasn't forgotten Kanata for the past years. Though who would have forgot when she has Miu? Everyday, Miu is becoming like Kanata. At the age of 6 years old, She is now first grader. Accelerated twice. A smart child... because Kanata is very smart.

* * *

Miyu opened the door of the apartment. It was small but she could afford it. Plus, Mizuki is her neighbor so whatever they need help; Mizuki is always there for them. Mizuki had been very helpful for the past 6 years. A helpful friend and a father to Miu, although Miu know Mizuki is not her father, she treated him as a father. Miyu is very grateful that Miu is so smart, so it's not so difficult to tell everything to her. They were mother and daughter but they were friends too.

"Mommy!"

Miyu smiled and caught Miu as she hurled into her arms, burying her face in the soft pinkish hair, a combination of blonde and chestnut colored hair.

"Did Papa Mizuki finish his story?" she asked, cutely. Miyu nodded as she carried her daughter. But before she could ask something, Miu already answered the question in her mind, "I can't sleep mommy. I can't sleep because you're not beside me" she said, Miyu smiled and carried her up to their room.

"Now you can sleep right?" she asked, Miu nodded. "We need to sleep early because you will go to school and I will go to work" she said, Miu nodded, She saw her yawn, "hmm... The sandman's knocking at our door now, and he won't go away until we are fast asleep," she said,

"But mommy, sandman doesn't exist" she said, Miyu giggled and kissed her forehead. "And so is Santa Claus, Frankenstein, vampires-" she stopped and yawned.

"Okay you go to bed now honey," she said, as she tucked her child. Then she moved on her side to sleep beside her precious daughter.

"Good night Mommy"

"Good night my baby"

* * *

Meanwhile... In America

Akira shook the rain from her hair and approached the desk of her fiancé. Angrily she taps her hands on the table, but it didn't startled Kanata. "What's the matter with you Kanata! Why can't you just take a break and have lunch with me!" she yelled,

Kanata stopped looking some of the papers then looked at Akira, "You're wet." he said, "Is it raining outside?" he added, Akira growled, "Next time wear a coat" he added, as he resume signing some papers. "I can't be with you every time. You have to look after yourself," he said. Akira growled again and snatches the papers. Kanata became upset at that action. "What's the matter with you? I am working here," he said,

"You and Me will have a lunch today" she said, "This is your last day here, and you will go back to Japan to fulfill your duties there. I'll be left alone here for two weeks" she said, begging at Kanata. "Can't you just give me a time? Even just a little time?" she asked,

Kanata stood up, "We will have dinner tonight, can you give me the papers now?" he asked,

Akira shook her head, "You will have lunch with me at this time" she said, she pressed some buttons at the phone and called Kanata's secretary. Kanata just sighed, and when the secretary came in, Akira handed the papers to her. "Mr.Saionji will be out for a while" she said, the secretary nodded. Kanata rolled his eyes and let Akira dragged him out of his office.

* * *

In a Sushi Bar...

"Why did we go here?" Akira asked, "Of all the lunch places" she added,

Kanata smiled, "I am craving for Japanese delicacy. I can't believe you don't like the food anymore" he said,

"I like the food alright?" Akira said, stubbornly. "But it's not romantic-"

"There's no time for romantic stuff. I am really busy today Akira. I have to finish all my work here so that I can come back to Japan and fulfill my duty as a ministry of Education" he said,

"You were never romantic towards me," Akira said, crossing her arms.

"Its not my fault, you fell in love with a workaholic man like me" Kanata replied,

"You were romantic with Miyu-" Akira stopped, Kanata glared at her. "I am sorry," she said,

"How many times have I told you not to say that name ever again in front of me?" he asked, growling.

But before Akira could reply, the waitress appeared at their table with the food. The waitress set a small porcelain dish before her. In the center, with pride she said, "Enjoy. You will like it"

Akira smiled, "I am sure I will. Thank you" she said,

When the waitress left them, Akira clutching both the chopsticks in her hand, she picked up a thick slice, ate some of the food and nibbles a few kernels of rice. "So what time is your flight tomorrow?" she asked, hoping to take Kanata's mind off with the Miyu thing. Kanata became touchier with the subject not because of the break up but because Miyu did not showed up, before he left Japan. She did not even say good-bye to Kanata when kanata left Japan. Kanata's anger to Miyu became deeper and bigger for the past years. "Do you want me to take you to the airport?" she asked,

He shrugged. Kanata just shrugged. "I don't care if you go there and bid goodbye to me. After two weeks we will be together again won't we?" he asked, Akira nodded. "So it doesn't matter" he said, and then Kanata's cell phone rang. "Excuse Me," he said, he stood up and left the room to talk on the cell phone.

After a few minutes,

Kanata came back and he saw Akira's plate empty. He resumed eating.

"Who's that?" she asked,

"A school in Japan I have to visit. They needed some money," he said, eating more sushis. "So tomorrow, I will go there" he said,

* * *

Miu helped her mother to clean the table after their breakfast. At the Age of 5 years old, Miyu already taught Miu some easy household chores. Such as putting her clothes on the laundry basket, fixing her futon, cleaning the table and washing the dishes. To avoid accidents, Miyu bought plastic cups and plates for the two of them. Now that she's 6 years old, she can do household chores and goes part-time job at a pet store. No problem with Miu though, she enjoys it.

As Miu cleaned the table, the news on the TV flashed. Miu looked at the Television. When she heard the news.

_"The plane has arrived ladies and gentlemen. Japan let's welcome back our Minister in Education. Kanata Saionji" said the newscaster as a handsome man went out of the plane, guards approached him and saluted to all the people as he passed by them. _

"What are you still watching Miu?" Miyu asked, "You'll be late for your class" she added,

"Daddy has arrived," she said, pointing at the television. "He's back," she added,

Miyu looked at the television and stared at Kanata's face so long. "Do you want to talk to him?" Miyu asked, looking at her daughter.

Miu looked at the television; "I'll let time decide." she looked at her mother. "When the right time comes, I'll see him. When the right time comes, He'll know me," she said, resuming cleaning the table.

Miyu smiled, she was about to leave the room to continue washing the plates when she heard an interviewer questioned Kanata. She looked back at the Television and saw Kanata's close up face.

_"How is your fiancée doing in America?" _

_"Akira is fine. She'll be coming after two weeks. She has to finished something," he said, smiling._

"I am glad they're strong still," Miyu said, murmuring. But Miu heard her mother very clearly.

* * *

School...

Miu entered the school with a smile; she is the popular girl and the smartest girl in their school. Plus all the children are her friends. She got Kanata's smart attitude and Miyu's Friendly attitude

A perfect combination

A certain boy in his age approached her. It was a Justin Colley, a certain foreign transferee who owns a pet store. It was also the store where Miu work for part-time. It's an easy job to take care of pets and hold a birthday party so Miu and her mother accepted the business. Besides it will help them on their financial problems.

"Miu, after school... My mom told me that we have to be early because the suki's have a birthday present for their poodles" he said, Justin had a thick sandy-colored hair, his eyes were an intense of green. A very attractive 8 years old boy

"Miu Yamamura, please go inside now," said the teacher.

Miu nodded, "I'll see you later Justin" she said, Justin nodded.

Classroom...

"Today the Minister of Education will come into our class. I would like all of you to behave properly," said the teacher, Miu's eyes widened, she raised her hand. "Yes Yamamura-chan?"

Miu stood up, "Is h-he... Saionji Kanata?" she asked,

The teacher nodded. "Very good Miu. I can't believe you know him. Well, I wouldn't be surprise. You are a smart girl." she said, Miu took her seat, looking as if she is thinking. "Also Miu Yamamura. I would like to tell you that you would represent a poem for the Minister of Education when he comes here. We have to let him see that we are producing such children like you," she said,

"W-What kind of poem ma'am?" she asked,

"You choose with your masterpieces"

* * *

Noontime...

Kanata got off his car and entered the Elementary School. Kanata looked around, indeed... he's in Japan. Japan is totally the best atmosphere for him. He adjusted his tuxedo and the guards escorted the Official towards the school. The teachers bowed at him, and welcomed him. Then a few more minutes, he was sitting on one of the chairs in the principal's office.

"I am so grateful that you have accepted our invitation, Minister Kanata Saionji" said one of the teachers. Kanata smiled, "Well we all know that elementary here in Japan is free but of course we need the support of the government," she said, blinking her eyes cutely.

A sweat drop formed on Kanata's head. "Uh.. Yeah, well as a Minister of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology. I am here to present you the certificate for these children who are studying here for them to be able to have a free education" he said, smiling.

"And I am so happy! I mean you just came from Europe and you still came to our school! It is really an honor," she said, trying to flirt with the handsome Minister of Education.

"Ahem. Please, don't do that" he said, straightly.

"Oh I am sorry sir," said the principal. "Well since we know you are here, so we present you the smartest kid ever to give you a very good poem she made," she said,

Kanata smiled, and saw a beautiful girl entered at the office and bowed before him. The girl took a deep breath and started to do recite her poem. Her hair is pink and her eyes were emerald, and for Kanata, Emerald eyes were the best. He crossed his arms and listen to the girl.

A father means so many things, an understanding heart,  
A source of strength and of Support right from the start.

A constant readiness to help, In a kind and thoughtful way,  
Encouragement and sympathy, Forgiveness come what may.

A special generosity, And always affection too.  
A father means so many things, when he's a man like you!

Then the girl bowed her head, and Kanata clapped his hands. "That was really great, although I am not yet a father but the poem touched my heart" he said, the girl just smiled. "By the way, so you're the smartest kid around here huh?" he asked,

"Not really smart sir" she said humbly, not really looking at Kanata.

"May I know your name?" he asked,

The girl nodded, "My name is Miu Yamamura"

Kanata gasped,

The girl looked at him, studying his face. After a few minutes she bowed down. "Nice to meet you" she added,

"N-Nice to me-meet you" he said, trying to calm himself. He didn't expect this. He knew that once he'll see one of Miyu and Mizuki's children he'll feel anger. But it was the other way around. "H-How are you?" he asked,

The teacher looked at Miu and the Minister. "Do you two know each other?" asked the principal,

Kanata smiled, "Iie, Just her parents. I know her parents" he said,

"You mean you know her mother?" they asked, Kanata nodded. "Yamamura-chan, you may go back to the class," said the teacher,

The girl bowed once again and left the room. "Also Ma'am may I informed you that Kanata Saionji came back from America and not from Europe" she said,

The principal blushed, "How did you know?" she blinked,

"I heard you said that Ma'am" she said, "The door was open earlier" she added,

"oh yes thank you Miu" she said,

Kanata shook her head and smiled. Miyu used to do that before.

* * *

Kanata is already in his limousine but still in front of the school. It's been 30 minutes but still there is no go signal from him to move. According to his helper, they already missed three important meetings. But Kanata is so deep with his thoughts, His last conversation with the principal.

_"I can't believe, that you Mr.Saionji knows Miu's mother," said the principal._

"What about her?" he asked,

_"She is a very poor woman. But because of the scholarship of her daughter and her three jobs, she raised her daughter very well." said the other teacher. "I think I also know that Miu is working part-time in a pet store" _

_"I think Miu's mother is very smart, because Miu is. But the reason why she's like that today because she didn't finish college" said the other teacher._

_"I agree, that's why Education is very important," she said, _

"Sir?"

Kanata came back from reality, and looked at his helper. "Yes?" he asked,

"We already missed 4 meetings," he said,

Kanata was about to say go when he saw Miu and the other guy exited the school. Kanata opened his door. The driver and the helper were shock seeing their boss running towards the young girl. "Hi?" Kanata asked, as he kneeled in front of Miu and the boy. Miu looked and blinked. The boy beside her bowed, for he knows who he is. "Are you going home now?" he asked,

Miu didn't say anything. While the boy smiled, "My name is Justin and I am Miu's schoolmate and friend," he said, "We will go to our pet store now because we have a job" he said,

Kanata smiled, "How old are you Justin?" he asked,

"I am already 8 years old sir," he said, bowing.

"What about Miu Yamamura?" Kanata asked,

"She's just 6 years old, but accelerated because she's smart and responsible" he replied.

"If you are smart, why are you not talking to me?" Kanata asked Miu.

Miu proudly said, "My Mom told me not to talk to strangers"

Kanata chuckled, "You're really Miyu's daughter" he said, Miu smiled. "Well I am not a stranger, I am a friend of your mother," he added,

"More than a friend right Mr.Saionji?" Miu asked Kanata stopped laughing. " I know everything. My Mom doesn't keep any secrets from me" she added,

"I see.. W-well.. Why don't I escort you to the pet store?" he asked, pointing at his car. "I'll bring you there" he added,

"I don't want to disturb you Mr.Saionji" Miu said,

"No, I am free today. I just got back from America," he said,

"Let's go Miu!" Justin said, "I want to ride a limousine" he added, he grabbed Miu towards the limousine and Kanata followed them.

* * *

A sandy colored haired like Justin greeted them as they walked in. She introduces herself as Julia Colley, the owner of the store and the mother of Justin. She's a Japanese woman who married an American. She also gasped when he saw the minister come inside her shop. Kanata smiled and told her not to panic, he just wants to make sure Miu and Justin will be here safely. Julia asked Kanata if he has a free time, Kanata looked at his helper pointing at the watch, he smiled, nodded and told Julia he'd love to stay.

"I am glad the two of you are very early today," she said, as she showed them where to put the children bag packs. "Miu and Justin go ahead and set up the party on your own. I trust you two will do good in preparing," she added,

"Who will celebrate their birthday?" Kanata asked, blinking.

"The suki's rented the place to have a birthday party for their poodles," she said,

"P-Poodles? You mean Dogs?" Kanata asked, disbelieving. Julia nodded, "Unbelievable" he said, "I want to see this" he added,

"You will see it Sir," said Julia.

Kanata sat on one of the chairs, his eyes never left young Miu as she prepared for the birthday party. Julia handed the list of the guest's names: Homer, Olivia, SukSuk, Edgar, Lienne, Frank, and MacMac. Kanata couldn't help but to smile when Miu asked them nervously if they would get a long all right. Just like Miyu's reaction. Same reaction when Miyu is nervous.

"Yeah they will, they already know each other all their lives" Justin said, moving the chairs.

"Plus, all the animals who attend a pet party must come with their owners." Julia said, "and we won't hold any mixed parties for dogs and cats unless the animals know each other very well" she added,

"Sir, you really have to go now, you already missed five meetings"

Miu, Justin and Julia heard the helper. They looked at Kanata.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were Free Minister" Julia said, bowing.

Kanata smiled, and looked at the helper. "As a minister, I do need a free time once in a while right?" he asked, the helper nodded. "Then cancel all my remaining appointments. I want to have my free time right now"

"But Sir-"

"No Buts"

The helper nodded,

Kanata took off his coat and rolled his sleeves, "So what can I help?" he asked, looking at the three. "I shouldn't only sit here and do nothing right?" he asked,

Miu looked at her father and remembered her mother saying how helpful, responsible and thoughtful his father is.

_"You're becoming more and more like him, Miu. Your Father is very helpful, responsible, thoughtful and he'll do anything to help" (Miyu)_

Kanata moved the table, but he noticed that Miu didn't move. She just kept staring at him. "Are you okay?" he asked,

Miu smiled, "My Mom is right," she said,

Kanata blinked, "what do you mean?" he asked,

"That you are very helpful, very responsible and you'll do anything to help," she said,

Kanata blushed and whispered, "M-Miyu said that?" he asked, Miu nodded. "T-Thanks. That made my day," he said, Miu smiled, and resume her work.

When everything was ready, Justin helped his mother to prepare for the food, while Miu toured Kanata to the little pet store. Kanata couldn't stop himself from admiring the girl. At her young age, she is so smart and responsible, one of the characters that Miyu lacks off well maybe before, because she can change in 6 years though…Kanata stopped her from touring and kneeled in front of her.

"Tell me, what the job of your mother?" he asked,

"She's a flower arranger at morning, dishwasher at noon and internet cafe helper at night" she said, "The pay is not good so I am helping my mother" she said,

"How is your father?" he asked,

"Father?" Miu asked, blinking

"Yes, Mizuki" he said,

"Ohh... Papa Mizuki is fine. He is a writer now" Miu said,

"I see..."

"Hey! The Suki's are already here!" Justin said,

"Let's Go Mr.Saionji?" Miu asked,

"You may call me Uncle Kanata," he said, "can I call you Miu?" he asked, Miu nodded.

* * *

They saw Julia talking to a very happy couple. They were pleased with the decorations.

"Doesn't everything look just lovely dear?" she asked, the husband nodded.

"Let the party begin" said Julia

The Suki's checked out the place cards, and then as Mr.Suki announced their names, one by one the poodles leapt onto the spot he pointed to on the bench. Edgar was the first to be seated. They also found out why Suki love their pet very much because they couldn't have children. Kanata just sat to look at the party while Justin and Miu placed red and green party hats on the poodles' heads, securing the elastic bands under their chins, they didn't struggle or squirm. They just sat there, wagging their tails as though they like being fussed over.

"Amazing" Kanata said, "Most dogs wouldn't put up with that stuff like that" he added,

"They've all been obedience trained" Julia said, hearing Kanata.

Julia had taken the paper plates into an adjoining kitchenette while the dogs were being properly attired. Now, she sang out "Lunch time!" and wheeled out a cart with meals for dogs and the Suki's. On each plate was a hamburger; peas and mashed potatoes Miu and Justin placed a plate in front of each guest. The poodles gobbled their food right up and licked their plates. Their Owners ate more slowly and did not lick their plates clean.

"These should be broadcast" Kanata said, talking to Julia. "Some people don't care about their pets anymore. But they are role models. Dogs are living things too" he added, "Ms. Julia, do you want me to schedule a photo op for you?" he asked,

"R-Really Sir?" she asked,

Kanata nodded, "Plus I am thankful that you are taking care of Miu as well, her mother is so busy with her job and because of your store she can spend time here"

* * *

Miyu looked at the clock, 7pm... It was getting late for a child to come home. And Miu was not yet home. She opened the door of Mizuki's apartment and gasped when she saw Anita and Mizuki working together.

"Miyu?" Mizuki asked,

Miyu blushed, "I-I am so sorry" she said, bowing. "I am so sorry for interrupting, but Miu isn't home yet... so I thought I could use the phone?" she said,

Anita smiled, "It's okay Miyu," she said, "We were just working here" she added,

"Sure" Mizuki said, as he continued to type.

* * *

The Phone rang. Julia asked Kanata if he could answer it. Kanata nodded and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Is this the Colley's pet store? May I speak to Julia Colley please?" she asked, her voice so soft and made Kanata's heartbeat increased.

"Who's on the line?" he asked,

"Miyu Kouzuki.. Miu's Mother" she said,

Kanata almost dropped the phone, It's Miyu! The Woman who he wanted to avoid but couldn't.

"Hello?" she asked,

Kanata cleared his throat, "Y-Yes?" he asked,

"I just want to know when will Miu come back? It's already late" she said,

"W-Well, she's still here don't worry, they just finished um.. Preparing a dog's party that's why they got so late," he said,

"Oh I see.. Thank you so much Mr." Miyu paused for a while, "What is your name? Are you a new helper there?" she asked,

"Uh.. I am.. uh.." he looked around and saw Justin's Dragon Ball Notebook, "Goku" he said, "Uh.. um.. N-Nephew of Ms. Julia" he said,

"Oh nice to meet you Goku" she said, "Please tell Miu I missed her so much and if she can, come back early... please? Thank you"

Kanata put the phone down and almost jumped when Julia approached him.

"Who's that Mr.Kanata?" Julia asked, with Miu and Justin following her.

"Miu's Mother is worried. I think you should go home now Miu" he said,

Miu blinked. "You talked to my mom?" she asked, Kanata blushed. "Did you told him you were Kanata Saionji?" she asked, Kanata shakes his head. "I see. Well I'm going now" Miu said,

"I'll take you home" Kanata said, Miu smiled.

* * *

Miyu went outside the apartment as Mizuki and Anita came out too.

"I am going now Mizuki" Anita said, Mizuki smiled.

Miyu smiled and approached Mizuki, as Anita left him. "You know, Anita is good for you" she said,

Mizuki looked at Miyu, "What do you mean?" he asked,

"You two look good together. I bet Anita has feelings for you, why not try to like her?" she asked,

"What are you like a love bridge or something?" Mizuki asked,

Miyu giggled. "I was just saying that it's time you have to take care of yourself, have fun, you don't have to take care of me and Miu for the rest of your life" she said,

"Hey I will date whoever I want to date ok?" Mizuki asked,

"When will you date?" she asked, "Around 50?" she teased.

"WHY YOU!" Mizuki started tickling Miyu. Miyu squirmed and tried to escape but she couldn't. Then when she got a chance she run away and Mizuki chased her. They were like high school playing tag.

Unknown with the two, the Limousine stopped in front of them. Kanata saw Miyu and Mizuki playing like that and so his grip tightens. Miu blinked when he saw Kanata's hands tighten, and then she looked at the window and saw her mother and Papa playing. She looked at Kanata once again and smiled.

"It's so obvious"

Kanata looked at Miu, "What?"

"You still like my mother" she added,

Kanata frowned, "No way. Why would I like someone who left me without-" he stopped, he had to remind himself that he is talking to Miyu and Mizuki's daughter "You better go now" he added,

"Thank you for the ride Uncle Kanata" she said, Kanata smiled.

Kanata opens the door and Miu went out of the car. Miyu saw her daughter and run towards her to hug and carry her, then she saw a black limousine. Then after seconds, the limousine moves and left their apartment.

"Looks like Miu got prince" Miyu said, teasing Miu.

"Who's that?" Mizuki asked, standing beside Miyu.

"The Minister of Education." Miu said, looking at her mother. "He's very kind, He brought me home" she added,

"Minister of Education?" Miyu asked, "Oh my God don't tell me He's..."

Miu nodded, "Uncle Kanata Saionji"

"Kanata?" (Miyu)

"Uncle?" (Mizuki)

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it_ fanfic, **Long time no see, Miyu**

Kanata entered the flower shop to order some flowers, when suddenly he heard a loud vase breaking and someone yelling.

"You're so clumsy as ever! How many vases have you broken now!"

Kanata frowned, how could bosses be so rude. He approached them, "What's the matter here?" he asked, he saw how the boss pinched hard the woman who was trying to clean the mess she made.

The boss looked at the man and recognizes him. "I am so sorry sir," she said, and then she pushed the woman more, making the woman fall on her butt.

"Are you okay?" Kanata asked, kneeling in front of the woman. "I don't blame your boss from getting angry, you should be careful next time" he added,

"It was her fault why I broke the vase, (sobs) I was carrying it when suddenly I slip on the water she didn't clean, she was not really my boss but she was higher than me" she said, sobbing. Then she resume picking the glasses,

"Let me help you" Kanata said, but because it's been a long time since he had done that, when he picked the vase, it pricked in his finger. "Ite!" he yelled, he saw blood coming out.

The woman gasped, "Oh are you okay?" she asked, she moved her hair away from her face, "Let me see it?" she asked, Kanata eyes widened when she saw the woman. When the woman looked at her, he bowed his head. "I'll go get the first aid," she said,

Kanata felt a mixture of feelings. His head screamed to leave this place and find another flower shop, while his heart wants him to say. He couldn't decide whom to follow, until the woman returned with a first aid kit.

"Please, next time mind your own business" she said, she intended Kanata's wound, put some medicine and wrapped the wound with a band aid. "There you go, what can I do to help you sir?" she asked,

Kanata slowly looked up, Miyu gasped, "Long time no see, Miyu"


	7. Long time no see, Miyu

I write _Ranma 1/2_ and _Card Captor Sakura_... but I am going to try to write a **Daa Daa Daa** Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

**Oh yeah! Please visit my profile? and look at the URL of my DAA DAA DAA FANLISTING: Kanata, Miyu and Ruu Relationship  
Please do join :D please? **

Thank you for all those who reviewed :)  
**I also make Miyu and Kanata VIDEOS! so if you are interested just search "ChetteDizon" users in Youtube :) ok?  
Comment neh? neh?**

I am a _**KanataXMiyu** _Fan

" " - Talking/Whispering  
' ' - Thinking  
( ) - My Notes

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Seven: Long time no see, Miyu**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

It is late at night and the three of them still standing in front of their apartment; Miyu and Mizuki froze, looking at the little girl in front of them. Those innocent green eyes were no matches for Miyu and Mizuki's shock feelings but this night was different. Even the cute eyes that wondered what was wrong with them didn't stop them from the shock.

"Kanata?" Miyu asked once again, when she got back from reality.

"U-Uncle?" Mizuki asked one more time and blinking.

The cute girl nodded, "Hai. I called him Uncle Kanata because he told me to call him like that," she said, putting her hands on her back and clasped them. Then she sways her body cutely, like she was dancing. "He is very nice. He took a time off to help us prepare the pet store" she said,

Miyu gasped, "W-Wait a minute, He.. He cleaned the pet store?" she asked, Miu nodded. "He was there when I called?" she asked, nervously.

Miu nodded, "As a matter of fact, he was the one who picked up the phone when you called Mom" she said, then she giggled. "Shocking huh?" she asked,

Miyu blushed and looked at Miu, with a childish grin. "Very..." she said, scratching her head.

Mizuki frowned at Miyu, but he controlled his emotions. He kneeled down in front of the girl, "But Miu, you know the whole truth.. You know that Kanata is not your uncle but your dad," he said, Miu nodded. "How come you didn't tell him? He sure has the right to know," he said,

Miu smiled, "Just like what I said to my mom, when the right time comes, I'll see him. When the right time comes, He'll know me," she said, nodding.

Mizuki was about to reply more when his phone rang, "Well I better go see who's that, I'll just talk to you later then" he said, then he left the two. A few more minutes, Miyu and Miu decided to go inside their apartment too. Mizuki as he put the phone down, he sighed. "Well.. I guess I really have no chance, now that Kanata is back and he already met Miu..."

* * *

Miyu opened the door of the apartment. Miu rushed towards the Kitchen and started preparing the table. While Miyu grabbed the plastic bowl and poured the hot soup, while Miu grabbed the grilled salmon with the rice and put it at the table.

When both were sitting in front of the table, Miyu poured water on her daughter's glass. "I can't believe you're still hungry," she said, wiping some rice on her daughter's mouth.

"Well I am not really hungry but I wouldn't miss your food Mom!" she said happily. "Also, I know you will not eat without me..." she said, smiling.

Miyu nodded, She looked at Miu and remembered what she had experienced. When she decided to leave Kanata, she knew that she has to live all by herself. Then there was a signal from her parents. Their death made Miyu's decision stronger than ever. She had no problems before, but when Miu came out, she didn't feel like skipping down the street at first, she should have though. But she couldn't. When Miu was about four years old, that's the time, she had an opportunity to work. Up until now she worked so long and so hard for a proper home for herself and for Miu, and now she could say she'd done it all by herself. Without Mizuki's help and was entitled to a sense of achievement. But through the years of her life, she longed for him. She wasn't complete without him.

"Mom, I really like talking to dad"

Miyu looked at her and smiled, "Really?"

"Hai. He's a very nice person." Miu said, as she was eating some rice. "He asks about you," she added,

"R-Really?" Miyu asked, Miu nodded "H-How did you met him though?" she asked,

"He went to the school and I was assigned to recite a poem," Miu said, then she looked at her mother. "Then he waited for us at the entrance of the gate when he found out that I am your daughter" she said,

"R-Really?" she said,

"Mom, you're always saying 'Really'. Are you okay?" she asked,

"H-Hai..." she said, resuming eating. Miu yawned, Miyu smiled. "Why don't you go to your bed now?" she asked,

"But mom-"

"You're tired... sweetheart, Mommy will take care of the dishes ok?" she asked, "But I am afraid I can't be with you for sometime" she added,

"It's okay mom," she said, wiping her eyes. "I am really tired right now, I love you mommy... goodnight," she said, she stood up and kissed Miyu on her cheek.

"Night"

After a few minutes of cleaning the table and the dishes, Miyu entered the small room and joined her daughter at the small bed. She tucked in her daughter, kissed her goodnight and sleep beside her.

* * *

Meanwhile... Saionji's Household

Kanata couldn't believe he is back, though the place brought a lot of bad memories there are still good memories plus this is his home. He also couldn't believe that the government accepts his request to live inside his home and not in the big white office of the company.

"I am back..." he said, looking at the temple then at the door. He is back, and he is glad he is alone.

"WELCOME BACK KA-NA-TA!"

"ACK!" Kanata gasped. His friends were present... Christine, Nozumu, Santa, Aya, Nanami, Mikan and his father "M-Mina? (Everyone)" he asked, everyone was there except Miyu and Mizuki. When he suddenly remembered them, he frowned. But his frowned didn't last because he felt someone hugged him. "ACK LET GO OF ME!"

"What's with the face Kanata?" Santa asked,

His father cried, "Kanata! I miss you soo much!" he said, and then he hugged his son tighter than ever. Kanata's face turned into blue because he couldn't breathe.

"Kanata-kun, welcome back" Christine said, while Nozumu gave him a salute.

After a few more minutes...

All of them gather at the table, wine and some food are present. The groups were reminiscing their childhood. Santa is already getting drunk, and everyone were laughing at him. Nozumu told Christine to stop drinking wine anymore. While the two best friends Aya and Nanami still were eating some food.

"I can't believe we are all here!" Santa exclaimed, his nose is so red from drinking. "Before we are just collegesh students! and now we are professhionals!" he yelled, "CHEERS!" he added,

"Cheers!"

Kanata smiled, "So you're all professionals, mind to tell me your professions then?" he asked,

"Well I own a photo gallery and my fiancée here is my top model" Nozumu said, hugging Christine.

"As you can see I am now a famous model" Christine giggled,

"Aya is a famous director!" Nanami yelled,

"And Nanami is a famous dress designer" Aya said, giggling.

The drunk Santa smirked, "And I am a top photographer! Y-Yeah! Uh huh!" he stood up and danced in front of others. All of them laugh and clapped their hands.

Kanata shakes his head, "Even we are professionals, you still didn't change Santa" he said, smiling. "But I am glad all of us are professionals"

Santa stopped dancing and looked at Kanata, "Well not all of ush are. Miyu ish not" he said, The group stopped and looked at Santa. Because of that, Silence entered the room. Aya grabbed the drunk Santa down and told him to keep quiet. "Why? I'm jush telling the truth! It was her fault anyway! She didn't continue her study because she is pregnant that time!" he said,

Kanata stopped and looked at Santa, "What?"

Aya covered Santa's mouth, "Iie! Don't mind him," she said, giggling.

Santa grabbed Aya's hands away from her mouth and continue to talk, "What? I am jush telling the truth! Besides she also had the chance but she dump Mishuki. Shtupid girl" he said, drinking more wine. "eh! I don't undershtand that girl, well maybe because she still loves umph-" Nanami's strong hands covered Santa's mouth now.

"Kanata, there's an old saying that you shouldn't believe a drunk person" Nanami said, smiling as Santa kept struggling.

"y-yeah.." Kanata said, suppressing a smile. "Please excuse me" he said, when he received their nod, he made his way to the wooden verandah that curved around two sides of the house, the one where He and Miyu used to talk and looked at the moon. He sat on the wooden floor and looked at the moon. Leaning on the wooden door and finally giving way to his fatigue, The shrill of Traffic were replaced by chirping of insects and rustling of small rodents under the house. He sighed, and closes his eyes. The image of Miu Yamamura came into his mind. When he opens his eyes, he saw his father sitting beside him. He almost jumps but controlled it.

"Kanata? Is there something wrong?" he asked,

"Next time don't sneak up on me like that." he said,

"I didn't" he said, "Now I'll ask you again, is there something wrong?" he asked, Kanata shook his head. "You left your friends inside the house and you're telling me nothing is wrong?" he asked,

"Have you met Miu Yamamura?" Kanata asked, looking at the moon.

"Oh! Miyu-chan's daughter?"

"Hai."

"Yes. There are times, when you are not here. Miyu often comes here to visit me and she would bring Miu along. But when Miu can handle coming up here, even without Miyu-chan sometimes, Miu comes here to play with me" he said, smiling. "She does remind me of her father very much"

Kanata narrowed his eyes, "I don't think her father looks like her" he said,

"Why did you say so?" Houshou asked,

Kanata, Irritated he stood up. "I just know ok?" he said, then he left his father to enter the house.

Houshou smiled, "Iie.. Kanata.. Miu reminds me of her father.. she reminds me of you" he murmured.

* * *

Morning...

Kanata woke up in his futon and does his stretching. He doesn't know why but he was still comfortable with futons than bed. He yawned one more time and went to the bathroom. Still sleepy, he took his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. He went to his small table and opens his laptop. Check his message and he had twenty new emails and all came from Akira, asking him to buy her a flower called, Peony from Japan of course. Then he would deliver it as soon as possible. He growled and closes his laptop. He went back to the bathroom; rinse his mouth and left the bathroom. But he stops, not far away from the bathroom. He remembered something and went back. He saw the toothpaste cap open. He picked it and closes it. Then the image of Miyu angry with him for leaving the cap open appeared. He sighed as he close the cap.

He changed into a formal suit, ready for work. But took his breakfast already. He is ready for work, so he has to focus now to serve the people and forget his personal problems. But speaking of personal problems, he of course has to buy some Peonies for Akira; Akira wouldn't understand if ever he didn't follow her. Akira was a very demanding girl or became a very demanding girl. Maybe it was his fault because he doesn't really show any emotion or love towards her. "Whatever..." he said, as he rode on his car. He ask the driver if he knew a flower shop nearby.

* * *

Miyu hurriedly took out her uniform and bowed at the manager of the shop. She closed her eyes and waited for the usual long sermon of coming late and the responsibility of the store. Miyu controlled her tears, and just controlled from defending herself. Everyday she gets a lot of sermons from this manager. Because of clumsiness, of getting late, of everything… Her eyes were so hot towards her. Miyu though only have one reason. She has to make sure Miu comes to class on time. She doesn't care if she gets long lectures from this manager. She was not the owner so it is okay. The owner is nice but not the manager.

After the long sermon, Miyu started to work. She has to endure this. This was her choice. She has to fight, for Miu... for her most precious daughter. A few more minutes, Miyu was ordered to move some flowers on the other side of the shop. The manager spill some water on the floor, and so when Miyu stepped on the water, she slipped forward making the five vases broke because of her weight.

* * *

Kanata entered the flower shop to order some flowers, when suddenly he heard a loud vase breaking and someone yelling.

"You're so clumsy as ever! How many vases have you broken now!"

Kanata frowned, how could bosses be so rude. He approached them, "What's the matter here?" he asked, he saw how the boss pinched hard the woman who was trying to clean the mess she made. The woman cried in pain.

The boss looked at the man and recognizes him. "I am so sorry sir," she said, and then she pushed the woman more, making the woman fall on her butt. Then she left them.

"Are you okay?" Kanata asked, kneeling in front of the woman. "I don't blame your boss from getting angry, you should be careful next time" he added,

"It was her fault why I broke the vase, (sobs) I was carrying it when suddenly I slip on the water she didn't clean, she was not really my boss but she was higher than me" she said, sobbing. Then she resume picking the glasses, "she's only a manager and It's not really my fault" she said, crying more.

"Let me help you" Kanata said, but because it's been a long time since he had done that, when he picked the vase, it pricked in his finger. "Ite!" he yelled, he saw blood coming out.

The woman gasped, "Oh are you okay?" she asked, she moved her hair away from her face, "Let me see it?" she asked, Kanata eyes widened when she saw the woman. When the woman looked at her, he bowed his head. "I'll go get the first aid," she said,

Kanata felt a mixture of feelings. His head screamed to leave this place and find another flower shop, while his heart wants him to say. He couldn't decide whom to follow, until the woman returned with a first aid kit.

"Please, next time mind your own business" she said, she intended Kanata's wound, put some medicine and wrapped the wound with a band aid. "There you go, what can I do to help you sir?" she asked,

Kanata slowly looked up, Miyu gasped, "Long time no see, Miyu"

"K-Kana-" Miyu stood up and shakes her head, "Iie.. Mr.Saionji." she said, Kanata didn't know why, but when Miyu called her so formal it broke his heart. He stood up too and looked at her, "Ohayou" she added, and then she bowed in front of him. "Welcome to our shop. How may I serve you?" she asked,

Kanata felt mixed of emotions. He put his hand on his pants, "Um.. I would like to buy some peonies for my fiancée" he said, looking down.

She felt tears coming out of her eyes. But she wiped it and acted as the pinch she received earlier still hurts. "I-I am so sorry Mr.Saionji, my arms are still sore because of the pinching. Please look around and I'll ask someone to attend you" she said, she bowed down and was about to leave when she felt Kanata's hands on her arms. "Mr.Saionji?"

"I want you to attend me, I want you to serve me." he said,

"I can't sir, my arms are still sore"

"Then you need to rest"

"Iie Sir I am fine" she said,

Kanata still holding Miyu's arms, he grabbed her softly unto the counter where the Manager is. Kanata took a five thousand yen and put it at the counter. "I am going to buy a peony and the rest is a payment for Ms.Yamamura job for this day." he said,

"But Sir-"

"No buts, Please deliver the flowers to my driver" he said, "and the rest is still more than the salary of Ms.Yamamura am I right?" he asked,

Miyu struggled, "But I am working Mr.Saionji"

"I am giving you a day off and I already paid for your job this day" he said, the manager look at Kanata. "Let me borrow her for this day okay?" he asked, the manager nodded. "by the way, you lay your hands on her once again. And you'll be sorry" he said, then he grab her softly towards the exit.

* * *

Kanata told the driver to get the flowers and leave them alone. The driver just nodded and followed Kanata, while Kanata decided to bring Miyu to a nearby park where lots of Children are playing.

Minutes later, both of them were leaning up against the park bench, watching children play in the playground. The morning breeze blew through them. Miyu could feel peace at last but controlled herself to look at Kanata. While Kanata remembered the time when they had to bring Ruu to the playground and watch him play. Then he remembered Miu.

"So how is your life?" Kanata asked, suddenly.

"Very fine" Miyu said,

"What about your motherhood?" he asked, looking at Miyu.

"Very fine" Miyu replied again, but kept her eyes at the children.

"How is Mizuki doing now?" Kanata asked, now looking at the children playing too.

"Very fine"

"Miu is a very bright child" he said, smiling. "You raise her very well, but I am not surprised. You're a great mother to Ruu" he said, looking at her once again.

"Thank You"

"Funny but when I saw Miu... I started to feel something different towards myself" he said, he looked down at the ground as his elbows rested up against his thighs. "I.. wanted to have a daughter like her" he said. Miyu this time looked at Kanata, "I don't know... but.. She made me feel like that" he said, looking at Miyu. "Like, I can't stop thinking about her, I wanted to have a daughter already! you know that feeling?" he asked, excitedly. Miyu nodded, she was about to open her mouth when Kanata talked again. "I know, I don't love Akira that much but I want to marry her now so that I can have a daughter like Miu" he added, "Were you going to say something?" he asked, as he notice Miyu's mouth open but stopped after he said those words. Miyu shook her head and looked at the children again. "Although, I would be happy... if you were the mother of my daughter" he murmured,

Miyu deep in thoughts, so she didn't hear what Kanata said. She wanted to run away from the guy beside her. She chose this life so she doesn't deserve happiness. She doesn't deserve to be with him. Even though they had Miu, Kanata deserves to have a good family. Not only that, she was not worth it. She's just an ordinary flower girl vendor... while He is an official of the Japanese government. They were truly never meant to be together in the first place.

"Mom? Uncle Kanata?" came a sweet innocent voice behind the bench where Miyu and Kanata were sitting.

Miyu looked and gasped, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school young lady?" she asked, her daughter who now came in front of them.

"The teachers had a parent meeting seminar, So I came at your work to see you but you were not there and someone told me you were here" she said, then she looked at Kanata smiling, "But I didn't know you were with Uncle Kanata" she said, smiling.

"We were just talking Miu" Kanata said, caressing Miu's hair.

Miyu stood up, "Let's go then Miu, we have to go to that seminar" she added, holding the right hand of Miu.

"Would you like to join us Uncle Kanata?" Miu asked, Kanata blinked. "You'll represent as my father" she added, giggling. Kanata and Miyu blushed.

Kanata looked at Miyu, Miyu looked at Kanata. "I don't know Miu..." he said,

Miyu nodded, "Mr.Saionji is very busy" she said,

Challenge by that, for a no particular reason. Kanata frowned, "Well I am not really busy. Let's go then. At least I would be able to know more about these seminars when I have my own daughter" he said, holding the left hand of Miu.

The rest of the school were shocked when they saw Kanata together with Miyu attended as a Miu's parents. Kanata asked everyone to calm and clearly said that they were just friends.

* * *

It was nice and cool out that night, the sun having set several hours ago. The streets were quiet and serene, most of people having gone home already to spend time with their families. The moon was already gleaming brightly, its shedding light far brighter than the streetlights that lined the quiet streets. Kanata, Miyu and Miu decided to go to the Saionji to visit Houshou. As they stepped on the stairs, Kanata and Miyu couldn't stop themselves from remembering the days when they had to come up and go down at this stairs. For normal people, they would hate this stairs but for the two of them, it was the most wonderful stairs they have ever seen.

"Miu!"

"Grandpa Houshou!"

Miu and Houshou hugged each other tightly. Houshou cried and told Miu how much he missed the little girl and it has been weeks since her last visit. Then he stood up and hugged Miyu. "Miyu-chan, long time no see" he said, Kanata can't help but to wonder how Miyu, Miu and his father got so close like this even after the death of Miyu's parents, their break up and his leaving Japan. "Oh yes Kanata-kun, Can you do me a favor?" he asked, Kanata blinked, "Remember the party last night?" he asked, Kanata nodded. "You forgot to clean the mess" he added,

"WHAT!" Kanata gasped, "You did not clean the mess?" he asked, Houshou shook his head, "It was my welcome party and now you wanted me to clean it?" he asked, yelling at his father.

"It's your party, it's your mess so you clean it" Houshou said, carrying Miu now. "Miu and I will play at the temple" he said,

"OYAJI! I am so tired!"

"I'll leave the mess to you Kanata!"

"OYAJI!"

Miyu spoke. "I'll help you"

Kanata looked at Miyu and sighed, "Fine."

* * *

"Stupid Santa for leaving all of this" Kanata said, as he continued sweeping the floor with a broom. While Miyu was putting the cups and other things at the plastic bag "Stupid Oyaji for making me clean this" he murmured. As Kanata continued to murmur and clean the floor, he couldn't help but take some quick glances towards her direction. Every here and there, when Kanata wasn't looking, Miyu took glance at him also. Though their gaze never met, both of them are in deep thoughts. "Miyu?"

"Hai?" Miyu asked, but continually putting the trash into the plastic bag, purposely not trying to pay attention to him.

"Isn't that you have another Job?" he asked,

"Oh yes but today is my day off. In my two jobs I have a day off and that is every Friday." Miyu said, not looking at him.

"I see..."

Silence...

"Miyu?"

"Hai?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Miyu looked at him, "I don't have jobs every Saturday and Sunday but you know that I am not free because I have a daughter" she said,

"Well I was wondering if you could help me buy some shoes at the old department store, there's a sale at the Omachi's" he said, looking at the floor. "I mean, since I am a government official now... I just can't go to those places without someone right?" he asked,

Miyu nodded, Kanata is right though. "Okay."

Miyu and Miu had dinner on the Saionji's. When it's getting late they said goodbyes to both of them. Kanata reminded Miyu that she has to help him tomorrow. Miyu rolled her eyes and told him, she won't forget.

* * *

Morning...

As Kanata stood in front of the apartment, deciding whether to use the doorbell or just wait for Miyu to come out, he looked towards the sky and notices how beautiful and clear the morning was. The sun shone brightly, its warm light felt and soothing. The vast blue ocean of the sky above was clear of clouds. But in the far off distant horizon, there were some dark clouds forming. Sighing once again, he decided to knock. But before he could knock, the door at the left side opened and Mizuki appeared before him, holding an attaché case and looks like in a hurry.

Mizuki opened the gate and stopped when he saw Kanata. "K-Kanata-kun.." he said, Kanata bowed at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I ask your wife to help me go to Omachi's" he said, reluctantly. Now he felt what he had done is wrong.

"Wife?"

"Hai." Kanata said, then she saw the door at the right open. Kanata's reluctance disappeared once he got a view of Miyu as she emerged from the door. She was dressed in pink and white dress that hugged her body tightly, accentuating her curves. If you don't know Miyu, you won't even think she's already a mother. The dress extended down to her ankles. Miyu looked so beautiful.

Mizuki kept his frowned, "Kanata-kun, take care of her. Gotta go now Miyu! Enjoy! Bye!" he said, as he run towards the road and grabbed the first taxi he saw.

"Let's go?" she asked,

"Where's Miu?" Kanata asked,

"At the pet store" Miyu said, "Did you bring your car?" she asked,

"Hai. But this time I gave my driver a day off." Kanata said, opening the door for Miyu.

* * *

"Hey. I thought we are going to Omachi's?" Miyu asked, as Kanata parked his car at a expensive department store.

"Hai. We will go there later, in the meantime. I want to buy something for Miu" he said,

"W-What for?" Miyu asked,

"She's my friend right?" Kanata asked, Miyu blinked, "and I am her uncle Kanata" he said, winking.

"Demo... I didn't raise Miu to be materialistic" Miyu said, Kanata stopped. "She's contended of what she has.. so please do not spoil her" she added,

"I am not, and I know that Miu is contended of what she has." he said, "But.. she's still a child, and sometimes they needed to feel they are appreciated. I know that even Miu doesn't talk, I know that Miu wants something.. a new clothes.. a new shoes.. or a new toys..." he said, taking off the keys to the car.

"How did you know?" Miyu asked,

"Because when I was a kid, I don't say anything to my father. He thinks I am already happy. But little he doesn't know. I wanted him to buy me new shoes... even cheap ones" he said, opening the door.

Miyu looked at Kanata, "When you were a kid huh?" she murmured.

* * *

Before Miyu was shy, and Kanata has to urge her to buy some stuff for Miu. But after a few minutes, Miyu was the one who grabs Kanata to other shops, to buy something for Miu. Miyu, just like a child gasped when she saw a clothing store. "There! There!" she grabbed Kanata so fast and entered the store. Kanata blushed when they reached the clothing store to the female gender where panties and stockings outlined the back of the store with dresses and skirts. Lingerie that no man should see unless in private was hung on shelves at the side of the store, Kanata's cheek flushed a crimson hue when he noticed exactly how transparent and skimpy the lingerie were. Then he saw people looking strangely at him, he cover his face, as he remembered he was an official in the government.

While Miyu wasn't paying too much attention of Kanata, her attention on finding the right set of panties to get When Miyu saw a saleslady, she asked the saleslady for a panty for six-year-olds. The Saleslady escorted both Miyu and Kanata at the shelves and Miyu started to look for cute panties for Miu.

"What do you think of this?" she asked, showing the cute panty at Kanata, then for the first time she saw Kanata covering himself. "What's the matter with you?" she asked,

"What's the matter with me?" Kanata asked, "I am inside a store of women's department. I am a guy and I am an official." he said, "Oh yeah nothing is wrong with this picture!" he growled,

"But we are buying children panties" Miyu said, rolling her eyes.

Kanata hissed, "Remember Miyu, I don't have a daughter or a son yet"

"Whatever" Miyu said, ignoring Kanata. She grabbed another handful of underwear.

Kanata gasped, "Why do you need so many?" he asked,

"Because I am just grabbing the opportunity that you are here and you will pay all of this?" Miyu asked, "I thought you wanted to buy things for Miu?" she asked, now approaching the cashier.

"Yare! Yare!" Kanata said, growling. As he followed Miyu to the cashier. The Saleslady said the amount, while Kanata kept looking around. Miyu tap Kanata's shoulder and open her palm. Kanata blinked and when he understands the move, he sighed and reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet. "How much?" he asked,

"Three thousand yen" said the cashier. Then she gasped, "You look familiar" she said, Kanata gasped. "Are you Kanata Saionji the most young and handsome new official of our government?" she asked, gasping.

"Handsome? More like the worst" Miyu said, murmuring and smirking.

Kanata glared at Miyu, then smiled and shakes his head. "No... I am not that guy" he said,

"But you look like him!" The Cashier said, all the employees of the store look at Kanata. And started to agree with the cashier.

Miyu covered her mouth, controlling herself to laugh. Kanata continued to shake his head, "No! No! My name is not Kanata. I just admire that guy so I had a face lift and I told my doctors that I kind of wanted to look like him hahahaha!" he said, sweating.

"Nice one" Miyu said, rolled her eyes.

"B-Besides, This Kanata doesn't have a wife" he said, then he grabbed Miyu. "But I do! See! She's my wife" he said, Miyu was shock!

"oh!" the cashier said, "Okay." she said, the employers left the cashier and cashier continued to do her job. "You're one lucky woman" the cashier whispered in low tones to Miyu,

Kanata laughed, "Yeah she is"

"Keep your hands off me" Miyu said, glaring at Kanata. Then she smiled sweetly and grabbed the plastic bag and left Kanata at the Cashier.

"She's moody because she's pregnant" Kanata said, to the cashier. "Wait up Honey!" Kanata yelled, as he chased Miyu.

* * *

Omachi Department Store...

"Wow! it's been so long!" Kanata said, smiling and looking at the Old department store. "It hasn't change huh?" he asked, Miyu nodded. "Well I miss shopping cheaper things" he said, as he grabbed Miyu. "Hayaku! My Shoes are on sale now!" he said, Miyu giggled at Kanata's attitude.

After a few more minutes, they were at the top of the department store. Eating their favorite Ice Cream, Miyu is so happy because they bought a lot of stuff for Miu. While Kanata admire her secretly as she was rummaging through the bags. "I can't believe you've bought a lot of things for Miu!" she said,

Kanata smiled and nodded, "Miu is a very special girl. I can feel that" he said,

Miyu blushed, "Well, The truth is-"

"I hope Mizuki won't mind" Kanata said, interrupting Miyu.

Miyu blinked, "Why are you always-"

Ring! Ring! 

"Excuse me" Kanata said, he picked his phone, "Yes? Hai. The papers are at my computer. I'll email them to you later. Hai. What? I can't hear you" Kanata stood up and excuse himself to Miyu, Miyu just nodded, while Kanata went to a place that is not crowded

Miyu sighed and saw the big bear. She remembered the time when Kanata, Ruu and her went to this place. Ruu used his powers to stick them up together. But because of that, Kanata and her became closer than ever. Though the memory was really unforgettable, Kanata's words are more unforgettable...

Flashback...

Ruu as he played with the play blocks, he yelled. "PAPA! MAMA!" at Miyu and Kanata.

Kanata and Miyu waved back with a smile.

"Hai!" Miyu said, smiling. Then she sighed with relief. "Yokatta (Phew)... I'm glad Ruu-kun is in a good mood again" she said,

Kanata still smiling and waving, rebuked Miyu. "Next time come up with a better way to change the subject" he said,

Miyu froze. "Hai...gomen"

Kanata looked at Ruu, "He's giving us more trouble than usual" he said, then he looks at Miyu. "You know, sometimes babies want to get noticed"

Miyu agreed, "Hai. Perhaps.. It's been a while since I've met Ruu-kun but...How do I say this... babies, they're crying one moment, the next moment they're smiling and vice versa. Sometimes I just don't get them" Miyu sighed, "I wonder if real mothers would know"

Kanata looking at Miyu, then suddenly he laughed. Miyu blushed but got mad. "Sorry... I was just thinking, when we talk about these sorts of things we seem like a real family. Don't you think it's interesting? If Ruu didn't come then we wouldn't be sitting next to each other like this right now" he said,

End of flash back...

"Gomen for that, someone has to be taught were to put my files" Kanata said, then he noticed Miyu is in deep thought and she was looking at the bear. "Earth to Miyu?" he asked,

Miyu sighed, "I miss Ruu" she said, "Even I have Miu now.. I wanted to see Ruu" she added,

Kanata smiled, "Hai... Ruu... if he comes back here...he's already teenager" he said, smiling.

"Hai..."

Not far away though...

A cute blonde guy around thirteen years old, standing not very far from them, looking at them and smiling...

"Mama... Papa..."

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it_ fanfic, **Shocking Revelation**

As if the Scene six years ago repeated... But something is different...

The door burst open and Miyu's blinked, but gasped when she felt Kanata's strong hands on her arms. "Ite! Kanata you're hurting me!"

"Is it true Miyu?" he asked, yelling. "You and Mizuki are not married!" he yelled,

Miyu struggled, "Let me go! you're hurting me!" she yelled,

"Is it true Miyu?"

Miyu was close to tears, "Hai! We are not married! Okay? So let me go!"

"Then who is the Father of MIU?" Kanata asked, shaking Miyu, "Don't tell me there's another man other than Me and Mizuki!"

"Kanata!" Miyu gasped, she couldn't believe what she's hearing. Anger rising up against her.

"How can you stoop so low Miyu? And who is this guy?" Kanata yelled,

Miyu with all her strength pushed Kanata away and gave him a slap "How dare you talk like that! in the first place you don't even know what I've been through! And now you're talking as if you know me!" she yelled, "Get out of my house, Kanata Saionji! Get Out of my HOUSE!"


	8. Shocking Revelation

I write _Ranma 1/2_ and _Card Captor Sakura_... but I am going to try to write a **Daa Daa Daa** Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

**Oh yeah! Please visit my profile? and look at the URL of my DAA DAA DAA FANLISTING: Kanata, Miyu and Ruu Relationship  
Please do join :D please? **

Thank you for all those who reviewed :)  
**I also make Miyu and Kanata VIDEOS! so if you are interested just search "ChetteDizon" users in Youtube :) ok?  
Comment neh? neh?**

I am a _**KanataXMiyu** _Fan

" " - Talking/Whispering  
' ' - Thinking  
( ) - My Notes

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Eight: Shocking Revelation**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

Kanata stopped the engine of his car in front of the petstore where Miu is doing her job as a pet playmate. Both of them agreed that after Omachi's, they will both go to the petstore to surprise Miu. But before Miyu could open the door, Kanata stopped her by holding her hand. Miyu blinked and looked at Kanata.

"What's wrong?" Miyu asked,

"Let's stay here for a few minutes," he said, not looking at Miyu.

"Why?" Miyu asked, "I wanted to see Miu now" she added,

Kanata pointed the sunset, "Look Miyu. Nature Wonders and Beauty, it's been a long time" he said, taking off his hand on Miyu's hand.

Miyu looked at Kanata, she saw something in his eyes that made her think about her decision a long time ago. Did she make the right decision or not? "When was the last time you saw the sunset?" Miyu blurted out, Kanata looked at her. While Miyu looked away, "Are you happy with your life right now? You fulfilled your dreams... you're an official now" she added,

Kanata closed his eyes, "You never changed Miyu. You ask questions all at once" he said, smiling.

Miyu frowned but looked at her lap, "Then why don't you answer it one by one?" she asked,

Kanata opened his eyes and nodded. "Hai Hai. Number one question... when was the last time I saw the sunset?..." he said, he looked at Miyu and smiled. "It was before I left Japan and was waiting for you to come to the airport...I want to see you for the last time, because I thought I won't be back here in this place." he said, "Secondly... Am I happy now that my dreams became reality?" he paused for a while and then gave her a smile, "yeah, I guess so...This is what I've always dreamed of. To serve people"

Silence...

The place was bathed in a pale orange light, a portent of the battle between the sun and the moon. The sun still shinning but the moon wants to overtake the sun already. Then they realized that it's getting darker already.

"I want to get angry with you" he said. Miyu looked at Kanata, "My wish for that time is to see you, even for the last time. I ask our friends to fetch you up. I ask all the people to give you a message that I really wanted to see you that time." Kanata said, "I have so many things to tell you that time but you didn't show up. And I'll be honest with you. I hated you for the past six years. I don't want to hear your name and I did promise myself that I would never ever speak to you again if I see you. We were friends yes... but our friendship died when you did not come to the airport demo-" he looked at her. Their eyes met. "I couldn't ignore you, I broke my promise to myself. I can't get mad at you... I can't stop myself from talking to you, even you hurt me a lot of times, I think because we've been living together for more than 4 years before and been through a lot of times." he said, Miyu sighed, "Do you really hate me that much?" he asked, his eyes full of sadness. Miyu could tell. "That's why you did not come to the airport?" he asked,

Silence...

Kanata sighed and took the keys of his car, "It doesn't matter anyway... Let's go" he said,

"I wanted to come to the airport that time"

Kanata stopped,

"Zutto... Zutto... (Absolutely) wanted to go to the airport that time...but I can't" she said, softly.

Kanata looked at her, "Why?"

Miyu smiled, "Because I was at the hospital. Giving birth" she said, Kanata gasped. "I got your messages, your letters after that week. No one knows I was in the hospital, except Mizuki." she said, looking down. "So you see? Even I wanted to go... I can't" she said again,

"Miyu-"

"Let's go?" Miyu asked, then she opens the door of the car and went inside the pet store.

* * *

Julia smiled at her two little employers, even at their young age they were very trustworthy and dependable. She put the close sign on the window. They only have 2 more animal customers. Miu and Justin smiled, and then they rush towards the back of the shop, followed by the woman. The door opened and Julia was about to tell them that they are close when they say Miyu and Kanata.

"Miyu-chan and Mr.Saionji" she said, bowing at the official. Kanata smiled, "Miu is at the backyard, she and Justin were bathing one of the customers' pet." Miyu smiled and went at the back. "Nice to see you again Mr.Saionji" she said,

Kanata smiled, "I already scheduled an interview for you, they will call you this week" he said. Julia nodded and thanked him. "Can I join them?" he asked, Julia nodded.

Outside...

Miyu saw Miu and Justin looking at the big dog. The dog looked like she weighed at least a hundred pounds, and her brown and white fur was very dirty and matted. She yawned and drooled, and her sad brown eyes seemed to say that she doesn't want to be here.

"How can we handle this Saint Bernard?"

Miyu giggled, she took off her shoes and approached the two of them. "Maybe I can help?" she asked,

"Mommy!" Miu wrapped her small but wet arms around Miyu.

Miyu carried Little Miu and twirl her around, and then she put the little girl down and pokes her small cute nose. "Did you miss Mommy?" she asked, Miu nodded. "Well let's get to work" she said, she looked around and saw some rubber bands. She picked it up and tied her long hair, and then she started to help them.

Kanata smiled; he saw what Miyu did and how Miu greeted her mother so lovingly. What a lucky Mizuki. Then he heard Miyu offer for a help. A few more minutes He frowned, because even Miyu was clueless of what she was doing. So he decided to approach them. "Hey can I help too?"

Miu blinked, "Uncle Kanata?"

"Hello Miu." he kneeled before the little girl. "So can I help?"

"Sure... but um… Can you two just handle it?" she asked, Justin blinked, "Justin and I still didn't eat our snacks right Justin?" she asked, looking at her friend. Justin nodded.

"Sure." Kanata said and Miyu looked at Kanata. "Just go inside and eat neh?" he said, as he flipped his pants and his polo shirt. "Okay I am ready" he said, looking at Miyu who was holding the Saint Bernard. "Miyu?" he asked,

"Ahh.. Yeah" Miyu said, "Do you know how to handle dogs?"

Kanata nodded as he kneeled beside the dog, "Akira has a dog and sometimes I give him a bath" he said, "Do you know though?" he asked, Miyu slowly shakes her head. "Then Now is the time for you to learn how to wash a dog" Kanata looked around for a shampoo and when he found it, he picked it up with the cup and filled with a yellow liquid from a ten-gallon container. "This is the shampoo. She needs a lot of this because she's really dirty"

Miyu looked at the big tub in the corner, "I supposed we will bathe her there?" she asked, Kanata nodded. "But how are we going to get her into it?" she asked,

"Simple. We are going to lift her. You take the end and I'll take the front" Kanata said, Miyu positioned herself on her place and both of them carried the heavy dog towards the tub, the dog was not happy about being plopped into the tub. Kanata hosed her down and poured the shampoo unto her back while Miyu started to rub it. Once they started scrubbing, she relaxed. After soaping, Kanata gave Miyu a washcloth. "Be careful around her face," he warned. "You don't want to get soap in her eyes. I've put cotton in her ears so no water gets in" he said, After a few more minutes, they rinsed the dog, and lifted her out of the tub again. The dog shook herself, drenching Kanata and Miyu. Both gasped and looked at each other, and then both of them laughed so hard. "That's one of the biggest hazards of washing dogs, especially big ones" Kanata said wiping the water out of his face as he laughed. "They all love to shake themselves when they're wet" he added, "Miyu go get the hose and let's rinsed her one more time.

Miyu picked the hose and accidentally the water sprout and Kanata's eyes went wide with horror as the cold water streamed out at him. "Ahh! I am so sorry!" Miyu yelled. Kanata glared at Miyu and then Miyu started laughing really hard. "Sorry!" she said, but still laughing.

Kanata growled and he jumped at Miyu and tackled her into the ground.

Inside...

Julia, Justin and Miu looked secretly at Miyu and Kanata playing at the back.

"They are good friends" Julia said,

Miu smiled, "if there is a God.. I pray that they will be together again..." she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Then she looks at Julia, "Will you pray to God to put them together?" she asked, since she knows that Julia and Justin were believers. "He's my dad..." she said, returning to look at her parents playing like kids. Justin and Julia were shocked.

A few more minutes...

Kanata showed Miyu how to dry the dog with a blow dryer and comb out the mats in her fur. Miyu watched while Kanata snipped off the excess fur around each of her feet. "This is called rounding the paw" he explained. "It makes the dog looks nice and neat." Finishing, Kanata tied a big green bow on the dog's collar. "Now. She's ready for pick up" he said, the dog barked and licked Kanata's face.

Miyu watched Kanata, her eyes full of happiness and love

After that…

Julia and Justin bid goodbye to the three of them, Kanata kept telling Miu that he bought a lot of stuff for her. Miu as what Miyu said, un-materialistic girl said that she doesn't need those. But Kanata said he'd be sad if Miu didn't accept them. A nod came from Miyu, made Miu accepted all the gifts.

* * *

The Next morning...

Kanata's office, His Secretary knocked on the door and peeked in. "Mr. Saionji, Anita Yamotou from Honbako Publishers is here"

Kanata smiled, "Thank you. Please let her come in"

Kanata's eyes roamed over his desk as a young woman entered his office. He let his eyes travel to the door where she stood. Anita looks quite young to become a publisher. He stood up and offered for a shake of hand. Anita smiled and accepted it, and then she sat properly at the chair. Kanata sat back as well and leaned on his chair. "What can I do for you Ms. Yamotou?"

Anita Yamotou smiled, "We from Honbako Publishers would like to write a book of your life Mr.Kanata Saionji" she said, Kanata crossed his arms. "You were the perfect model of the youth and one of our writers suggested to write about you"

"And what's the name of your writer?" he asked,

"Mizuki Yamamura"

Kanata blinked, "Mizuki-san?" he asked, Anita nodded. "Why did Mr.Yamamura wants to write about my life?" he asked, is it a trap? He shakes his head and waited for the answer.

"Like I said sir, Mr.Yamamura told us that you are a role model for this year. You are a good official and a good friend" she said,

Kanata smiled, "I'll think about it" he said,

Anita smiled and stood herself. "Thank you so much Sir" she picked her wallet and gave a card to Kanata. "If you have a decision please call us here" she said, then she put her wallet at the table and picked her suitcase to give some papers to Kanata, "You will be assured that we won't write negative things about you, if there is any" she said,

She said nothing more and stepped out into the hallway.

Kanata sighed, why would Mizuki write a book about him anyway? Mixtures of thoughts flooding into his mind and but he decided to ignore it and just continue to type and check things in his computer. This is not the time for that he said to himself, He has to do his job because he had a rest day for 3 days. But now it's back on the job thing.

At night...

Kanata couldn't believe it was already night. He hadn't had lunch or dinner. He finished everything that needs to be finished. Kanata stretched his hands on the air. Everything is under control. Everything is finished. He felt his stomach protest so he stood up and grabbed his coat, but his eyes caught Ms. Anita's wallet. He picked it up and sighed, Anita forgot her wallet. He opened it, looking for her address or ID to give it back to her, but what he saw shocked him.

Inside the wallet a picture of Mizuki and her embracing each other. it was not an ordinary picture; it was more of like a Neo-print picture. Kanata frowned, does Mizuki cheating on Miyu? He took a deep breath and decided that he'll visit Anita's residence.

* * *

Anita was surprised when he saw Kanata in her doorsteps. She told Kanata to come inside but Kanata refused too and gave her the wallet. Anita was very thankful.

"I.. um.. I am sorry if I open your wallet because I have to know your address" he said, not looking at her.

"It's okay sir, I already know that" Anita said,

"Was that.. Mizuki Yamamura, in the picture" he asked, putting his hands on his pockets.

"Hai. He's so cute neh?" Anita said, giggling.

"I know it's not my business but I think you should forget about him" he said,

"Why?"

Kanata frowned and looked at her. "Because he's married"

Anita turns in shock, "W-What? But He-he didn't told me" she said, sadness in her voice

Kanata frowned, so it's true. Mizuki is cheating on Miyu. "Yes he is..." he said, he couldn't believe he could do that to her. "They even have a beautiful child"

"W-Well w-who is this.. I mean who is his wife?" she asked and sighed.

Kanata blinked, "Her name is... Miyu Yamamura"

Anita looked at him for a moment and her eyes sparkled once again. "M-Miyu Yamamura? You mean.. Miyu Kouzuki" she said, smiling.

"Y-Yeah.. No I mean, her name is Miyu Yamamura" Kanata said, "They live in one house right? and they were married"

"Iie Sir, they were just neighbors"

Kanata turns to get shock. "N-Neighbors?"

"Hai. Well actually, It's true Mizuki proposed to Miyu, four years ago.. But Miyu turned him down. Right now Mizuki is still trying to win her heart, but Miyu doesn't like Mizuki like that, Miyu thinks of Mizuki as a dear brother... and a friend who helped her for the past 6 years." she said, smiling

"T-They are not married?"

"No sir, they are not"

"Then why Miu's last name is Yamamura?" he asked, looking down. Trying to absorb everything.

"Because Mizuki insisted, and he let Miu take his last name so that Miu will have a father... yet at the very young age, Miu found out that Mizuki was not her real Father" she giggled, "I think Miu's real father is very intelligent"

Kanata sighed, "T-Thanks for this" he said,

Kanata slid in behind the wheel. He couldn't believe what he just found out. Miyu is not married? For the past years he was sure, she did accept Mizuki's proposal and isn't it Mizuki is the reason why she left him? Maybe there's more than this... and he doesn't know it. So starting the engine, narrowing his eyes. He knows where his next stop will be.

* * *

As if the Scene six years ago repeated... But something is different...

The door burst open and Miyu's blinked, but gasped when she felt Kanata's strong hands on her arms. "Ite! Kanata you're hurting me!"

"Is it true Miyu?" he asked, yelling. "You and Mizuki are not married!" he yelled,

Miyu struggled, "Let me go! You're hurting me!" she yelled,

"Is it true Miyu?"

Miyu was close to tears, "Hai! We are not married! Okay? So let me go!"

"Then who is the Father of MIU?" Kanata asked, shaking Miyu, "Don't tell me there's another man other than Me and Mizuki!"

"Kanata!" Miyu gasped, she couldn't believe what she's hearing, Anger raising up against her.

"How can you stoop so low Miyu? And who is this guy?" Kanata yelled,

Miyu with all her strength pushed Kanata away and gave him a slap "How dare you talk like that! In the first place you don't even know what I've been through! And now you're talking as if you know me!" she yelled, "Get out of my house, Kanata Saionji! Get Out of my HOUSE!"

Kanata growled, "No Miyu! I will not leave this house until you tell me who is her father!"

Miyu narrowed her eyes, "Then if you don't want to leave. I'll force you" she said, she put her hands on Kanata's chest and tried her best to push her towards the door. Kanata, but Kanata was too strong for her. So she couldn't push him that easily. But everything stop when they saw Miu come out of her room.

"Uncle Kanata.." she said, then she looked at Miyu. "Mommy? Why are you crying?" she asked,

Miyu run towards her daughter and carried her, then she looked at Kanata. "I will ask you nicely to get out of my house" she said, sobbing. "If you can't do it for me, then do it for Miu" she said,

Kanata, with one last look at Miyu then at Miu, He turn his back on them and left the house.

"Mommy what was that?" she asked,

Miyu hugged Miu tightly, "Just give your mommy a big hug. She's really sad right now" she said, Miu frowned and so she hugged Miyu with her small hands and did all her best to soothe her mommy.

* * *

Kanata stood up in front of the door of Miyu. He was mad; really mad. That's why he burst out like that. There's a feeling of regret, of confusion, of anger, of resentment, of all the negative things... Mixtures of negative feelings

"Kanata?" Kanata saw Mizuki, opening the gate. "What are you doing here?" he asked,

"Can we talk?" he asked,

Mizuki sighed, "Okay.. But I have to talk to Miyu first because-"

"Why? She is not your wife" Kanata said,

Mizuki sighed, "I know... I just need to tell her that I have her spare key" he said, showing the key at Kanata.

"You could do that later... So can we talk?" he asked,

Mizuki sighed and nodded.

* * *

He took a sip of wine, and then poured some wine over the little glass. Mizuki sighed; his eyes left Kanata and looked around. The place was fairly new, a bar shop. The lights were very dimmed and all of the people come into this place were the rich people who wanted to get drunk. He sighed and couldn't believe Kanata knows such place. Kanata offered Mizuki some wine, but he refused.

"Suit yourself" Kanata said, drinking once again.

"So... What do you want to talk about?" he asked,

"About Miyu" Kanata said, examining the clear small glass. "I found out she is not married to you" he added, and then looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice kinda sober now.

"I was trying to tell you but you kept saying she's my wife" Mizuki said, with a tone of 'as-a-matter-of-fact'

Kanata poured some wine again, "Who is Miu's father?" he asked, drunk the wine again.

"Why don't you ask Miyu?"

Kanata shakes his head, "She won't tell me"

"Then I won't tell either"

Kanata sighed, "I can use all my powers to force you to tell me who is the father of Miu" he said, his voice sensing some resentment. Mizuki smirked, "But I won't do it... and I will ask you nicely... as a friend.. For old time sake... Please Mizuki-san... I need to know"

"Why?"

"Because...Because... I don't know.. I just want to know"

"Were you thinking that there was another man in Miyu's life.. Aside from us?" he asked, Kanata sobbed. Mizuki sighed, "Miu is six years old," he asked, Kanata looked at him. "Who was Miyu's boyfriend last six years...?" Mizuki asked, examining Kanata. "It had been six years already Kanata-kun, six years... when Miyu left you, when Miyu lost her parents... when Miyu dropped out... Six years..." he said, sighing. Kanata stopped and then suddenly his eyes widened. "Yes Kanata, You were with Miyu last six years ago... and so..."

"…I am the father" Kanata finished,

Mizuki smiled, "Hai..."

Kanata grabbed the glass, "Why didn't she told me?"

"Because she wants you to fulfill your dreams"

Kanata stood up and throw the glass at the floor, the people were shocked at what he'd done. "Fulfill my dreams! What does she knows about my dreams!" he yelled, "Why did she decided for me!" he sat on the stool once again while the waiter cleaned the broken glass. "Why did she do that?"

"Calm down Kanata. If you are going to talk to Miyu, you have to calm down" he said, "Sometimes you hurt Miyu even you don't mean it. You have to learn how to control your temper towards her" he said,

* * *

Miyu took a sip of her hot coffee. She's been sitting in her chair for almost an hour now. Miu is already sleeping and Kanata's actions towards her couldn't erase in her thoughts. The door opened and Miyu stood up, that should be Mizuki. Mizuki has to drop the spare key but it's already late and he hadn't visited them yet. She smile but her smile faded when she saw Kanata entering her apartment. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" she asked, Kanata seemed a little drunk, he approached Miyu and gave her the key. Then walked towards Miu's room. "Where are you going? I told you to get out!" she said,

Kanata glared at her, "I am going to see MY daughter. I want to sleep beside her" he said, "Since you're too selfish to share Miu then I think I deserve to sleep beside her this night" he said,

"But you're drunk" Miyu said,

Kanata turned to look at her, "Don't be so selfish." he asked, Miyu looked confused. "You already have my daughter for six years, now let me be with her for this night" he said, he turns and open the door and then entered the room.

Miyu's knees weakened, she sat on the chair. Now that Kanata already knows... will he claim Miyu and take her away from her? She'd fight for her with her last ounce of strength. Kanata will not get her daughter. She's the reason why she's still alive. She had lost everything but after having Miu now, all that was lost at her doesn't matter anymore. What matter is her daughter.

* * *

After a few minutes of regaining her strength, she entered the room and saw Kanata sitting beside the sleeping Miu, caressing Miu's small hands. Miyu sat on the other side of the bed and saw Kanata crying.

"Kanata-"

"Why did you decide for myself?" Kanata asked, "Why didn't you tell me everything?" he asked, but not looking at Miyu. His eyes focused on his daughter.

"Because I want you to fulfill your dreams" she said, "You know me Kanata... Even I don't want my parents to leave me alone, I didn't protest that much because I know that their childhood dreams is to go to America and become what they want... then even your father... when he had to go to India, and so... when I find out about your dream... I thought about it and left you" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"How do you know that was my dream?" he asked, in a low voice.

Miyu looked down, "Because you told me?" she asked,

"Do you think, you made my dream reality?" he asked, "Do you think I was able to fulfill my dreams?" he asked, still caressing his daughter's arms

"Yes. Look at yourself Kanata, you are now an official... a highly respected minister of Education" she said, tears starts falling on her face.

"You're wrong" Kanata said, he looked at Miyu. "Being a government official is just a secondary dream" he said,

"Then what is your dream?"

Kanata looked down and reached for Miyu's hands. Then he looked up, "To marry the only woman that I Love" he said, "To marry you Miyu... and have kids with you" he said,

More tears fell from her eyes, "K-Kanata..."

Kanata let go of Miyu, "But now... I don't know if I still love you" he said, resume caressing his daughter. "Because you force me to live a life that is under your decision" he said, "You force me to hurt you, you force me to leave you, you force me to love someone that I don't love" Kanata looked at Miyu with a cold stare. "You force me to hate you"

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it_ fanfic, **Miu's Plea**

Kanata entered the apartment and saw Miyu crying as she was preparing Miu's soup. Kanata approached her. Miyu put down the tray at the table and embraced Kanata. Kanata was shock at Miyu's sudden action. "Kanata, this has never happened before and I don't know what to do," she said, crying and obviously stressed because she just found out that Miu was sick. "I don't know what's wrong with her or how to take care of her. She didn't have a sickness for the past six years even she was a baby."

Kanata patted Miyu's back, "Don't worry. Sickness is just normal... Did you already called the doctor?" he asked,

"Yes. But I am still worried" she said, hugging Kanata so tightly.

Kanata's anger towards her suddenly vanishing… He admitted that he missed her embrace, "I am also worried Miyu, but don't worry. She'll be fine. I'm not going to leave her no matter what the emergency is" he said, Kanata promised. His job could wait. This is his daughter who is sick.

"Thank you, Kanata" Miyu said, crying on his shirt.

Little did they know, Miu open the door of the room and saw the two of them, hugging. She smiled. Her plea was heard.


	9. Miu's Plea

I write _Ranma 1/2_ and _Card Captor Sakura_... but I am going to try to write a **Daa Daa Daa** Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

**Oh yeah! Please visit my profile? and look at the URL of my DAA DAA DAA FANLISTING: Kanata, Miyu and Ruu Relationship  
Please do join :D please? **

Thank you for all those who reviewed :)  
**I also make Miyu and Kanata VIDEOS! so if you are interested just search "ChetteDizon" users in Youtube :) ok?  
Comment neh? neh?**

I am a _**KanataXMiyu** _Fan

**Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)**

" " - Talking/Whispering  
' ' - Thinking  
( ) - My Notes

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Nine: Miu's Plea**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

Miu opened her eyes and saw Kanata sleeping beside her. She looked at her left and saw Miyu sleeping and she couldn't help but to smile. She didn't know what happen but this is what she dreams, to open her eyes in the morning and see her parents beside her. Kanata though awoke at the sudden movement of Miu, he smiled at his daughter but his eyes shifted at Miyu's sleeping face. Suddenly, their old memories went back on him. The times he just looks at her sleeping...

"Uncle Kanata?"

Kanata looked at Miu and smiled, "Good morning Miu" he said, trying his best not to look at Miyu. "I am so sorry for sleeping beside you, I couldn't help it," he said,

Miu blushed, "It's okay..."

"Miu, can you do me a favor?" he asked, smiling. Miu nodded. "Call me Dad, starting today," he said, Miu gasped and he nodded. "I know you know that I am your dad. Someone told me you already know," he said, grasping the little girl's hand. "And I am a little disappointed that even you, hid that from me" he said,

Miu sighed, "It's because I promised Mommy that I-"

"What about me? Have you even consider my own feelings about this?" he asked,

"Well-" Miu's green eyes looked up, Kanata could see intelligence from him that Miu inherited. "You got everything. But my mom only have me" she said,

Before Kanata could speak again, Miyu open her eyes and memories about last night returned from her mind. She forced a smile at Kanata and gave her daughter a true smile. "Good morning my dear Angel, How are you right now?" she asked,

Miu took Miyu's hand and Kanata's hands and put them together. "This is my best day ever! I just woke up and realized that I have been sleeping beside my parents," she said, looking at Miyu and Kanata.

Miyu blushed while Kanata didn't. He carefully let go of Miyu's hand, and then smiled at Miu. "Say, do you want to go out?" he asked, "We could have fun at the arcade or wherever you want to go!" he said,

Miu nodded, and then she turns at Miyu. "Mommy let's go! Let's have fun! The three of us"

"I am sorry Miu, but I think your mother needs to work" Kanata said, glaring at Miyu. "And I really would prefer having fun alone with you" he said,

Miyu caught her lips with her teeth and quickly stood up. "Y-Yeah your dad is right I have to work" she said, "You go ahead Miu... You and your dad needs to have a time to bond" she said, her back on them. "But I hope before you two will go, you'll eat breakfast here" she said, and then she left quickly at the room.

Miu knows what's happening, she looked at her father sadly. "Dad?"

Kanata looked at Miyu, swallowed hard and forces himself to smile. His gut knotting in dread, "What is it?" he asked,

"Are you mad at Mom?" she asked,

_Yes I am freaking mad at your mom!_ Kanata wanted to yell, his emotions were bursting out. He wants to love Miyu, wants to hug her in his arms but after the confession, after knowing what she did. How can he love her now? "Uh... A-Actually-"

"You are." Miu said, "I won't force you dad, to believe... but Mom really loves you and she never told any bad things about you, Every time she talks about you, she cries. She misses you and even though I am young... I know Love when I see one" she said, "Mom dumped Uncle Mizuki for you, and according to Mom... even though you two will not be together, as long as your happy and as long as you have fulfilled your dreams...it's going to be enough for her and I mean-"

Kanata stood up, "That's the problem Miu. Do you think I am happy?" he asked, as tears starts falling on his face. "Your Mom decided for me. Your Mom stole my happiness. My greatest dream is to be with her and with you" he said, "But what did she do?" he asked, "She forced me to live a life that I don't want too. She force me to love someone that I don't love..." he kneeled on the bed and grabbed Miu's hands. "Do me a favor will you Miu? Don't force me to love your mommy just yet. Don't make me forgive her. Because right now... I really hate her"

"But Mom suffered-"

"I too did suffer... I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know you... I didn't know what happen to your mom... I kissed the woman I don't love; I date the woman that I don't love. Yet your mom... even though she doesn't have a future before, she has you and she continually and freely love me... because she knows the real reason." he wiped his tears, "She made me feel like an Idiot, and that's something that I can't easily forgive"

* * *

_"I too did suffer... I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know you... I didn't know what happen to your mom... I kissed the woman I don't love; I date the woman that I don't love. Yet your mom... even though she doesn't have a future before, she has you and she continually and freely love me... because she knows the real reason." _

Miyu heard all of it. After she prepared the breakfast, she carefully opens the door but stopped when she heard Kanata yelling. She listens carefully.

_"She made me feel like an Idiot, and that's something that I can't easily forgive" _

Miyu covered her mouth, His words hit hard, like a one-two punch straight in the gut. She hadn't realized that Kanata really hate her that much because of what she did in the past. To her horror, it was more than hate she could feel from him. Miyu found herself blinking back tears.

Thankfully Kanata and Miu were busy talking and didn't seem to notice.

She wiped her tears and open the door, "Breakfast is ready," she said, but somehow her voice came out clear and steady. "I hope Kanata would not mind of eating with the two of us," she said,

Kanata glared at Miyu. "As long as Miu is here, I don't." he said, in a cold voice.

"Th-Then there's no problem, you two go ahead then," she said, she closes the door. Then she run at the bathroom and cried there.

Miu and Kanata eat their breakfast in silence while Miyu locked herself in the bathroom.

* * *

Night…

Miyu glance at the window, it was raining. She told herself not to panic because Miu is with Kanata and Kanata won't do anything stupid. _For goodness sake he is the father._ She said to herself. Then a familiar limousine parked in front of the gate. She sneak a quick look and saw Kanata and Miu covered with water. She gasped and grabbed her umbrella, running towards them. As Kanata opening the door for them, She grabbed Miu's hands quickly and covered her with the umbrella.

Inside the House...

Kanata wiped the water off his suit while Miyu tossed a towel to him. Miyu started to clean Miu, her sadness disappeared and was replaced by anger.

"Don't go. We will talk," she said, in a warn voice. Then she pushes Miu carefully towards her room. Dried her up and change her clothes. The girl was too tired to even stand up so she went straightly to bed. Miyu after attending her daughter she carefully exited the room and glared at Kanata. "If you hate me, punish me" she said. Kanata looked at her, as he takes off his wet suit. "But don't you dare punish my daughter" she said, now in a cold voice.

Kanata growled, "are you accusing me of-" he stopped and saw Miyu's fierce in her eyes. "Yeah, you are accusing me!" he said,

Miyu crossed her arms and conceitedly looked at him. "You talk big. You hurt me with your words. Well-" she rolled her eyes, "I think I deserve them and I have planned to apologize to you when you come home-"

"Apology is not enough-"

"I know. But now I change my mind" Miyu said, Kanata blinked. "I won't apologize to you. I am happy that I took care of my daughter alone for the past few years, and If you respect my wishes, I want to continue taking care of her alone" Miyu grabbed Kanata's wet suit. "You are a very responsible politician. But being a father?" she threw the wet suit at him. "You suck!"

Kanata eyes widened. He was shock at Miyu's actions.

"Get out."

"Listen-"

"Get out."

"She wants to-"

"I said GET OUT!"

Kanata growled; "Fine!" he stomps out of the apartment and run towards his limousine, and in a few seconds the limousine disappeared.

Miyu took a deep breath; she can't believe Kanata is so irresponsible. "If something happen to Miu... you'll be sorry" she said,

* * *

Kanata growled, he was exhausted, mentally and emotionally drained. After preparing his futon, he Sprawled into the futon and looked at the ceiling. It was the first time in six years he had seen her really angry. And the really first time that she looked at him without love in her eyes and instead it was full of anger. He admitted that he suddenly felt scared and he was hurt when he found out that he was not a good father in the first place. Why did he let Miu drench in rain though? Was it his fault that his daughter wants to feel the rain?

He growled and hoping that Miu will explain everything to her mother tomorrow.

* * *

Morning...

The warm morning sunlight shone in through the open window. A gentle breeze blew in, the curtains gently fluttering to and fro. The streets were mild with traffic, the birds were chirping, a delightful song for Miyu to hear after been awakens by the little alarm clock present from Miu. It was six o' clock in the morning. Shutting her alarm clock immediately. She stretched out her arms and simultaneously rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Then she sat upright and threw the blankets off to the side, her legs falling over the side of the bed. It's Monday and she has to prepare breakfast for her little angel.

After a few minutes she return to the bedroom and gently kiss her on her forehead.

"Miu dear, you have to wake up... you'll be late" she said, grabbing her little fingers.

Something is not right. Miu's breathing is not normal. She put her hand on her forehead and she felt her forehead burning with finger. She stood up. She looked left and right, tears starts falling, a lot of thoughts came on her mind.

* * *

"Mizuki! Mizuki!" Miyu banged the door of Mizuki. But no one answered_. God where are you Mizuki?_ she tried to calm herself "You have to calm yourself Miyu... you can do this.." she took a deep breath and picked the phone.

* * *

Kanata yawned; he entered the kitchen and saw his father talking on the phone.

"Calm down.. Miyu-chan... just give her some miso soup.. that will decrease her fever... just calm down... you can do that"

Kanata blinked, and then he saw his father sighing as he put the phone down.

"Who's that?" he asked,

"Miyu-chan is panicking. Miu is sick"

"M-My daughter is sick?" he asked, Mr.Saionji blinked. "I gotta go there!" he said, hurriedly went to his room to change.

"Does he already know?" Mr.Saionji asked himself.

* * *

Kanata entered the apartment and saw Miyu crying as she was preparing Miu's soup. Kanata approached her. Miyu put down the tray at the table and embraced Kanata. Kanata was shock at Miyu's sudden action. "Kanata, this has never happened before and I don't know what to do," she said, crying and obviously stressed because she just found out that Miu was sick. "I don't know what's wrong with her or how to take care of her. She didn't have a sickness for the past six years even she was a baby."

Kanata patted Miyu's back, "Don't worry. Sickness is just normal... Did you already called the doctor?" he asked,

"Yes. But I am still worried" she said, hugging Kanata so tightly.

Kanata's anger towards her suddenly vanishing… He admitted that he missed her embrace, "I am also worried Miyu, but don't worry. She'll be fine. I'm not going to leave her no matter what the emergency is" he said, Kanata promised. His job could wait. This is his daughter who is sick.

"Thank you, Kanata" Miyu said, crying on his shirt.

Little did they know, Miu open the door of the room and saw the two of them, hugging. She smiled. Her plea was heard.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Kanata and Miyu saw their daughter and let go of each other, and then they run towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Miyu asked,

"You should be in bed, you have to rest" Kanata said,

Miu smiled, "I am okay now. Really!" she said happily.

Miyu smiled and hugged her daughter, "Oh I am so scared... Really scared" she said,

Kanata watching her intently, He looked at Miu. "Gomen ne Miu... I should have not permitted you to dance in the rain," he said, Miyu looked at Kanata. "Next time, I have to say no with those kind of things," he said, then he looked at Miyu. "Gomen Miyu... I was spoiling our daughter"

_Our daughter._ Miyu smiled and shakes her head. "Gomen Kanata for the harsh words," she said, and then she turned at Miu. "I prepared you some soup. Do you want to eat?" she asked, Miu nodded, she stood up. "Okay." she said, and approached the table.

"I'll get you some water," Kanata said, hurriedly going to the refrigerator.

Miyu picked the tray but the tray fell on her hands when she saw Miu lying to floor.

"MIU!" Miyu yelled, as she run towards her daughter

Kanata carried Miu, "We have to get her to the hospital!" he said, Miyu nodded.

* * *

Once at the hospital, she was admitted into the Emergency Room. Miyu couldn't help but to cry, while Kanata held her for a support. People knows Kanata is engaged so why is he with someone and hugging her? The news spread to fast, but Kanata didn't bother the news. Right now he wants to know what happen to Miu.

After a few minutes...

They were both sitting in the waiting area. Kanata pressed his palms to his face. He was sick with worry. He stood up and paced for a bit, trying to wear off his nervousness. After what seemed to be eternity, a doctor emerged from the emergency room, a stern look on his face.

"Is my daughter all right?" Kanata asked,

"Daughter?" he asked, and then he looked at Miyu who stood up beside Kanata. "I.. I am so sorry It was a shock.. Were you engaged to Ms. Akira-"

"Is my daughter allright?" Kanata asked, irritated.

"Y-Yes.. she only have a fever and she's very stressed at the very young age" he said, "My advise is for her to completely rest" he said, "does she goes to school?" he asked, both of them nodded. "Okay I'll give the teachers an excuse letter. If you excuse me Sir and Ma'am" he said,

* * *

That night...

Miyu open the door of the hospital room where Miu is admitted, holding a pair of blankets. She stopped when she saw Kanata looking at the television. In the news, it was he in the hospital and his secret daughter from someone else and not from Akira. Kanata sighed and turns off the Television. Then he almost jumped when he saw Miyu,

"Down side of being influential..." he said,

"Here" she said,

Kanata received the blanket. "Thanks..." he said, then he looked around. "You can use the couch," he said,

Miyu shakes her head, "I'll sleep beside Miu" she said,

"Okay..."

After a few seconds of silence, Miyu walked towards the coffee maker, "Do you want some coffee?" she asked, Kanata nodded and sat on the chair. Miyu prepared a coffee for two and sat on the chair across Kanata. Kanata took the coffee and took a sip, while Miyu looked around. "You know I can't afford this room" she said,

"Who said you'll pay it?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Kanata... you don't have to do this"

"Remember Miyu.. She is my daughter as well" he said,

"But we don't need you" Miyu gasped and covered her mouth. That came out so wrong. "I.. I mean... I have lived with Miu for the past six years without you and.. Surely we can manage... you have a life too... you don't have to waste your life on us..." she sighed, "I am so sorry.. It's just that.. This is the only thing I have" she said, "my pride. I lost everything when I decided to leave you... and my only prize possession is my daughter and my pride" she said, looking at Kanata. "You do understand right?"

Kanata didn't answer. He just stared at her, his eyes filled with a sadness that seemed out of place. There was no reason for him to be hurt again. He had to get used to the fact that Miyu will continually hurt him.. Over and over and he had to move... really move on. He sighed, "Well then... I can't take my money back... if you really want to save your pride. Then you will pay what I have paid in this hospital" he said, "But not money... I want you to work in my office," he said,

"But I have work-"

"Resign then for those jobs. That's the only thing I could ever think of. You will work as my newly secretary starting next week." Kanata took a sip and added, "It will only until you have paid the bill," he said,

* * *

Miyu had no choice so she followed what Kanata wants. Because of the newly work, Miu and Miyu were forced to move back in the Saionji's temple. But Miyu told Mizuki that she will be back. The Internet shop told her that they would wait on her but not the flower shop; they push Miyu out of the shop and told her not to go back anymore there. Miyu didn't told Kanata and the others what happen to the flower shop. She forces a smile and said that everything went out fine.

Kanata also had received a lot of phone calls from Akira and explains to her what happened. But he surely and promised to her that even all of these things happen, he won't go back to Miyu because there was no chance. Akira told him that in a few weeks, she'll be in Japan, and she also said to say hi to Miyu for her. Kanata smiled; Akira is really a nice woman. Even all these things happened, she is still a friend of Miyu.

Although Kanata and Miyu act they were very nice with each other in front of Miu, Miu knew something is still wrong. But instead of talking to her parents, she just continued to pray that one day she would see her parents together, loving each other again. They're so much in love with each other but because of pain... there was bitterness and un-forgiveness.

* * *

"WHERE'S MY COFFEE!"

Miyu practically fell on her chair when she heard Kanata yelled. She couldn't believe Kanata can be quite rude in the office. She snatch the itinerary from the printer, prepared the coffee and then raced at the room of Kanata, Pausing for a while, took a deep breath, before knocking. She opened the door when she heard him saying to come in.

He was seated behind the desk opposite her, the heels of his hands pressed against his temples, studying some report he'd dropped between his elbows. Sunshine streamed through the plate glass window behind him, creating a golden halo of sorts for a fallen angel. As she stared, he dragged a weary hand down his face, flipped a page, and then returned the hand to his temples, as if he needed it to support the weight of his head. He's exhausted, she realized with a stab of sympathy. It was quite a new experience... a new Kanata she saw in the office. He doesn't look like happy...

Remembering his demand for coffee and suspecting his need for the stimulating caffeine was real. She crossed to his desk. "Next time Mr.Saionji, care to use the intercom instead of yelling like a three years old kid?" she asked,

"Whatever" he said, not looking at her. Miyu frowned and set the mug on his desk.

"You're grumpy in your office?" she asked,

He glanced up, met her gaze briefly, "I've been absent for more than a week now Ms. Kouzuki" he said, glaring at her. "So what do you expect?" he asked,

"You're not the Kanata I know-"

"Addressed me as Mr.Saionji. You're in my office Ms. Kouzuki," he said, "and yes I am not the Kanata you know. As you can see... because of your decisions I became a beast, I was just wondering what kind of beast you created in me?" he asked,

"What are you-"

"Go back to work. You're here not because you are Miyu..." he snorted, "You're here because you are my new Secretary. Ms. Kouzuki" he said,

Miyu controlled her anger and put the papers in his table, "I forgot... I was your new secretary, I am so sorry Mr.Saionji" she said, she was about to leave when she heard Kanata calling her. She turns to look at him. "What is it Mr.Saionji?"

"Cancel all my appointments. I am going to Tokyo for this week and phone Miu and Oyaji. You're coming with me," he said, but not looking at her.

"Tokyo? With you? Alone?" she asked, her eyes widened.

Kanata glared at her, "Gotta problem with that Ms.Kouzuki? You're my secretary, wherever I go.. You'll be with me" he said,

Miyu gulped a breath, trying to absorb the fact that she would be traveling with him.

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it_ fanfic, **I Love you Miyu**

Kanata dumped the bottle's contents into the glass, then lifted it, swirling the amber liquid lazily around the glass's side as he met her gaze. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, while you" he added, gesturing at her with the glass, "Are going to require close supervision"

"Me?" Miyu asked, "Whatever for?" she yelled,

Kanata drank the wine on the small glass, he wiped his mouth, and His eyes were on fire. "You're like a country mouse who went into a big city. All wide innocence when comforted with the big bad wolf"

Miyu chuckled, as a mother of course she knows all the fairytales. "I think you're talking about little red riding hood and not a country mouse. Your stories mixed up and there wasn't a wolf in the tale of country mouse-"

He waved away her explanation as he began to pace across the room. "Doesn't matter who was in which story. The moral's the same. You're in way over your head"

"W-Way over my head?" Miyu growled, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked,

Kanata whirled to face her, his face flushed with fury. "Kurita! You blind country mouse! He's a playboy! Gobbles up woman like you everyday of the week, then tosses them aside when he's done with them!"

She jerked up her chin, "What's wrong with him? And It was just a dance!" she yelled,

"Hah!" Kanata cried triumphantly, "A dance? I saw the way he held you when you're dancing with him! The way his hands rode low on your butt and you!" he accused, thrusting the glass in her direction, "You were wound around him tighter than a poison ivy on an oak tree!"


	10. I love you Miyu

I write _Ranma 1/2_ and _Card Captor Sakura_... but I am going to try to write a **Daa Daa Daa** Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

**Oh yeah! Please visit my profile? and look at the URL of my DAA DAA DAA FANLISTING: Kanata, Miyu and Ruu Relationship  
Please do join :D please? **

Thank you for all those who reviewed :)  
**I also make Miyu and Kanata VIDEOS! so if you are interested just search "ChetteDizon" users in Youtube :) ok?  
Comment neh? neh?**

I am a _**KanataXMiyu** _Fan

**Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
and Kurita is in the Manga but never in the Anime, he's Momoka's brother had a huge crush on Miyu**

" " - Talking/Whispering  
' ' - Thinking  
( ) - My Notes

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Ten: I Love you Miyu**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

Kanata studied Miyu for a while. She seems a little troubled about the idea. He glared at her, "What's wrong with the idea of us together, alone in a business trip?" he asked, returning to look at some of the papers. "You had no troubled before living with me alone." he added,

"It's different" Miyu said, truthfully.

"How so?" Kanata asked,

"Just... different... period" she said,

His brows drew together as he found the information he was looking for, "By the way, don't forget to bring a dress or whatever. There's a business gathering there." he mumbled, "supposed to bring a date," he added,

* * *

Kanata's driver parked the car in front of the stairs of Saionji. Both Kanata and Miyu went up to pack some clothes that they have to wear. Since Kanata's father was not that close to his son, so he decided to visit Miyu and helped her to pack. "So you two will be both alone for a week..." he said, Miyu blushed but continue packing. "There's a possibility-"

"Uncle-"

"I would be happy if something happen" he said, Miyu rolled her eyes. "It would be a great possibility for your relationship with my son to take the next step. I am worried about my grand daughter" he said, "So Miyu-chan... are you planning on jumping his bone?" he asked, evilly.

"Hoshou!" she yelled, as she whirled from her drawers. "I'm so sorry for yelling your name.. but-" she frowned when Kanata's father just laughed at her, Miyu sighed.

* * *

"Daddy?"

Kanata stopped packing and carried Miu. "Yes? My angel?" he asked,

"Can you do me favor?" she asked, sweetly

"Anything for you" Kanata said, removing some hair from her face. "As long as your father can handle it" he said,

"Can you be more gentle to Mom?" she asked, "Can you look and observe Mom? Can you try to love her one more time?" she asked again,

_Try to love her? But I love her... I really do._ Kanata wanted to say that to his daughter but he erased the thoughts and just nodded. Then he received a tight hug from his daughter.

* * *

Kanata put his suitcase and traveling bag at the car, it was his driver's job but he was used to put his own things. If he could handle it, he won't let others do it anymore. After he did that, he leaned on the car and folded his arms over his chest watching Miyu carrying Miu and his father approaching them. They stopped in front of Kanata. Houshou put Miyu's bags at the back of the car and while Miu hugged her mother tightly. She even wiped some tears coming from her mom's eyes, then Miu reached for Kanata and gave him a hug too, an equal hug for her parents.

* * *

As the car exited Heiomachi place, Miyu stole a peek at Kanata, who sat slumped in the seat next to hers, his head tipped back, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted in sleep. He looks so tired; on his lap is his laptop. It is obvious that he knows that you can get a disease when you put your laptop on your lap without security. He had a security, a pillow. As they entered a bridge tunnel, the glow in his laptop computer screen provided a light to illuminate features she'd always considered too perfect to be a human. Taking an advantage of this rare opportunity to study him unawares, she leaned for a closer look. He hasn't changed all the much, she noted. If only he became handsome and rude than ever. But nothing changed. Same clean face... same old Kanata. The same memory she'd kept locked away in her heart for the past six years. She caught her lower lip between her teeth, _God how I missed him..._ She move close to him, Unable to resist, she let her fingers linger on the gentle swell of his skin, then she realized what she was doing, she snatched back her hand and squeezed her eyes shut. _He's too handsome,_ she thought, feeling the panic rising higher. _Too handsome... too sexy...too everything and anything!_ A minister of Education, and she was just a plain young mother Miyu Kouzuki, she sighed. Dishearten by the reminder, she lifted a hand to turn off the computer. Big mistake though.

Kanata bolted upright, knocking his forehead on the window. He growled and glared at her. "And what are you doing?" he asked,

"I just thought, you needed to sleep and I tried to shut it-"

"Do you even know how to handle laptops?" Kanata asked, eyes narrowed.

"No but, I could handle a personal computer, so laptops are not different-" Miyu stopped when she saw him shook his head,

He snapped at her, "They are different." he said, as he slammed a fist down at the edge of the portable desk, making the laptop, as well Miyu jumped. "Next time do not touch MY things" he said, and then swore again. "This is very important, everything that I need is inside this computer. This is more important than you," he added,

"More important than me?" she asked, trembling and hurt.

Kanata growled, he didn't mean what he said. Trying to change the subject, he said. "Stop yapping and just sleep."

"Well Excuse me for yapping at you!" Miyu yelled,

Kanata whipped his head around, prepared to yell at her but when he saw her face, his sarcastic retort dried up to his mouth. Those were tears in her eyes, he realized, his stomach clenching at the sight of them. Big-alligator tears that looked as if they might overflow her eyes and slide down her cheeks at any moment. A twinge of guilt and hurt pricked at him, he sighed and looked away. _Not your fault_ he told himself, "Just.. Next time don't touch my things. My job is very important to me, considering you picked this dream for me" he said, looking out at the window.

Miyu turned her head again, this time away to face the opposite windows, blinking furiously. "I won't. So stop worrying," she said,

"I'm going back to sleep. My advice you do the same thing, we've got a lot work to do once we reach Tokyo," he said,

* * *

They stayed in the most expensive hotel in Tokyo. The hotel prepared a penthouse for the two of them, You may think it's only for one but when you enter the room, you'll see another two rooms, It's really quite elegant for Miyu, never in her whole life have seen this kind of room. But as soon as she started her small touring, Kanata told her to come sit, so that they will start to work.

After a six hours,

Miyu realized she is tired. Her body aching, she sat up straighter in her chair and pressed a hand to her lower back, arching against it as she tried to ease the dull ache there. After six hours sitting before a pile of papers, her eyes burned from the strain of the words and her hands in pain for checking some of the words, she glanced at Kanata who didn't talk to her for the past six hours, he only instructed her in the beginning and then he didn't leave his eyes on his laptop. She regret what she did in the past, her decision didn't turn out the best, seeing Kanata acting like this. Like a Robot. Like a Machine. A mad man machine.

Sighing she rose and crossed to the bar in the hotel's penthouse suite in search of something to drink, "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, "or something to eat? We never had lunch yet" she added, she didn't got any response. She growled and went to her bag, good thing she had some chips and cookies. She smiled, as she put them in the plate. "Here," she said placing the snack on the table. "Pumpkin chips your favorite," she said, smiling.

He stopped and looked at the plate. Indeed they were pumpkin, his favorite food _before_. He pushed the plate and continues to type something. Ever since Miyu and him broke up, he started avoiding anything that is pumpkin. Even it was his favorite food, it brings a lot of memories of them together.

Miyu blinked when she saw that, she growled. "MR. SAIONJI!" she yelled,

Kanata glared at her, "What?" he asked,

"EAT. They are your favorite right?" Miyu asked,

He scowled and turned his face back to the screen, "Not anymore" he said, "Besides I am not hungry." he added.

_Okay that's it!_ Miyu grabbed the laptop computer from the table.

"Hey!" he cried, as he stood up. "And what the hell you're doing?" he yelled, "didn't I just told you before not to touch my things!"

"Taking care of you" Miyu said, "For god's sake Kanata, You need to take care of yourself. Everybody depends on you! I depend on you!" she yelled, Kanata smirked, "Miu depend on you," she added, softly. Kanata smirked faded, "So please eat" she said,

Scowling, he snatched the plate, went to the sofa and sat angrily. He stuffed the pumpkin chips into his mouth and smashed it between his teeth, "Satisfied?" he asked, dashing a hand over his chin to catch a stream of juice that leaked from the corner of his mouth.

Miyu crossed her arms, "Only when the plate is clean" she said, scolding him like her son. Kanata narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything anymore. Miyu sat back on the chair to eat too.

After a few minutes...

Kanata opened his mouth, breaking the silence. "Do you have a dress already for the party?" he asked, sipping a juice. Miyu sighed and shook her head. "Let me guess, you had no time for shopping! Poor you, you became a mother at the early age and you haven't enjoyed your teenage life" he said, smirking.

"Was it my fault?" Miyu asked, angrily.

Kanata snorted, "I am not going to give all the blame to you, but you deserve all of it. If you haven't hid that-"

"Here we go again. Digging the past, Kanata why can't we just focus on the present and forget the past?" she asked,

"Why? Do you feel guilty?" Kanata said, putting his feet up into the sofa. "Do you regret of making my life miserable?" he added, sarcastically.

"Stop it okay?" Miyu growled, she stood up and walked towards the door. "It's not just your life that is miserable," she murmured,

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked,

"For a walk" Miyu said, looking at him. "Don't worry I still remember Tokyo. I went here already before, in the past remember?" she asked,

Kanata nodded, "You were so full. You have a lot of opportunities-"

Miyu growled, tears falling on her face, "Fine! It was my fault! It was my fault why our lives are miserable today! Satisfied?" she yelled, she shook her and turned towards the door. Then before she could open the door, she felt something hit her ankle, she looked down and saw a gold card. She picked it up, "What's this?" she asked,

"Go buy a dress and prepare yourself for the party. It will start on seven, so don't be late" Kanata said, moving towards his laptop again. "Remember Miyu, Seven." he said,

Miyu nodded, "Thanks...I'll be back before then" she said, and then she left him.

* * *

Miyu walked down the street, her gaze blurry. She wanted to despise Kanata for all the cruel things he said but she realized, he was right. She sighed and just went to the mall to find the suitable dress she could fine, _suitable and cheap_. She saw something cheap, but daring. She shook her head but it was the cheapest. She sighed and bought it. At least it is very beautiful, even though the dress was made from scarcely more fabric than that of a man's oversize handkerchief. Then she went to a parlor. If she had done the changing on the hotel, she won't have the time because her boss is very workaholic.

But then again, the parlor took a long time. She growled and glanced at the watch. It's already 7:15pm. _Oh boy..._ She hurriedly run towards the room and saw a note saying. 'Miyu. Seven. You are late. Main hall. Now'. She sighed, grabbed some her shoes and her bag and went to the main hall.

* * *

Kanata tipped back his head and drained the champagne from the glass, then plunked it down on the tray of a passing waiter. He glanced toward the room entrance for about a thousandth time since entering the room and swore under his breath when he still didn't see a sign of her. Scowling and worrying, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his tuxedo slacks and headed for the buffet table.

"Honorable Kanata Saionji"

Kanata glanced over his shoulder and saw Christine's cousin. "You're here as well Kurita" he said, Kanata though wondered what happen to his glasses. Maybe it's the contact lenses...

Kurita nodded, "Well, I have too. We business man should be anywhere near the politicians" he said, chuckling.

"Not to mention babes" Kanata said, smirking.

"Yeah, speaking of babes, haven't seen any gorgeous babe in this room" he said, looking around.

Kanata realized, Kurita became a playboy when Miyu dumped him and _Miyu will be here any minute!_ "I have to go somewhere" he said, he needed to find Miyu before Kurita could find her.

Kurita found a gorgeous babe, "Well then I have to go too, I think I found someone" he said,

"Good luck" Kanata said, still searching for Miyu. _Where are you Miyu?_ He stopped when his eyes followed Kurita. He's approaching a very familiar beautiful girl, with long beautiful yellow hair, with green eyes and wearing a very sexy dress. Shaking his head, _Miyu!_ It was indeed Miyu! He saw how shyly Miyu smiled at Kurita, Kurita however was almost in tears as he hugged Miyu so much. _No..._Kanata quickly approached the two of them.

* * *

"Oh my God! Oh my dear sweet God!" Kurita said, holding Miyu's hands. "It's you... Kouzuki-san. I can't believe this" he said, "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"She's with me" Kanata said, stopping in beside them. "You're late" he said, glaring at Miyu.

Miyu caught her lip between her teeth and dropped her gaze, nearly making him groan at the provocative in the demure gesture. "I am so sorry I am late" she murmured, "I was.. Preparing...you aren't upset with me, are you?" she asked, looking at Kanata.

Kanata could smell a fish around them, "Upset?" he repeated, "No. I am not. I am just worried about my credit card" he said,

Miyu forced a smile and gave the credit card back to him, "This dress is the cheapest I could find. Although it was not my style, I bought it because it was the cheapest." she said,

Kanata scowled, "Figures why it's cheap. It's just a big handkerchief that is wrapped around your body" he said,

"It looks sexy..." Kurita drooled. Miyu blushed, Kanata growled once again. "Can I dance with you Miyu-chan?" Kurita asked,

Miyu looked at Kanata, Kanata smirked. "Don't look at me, it's your own choice," he said, although he did expect Miyu to turn Kurita down. But unfortunately, Miyu nodded and Kurita escorted her at the dance floor.

Kanata stood where they left him, watching Miyu stepped into Kurita's arms, Kanata whirled for the bar, muttering curses under his breath about playboys and innocent lambs being led to a slaughter.

* * *

Kanata and Miyu reached their rooms. Kanata unlocked the room, but Miyu entered first. Her cheeks flustered with excitement, she swept past him on ridiculously high heels, trailing a provocative scent that had Kanata lifting his nose and sniffing the air, in spite of his current disgust with her. She tossed her glittery purse in her bed and went out to see Kanata, while Kanata just took off his tuxedo jacket and threw it toward the sofa.

"I can't believe Kurita still remembers me" she said, "I thought he forgot me, and it was bold of him saying that he still had feelings for me" she said, taking off her earrings. "Isn't he romantic?" she asked,

Kanata cut a glance at her, and then frowned as he emptied the contents of his pockets onto the table, resenting her good mood of course. "Remember we are here to work" he said,

Miyu giggled and bent to look at him, "Of course I have not forgotten. But too much work, makes Miyu a dull woman" she said,

Kanata tore his gaze from the tempting sight and ducked behind the bar, when Miyu did that he had a good look on her breasts, not only that he was almost drunk because he didn't realize that he had a lot of wine, he did not acted very respectable tonight and it was all because of Kurita dancing with Miyu. Then he turned at her and saw her staring him in horror, "What?" he asked,

"You said it boss, we have a work to do. So why are you drinking too much?" she asked,

Kanata dumped the bottle's contents into the glass, then lifted it, swirling the amber liquid lazily around the glass's side as he met her gaze. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, while you" he added, gesturing at her with the glass, "Are going to require close supervision"

"Me?" Miyu asked, "Whatever for?" she yelled,

Kanata drank the wine on the small glass, he wiped his mouth, and His eyes were on fire. "You're like a country mouse who went into a big city. All wide innocence when comforted with the big bad wolf"

Miyu chuckled, as a mother of course she knows all the fairytales. "I think you're talking about little red riding hood and not a country mouse. Your stories mixed up and there wasn't a wolf in the tale of country mouse-"

He waved away her explanation as he began to pace across the room. "Doesn't matter who was in which story. The moral's the same. You're in way over your head"

"W-Way over my head?" Miyu growled, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked,

Kanata whirled to face her, his face flushed with fury. "Kurita! You blind country mouse! He's a playboy! Gobbles up woman like you everyday of the week, then tosses them aside when he's done with them!"

She jerked up her chin, "What's wrong with him? And It was just a dance!" she yelled,

"Hah!" Kanata cried triumphantly, "A dance? I saw the way he held you when you're dancing with him! The way his hands rode low on your butt and you!" he accused, thrusting the glass in her direction, "You were wound around him tighter than a poison ivy on an oak tree!"

Her mouth dropped open, _how dare he!_ "I certainly did not!" she growled,

"Yes you were! And if I didn't grabbed you off him and hauled you back here, you'd ended up in his bed!" he yelled, frustratingly angry with Kurita and with her.

Her face paled, and then flushed an angry red. "I can take care of myself Mr. Saionji. I know my limits! Besides I am already a mother for goodness sake!" she yelled,

"Oh yeah you can take care of yourself that is why we ended up together in my futon 6 years ago! Oh sure!" Kanata growled, "Sure you can protect yourself!" he added,

Miyu clenched her fist and grabbed the first thing she could grab; it was Kanata's tuxedo Jacket and threw it at him. Then she ran towards her room and closed her door.

Kanata caught the jacket before it struck his face, wincing at the furious slam of her door. _Damn it it, Kanata.. Where's your promise to your daughter?_ He turned for the bar, the whiskey slowing his ability to absorb the full meaning of her words. After fumbling opened another bottle of whistkey, he tossed it back not even bothering with a glass this time. Shuddering as the liquor seared his throat, he braced his hands on the bar and stared at Miyu's door. His daughter's words haunting him

_"Can you be more gentle to Mom?"  
"Can you look and observe Mom? Can you try to love her one more time?" _

_But how can he be gentle with her?_ The images of her dancing with Kurita as the demon touching the things he should not touch kept coming into his mind. He hated the fact that he saw everything. _That damn Kurita!_ He growled and reached for another drink, but he froze, when he heard Miyu crying. He left the bar and went toward the door. _I made her cry again... I made her cry again..._ his gut knotting in dread. He pressed his ear to the wood and listened, for a moment he heard nothing but his breath but then distinctly heard again the muffled sound of her sobbing.

* * *

His heart twisting in his chest at the mournful sound, he pushed the door, not bothering to knock. "Miyu?" he asked, he saw her looked at him and turned on the other side of the bed. He sighed, and quickly crossed the room and sat on her bed, facing her. "Why are you crying?" he asked, he wanted to say it in a cold voice but there was a concern in his voice and maybe guilt too. He really doesn't want to hurt her so much. But he couldn't help it. "I thought mothers are strong?" he asked,

Miyu rose up, but her eyes were still red and puffy. "They are, they are really strong." she said,

"Then how come you're crying?" he asked,

"B-Because..." Miyu looked away, "Because the whole situation is difficult," she said,

Kanata frowned; he forced her to look at him. "When you talk to someone, you have to look into their eyes-" he stopped, when Miyu looked at him, he felt so worried and he doesn't know why. He read something disturbing in her eyes. "Tell me... why is this whole situation is difficult?" he asked,

Miyu searched the face of the man she loved, seeing his mood changed_. Is it time to tell him? Maybe it's time._ Kanata's answers will determined their future. "Because.. Up until now... I..." Miyu stopped; tears fell on her face once again. "I still love you" she whispered, her throat tight. "When you offered me to work with you, I felt happy... even though you hate me, even though you treat me this way... at least I am close to you... at least I can take care of you, It's not about the money Kanata, It's not about the pride, I tried to get angry at you.. I really tried... but I couldn't." she stopped and struggle away from him. Hot tears crested and ran down her cheeks. "If I made you a monster because of what I did, I am so sorry. But that time I sacrifice everything for you, and that's what I did... I only thought about you and not about myself" she said, turning her back on him.

Her confession echoed like a litany inside his reeling brain. It forced him to reexamine his life, to look deep deep inside. Beyond the anger, the bitterness, the things that hurt the both of them.

"Tomorrow I'll come back to Heiomachi. I will resign and move to another job, Thanks for paying our daughter's hospital bills." she said, "I will never bother you anymore. If you want to visit our daughter you can, but you will never ever see me again" she said, standing up.

Kanata stared at her back for long time, then he saw her standing up and walking towards the door. _She's leaving! She's leaving!_ He quickly stood up and run towards her. He came up behind her and gently placed his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He bent and planted a tender kiss on her right ear, his breath rasping against Miyu's skin, making her heart skip a beat, suffusing her in heat and the sheer contendness she always felt when he was near. Then he whispered in her ear, "I love you Miyu. I always have"

Miyu gasped and turned quickly at him, she saw the Kanata he knows, smiling at her. The Kanata she used to love. "K-Kanata"

"Just like you, I tried to get mad at you. But beyond this anger and bitterness, I had and have always love you" he said, giving her a sad smile. "I tried to replace the love with anger. But I couldn't" he said, sighing. "Will you forgive me?" he asked,

"Kanata-" she stopped when Kanata pulled her closer more than ever, he lowered his head and kissed her tenderly, lovingly. The moment his lips touched hers, Miyu was lost. He groaned low in his throat and pulled her closer, his big, warm hands smoothly caressing her waist and hips through her newly dress, showers of sizzling embers exploded inside of her, setting her ablaze. She let out a soft whimper of delight. Kanata slanted his lips, now holding her head steady with his hands, deepening his scorching kiss, his tongue moving slickly inside her mouth. Then, he trailed hot kisses from her mouth across her cheek and down to her neck, nuzzling her there. "Oh Kanata..."

* * *

When Miyu awakened, sunshine flooded the bedroom and pushed stubbornly her eyelids. She moaned and tried to roll away from the bright light, but discovered her legs were pinned. Startled, she flipped open her eyes to find Kanata lying beside her propped on an elbow, watching her. Miyu suddenly remembered what happen last night, she checked herself and saw she was still dressed, So nothing happen... Kanata is here, dressed too and looking at her, lovingly. "Is there something wrong?" she asked,

Kanata grabbed her left hand and drew it to his lips, "No. I just thought for a minute-" he shook his head and chuckled self-consciously. "That sometimes drinking is good for me. I could spill the beans when I am drunk" he said, "hmm... I guess... I should say good morning huh?" he teased.

She went all but limp; Kanata's smile can really make her melt. "H-Hai.. Good morning too" she said, "Kanata-"

Kanata smile softened and he reached to touch a lock of hair behind her ear, and then bought his gaze back to hers as he drew his fingertips along her jaw to her chin. "Yes Miyu, what I said last night, even I was drunk is true." he said, without moving his gaze from hers, he laid his head down next to hers on the pillow and drew her hand to hold it against his chest. "I love you and I always have"

"I love you too Kanata" Miyu said, she put a hand on his face, "I miss you too"

Kanata smiled and move closer towards her, planning to give her a kiss but his phone rang. "Excuse Me," he said, he opened his phone. "Hello?" he asked, then a few seconds his eyes widened. "A-Akira?"

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it_ fanfic, **Akira's confession**

Kanata stood up and looked her in the eye, "I am so sorry Akira, but you know that I have been in love with Miyu even though I was with you. You don't deserve someone like me. You can't force me to love you, now I am back with her and we have a baby" he said, sadly

"I know about the baby Kanata! But what about what I have done to you! How-" Akira gasped, when she realized what she said,

Kanata's eyes widened, "What?" he asked, now anger building up. "Y-You knew about Miyu's pregnancy!" he yelled,

"What I mean is-"

"And you didn't told me?" Kanata asked, "Why?"

Akira started to cry, "If I have told you, I know that you will leave me!" she said,

"Since when...?" Kanata asked, his voice quivering. "Since when did you know? damn it!"

"Since the time she left you!" she yelled, "I was the one who convince her that if you knew about her situation, you won't be a successful politician!" she yelled as she wiped her tears, "And it's true! Look at you now! You're a popular Politician! Successful one! You're-"

"A monster!" Kanata yelled, "I became a monster not because of Miyu.. but because of you! Damn it Akira! We're through. I cant believe you did this!"

* * *

_A few words of Thanks... _

_jenina - thank you  
Kaori-Urunasawa08 - ohh I wanna read your works!  
hannahfinella-chan - hehe just read, you're gonna love this chapter  
ban101 - thank you for visiting the page! really :D I feel so happy!  
sally-wu-99 - thank you  
nanba-sempai - okies  
jinky - don't be envious, you can do great than me  
miyu08 - yep I am a filipina, thank you for using my videos!  
Black Flames - Ok I will!  
Knight of Caeli - its not a quick update lol  
Hiroyuki11 - hehehe  
candydrops - yep I updated  
lil cherry blossom wolf - okay  
radhika best - okie  
Natsumi kun - kurita is a guy hehe_


	11. Akira's confession

I write _Ranma 1/2_ and _Card Captor Sakura_... but I am going to try to write a **Daa Daa Daa** Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

**Oh yeah! Please visit my profile? and look at the URL of my DAA DAA DAA FANLISTING: Kanata, Miyu and Ruu Relationship  
Please do join :D please? **

Thank you for all those who reviewed :)  
**I also make Miyu and Kanata VIDEOS! so if you are interested just search "ChetteDizon" users in Youtube :) ok?  
Comment neh? neh?**

I am a _**KanataXMiyu** _Fan

**Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
****and Ruu will be back don't worry :)**

" " - Talking/Whispering  
' ' - Thinking  
( ) - My Notes

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Eleven: Akira's confession**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

The Tension arises between Kanata and Miyu, Miyu looked down when he heard Kanata yelled, Akira's name. She made sure not to utter any sound. It's true that both of them confess they still love each other last night and today but they are still not officially a couple, and knowing Kanata's status... he had a lot of explaining things to do.

"Yes Akira, I am fine. I am with-" Kanata looked at Miyu and smiled, "I am with Miyu, my secretary" he added quickly. "Oh.. You're here already?" he asked, his voice almost dropped at that. Miyu noticed it. "Oh okay.. we will see each other, tonight... Bye..." he paused, "What? What's wrong? But Akira... you know I don't really say that to you.." he glanced at Miyu, and sighed. "Oh okay... I Love you..." he said, Miyu bit her lip when she heard him and Kanata noticed, he turned off the phone and hooked an arm around her neck and drew her face to his. "...Miyu" he said in a husky tone. Before Miyu could speak, he captured her mouth in a deeper, much more intimate kiss. Just when he felt her beginning to melt in his arms, he stopped the kiss and looked deeply at her.

Miyu looked back, but it took a moment to mentally talk. Kanata's stare drowns her. "What do you want to say?" Miyu asked, licking her lips, savoring and remembering Kanata's kiss.

Kanata blinked, "Hmm?" he asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and locking his hands above his head and stretching them towards the ceiling.

"You said my name earlier" Miyu said,

Kanata paused, "You mean the 'I love you, Miyu' part?" he asked, Miyu's heartbeat increased. "You think I would say I love you to Akira?" he asked, Miyu looked down. "I don't really say those precious words to her. I guess she forced me to say them because I told her, I am with you." he said, looking at the ceiling.

"So what are we going to do now?" Miyu asked, Kanata smiled evilly, Miyu grabbed the sheets on her body and blinked. Kanata chuckled, "What?" she asked, Kanata sat up and reached for the hotel's phone, dialed something. Miyu heard him said the word 'Cancel' and 'Thanks'. "What was that?" she asked, as Kanata finished his call.

"I told them that I want our lunch to be canceled because you will cook for me" he said, "We'll do the grocery don't worry."

Miyu blinked, "But do we even have-" she stopped and remembered there was a little kitchen on their suite. "Oh yeah.. That's cool... but what do you want to eat?" she asked,

Kanata leaned towards her, "Pumpkin stew"

* * *

"Where are my candies?" Kanata asked, rummaging through the groceries bag. 

Miyu choked a laugh, remembering their grocery excursion. What a _fiasco_ that had been, Kanata _pilled_ a lot of chocolate into the chart while she spent time putting them back at the shelves. Kanata frowned and told her that he needed those because he needed energy for his work.

"Where are my candies?" Kanata frowned at Miyu, "Where did you put them?" he asked,

"At the grocery" she said, trying to calm herself. Kanata's voice kinda tensed her.

Kanata jaw dropped, "You put them back?" he asked, Miyu nodded. "Ahh! But-But! Why did you put them back?" he asked, putting his arms on his waist. "Why?" he asked,

"Because its not nutritious" Miyu said, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe for the past years that we are not together, you were eating those junks?" she asked,

Kanata frowned deeper, "Well it was your fault. Nutritious food made me remember you" he said, muttering.

Miyu looked at him, "Now that we have patch things up, you will go back eating veggies" she said, with a motherly attitude.

"I don't want veggies, I want my candies" he said, pouting. His stubborn expression looked so much like a pouty-faced two year old, Miyu couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked,

Miyu continued to laugh, but Kanata demanded to know what was funny. "It's your acting. Your face" she said,

Kanata blinked and touched his face, "What's wrong with my face?" he asked,

"Nothing... you just looked like a two year old child, pouting" Miyu said, trying to stop her laugh.

"So I like candies. Big deal" Kanata said, folding his hands stubbornly across his chest, "Besides.. I can eat whatever I want to eat" he added,

Miyu nodded, "Yes. You will eat Pumpkin" she said, beginning to put all the ingredients into the counter.

"...and candies" Kanata added,

Miyu smiled, "dearie...? I am used to that kind of tantrums. I am a mother now and my defense is to ignore you" she said,

"So you're just going to ignore me?" he asked, Miyu nodded. "and do you think that will make me forget my candies?" he asked, Miyu nodded one more time. "well you're wrong frog princess" he said,

Miyu blinked. "What did you just call me?" Miyu asked,

"I called you frog princess, frog princess" he said, smirking. "That's what us two-years old do when pouting doesn't work. We stood to name calling" he said,

Miyu controlled her smile and just continue what was she's doing. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words shall never harm me" she said, checking the ingredients.

"Whatever. You're a frog princess"

"How childish" Miyu said, crossing her arms. "Kanata this is so childish"

"Whatever. I want my candies"

"Oh for heaven's sake Kanata!" she growled, "We don't have any candies right now so go find a fruit or a snack to eat" she said,

He took a step forward her. "All right"

Miyu blinked, "All right what?" she asked, seeing Kanata approaching her.

He grabbed her arm before she could dodge him and hauled her up against his chest, "All right. I'll snack on something else" he said,

Before Miyu could say something, she felt Kanata started kissing her forehead then her cheek, then her chin. "Okay! Okay enough! I am not a snack" she said, laughing now. "That tickles! Come on Kanata!"

Kanata looked at Miyu, "You sure you're not a snack? you taste good"

"Oh great what a line" Miyu said, smiling

Kanata chuckled and stepped back, "Fine. Just cook me up a delicious Pumpkin stew okay Mrs.Saionji?"

Miyu pushed Kanata out of the kitchen, "Fine. Fine" she said,

When Kanata left the small kitchen. Miyu stopped and realized that Kanata called her, 'Mrs. Saionji'. She looked back to where Kanata disappeared and smiled, "Mrs. Saionji huh?"

* * *

After their wonderful lunch, Kanata and Miyu left the hotel hand in hand. Though many were surprised that Honorable Kanata Saionji is walking with another lady except his fiancée, Kanata just ignored them. 

Miyu couldn't remember the last she visited a zoo. She wished that Miu was with them, she would surely love to see all of these, different animals. Kanata promised her though that one time they will go back to the zoo with their daughter. After zoo, they went to all kinds of stores. Miyu kept pointing things for Miu and not for herself. Kanata smiled, Miyu really is a mother now... A beautiful mother just like his mother and Aunt Kouzuki. After that, Kanata rented a shiny car for them and ask his driver to take all the shopping bags back to the hotel. Miyu blinked at Kanata's order but she quietly followed him.

Kanata stopped the car in front of a beach, Miyu knew they were out of the city now. "Why are we here?" she asked,

Kanata took a deep breath, "I wanted to talk about you and me... and Akira" he said, looking at her. Miyu nodded. They really do _need_ to talk, "I have decided, I am going to talk to her later and I will break up with her" he said, then he looked at the water. "She will understand me, she knows that I will never learn to love her... I know she have felt that for the past years" he said,

"But you two are engaged"

His gaze on her again, "It's a loveless engagement and if it will continue, the three of us will suffer" he said, as he clasped her hand, "I don't think I can't live my life without you again" he said, he drew her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss against her knuckles, sending shivers chasing down Miyu's spine. "I am willing to make things right even this will be hard... I just need your cooperation and support" he said, Miyu smiled and nodded. Kanata gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Say Miyu.. have you ever walked barefoot on a moonlit beach?" he asked,

"Well I remembered that we used to go to the beach with our friends right?" she asked, Kanata nodded. "But if its moonlit beach then not yet..why?" she asked,

Kanata smiled, "Do you want too?" he asked, Miyu thought for a moment and nodded.

They walked a ways in comfortable silence, after a few moments. Miyu leaned on Kanata's shoulder as they continued to walk. Miyu couldn't remember a single event in her past that equaled the feeling. Yes she had moments with Kanata but nothing can match this wonderful time together, walking on the beach... after a few years of separation.

"Are you enjoying the night?" he asked,

"Yes... but you have to meet Akira right?" she asked, softly.

Kanata glanced at the watch, "after two hours I will.. we will meet that hotel's restaurant" he said,

"Why there? Why not go to her place and pick her up there?" she asked, she pulled her head away from his shoulder.

He stopped and turned her into a circle of his arms, "Because I'd rather spent this beautiful night with you"

Miyu's pulse leaped at the warmth she saw in his eyes. She knew he was going to kiss her, could see his intent in the darkening of his eyes, could feel it in the increased tension in the arms he lopped around her own, impatient for the feel of his mouth on hers again. With her gaze on his, she took the initiative this time, put her arms on Kanata's head downward, reaching for him. Kanata allowed himself to be pulled. Their lips met once again in another intimate kiss. The kiss of true love, the kiss that was only meant for two couples who are destined for each other. Wanting more of him, needing more, she looped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Their eyes closed and their hands moving and pulling each other to themselves. Miyu slipped her tongue between his lips and swept it across the font of his teeth. The groaned that rumbled low in Kanata's chest and crawed up his throat to vibrate against her mouth made Miyu's shiver, and she withdrew to sink back to her bare feet. Weak, she dropped her forehead against his chin. "Aishiteru... Kanata" she said, releasing a shuddery breath, then lifted her face to look up to him, "past... present...future..." she whispered,

Kanata slid his hands down her back, "I have always and will always love you, Miyu..." he said, lowering his head once again and opened his mouth over hers, his possession of her instant and complete. He drank deeply, yet with gentleness that drew tears to her eyes. "Forever..." he said in between their kisses.

* * *

Akira looked at the entrance of the restaurant, Kanata is late... and he isn't that kind of guy who's late. He's a very punctual one. Then she remembered that Miyu and Kanata were together. She felt so worried for the first time she heard Kanata saying that but she knew Kanata is mad at Miyu, although now... she's not sure anymore. 

At last, she saw them together entering the room. She flashed a smile but realized that Kanata shouldn't be with Miyu now because this was a personal dinner.

"Kanata dear!" she said, smiling. Kanata and Miyu stopped in front of the table, "Miyu... what a surprise" she said, but force herself to smile but she couldn't help herself but to frowned when she saw Kanata pull a chair for Miyu. "This is really surprising" she said, "But I really want to be alone with my fiancé, Miyu"

"She can stay"

"She's just your secretary" Akira said, smiling.

"She can stay"

Akira smiled fakely, "Fine.. Um.. How is life?" she asked Miyu.

Miyu looked down, "I am okay... but I will be okay if I will leave now" she said, softly.

"You will stay" Kanata said,

Miyu looked at Kanata, "No Kanata, I have to go... um.. I have to call my daughter" she said, as she stood up. "Have a nice dinner" she said,

"I'll bring you some later" he said, Miyu just nodded and left.

Silence...

"I can't believe you two are friends again" she said,

"We have to... she's my secretary" Kanata said, looking at the plate.

"a personal one huh?" Akira said, taking a sip of her wine. "Anyway let's order something to eat-" she stopped when she saw Kanata standing. "Kanata-"

Kanata stood up, this will hurt her but he can't control himself anymore. So he looked her in the eye, "I am so sorry Akira, but you know that I have been in love with Miyu even though I was with you. You don't deserve someone like me. You can't force me to love you, now I am back with her and we have a baby" he said, sadly.

Akira digested everything Kanata said, she looked around and see if there was even a single personlooking at them. "So.. Are you saying that-"

"Yes... I want to break our engagement" Kanata said calmly, simply straight. "If I will continue this relationship... it will be a loveless one and even you, you won't be happy... you see, We were wrong assuming that Miyu doesn't love me... She does, Miyu left me because she wants me to achieve my dreams, she was pregnant that time and she-"

Akira couldn't help it; she stood up too like him. "I know about the baby Kanata! But what about what I have done to you! How-" Akira gasped, when she realized what she said,

Kanata's eyes widened, "What?" he asked, now anger building up. "Y-You knew about Miyu's pregnancy!" he yelled,

Now all the people looked at them,

Akira bit her lip, _God what have I done? _"What I mean is-"

"And you didn't told me?" Kanata asked, "Why?"

Akira started to cry, "If I have told you, I know that you will leave me!" she said,

"Since when...?" Kanata asked, his voice quivering. "Since when did you know? Damn it!" he yelled,

Akira looked at everyone; they knew they were Akira and Honorable Kanata Saionji. "Kanata, can we talk to a private-"

But Kanata refused to listen to her, he wants to know the truth right now. "Since when did you know? Answer me!" he yelled,

Akira murmured, "S-Since..."

"since WHEN?" Kanata yelled out loud, his voice full of anger.

"Since the time she left you!" she yelled, "I was the one who convince her that if you knew about her situation, you won't be a successful politician!" she yelled,

Kanata gasped and fell weak, he sat on the chair, shaking his head. "All this time.. Akira... you lied to me?" he asked,

"Because I love you" Akira said, "Because I love y-"

Kanata gritted his teeth, "You made me hate her... you made me hate the only woman that I truly love!... all this time... it wasn't her fault... she didn't do anything wrong... all this time... IT WAS YOU!" he yelled, pointed at him, "How could you!"

Akira sniffed as she wiped her tears, "Kanata don't you dare blame me for everything! Without me, you won't become a successful politian! If Miyu did not leave you, you won't become like who you are now! And it's true! Look at you now! You're a popular Politician! Successful one! You're-"

"A monster!" Kanata yelled, "I became a monster not because of Miyu.. but because of you! Damn it Akira! We're through. I can't believe you did this!" he stood up, "I don't want to hurt you, I was soo damn guilty of breaking up with you because of all the things that you helped me... but now... now that I know the truth... I won't have any second thoughts of leaving you. Good bye Akira" he said, then he stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Akira crying.

Akira sat and wiped her tears, then she looked at the people, "What are you looking at?" she asked, yelling. The people resume eating and Akira just continued crying.

* * *

Miyu glanced at the wall clock, it had been two hours since she went to the room and called her daughter. She wondered what happen between Kanata and Akira. She sure had her worries, what if Akira didn't agree with the break up? Will they still get married and then she'll become a mistress? _Snap out of it Miyu that won't happen_.._ Kanata loves you_. Then she heard the door clicked, _He's here!_ She run towards the room and saw Kanata holding two buckets. 

Kanata put the key door and showed the two buckets at her, "I hope you like Chinese food..." he said, Miyu nodded and run towards the kitchen to get some utensils. Kanata followed her and took a seat on a stool and put the two buckets at the table, quietly looking at Miyu who was busy preparing for the food. "Why didn't you tell me that it was Akira who convinced you to leave me?" he asked,

Miyu dropped the spoon on the floor as her gaze snapped to his, her face turned white. "W-What do you mean?"

"Akira confessed everything to me, she was the one who gave you the idea to leave me so that I can fulfill my dreams" he said, stood up and sat on the small dinner table.

Miyu picked the spoon and washed it, then she continued putting the food on their plates. "I.. don't know what you're saying-"

"Please... No more lies..." Kanata said, putting his hand on his forehead.

She finished putting a paltry amount of food on both of their plates and then joined him on the table. He came around and held her chair as she sat at the right angle to him. "Okay, she gave me the idea but it was me who did it so its not really her fault"

"But she made me think that you really don't love me" Kanata said, looking at the plate. "If I know the truth, I won't get mad at you... But God! Miyu... I've wasted 6 years of my life hating you" he said, sighing then shoving a big roll of ramen on his mouth.

"What's done is done but don't think it was her fault, it was my decision. If you have the time to listen-"

Kanata put the fork down, "Okay, I am listening" he said,

"Remember my parents?" she asked, Kanata nodded. "They left me because they want to fulfill their dreams. Even though I will sacrifice myself, living without them... I let them go because their dreams are very important for me too. They died, happy because their dreams were fulfilled" she said, "I know you feel the same way to your dad" she said,

Kanata sighed deeply, "I guess it was also my fault" he said, Miyu blinked. "I didn't told you my true dreams" he said, looking at her. "All I said I want to become a politician to escape the life my father had, but there's more than to that"

Miyu nodded, "Your dream... is to live with me and Miu right?" she asked, Kanata nodded. "This was all a misunderstanding"

"Yeah a big misunderstanding..."

Miyu nodded, "But Kanata, you should say sorry to Akira... its not her fault" she said, Kanata shrugged and continued to eat.

* * *

News travel so fast, because of what happen to the restaurant everytime they see Kanata they chased him everywhere, Worst they even showed that Miyu was a bad woman who broke Kanata and Akira tandem. Akira refused to have an interview and Miyu just smiled at the reporters, Kanata had enough so he called for a press conference. 

The whole Japan tuned in Kanata's press-con. Santa and the gang (Nozumo, Christine, Aya and Nanami) went to the Saionji's house to comfort Miu and told her to watch her father's press-con. Miu though doesn't care one bit with the rumors because she knows her parents, but she did not refuse the comfort that the gang showed to her.

Miu looked at her father who took his seat on the table, first he welcomed everyone to the press-con and he told some introductions about his work and how well is he, maintaining it even he had a messed up personal, they saw him glanced on the right side and smiled.

"Okay you may begin your questions" Kanata announced,

"Mr. Saionji, who is Miyu Kouzuki?"

Kanata smiled, "She's the mother of my daughter" he said, the people started to buzz around, "and the only woman that I have loved and will continue to love" he said,

"What about Miss Akira?"

Kanata nodded, "Akira and I broke last night, not because Miyu Kouzuki entered in our relationship, it was a loveless engagement ever since it started" he said,

"So if its loveless how come you still continued the engagement? didn't the teachers always tells us that we shouldn't lie?"

"I didn't lie. Akira knew even from the start that I was not in love with her, but she continued to care for me and so in price to pay... I have to accept the engagement"

"So you mean you don't really love Akira?"

"I don't Love Akira"

"You said that Miyu was the mother of your daughter?"

Kanata nodded, "Hai. My daughter.. my precious daughter Miu" he said,

"Sir Saionji! Sir Saionji! so you admit that you have a baby when you were young? But you were the role model of the youth today, so what can you say about this?"

Kanata smiled, "My advice for the youth? Even you reached 18? Don't drink or else" he said, chuckling and winked at the right side.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I want to make things right, for my life. I want my daughter beside me and the mother of my daughter. So I am planning to ask her to marry me" he said,

Miu clapped her hands, while the gang cheered up and Kanata's father started to cry.

"Anything you would like to say to the public?"

Kanata looked at the Television seriously, "Yes. First of all, I can handle it if the public disrespect me. But I will not allow the public to disrespect my daughter, Miu Saionji and my soon to be wife, Miyu Kouzuki. What you have read in the newspapers, saying that Miyu is a bad woman, it'snot true. She didn't broke up the tandem between Kanata and Akira.. there was never love or tandem between them. Miyu had and has been in my heart ever since from the start, she was never replaced by any woman in my life. I love her more than my life, and only her fits the title of becoming Mrs. Saionji... no one else deserve that name, it was destined to be hers" he said, he took a deep breath and spoke again, "My daughter Miu is not an accident child"

Miu looked at the screen, imagining her father was really looking at him.

"I didn't know about her for the past six years, but If I knew about her... I would trade for who I am now... to be with her. I'll be boldly to say this, but even Miyu and I were drunk that night, we made her with Love and the two of them were the most precious gift that I have received from God" Kanata finished, his eyes almost in tears.

The room was filled with silence and the whole country too, they were touched by Kanata's words and they couldn't speak anything. Miu knew that the rumors between their family has ended.

* * *

Kanata pulled Miyu out of the crowd, when they were alone. He looked at her. "Hey.. stop crying" he said, 

"I can't helped it..." she said, sniffing. "I can't believe you said that in front of everyone. I am just Miyu Kouzuki... just a simple plain-" she stopped when Kanata put a finger in her lips.

"You are not just Miyu Kouzuki. You are Miyu Kouzuki, and you're very very dear to me" he said, "You're not just a simple plain woman... you're beautiful, your intelligent, you're wonderful mother, you raised up Miu so beautiful... mothers like you are rare to find" he said,

"Kanata-"

He pulled her into his arms, "Shh.. You are not simple period." he said, smiling, then kissing her nose, her forehead, her upper lip. He stared down at her, suddenly quite very serious. "You're the only woman who made my heart beats like this" he said, grabbing her right hand and put it in his chest. Miyu felt the heartbeat and looked up at him, "I love you and only you Miyu Kouzuki"

Her heart was full. More tears rimmed her eyes, "I love you too, Kanata Saionji"

His smile was full of emotion, "I've thought of you every minute of every day. You've change my life for the better before, and I know you will continue to change me more than ever... I am looking forward to that" then he closed his eyes and kissed her.

The kiss was deep and full of emotion she knew she would never get enough of. She kissed him back hungrily, greedy to taste him, determined to let him know how much she cared. Then out of the blue, there were flashes of camera but that didn't stopped their kissing. The reporters sighed dreamily as the camera men shoot their kissing scene. But Miyu and Kanata didn't care, for them they were the only ones in their world and no one can stop them.

The whole world though saw the kissing scene, Nozumo closed Miu's eyes and all of them laughed at his actions.

After a long passionate kiss, still ignoring the reporters and cameras. He pulled back and smiled, "Miyu Kouzuki..." He dropped with graceful movements to one knee and took her hand in his, his love shinning in his eyes. "My beautiful, wonderful Miyu Kouzuki... Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?" he asked,

Miyu bit her lip and nodded, she whispered "Yes..." she cried,

"I didn't hear you..." Kanata said, smiling

Miyu sniffed and smiled, "Yes"

"The whole world didn't hear you" he chuckled, pointing at the cameras

Miyu laughed, while crying. "YES! OH YES!" she yelled,

Kanata open his arms to welcome her in a loving embraced, as Miyu hugged him, and cried. Kanata comforted Miyu too and winked at the Camera.

* * *

Everyone is watching including Akira... 

Her eyes were so wet from watching the sweet moments of Kanata and Miyu. When she couldn't helped it She threw the glass on the television causing the television to blow up and break. She's determined to have her revenge. She won't lose on this battle, she had won him over Miyu and she will do it again.

* * *

After that day, Kanata and Miyu came back to Heiomachi and were not surprised when they were greeted with their friends with a welcome and reunited party. Christine kept telling how Romantic the scene was but Nozumu still told Kanata that it wasn't good enough and if he wants to take some tips he had lots of them. Aya and Nanami asked them if they could design the wedding gown and Miyu agreed, while Miu was sitting on the lap of Kanata and hugging her dad for making her dreams come true. 

That night, the three of them slept inside Kanata's room. Miu lay in the middle of her parents. Kanata and Miyu blushed terribly when Miu told them that she knew this was the place where they conceived her.

* * *

The next day, Kanata received a call that he was needed at the bridal shop, Since Miyu doesn't need the job in his office she stopped working and just focus on the preparation of their wedding. But Kanata was surprised when he received the call. So as fast as he could, he went there and Aya and Nanami pushed him in a room that was decorated like a church. He blinked when he heard the music became slightly louder. He knew it was a wedding march song. He looked around, confused of why is he here and why is he hearing this sound. Then he glanced at the entrance and stopped breathing 

He did stopped breathing at the sight of his future bride. Finally taking a shuddering breath as a sharp pain shot across his chest telling him he was desperately in need of air in his lungs. "My God," Kanata whispered, his heart thundering. "Miyu..."

She was walking slowly toward him, her fingers laced loosely at her waist and she was wearing an incredibly beautiful full-length white wedding dress. It wasn't just a wedding dress, it was an old-fashioned Victorian style with a high neck and a multitude of seed pearls on the bodice. It nipped in at her tiny waist, and the skirt swept to the floor in soft, luscious satin folds. The veil brushed her shoulders and turned back to reveal her face.

And she was smiling.

"Miyu?" Kanata said, hearing the quivering quality of his voice.

She continued to approached with the measured steps of a bride walking down the aisle to meet her groom as the wedding march continued to play. She finally stopped in front of Kanata and he swallowed heavily as he looked at her.

"Su-Sugoi..."

"Hello to you too, Kanata" she said softly but smiling.

"You are..." Kanata cleared his throat, "The most beautiful bride I've ever seen" he said it truthfully. Ever since he became a politician, he was invited to several weddings but no one matched the beauty of hers to the other bride.

Miyu sighed with relief, "Oh I am so happy you like it, its kinda weird but I like it... Nanami made it" she said, as she turned around.

"It's beautiful.. it is perfect" he said, smiling.

The wedding march song ended and it became a waltz. Kanata smiled and held his hand, "Do you want to dance?" he asked, Miyu nodded as she accepted, Kanata drew Miyu into his arms and dance around the room as though floating on the clouds, looking directly into each other's eyes.

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it_ fanfic, **Good-bye Kanata**

Akira run towards Kanata, "Kanata! Kanata! We have bad news!" she said, crying.

Kanata turned to her, "What is it?" he asked,

Akira sniffed, "M-Miyu.."

Kanata grabbed Akira, "What? What is it?" he asked, shaking Akira. "What about Miyu?" he asked, Akira gave the paper to Kanata, Kanata snatched it and read it. His eyes started to get wet, "What? H-How could she" he said, whispered. The people at the church were looking at Kanata, "How could she say.. Goodbye after all that I've done to her?" he asked, "This is not true..." he threw the paper at Akira. "and where is my daughter!"

"She's dead..."

Kanata jaw dropped. Suddenly he felt everything became dark, "W-What do you mean she's dead?" he asked, quivering.

"I don't know what happen to Miyu, you told me to fetch her... and I did... and when I went to the Saionji's temple, her dress was ripped, I thought she's just having cold feet... and then, I heard her saying she can't marry you because she killed Miu, she accidentally killed Miu and then when I was about to call you, she pushed me and before I could recover, she took her car and Miu's dead body, I don't know where she put Miu's body... but she said.. she can't marry you anymore" she finished, sobbing. "Then I saw this paper at my side" she picked the paper.

"That's not true... damn you Akira... Damn you! you're just lying.. because you don't want me to be with her! You're just lying!" he yelled, crying.

Akira picked something in her pocket. "Here is Miyu's engagement ring" she said,

Kanata cried more, it was definitely Miyu's ring with blood stains in it. Kanata clenched his fist and fell on his knees, and yelled, a loud "NO!"


	12. Goodbye Kanata

I write _Ranma 1/2_ and _Card Captor Sakura_... but I am going to try to write a **Daa Daa Daa** Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

**Oh yeah! Please visit my profile? and look at the URL of my DAA DAA DAA FANLISTING: Kanata, Miyu and Ruu Relationship  
Please do join :D please?**

Thank you for all those who reviewed :)  
**I also make Miyu and Kanata VIDEOS! so if you are interested just search "ChetteDizon" users in Youtube :) ok?  
Comment neh? neh?**

**Thank yous:** TENDER ROSE, tarah, tsubasa00Kurenai, radhika best, hannahfinella-chan, laquisha, amethyststar, syaoran-kun, kzeL08, lilcherryblossomwolf, Jophiel, Kaori-Urunasawa08, and ban101

I am a _**KanataXMiyu** _Fan

**Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
Touya is my character :P**

**and Ruu is back!**

" " - Talking/Whispering  
' ' - Thinking  
( ) - My Notes

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Twelve: Good-bye Kanata**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

"Okay I'll be there" Kanata said, smiling. Then he closed his newly D901iS Mitsubishi cell phone. It was the last preparation day of their wedding. His dream wedding with Miyu. And this time he'll be there for their wedding practice. He turned his newly Ford's new Escape Hybrid car to the parking lot. He decided to buy the car because in a few weeks he'll be with his family. He felt so happy and lighthearted and almost nervous as days passed by. Stopping his car at the front of the big Christian church, he wondered why his father told them to marry in that kind of church? they were supposed to be getting married in a Buddhist temple. But according to his father, western style weddings are more memorable than the Buddhist weddings, and his father added that they are in the process of opening themselves in other religions. Christians and Buddhists can be friends and can accept each other, just like aliens and humans.

He also bought Miyu a car and a cell phone so that she can prepare the wedding without her riding some strange cars and of course for safety since everyone knows she is going to marry Kanata Saionji.

He opened the door, no security or driver with him and it feels so good. He looked around and smiled. The church was suggested by Julia, a family friend and as well the shop owner where Miu had her small part time job before. As he walked slowly up to the porch and entered the big Christian church, He knew he should not regret marrying her in a church like this. It's almost like a castle and Miyu will feel like a princess on that day. The Church has a majestic structure, inside it was very clean and full of flowers. Full of paintings and some posters, no statues and no candles. It's a very beautiful place. No wonder when Julia offered the church, Miyu's eyes sparkled and nodded.

He was early, too early with the rehearsal, he knew but he was eager to look around. Not only that, there has been a sign. A business meeting on his side had ended sooner than he expected. There was no point of coming back to the office so he'd come here with the idea of looking around or maybe sit in a this serene church and relax until all of them arrived. He had never been to one of these churches, he was invited in several weddings due to his position in the government but he never participated in the weddings, only in the reception. Now that he was inside of this church, he felt tranquil, and in peace. Peace that he couldn't explain.

His attention was caught by a side door opening close to the pulpit. A woman entered carrying some flowers. His gaze was riveted on her as she crossed to the center of the pulpit to put the flowers. Her back on him so he couldn't see her face, although she had almost the same length of Miyu's hair but it was in braided so he couldn't tell. What surprised him though that he felt a sudden pain his chest and drew a sharp breath as he realized he hadn't breathed since the woman turned to face him but did not noticed him.

It is his future wife...

Fighting the urge to approach her and hold her in his arms, he quietly watched how she arranged the flowers. He remembered how she arranged the flowers before in the flower shop. Miyu is definitely beautiful even though she's not getting any young, there was no signs of old age, the one and only Miyu who makes his heart beat stops and moves at the same time, She was sunshine on a cloudy day. Kanata took a deep breath and put his hand on his chest, above his heart, he could feel his heart tempo increasing.

Finally, he couldn't wait any longer. He had to approach her now. He had to hear her voice, look into those incredible green eyes of hers. He also wanted to know why is she putting the flowers, and it was like it was her job everyday. But before he could take the next step, their family and friends barged into the church, along with their daughter.

"Papa! Mama!"

Kanata kneeled and open his arms to hug Miu. She was running towards him.

Miyu, for the first time saw Kanata and realized he was with her as she entered the church. Why didn't he approached her? Ignoring that question, she smiled brightly at everyone who entered the church. She saw the gang, Julia and her son, the pastor, Kanata's father, Mizuki, Mikan and their high school teachers.

"Hello everyone" Miyu said,

Nanami and Aya approached Miyu and hugged her.

Aya smiled, "I am soo excited Miyu! At the end of this week, you'll be officially Mrs. Saionji!" she said, Miyu blushed and nodded.

"Did you check if everything is okay at the restaurant?" Nanami asked,

Miyu smiled. Nanami and Aya offered helped and Miyu was so grateful to them. In fact, they are more excited than Miyu with the preparations. For Miyu all she wants is to marry Kanata. She glanced and saw Kanata holding Miyu, while talking to the pastor and his father. He was laughing at the pastor's joke, while holding Miu so lovingly.

After a few more minutes...

The Pastor went to the pulpit and greeted everyone, All of them took their seats and listened to the instructions. The pastor explained the basics of the wedding ceremony and had a little shared about Love. Miyu looked at Kanata when Kanata reached for her hand it, and kissed it. "Okay let's do the rehearsals. Miyu, go to the back of the church with Mizuki right?" he asked, she nodded. Miyu decided since her parents are already dead so she decided for Mizuki to lead her to the pulpit. Mizuki at first was heartbroken but he force himself to agree.

As the pastor starts to put them into the position, while Miyu and Mizuki waited at the back of the altar, Miyu's hands were on Mizuki's arms.

"Can I take you away now?" Mizuki asked,

Miyu giggled, "Don't joke like that Mizuki-san" she said,

"I am not joking" Mizuki murmured, but Miyu didn't hear him.

"Okay, now let's imagine the wedding music started, now Mizuki-kun and Miyu-chan, please march slowly towards the pulpit" he said,

* * *

_Oh my God. _Kanata thought, He could hear the wedding march. He could. A part of him knew it was impossible, yet it was there quite clearly, and the bells were ringing. He remembered when they dreamed of getting married, in that.. that book when they were young, the wondrous but invisible music filling the church... is it possible? to hear music even where there is no music? And in a distance, walking in measured steps on the arms of Mizuki, was Miyu, his bride. His. She was so lovely, smiling at him. His heart thundering at the mere sight of her as she closer and closer. 

They stopped in front of them.

The Pastor smiled, "So far so good, now... I will ask at this point, who gives this woman in marriage, and you Mizuki will reply, her parents and I am their representative, then you take Miyu's hand and place it on Kanata"

_Over my dead body. _Mizuki's jaw tightened. But what's the point? He just nodded. "H-Her parents, I am their r-representative" he said, gulping and takes Miyu's hand and reluctantly give her to Kanata.

Kanata stepped forward and exalted his hand to received Miyu, as Mizuki placed Miyu's hand in Kanata's. Their eyes met and time stopped.

_Oh my God._ Miyu thought, unable to tear her gaze from her future husband's eyes. Kanata's hand was so strong yet gentle as it wrapped around hers, and there was a heat from his hand that was traveling up her arm, swirling around her.

The Pastor cleared her throat, "We are gathered here today, to unite this man and this woman in front of your eyes and in the eyes of God, become husband and wife until death parted them".

Both of them didn't leave their eyes with each other, others sighed and seeing their love for each other. Aya even nudged Nanami and told her that she felt it was already the wedding day.

"and then the ceremony will go on, and we will have some messages of God about Love" he said, "After we will have the candle, the veil, the coin, the ring, the Bible, then another big candle.. for the two of you to blow it and this candle will represent your union, become one entity" he said, Kanata and Miyu looked at the pastor and nodded. "After the ceremony..."

The pastor's words became unclear, like a multitude bees in the background, as Kanata and Miyu stared back into their eyes, Then suddenly...

"You may Kiss the bride"

Now that was loud and clear.

* * *

Kanata takes Miyu's face in his hands, looked at her intently for a long, heart-stopping moment, then slowly, so slowly, lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss that was so tender, so reverent so theirs. Miyu couldn't help it, a tear fell in her cheek, she savored the taste and feel, the very essence of the man who she truly love, yearning for the kiss to never end. 

The pastor cleared his throat, "Okay that's enough. Save that long kiss on your wedding day"

The kiss stopped and Kanata raised his head and both he and Miyu stared at the pastor as though they had never seen him before in their lives.

The pastor smiled, "and then you two will face the people and I will introduce you as Mr and Mrs Kanata Saionji, then the music will start again... so any questions?" he asked,

Miyu licked her lips and blushed while Kanata shakes his head. "That was very different from our wedding but I am glad we ended up here" he said, "Are you dear?" he asked, Miyu nodded.

"Very well then, I'll see you at your wedding" he bowed and shakes hand with him. "you have done a good choice to wed here" he added, Kanata nodded and took his hands for the handshake.

* * *

Evening... 

Kanata couldn't sleep knowing this will be his last day of being a single one. He is not afraid though, rather excited that's why he can't sleep. He headed up the bell tower place, wondering if Miyu is sleeping peacefully right now. But right on cue, he saw her sitting on the bell tower, looking up into the sky. His blood began to heat, but kept walking. After taking the last step, he stopped and admired her. She looks very beautiful, her emerald eyes shinning, her hair shimmered from the dark porch in the light of the full moon.

Miyu took a deep breath, and felt someone was looking at her. She turned her head and saw Kanata. "Hey there my prince" she said, her husky voice humming across the air, setting his nerves on the edge. She pushed her hair back with one hand.

Kanata smiled, "What can I do for you my princess?" he asked, going on with the flow. Waiting for her to invite him to sit beside her. He noticed the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders. "It's cold my princess, should you be inside and having your last sleep as Ms. Miyu Kouzuki?" he asked, then at last he saw her tapped the chair beside her. A signal for him to join her. He walked towards her and sat beside her, "What are you doing here though?" he asked, moving closer to give her warmth.

Miyu leaned her head on his chest, as she pointed at the moon. "Looking at that, It's beautiful don't you think?" she asked,

Kanata looked up, but rubbed his nose. "It was okay" he said, saying honestly.

"Mou Kanata, you never changed." Miyu said, frowning.

"It's just a MOON." he said, shrugging. "No big deal"

She looked at him with a tiny frown on her face, "Okay fine. It's no big deal but right now, its really beautiful.. particularly bright and close tonight" she said, Kanata still shrugged. Miyu growled and gripped his hand. "Let's try to go there" she said, pulling Kanata to a the place where the moon can be viewed clearly. "See?" she asked, pointing at the Moon like a child. "What about now?" she asked,

"Do I have too?" Kanata asked, Miyu pouted more but nodded. "Very well" he said, and looked up. The gold-tinged moon hung bright and low in the clear, dark night sky, surrounded by thousands of stars. He stared, trying to see it from her perspective. He didn't know why it's so special for Miyu to see things like this. Then he gasped and it hit him... her deceased parents are astronauts.. Turning, he glanced down at her, noting again how pretty her hair looked, how lovely her profile was.

"So?" she asked, Kanata nodded. "Do you still remember that you treated me to a date before? and we went to that place? and my mom gave us some passes to go there?" she added,

Kanata nodded, "Do you miss them?"

Miyu nodded. "I know if they were alive, they will be very happy because I am marrying the only man they want for me" she said, trying to control her tears, although one tear escaped from her right eye. She closed her eyes when she felt him wiped it using his thumb. "Kanata..."

Kanata wrapped his arms around Miyu, "and I am very thankful to them that they believe I am the only one for you" he said, he lowered his head and kissed her.

Miyu close her eyes and waited for his lips to meet hers. When it did, she pushed her body up against his, snaking her arms around his neck with a soft little sounds of delight. Fire exploded in both of them. Kanata's hands moved and gathered her closer, cupping the back of the her head with one hand, gripping her curvy waist with the other. Kanata can't believe that even Miyu was already a mother, she still has the figure of a sexy teenager. Wanting more, he deepened the kiss, plying her lips open with his tongue, needing to taste her more. She complied, stroking his tongue with her own.

"Kanata?" Mr Saionji called from the front door.

Kanata yanked away, breathing hard and blinked. "Why did we stop?" he asked, Miyu giggled. They looked like a teenager who got caught kissing in the middle of the night. Miyu shrugged this time and covered her mouth.

"Kanata?" his father standing at the end of the stairs,

Kanata frowned and yelled, "Right here Oyaji, what do you want?"

An evil smile played upon Kanata's father. "Nah, just making sure if you are home" he said, shaking his head.

"Making sure that I am home?" Kanata repeated.

"yes and you two need to go to sleep now, save that for your honeymoon" he said, chuckling and left them.

Kanata mumbled, "Baka Oyaji" he said, Miyu tried her best to control her giggle. He sighed, "I am going inside Miyu, Don't stay too long here okay?" he asked, Miyu nodded and before he left her, he gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

Morning... 

All of them are in front of the church waiting for Miyu and Miu to arrive. Kanata was adjusting his collar, trying to calm himself. Miyu is already 30 minutes late. When Akira appeared in front of him, she asked for a forgiveness. Kanata nodded and forgave her, but also ask a favor for her to fetch Miyu. Akira nodded and quickly went to her car to get Miyu.

After twenty minutes...

Akira run towards Kanata, "Kanata! Kanata! We have bad news!" she said, crying.

Kanata turned to her, "What is it?" he asked,

Akira sniffed, "M-Miyu.."

Kanata grabbed Akira, "What? What is it?" he asked, shaking Akira. "What about Miyu?" he asked, Akira gave the paper to Kanata, Kanata snatched it and read it. His eyes started to get wet, "What? H-How could she" he said, whispered. The people at the church were looking at Kanata, "How could she say.. Goodbye after all that I've done to her?" he asked, "This is not true..." he threw the paper at Akira. "and where is my daughter!"

"She's dead..."

Kanata jaw dropped. Suddenly he felt everything became dark, "W-What do you mean she's dead?" he asked, quivering.

"I don't know what happen to Miyu, you told me to fetch her... and I did... and when I went to the Saionji's temple, her dress was ripped, I thought she's just having cold feet... and then, I heard her saying she can't marry you because she killed Miu, she accidentally killed Miu and then when I was about to call you, she pushed me and before I could recover, she took her car and Miu's dead body, I don't know where she put Miu's body... but she said.. she can't marry you anymore" she finished, sobbing. "Then I saw this paper at my side" she picked the paper.

"That's not true... damn you Akira... Damn you! you're just lying.. because you don't want me to be with her! You're just lying!" he yelled, crying.

Akira picked something in her pocket. "Here is Miyu's engagement ring" she said,

Kanata cried more, it was definitely Miyu's ring with blood stains in it. Kanata clenched his fist and fell on his knees, and yelled, a loud "NO!"

"I am so sorry Kanata, I did everything.. I tried to stop her but-"

Kanata tapped the stairs of the church, "H-How could she" he said, "I have loved her... more than my life" he said, then he reached for his phone and dialed Miyu's cell phone. He can't believe Akira, He just can't. Good thing he gave her a phone in case of emergency.

* * *

Her phone rang... 

Miyu gasped, and looked at her phone. Her body trembling, her eyes were so wet, her wedding dress full of blood. She has to get to the church before Akira could say something, she can't believe Akira would do such thing, and where is Miu! She reached for her phone but her phone fell, she cursed and tried to reach it out but before she could reach it her car hit something and her head hit the wheel of her car and lost unconscious.

* * *

Kanata closed his phone as he heard the phone operator replacing the ring of Miyu's cellphone. He clenched his fist and the reporters started to approached him. The family and friends tried their best to push the reporters away from Kanata. 

Kanata sat silently inside the church, his face is very messy. The pastor looked at Kanata and told everyone to leave them alone. Akira frowned but she also followed.

"Kanata..."

"Life is so unfair..."

"It is, but don't give up"

"How did she-" Kanata growled and clenched his fist. "Why does He punish me like this? first he took Miyu away from me, and now.. both of them-" he stopped when the pastor shakes his head, "What are you shaking your head?"

"Don't blame Him for your mistakes Kanata," he said, "I believe that He is good and He will do a miracle... all we need to do is believe" he said, Kanata shakes his head.

"Papa?"

Kanata knew that voice, he turned his head. "R-Ruu?" he asked, as he stood up. "What-" he stopped and saw Miu appeared beside Ruu, she's okay. "M-Miu?" he asked, He approached them and looked and Miu hugged him while crying. "Shh... don't worry, Dad is already here..." he said, rubbing Miu's back then he looked at Ruu, "W-Why are you here?" he asked,

Ruu sighed, "I.. couldn't save Mama" he whispered.

Kanata grabbed Ruu's hand, "Please tell me what happen.. did Miyu truly left me?" he asked, begging him to explain.

Ruu closed his eyes, but before he could open his mouth all of them barged in including Akira. Akira gasped when he saw Ruu, but Ruu didn't see her. "Mama invited me as she gazed at the stars last night, so I went at the temple and I saw people forcing Mama and Miu out of the house." he said, "They fought and I tried to rescue them, Mama told me to run Miu away... and when I got Miu, Mama hurriedly went to her car and drive fast. I.. I couldn't...save her dad...there's a possibility... she's dead" he said, "the guys shot guns at mama's car" he added,

"T-Those bastards..." Kanata growled, He dialed something in his phone. "Yes, this is Kanata Saionji, I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

Masato Touya cursed when he heard the doorbell. He stepped out of the shower. As a writer and as a journalist it consumed all of his time and energy and he really needed a shower now. He'd just finished typing his novel and take care of his cow. He growled when he heard the door bell again. "I am coming!" he yelled, wrapping a large white towel around his waist, praying to God too that it wasn't a saleslady or man or else he'll have to hit him and her. He hated these salespersons. They should not interfere his shower. He should take time to grab some pants, he thought but he wasn't feeling hospitable and didn't really feel like making the effort of dressing. 

He flicked the front light and open the door. A beautiful blond hair stood in the doorway. A gash on her head bled slowly, and her deep green eyes were wide in shock.

"I.. wrecked my car" she said, her voice had a slightly high pitch. He wavered on his feet and reached out to steady her. The feel of the expensive wedding gown beneath his fingers was too odd for him.

"Steady dear, where is your car?" he asked, he saw her pointed at the long winding driveway and the highway. Had she walked from the wreck? She had to be really exhausted and- He shakes his head, "A-Are you okay?" he asked, then he saw the woman lost her conscious and he managed to caught her. God she smells so great. He scooped the beautiful woman and put her on the couch.

He looked at her, she was in trouble. Her expensive wedding gown has some gush of blood. There were some bruises, but no gun shot. He sighed and sat on the chair. Though her looks really familiar he just ignored it and waited for her to wake up.

After a few more minutes...

She opened her eyes and stood up, Touya stopped typing with his laptop and looked at her. He closed the laptop and sat in front of her. "How are you feeling?" he asked, the woman just stared blankly at him. "My name is Touya, Touya Masato... and you're?" he asked,

"My name is..." she stopped, and tears formed in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Touya asked,

"W-Who am I?" she asked,

Touya frowned, "You don't remember who you are?" he asked, the woman shakes her head. Touya growled and leaned on the couch looking at her. "You know what?" he asked, The woman looked at him, "This is going to be a very long year for us" he said, the woman just looked at her lap.

* * *

After Eight years... 

"I got it!"

Touya blinked and looked at her. "You got what?" he asked,

The woman smiled and showed to him, what she printed. "I've got the opportunity to make a collage for the Saionjis!" she said, giggling.

Touya smiled, "You truly amazed me Miyuki" he said, sipping his coffee. Miyuki giggled and went back to work on his laptop. It has been eight years since he found her at his doorstep, bleeding with her wedding dress. And then Miyuki don't remember her name, and so he gave her a name, and now she indulge herself in writing and has been one of the best anonymous writers. She wrote a lot of short love stories book, and after a few more years she published her first novel titled, "Longing for my daughter". She told him that she doesn't have a daughter yet but she felt what a mother is feeling being far away from her mother.

_"Maybe I have a daughter before... or maybe my mother is living far away from me that's why I know the feeling" she said, _

_Touya smiled, "I hope it's the later part" he said, _

and after a few more months, he courted her and and she accepted.

Now they are engaged.

But sometimes, he kept thinking of the wedding dress... wondering if she was married already? if she is... what will happen when her memory comes back? He sighed and praying silently that time won't happen.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Kanata stopped typing at his laptop and closed his eyes. He had became a workaholic man, he opened his eyes and took some folders out of his drawer, but stopped when some of pictures fell off a folder. He picked them up and froze.

A Family picture... Him, Miu and Miyu. Then some several pictures of Miyu alone smiling at him. He put the folders on the table and caress the pictures. It has been what? Eight years... Eight years... ever since Miyu passed away. The police confirm that she died already, then after a few more years he married Akira to give Miu a mother, but he wasn't happy and even Miu grew up into a very beautiful girl, he knew she longed for her real mother. Ruu stayed too after Miyu's death to take care of Miu. Wanya sometimes comes visiting when Akira wasn't present in Japan.

The telephone rang, making his thoughts interrupted. He put the pictures on the table and picked it up. He frowned, it was a long distance from his wife, Akira Saionji. "What is it Akira?" he asked,

"Do you remember that I hired someone to make the collage for our family?" she asked, on the other line of the telephone.

Kanata rolled his eyes, "What for Akira, we don't need-"

"It's for the history my dear Kanata. Plus you already said yes before so you can't back out now, she'll be coming tomorrow to see you"

"Will you be here? When will you leave England?" he asked, _You were never a good mother to Miu_ he wanted to added but he kept his mouth shut. "How well do you know this woman though can do this part?" he asked,

"Many people can do research and write down a list of facts darling" she said, "I don't want an armature publication, according to my royalty friend she is really good"

"Fine... Fine... So she'll be visiting me tomorrow then?" he asked,

"Yes. Be good to her darling. Mwah! Kiss me for Miu ok?"

Kanata sighed and put the phone down. There's no doubt Akira has been always... the woman who wanted to be royalty even she isn't. He again picked Miyu's picture. "God... why did you leave us too early Miyu?" he asked,

* * *

Kanata emerged from his office and was about to go to his room when he heard Miu crying. He stopped and entered the room. "What's the matter Miu?" he asked, Miu grew into a very beautiful woman that looks almost like her mother. He sat beside her, in her large bed. He love her so much, she was the only thing that Miyu left for him to love. Not even Akira could love him, that's why even it's been eight years but they don't have a child yet. Kanata just married her for Miu, but never slept beside her. 

"Look at this dad" she said, reading the latest series of 'Longing for my daughter' book, "The longing to cradle my firstborn in my arms, to gently touch her toes with my fingertips. Her toes delicately curled, like the center of a snapdragon. Now come the tears of pain and loss... I would lay her in the crook of a soft quilt, see with my fingers, the fold under her round and rosy knees, feeling for the spring of healthy muscles... delighting in how her little body still curls in as it was in my womb. My heart aches now thinking I can almost see all of her but I was not there and cannot see her face hard as I try." she sniffed, then continued, "The pain is in my throat now...  
The 'girl' still thinks she has no right to cry out no right to beg for mercy. The 'girl' still wants to wail in grief yet none would want to hear not even me. The longing is not for human form but the Spirit calling for wakefulness. The great loving Spirit by which these girls one born of the other came to be and the other born of that... that's what she feels right now" she looked at her father. "She's really a cool author" she said, "and I feel her words.. in my heart" she added,

"Is she your favorite writer?" he asked, Miu nodded. "What about Uncle Mizuki?" he added,

Miu nodded too, "But Uncle Mizuki is a family friend and this woman, named Miyuki is a stranger" she said,

"Miyuki?" Kanata asked, "Miyuki what?" he asked,

"Miyuki Masato" she said, "But according to her biography dad, she is not yet married but she is engaged to Touya Masato... though even she is not married, she knows the feeling of being a mother longing for her daughter. It's so sad... but yeah... she's the best" she said, wiping her tears.

"and I think you're becoming too emotional"

They looked and saw Ruu leaning on the wall, Kanata smiled. The two people who makes his life complete. "Well I think I am outta here," he said, as Ruu started to walk towards Miu. "Don't be too late reading that book, you still have classes tomorrow Miu" he said, Miu nodded.

"Night papa" Ruu said,

"Night"

"Night dad" Miu said,

"Night"

When Kanata left the two of them, Ruu yawned and lay on Miu's bed. "You heard Papa, we will go to sleep early tonight" he said,

"Fine" Miu frowned, putting a bookmark on her book. She pulled the covers and looked at Ruu, "So? What are you still doing here then?" she asked, Ruu just yawned again. "Don't tell me your date with Momoka-san is boring" she said teasingly.

Eversince Ruu came back on earth, Momoka cling unto him. And to think Momoka should have forget the Alien Boy but she did not. Ruu knew before it was all child's play but now he feel annoyed. "For heaven's sake Miu... she's way older than me" he said, as he stretch his hands up into the air.

"hey... 16 and 18 is not bad" she said, giggling.

Ruu frowned, "Don't start Miu" he said, "Besides I would prefer the age 16 and 14 though" he said, winking at her.

Miu blushed, "Stop that ONISAN. We are not meant for each other" she said,

"Geez... every time I say that word, you're emphasizing that I am your Onichan" he said, standing up and move on her side. Miyu stick her tongue. Ruu smirked, "Fine." he tucked her on the bed, as he always do. "Sleep tight Little Sister" he said, and gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her room.

* * *

The next day... 

Miyuki gave her fiancé a kiss on the cheek as she aboard the train, she told him not to worry but she has to stay a little closer to the Saionjis for doing the project. She also promised him that she'll give him emails everyday.

A few more minutes...

Miyuki paused at the head of the steps that led up to a temple and House. A big house that was remodeled as a mansion and the temple was also remodeled. She looked at the paper with the address, checking if she was at the right place. She confirmed it,

"Hello?" she asked, "Anybody home?" she asked,

"Are you Miss Miyuki?" A guy approached her, as he gave her a welcoming grin.

"Yes I am she" Miyuki said,

"Please follow me Ma'am, Sir Saionji is waiting for you" he said, Miyuki nodded and followed the guy. As she entered the house, she gasped at the beautiful flouring and some expensive chairs and sofas. Then a door opened, "Please wait here" he said, Miyuki nodded.

As the door closed, Miyuki stood up and walk towards the paintings and pictures. The house was sure remodeled there were some of the old parts that weren't. As a writer she knows because small things can effect one setting, she saw a picture of a very beautiful teenager. She was about to pick it up when the door opened.

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it_ fanfic, **Miyu...ki?**

"Masato Miyuki?"

Miyuki nodded and took off her hat, for a respect.

Kanata felt as if the world stop. "Miyu..." he said, he shakes his head, "Forgive me for staring... that blonde hair and green eyes is very familiar to me and this surprised me" He stepped forward and offered his hand. "Kanata Saionji"

She unlatched the fingers of her right hand from the hat and gingerly met his grasp. "I am pleased to meet you," she managed giving him a very familiar warm smile.

"Miyu..ki.. Masato..." He took a deep breath, "Are you..." he noticed something shimmering in her hands, "engaged?" he blurted out, Miyuki nodded.

Kanata felt his world dropped. "Um.. take a seat... C-Can I call you Miyu?" he asked, his voice almost fell.

Miyuki smiled, "Miyu sounds nice, now that you mention it.. I like it" she said, as she sat on the chair.

The voice... The eyes... The hair... The action... The personality...

Could it be?

Miyu?


	13. Miyuki?

I write _Ranma 1/2_ and _Card Captor Sakura_... but I am going to try to write a **Daa Daa Daa** Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

**Oh yeah! Please visit my profile? and look at the URL of my DAA DAA DAA FANLISTING: Kanata, Miyu and Ruu Relationship  
Please do join :D please?**

Thank you for all those who reviewed :)  
**I also make Miyu and Kanata VIDEOS! so if you are interested just search "ChetteDizon" users in Youtube :) ok?  
Comment neh? neh?**

I am a _**KanataXMiyu** _Fan

**Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
Touya is my character :P**

**and Ruu is back!**

" " - Talking/Whispering  
' ' - Thinking  
( ) - My Notes

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Thirteen: Miyu...ki?**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

The door opened, Miyuki turned around and saw the same guy who greeted her earlier. He smiled at her and opened a door. "This way ma'am, Mr. Saionji's office" he said, as he bows. Miyuki smiled and bowed back. As she stepped on the room, the guy announced that Miss Masato Miyuki has just arrived. Miyuki looked at him, when the door closed behind her. He's sitting on his chair while looking at some of the papers.

"Please take a seat" said Kanata Saionji who did not even looked at her.

Miyuki without words she took her seat, and studied the busy man in front of him. It must be tough living his life. But even with his busy and frustrated face, she could not deny that the man is very handsome. His hair was hazel brown, very shiny but very messy. He must really have a busy life that he couldn't even fix his face. The phone rang beside him so he picked it up but still not looking at her.

"No! No! That's not what I told you to do! you're killing me Taka!" he yelled,

Miyuki had an opportunity to looked into his dark chocolate eyes. Then she saw him stand up, so she had to stand up too.

"I am telling you, you have to give me those papers alright? I really need them." he said, as he started to walk left and right.

Miyuki realized he was tall. If she will stand up in front him, he can tower over her. He was dressed in a casual blue polo shirt, he doesn't even look like a senator. He stroke his head, gritting his teeth, Miyuki noticed white teeth flashing at her, and Miyuki doesn't know why but she felt as though every bit of oxygen had been punched out of her lungs. Her heart catapulted around a chest that had suddenly become hollow. Because of what she felt, she decided to look at her lap.

"Yes it is your Job so get a move on!" he yelled, then he closed his phone and looked at her. "Masato Miyuki?"

* * *

"Masato Miyuki?"

Miyuki nodded and took off her hat, for a respect, but she blinked her eyes when she saw him startled. Then she just realized what she had done. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment. Such a clumsy thing to do, no grace at all. She probably mussed her hair. Now he was staring at it. "Yes, I am so sorry" she said, as she started to comb her hair with her hand. "I am the one who will make your family collage." she said, He was staring at her! Not even a blink. Did she do something other than making her hair messy? Because of his reaction, she became so uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that she had to force herself to collect her wits and speak, though her tongue moved sluggishly and she had to push the words out, "Your Wife sent me" she added.

Kanata felt as if the world stop. "Miyu..." he said, he shakes his head, "Forgive me for staring... that blonde hair and green eyes is very familiar to me and this surprised me" He stepped forward and offered his hand. "Kanata Saionji"

She unlatched the fingers of her right hand from the hat and gingerly met his grasp. "I am pleased to meet you," she managed giving him a very familiar warm smile. For an odd reason, Miyuki felt a bolt of warm, tingling vitality shot up her arm and caused her heart to pump harder.

"Miyu..ki.. Masato..." He took a deep breath, "Are you..." His gaze dropped to her fingers and he noticed something shimmering in her hands, "engaged?" he blurted out, Miyuki nodded. Kanata felt his world dropped.

Miyuki blinked, Why in the world Kanata Saionji's voice dropped when he found out? Or doesn't he know? It was all over the books. Or maybe his wife had informed him already? But she was relieved when he withdrew his hand, then as quickly as possible. He went to his chair and sat down,

"Um.. take a seat... C-Can I call you Miyu?" he asked, his voice almost fell.

Miyuki smiled, "Miyu sounds nice, now that you mention it.. I like it" she said, as she sat on the chair. She slid her shoulder-bag off and propped it against the leg of the chair. Then she put her hat on the chair nearby. Her hands were trembling. Why? This is crazy! She's engaged remember? Maybe because this was her first time going outside her fiancé's house? Maybe that's it.

Her heart persisted with hops, skips and jumps. The feelings she never felt for her fiancé. Why? She needs to be careful for this project, but now she had wished that she did not accept it. But it was too late to back out now. She sighed and looked down once again.

* * *

The voice... The eyes... The hair... The action... The personality...

_Could it be?_

_Miyu?_

Kanata took his seat slowly, not taking his eyes off her. No Mistake, The Yellow-blonde hair had instantly jolted his memory of his long dead fiancée. The eyes, the voice, the action, her personality. He knows Miyu... but Miyu is dead right? The police had assured that she was. Even he paid a lot of money for advertisements, newspapers, still no Miyu. So she was dead. So now... why is she here? Or could there be a woman that looks so much like her?

"I don't mean to be rude, but could you stop staring at me?" she asked, she was sitting very primly with her knees pressed together. Her eyes downcast, projecting a modesty.

Kanata leaned on his chair and took a deep breath, "I am so sorry again, I remembered someone.. as I looked at you" he said,

"Who?" she asked, as she raised her head to meet his gaze.

Her eyes were wary and he instantly sensed her guard was up against him. Kanata sighed and tried to relaxed. "The mother of my daughter" he said,

"Mrs.Akira Saionji?" she asked,

"No. Miyu Kouzuki" he smiled at her,

The name seemed to startle her. "Oh.. I see...I've never met her, where is she?" she asked,

"She's dead" Kanata said, "But let's not talk about her, let's talk about you. I really need to interview you before you do our collage is that okay?" he asked, watching her reaction to his words.

A slight frown. "I.. wasn't ready but okay.. go ahead" she said,

"Where did you come from?" he asked,

"Uh.. I came from..." she stopped in some confusion. "Well I am living with my fiancé Touya Masato" she said, smiling.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're dead"

"Aside from writing books-" he stopped when Miyuki's eyes widen. "Yes I know you're a writer, my daughter loves your work" he said, winking at her. Miyuki blushed. "But aside from writing.. what do you want to do?" he asked,

A wry little smile, "Actually this is the first time I went out-"

Kanata blinked, "What do you mean?"

Miyuki giggled, "Let's just say I was in prison sentence for the last years. I didn't go out, I was inside our house... writing some novels and books..." she said, smiling. "Then I give my works to my fiancé, because he is also a writer... but other than that.. I have no hobbies, but if you consider household chores hobby.. then that's another question" she said, smiling.

"You don't watch TV?" Kanata asked, Miyuki shakes her head. "Why?"

"We don't have a Television"

"You survived that?" he asked, Miyuki nodded. "What about Internet?" he asked,

"I don't surf around the internet, if I want to use the internet.. Touya is always beside me" she said, smiling.

"Your fiancé sounds like a security guard" he said, shaking his head. "A very strict one" he added,

"Well Touya was a police before and then he became a writer" she said, smiling.

"I see..."

"The reason why I came here is because-" she paused and hesitated.

But for some odd reason, Kanata understand her. "You will lived in this mansion, you will have your own room and a computer. We will give you passes to some of the historical places that you need to go, since Akira was associated with royalties so I'll give you a passes then" he said, smiling. "If you need to go to some places, one of our drivers is assigned to you. All you have to do is produced the very best collage that you can, and we have no problem with that" he said, smiling.

"Thank you" Miyuki said, the words whispered from her lips.

"You'll also be visiting my school... I studied in a public school, I'll give them a call so that you can research that place with no one questioning you" he said, then he push a button in his intercom and told someone to pick Miyuki Masato and show her, her working room. The door opened and the same guy appeared and bowed down. "He'll show you your working room and bedroom, just follow him" he said, "And I'll give you list of people who can help you with your research... the people who knows me"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome... Miyu"

* * *

Miyuki put the phone down and sighed, she just had to use the phone because there wasn't a phone in her room. She had to call her fiancé and tell him everything is okay. But she, of course never mentioned how hot Mr.Kanata Saionji is in person, especially didn't tell him that she felt a different kind of thing for her new boss. Now that she will live in this house, she felt comfortable but at the same time nervous. Like a De ja vu but she couldn't understand.

"Excuse me, may I know who you are?"

Miyuki blinked and turned around, she saw a very beautiful girl standing not far away from her. She has the most amazing pinkish hair she ever seen, her eyes purple, and if she wasn't mistaken, she maybe in her teen years. She smiled, "You must be, Kanata's Saionji's daughter?" she asked,

Miu's eyes widen when she saw the stranger in their house, she felt her heart beat increased. She must be hallucinating. She started rubbing her eyes with her bare hands, but after she did that. The woman in front of her didn't disappear. "Who are you?" she asked,

"My name is Miyuki Masato, and I am in charge of your family's collage" she said,

"M-Miyuki... Masato?" she asked, "Are you the writer of-" she paused when she saw her nodding. "Oh.. y-you look very familiar" she said,

Miyuki nodded, "let me guess, I looked like your mother?" she asked, Miu blinked. She didn't expect that. She looked directly at her. "I am not surprised, your father already said that, It would be interesting to know your mother. Maybe she can be my twin" she said, smiling.

Her words, made Miu feel bitter. "My Mom doesn't have a twin, she's one of a kind" she said, "And no, you don't look like my mother." she said, then she left the room.

Miyuki became puzzled, _Did I say something wrong?_

* * *

I can't believe she was my favorite writer! Her words were so different, than in person. Miu thought as she lay on her bed, Miyuki Masato's words in the book were so gentle, so motherly. But now that she met her, she was so arrogant. So prideful.

_"let me guess, I looked like your mother?"_

How dare she compared herself to her mother? How dare she assumed that she would think she looked like her mother. She maybe look like Miyu Kouzuki in the eyes, in the face, hair... but never in the personality. Her mother was not arrogant like her.

"A twin? my mom has a twin?" Miu growled, "AS IF!" she yelled and threw the books.

Ruu opened the door and one book hit him on the face. "Watch where you throwing things" he said, as he closed the door, "What's wrong with you?"

"The nerve of that Woman!" Miu yelled, "Calling herself as Mom's twin... As if!" she yelled, and was about to ripped one of the books when Ruu snatched the book, "What are you doing? Give me that book!" she yelled again.

"What's wrong with you Miu?" Ruu asked, putting the book into the table. "I thought she is your favorite writer?"

"WAS" Miu glared at Ruu, as she corrected him. "I can't believe that I fell in love with her works. She's so cruel and so arrogant" she said, gritting her teeth. "She's worst than Aunt Akira" she added,

"Worst than Akira?" Ruu asked, Miu nodded, Ruu smirked. "I gotta meet this woman. I never thought that someone would beat Akira to her title called the most arrogant woman in the world" he said, chuckling.

"I am Serious! Ruu" she said, clenching her fist. "The nerve of her saying she looks like Mom..." she said, tears started falling on her face.

"Now that makes her more interesting, she is worst than Akira but she looks like Mama... This I gotta see" he said, smirking.

"Don't you dare compare Mom to that.. that witch!" Miu yelled,

"Calm down." Ruu said, "Have you already eaten your dinner?" he asked,

"I am not hungry. I think I am just going to sleep," Miu said, wiping her tears. "What about you?" she asked,

"Nah, I have a date with Momoka..." Ruu said, then sighed. "So I guess Papa will eat alone again" he said, Miu didn't say anything. "Oh well, gotta go now... I'll just tell papa that he will eat alone again" he said, he leaned forward to kiss Miu's forehead and left the room.

Miu open her eyes, and hugged her pillow. "I miss you mom... I really really miss you" she whispered, and close her eyes. After a few minutes, she fell asleep while crying.

* * *

Miyuki couldn't help but to think of what had happened earlier. The beautiful girl in front of her, became bitter when she joked about her looking like her mother. She wanted to tell everything to her fiancé, but she couldn't. She sighed and was about to turn on the laptop that Kanata has given to her for the work when the door opened. The guy told her that dinner is served and Kanata told him to fetch her. She nodded and left the room to go to the dinner, the guy though escorted him outside the backyard of the Saionji's. Miyuki blinked, it was a two place settings, wineglasses and a full bottle of white wine. A mason jar filled with fresh flowers, flickering white candles covered in glass huricanes, Fine china and silver place settings.

A very romantic dinner setting.

She startled when the guy pulled a chair for her. "have a seat ma'am" he said,

Miyuki sighed, "I am not-" she stopped, as the guy blinked. "I mean, what's the meaning of this?" she asked,

"What do you mean Ma'am?" he asked, "It's just a dinner" he added.

"I know it's a dinner, but there are only two seats at this table," she pointed at the other seat. "I thought Mr.Saionji has two children?" she asked,

"The children won't have dinner with Mr.Saionji tonight, Miss Miu slept earlier and left for a date... so that means you and Mr.Saionji only" he said, as he bowed and left her.

"But-" Miyuki sighed and dread creeping over her, she looked around, It was only a dinner. Yes... but why does it seems so difficult? Why? Because of him... because of Kanata Saionji. The man who made her heart beat fast, not just fast... too fast. Setting her on fire while bringing forth a profound, undeniable sense of belonging and happiness she hadn't felt in forever. _Undeniable? Puh-lease..._

Then she saw him, Panic pressed in on her, twisting her stomach into a huge sickening knot. C_alm down Miyuki.. he is just a man... a one fine man... okay not just fine.. but handsome... yeah that's the word, handsome_. As he approach her, she took a deep breath and tried to ignore how he looked fantastic in a fresh, lightweight brown cotton shirt and worn jeans, his hair damp as if he'd just washed it. Her heart bump around inside of her chest like a rubber ball and hot tingles ran up her spine, God.. how can he look so attractive, not only that... he is a great dad to two children and he had to be the most appealing man she'd ever met.

... but take note. He was not available and so is she.

Miyuki gulped, she's big big trouble.

* * *

"Do you like the settings?" he asked, as he sat down on the other chair.

Miyuki gulped, "D-Do you treat your visitors like this all the time?" she asked,

Kanata flicked the cloth napkin in the bread basket open, Pumpkin stews. His favorite, his mouth watered. "Oh wow.. my favorite" he said,

Miyuki sighed, "D-Do you treat your visitors like this all the time?" she asked, again.

Kanata smiled at her, "You're the first visitor in this mansion, Miss Masato" he said,

"Oh..."

"Let's eat?" he asked, Miyuki nodded.

Kanata snagged a glance at Miyuki. She pushed her hair behind her ear and gave him a shy smile that sent little shock waves of pleasure through him. Her complexion was smooth and perfect and her yellow hair gleamed in the early evening sun. She's so beautiful. Like Miyu... He started to chop the chicken when he felt her nervousness. He smiled and stopped chopping the chicken, instead he poured a white wine to her glasses, within a few moments he saw her picked the glass up and took a sip, closing her eyes as she slowly swallowed. Kanata smiled, "You need it bad huh?" he asked, with a teasing smile.

Miyuki smiled, "I am a little nervous sir..." she said, honestly.

Kanata smiled and scooped some pumpkin soup, as he mentally served Miyuki. "Don't be. I am not scary" he said, as he offered her a chopsticks. "Pumpkin is my favorite dish. I really really love it" he said, then he felt her tense again. "Hey... I really don't want to feel like the big bad wolf okay?" he asked,

Miyuki giggled, "Well you do look like one before in your office" she said, as she took some bite of pumpkins.

"And you look like a country mouse," Kanata said, chuckling as he serve her some chicken.

Miyuki giggling stopped, "What did you say?" she asked,

Kanata blinked, "Well I said you look like a country mouse... did I offended you?" he asked,

"No.. not at all.. It's just that..." she shakes her head and just took a bite at her chicken. "Nothing Mr.Saionji-"

"Call me Kanata"

"I can't do that" she said,

"Why is that?" he asked,

"Because-" she trailed off, then cleared her throat before continuing on, her voice so low and soft he had to bend closer to hear her. "It's just that.. you're paying me..."

Kanata put his chopsticks down, "But you are making us a big favor. You're going to produce a beautiful collage for us right?" he asked, "and I know the secret ingredient to make the best collage ever" he said,

Miyuki blinked, "Really? How?" she asked, she knew she can do it but she wasn't aware that there was a secret ingredient to make such things.

Impulsively, Kanata reached out and took her quivering hand in his. Warm sparks traveled up his arm and longed in the vicinity of his heart, "Friendship" he said, smiling. "You have to have an intimate relationship with your subject" he said, smiling.

_Intimate huh? _Miyuki cleared her throat, "Why?" she asked doubtfully, but still curled her fingers around his hand and held on tight. "Why can't I make the best collage without intimacy?" she asked,

"Because you just can't" Kanata said, tightening his grip on her small hand. "I would love to get to know you better Miss Masato... and of course, you have to get to know me better too..." he said, smiling. He was happy, why? Miss Masato did not even pulled her hand away.

"...And your children and your wife and your past" Miyuki said, reminding him that he was not available.

That made Kanata release her hand, What on earth was he was doing earlier? he coughed and resume eating. "Well yeah, they too..." he said, after he chewed he looked at her again, "So tell me Miss Miyuki Masato... tell me about yourself" he said,

"hmm.. I don't remember much of my childhood, maybe because of the accident that happen a long time ago... but I know that I lived forever with my fiancé, Touya Masato. I don't remember my parents that much but Touya told me that he adopted me ever since I was a child, then he fell in love with me and he courted me and now he is my fiancé" she said, as she took a sip of wine. Then looked at him, her eyes glinting. "And what about you, Mr.Kanata?"

He settled back in his chair, "Well... my life was a mess" he said, Miyuki blinked, "I grew up here... with my father as a Buddhist.. who left to go to India, and I don't know when he will be back. I am living with my two children, Miu and Ruu... and my wife is living in a far away place. I am the only child and my mom died when I was young. I became a minister of education before and now one of the senates. I love pumpkin"

"Why did you run for senate?" she asked, then took a bite of the pumpkin.

"To help others. To become a servant, although I can be a rude person when people don't work... or if I don't see their efforts, when it comes to public service I am number one" he said, winking.

"How are you as a father?" she asked, smiling.

"I protect my children, even I know they can protect themselves. I... love them so much, especially Miu. Miu looks like her mother, and because every time she looks in the mirror she could see her mother, so she decided to dye her hair pink and put some purple contact lenses, but in truth... she looks like Miyu" he said, sighing.

"And Miyu is...?" she asked, then ate a morsel of chicken, after a long silence, she spoke again. "Who is she? Aside from she's Miu's mother?" she asked,

Kanata sighed, "She's the only woman I love" he said, looking at his plate. "and will always love.. forever" he added,

"What about your wife?" she asked,

Kanata looked deeply into her eyes, "I don't love Akira, and Akira knows that. But she thinks one day I will... for eight years... my feelings hadn't change." he said,

"But you married her" she said,

"I need too, Miu needs a mother" he said,

"Oh..."

* * *

The next day...

Miyuki woke in a dark room. The deep and steady sound of someone else breathing alarmed her. Who was that? The window was open and the curtain billowed gently in the breeze. There were foreign sounds, She sat up and almost shriek when a hand close her mouth. Making her fall on the bed as the man hovered on top of her.

"Don't yell... I am not going to do anything to you" he said, Miyuki nodded and then the man grabbed her head, and a light glow in his hand. After a few minutes, he went off on her top. The guy narrowed his eyes, Miyuki saw he had a blonde hair like her. "I knew it.."

Miyuki blinked, "Who are you?" she asked,

"You don't even remember me, But I am glad you're not dead" he said,

"Who are you?"

"A friend, the name is Seiya... and I know all about your past." he said,

Miyuki blinked, "You know about my past? Then can you tell me?" she asked,

Seiya smiled, "You'll soon find out, since you're here already" he said, then he left the room.

"WAIT!" Miyuki run towards the room, she gasped when she saw a UFO. "Ah.. a UFO?" she asked, herself and fainted.

"Welcome back" Seiya smiled, looking at the woman who just fainted.

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it_ fanfic, **Living with the Saionji's**

Miyuki giggled as she put the word 'Beautiful' in the scrabble. Her eyes twinkled when she looked at the two young teens in front of her. Miu smirked while Ruu frowned, Miyuki blinked and looked at Ruu.

Ruu understand the questions in her eyes, "Do you really think she looks beautiful?" he asked, Miyuki and Miu looked at each other and giggled. "Fine.. you're torturing me" he said, as he placed the word 'Ugly' on the bottom of the letter 'U' on the beautiful, "there that should do it. Miu giggled and put the word 'love' on the bottom of the letter 'L'. Ruu frowned and sighed, "Why do you guys keep pushing me to Momoka?" he asked,

Miyuki giggled, "You know, even she called me Obaasan earlier, I think she's pretty cute" she winked at Ruu, while Miu laugh so hard. "What's the matter with Momoka-chan anyway?" she asked,

"She's not my type." Ruu said sighing, "She's way older than me... I want someone younger than me... like..." he pointed Miu, who stopped laughing. "Well what do you say Miss Miyuki? Does Miu and I make a perfect pair?" he asked, Miu blushed and hit him playfully on the head.

Miyuki giggled, she just found out that they were not really siblings. Ruu was adopted by Kanata, how thoughtful of him though. "Well it's up to Miu, if she likes you or not" she said,

Before Miu could respond, a man from Kanata's group burst through the door, his face red, his battered shirt was covered with some dirt. We need your help" he said, "Emergency!"

Miyuki's stomach fell. Before she could react, Ruu stand up, "What's wrong?" he asked, his mouth pressed into a grim line.

"Mr.Kanata Saionji had an accident in the farm, he tried to calm the bull but he couldn't so the bull jammed him in the ribs" said the other guy, "I told Sir Kanata not to do it, but he is so persistent."


	14. Living with the Saionji's

I write _Ranma 1/2_ and _Card Captor Sakura_... but I am going to try to write a **Daa Daa Daa** Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

**Oh yeah! Please visit my profile? and look at the URL of my DAA DAA DAA FANLISTING: Kanata, Miyu and Ruu Relationship  
Please do join :D please?**

Thank you for all those who reviewed :)  
**I also make Miyu and Kanata VIDEOS! so if you are interested just search "ChetteDizon" users in Youtube :) ok?  
Comment neh? neh?**

I am a _**KanataXMiyu** _Fan

**Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
Touya is my character :P**

**and Ruu is back!**

" " - Talking/Whispering  
' ' - Thinking  
( ) - My Notes

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Fourteen: Living with the Saionji's**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

Miyuki open her eyes and saw Kanata's worried face. She sat up and realized everyone was inside her room. Including a very surprised teenager man, looking at her.

"Did something happen?" Kanata asked,

Miyuki reached for her head, "Yes.. I saw a UFO... and I don't know if you will believe me" she said,

"UFO!" Kanata, Ruu and Miu yelled.

"Unbelievable huh? His name is Seiya..." Miyuki asked, "Ouch.. my head..." she said,

They helped her to go to the bed, and when they left the room.

Ruu shakes his head, "She looks so much like mama..."

"She doesn't" Miu interrupted,

Kanata looked at Miu, "What's wrong?" he asked,

"She's more arrogant than Aunt-" she stopped when Kanata and Ruu shakes their head, "What?"

"I don't think she is like your Aunt Akira..." Kanata said, Ruu agreed. "Tell you what.. why don't you try to get to know her?" he asked, Miu hesitated. "You'll see that you're misjudging her" he added,

"Right. I would like to get to know more about her" Ruu said, yawning "But tonight.. I have to go to sleep"

Kanata looked at the door, _Why would Seiya visit her?_ He shakes his head and just tried not to think about it.

* * *

The next morning... 

Miyuki left the room to get some orange juice. She just started her work today, and she has to start taking trips next week, and for today she had to prepare for her work. Entering the Kitchen she heard voices and crying. She entered quickly and saw Miu crying and Ruu panicky tried to decide how to treat the wound.

"What happen?"

Miu stopped crying and glared, while Ruu blinked. "had a little minor accident, she fell on a ladder then split her eyebrows clean open with a nail" he said,

"Oh my God" Miyuki dashed and looked at the wound.

"I am fine, I don't need your help Miss" she said, shoving her and saying that rudely.

"Miu!" Ruu yelled,

Miyuki ignored the rude remark, "Sometimes it's good to rely on someone" she said, softly.

Miu growled and left the chair, "I would rather die than you treating my wound" she said,

Something happen to Miyuki, "Young lady, when I say I'll look at the wound. I'll look at your wound" she said, in a stern voice

Miu stopped and looked at her, "What did you say? Who are you to talk to me that way?" she asked, gasping in anger.

"Miu.." Ruu tried to calm her

"You're just an employer here!" Miu yelled,

Miyuki felt her tears coming from her eyes, "Employer? I know that _Ma'am_, but didn't your Mom teach you good manners?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Like be kind to your employers, Especially to those who want to help you?" she asked,

And Miu felt she was slapped with those words. She remembered her mom saying to be nice to the people who can help her. "Yes but-"

"Now sit and I will treat your wound" Miyu ordered as she wipe her tears.

Miu just followed her quietly, for a moment she saw her mom. "Y-You don't have to cry" she said, Ruu smiled and left them. "Please don't cry.. you're just making matter worst" she said, looking at the wooden table.

"I can't help it." Miyuki said, continuing to wipe her tears as she tried to search something at the medicine kit. "Anyway, enough about that, let me see what I can do with that wound" she said, Miu just sat silently. "hmm I'll remove the blood first so that I will know what to do" she said, Miu tensed, because the pain. "Relax.. just relax, this won't hurt a bit"

The assuring voice of Miyuki made her relax, "Miyuki.. right?" she asked, Miyuki nodded as she continued to clean her wound. "Gomen nasai about yesterday" she said,

"It's not a big deal, But I am not a bad woman" she said, smiling at her. "You don't need stitches so I'll just clean your wound and put some butterfly closures on it ok?"

Miu nodded, "Neh.. Miyuki-san... where is your mother?" she asked,

Miyuki sighed, "I don't know.. I don't even know... if she is alive or not" she said, putting some ointment on her forehead. "Okay this will hurt a bit, so if you want hold my hand, just do it" she said,

"H-Hold your hand?" Miu asked, _the same word that mom always say.._

"One.. two.. three..." she said, as she put the ointment, Miu gasped in pain but when she held Miyuki she felt relax. Her dad is right, she was not like Akira, Akira would not have done this... She will order someone to attend her. After Miyuki backed away and was finished with her, she started cleaning up.

"You right, Miss Miyuki-san.. if only Mom is alive, she's your twin" she said, smiling.

Miyuki smiled, "And That would be wonderful, if I was your mom... I would have a wonderful daughter like you" she said, as she pinches her cheek.

* * *

And so that night... 

Miyuki giggled as she put the word 'Beautiful' in the scrabble. Her eyes twinkled when she looked at the two young teens in front of her. Miu smirked while Ruu frowned, Miyuki blinked and looked at Ruu.

Ruu understand the questions in her eyes, "Do you really think she looks beautiful?" he asked, Miyuki and Miu looked at each other and giggled. "Fine.. you're torturing me" he said, as he placed the word 'Ugly' on the bottom of the letter 'U' on the beautiful, "there that should do it." Miu giggled and put the word 'love' on the bottom of the letter 'L'. Ruu frowned and sighed, "Why do you guys keep pushing me to Momoka?" he asked,

Miyuki giggled, "You know, even she called me Obaasan earlier, I think she's pretty cute" she winked at Ruu, while Miu laugh so hard. "What's the matter with Momoka-chan anyway?" she asked,

"She's not my type." Ruu said sighing, "She's way older than me... I want someone younger than me... like..." he pointed Miu, who stopped laughing. "Well what do you say Miss Miyuki? Does Miu and I make a perfect pair?" he asked, Miu blushed and hit him playfully on the head. "Ite!"

Miyuki giggled, she just found out that they were not really siblings. Ruu was adopted by Kanata, how thoughtful of him though. "Well it's up to Miu, if she likes you or not" she said,

Before Miu could respond, a man from Kanata's group burst through the door, his face red, his battered shirt was covered with some dirt. We need your help" he said, "Emergency!"

Miyuki's stomach fell. Before she could react, Ruu stand up, "What's wrong?" he asked, his mouth pressed into a grim line.

"Mr.Kanata Saionji had an accident in the farm, he tried to calm the bull but he couldn't so the bull jammed him in the ribs" said the other guy, "I told Sir Kanata not to do it, but he is so persistent."

Miyuki swallowed the bitter taste of fear coating her throat, "Where is he?" she asked,

"Well he is outside, at the stairs, he wants to come back here and not in the hospital" he said, blinking at her. His eyes questioning who she was.

"Oh my God, what will happen to dad?" Miu asked, then they rushed towards him.

All of them met each other at the center of the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miyuki asked him. Blocking his way.

Four pair of eyes looked at her, Kanata grimaced but talked, "I am coming inside.. going to my room-"

"No you're not" Miyuki said, putting her arms on her waist,

"A-Am I not?" Kanata asked, blinking. "So where will I go?"

"Back to your car and you'll go to the hospital" she said,

"WHAT!"

"You heard me Mr.Kanata Saionji, you'll go to the hospital, with Ruu" she said,

Kanata smirked, "Bossy all the time, aren't you?" he asked, challenge in his voice.

But Miyuki accepted the challenge. "Yes, and you'll do what I say." She said, "Ruu?"

Ruu nodded, and in a few minutes Kanata was back in the car with Ruu, then the car disappeared.

"Nice one Miyuki-san" Miu giggled,

Miyuki just realized what she has done and blushed.

* * *

By the time they returned, it was already almost midnight and Miu was already in bed. Grim-faced, Ruu and Kanata walked into the family room where they were playing scrabble several hours ago. Kanata moving stiffly, his right hand pressed horizontally across his abdomen. 

"So what's the news?" she asked,

Ruu grinned, "Papa in trouble, 2 ribs busted but everything is fine" he shakes his head, "He should be in the hospital but he decided to be confined here, the doctors were not pleased but you know papa" he said, sticking his tongue out. Kanata frowned, "Luckily we have Miss Miyuki-san to nurse you back neh?" he asked, winking.

Kanata and Miyuki looked at him, if they were mistaken the young boy was match-making the two of them.

"er.. I have some work-" "She's not a nurse-"

Ruu smiled, "But you're the only one who can scold him like that, Miyuki-san." he smiled, "Someone did before, but we can't call her anymore" he added,

"Why?" Miyuki asked,

"Coz Mama Miyu is dead. But you're here now.. if we put papa on the hospital or into the hands of others, I don't think papa will recover. He's a stubborn one. Very stubborn, so I would really really appreciate Miyuki-san to take care of him" he said,

Kanata and Miyuki looked at each other and sighed.

"Well bye" Ruu said,

and they were alone...

Kanata let out a heavy, tired breath, then scowled at the door. Then he looked back at her and sighed, "I am so sorry for troubling you, I am sure you didn't plan on having me to take care of when you agreed to take this job" he said,

Miyuki shakes her head, "It's not a trouble... my work here is very light and boring, I guess nursing you is okay.." she said,

He nodded, "I'll pay for your services" he said, then turned and slowly headed out of the room. "I'm going to bed"

"Do you need some help-"

"I don't need any help right now, thanks.. I can manage this" he said,

Miyuki frowned, "A real cute stubborn guy" she murmured.

* * *

The Next day, 

It has been a hell for Kanata. He was tired with boredom and restlessness. Normally, by this time He will be outside to work, to go around the places he had to go. Meetings here and there, press here and there. Not like this, the place is so silent and he wasn't used to silence anymore. He turned off the Television too, disgusted with the world today. He cursed the woman on the television, he cursed her for proudly saying to everyone that she has a lot of dresses and she collects more, then the other woman was proud that she has seven husbands and her husbands doesn't even know. _What was the world coming to? _

He shifted on the bed, grunting and screamed when he felt pain in his torso. He was so thankful though that his assistant was willing to work overload and Ruu also helps by representing him. Speaking of Ruu, just why had Ruu suddenly decided to throw Miyuki and him together? It seemed he was hoping for a romantic relationship between the two of them, But why? He is married and Miyuki is engaged.

Ruu must stop this, Why get attracted to her though? except for the fact, she looks like Miyu... She was not Miyu, She's more bossy than Miyu. "Oh hell.." Yeah... way too bossy. He snarled and begun to get up, disobeying Miyuki's order to stay in bed. He must go to his work room and do some computer works. When he successfully left his room and was about to close his bedroom door, He started chanting that no one can stop him from doing whatever he wants to do.. "No one.. No one...No one-"

"And where do think you're going?"

_Busted._

She moved closer, her eyebrows scrunched tight, "You're not supposed to be moving around Sir, or you want me to tie you around?" she asked,

Kanata chuckled, "Yeah right, dare you to-" he turned and stopped, he felt fear. What he saw in her eyes.. was deadly serious. "I.. I mean, I want some ice-cream" he said, sheepily.

"You should have press the button" she said, moving closer to him, her eyes probing, her fresh-lemon scent filling the air around him, setting his nerves on edge. "Mr.Saionji I thought we have agreed on that..."

Kanata just looked at her, she was again lecturing him. But he can't stop looking at her. _Great_. _Just what I needed, her scent, her wonderful voice, her 10 minute lectures, and most importantly her touch._ Then on him, jumpy nerves along with being a helpless cripple who couldn't even take off his own pants without assistance. "er... I don't want to bother you"

"It's my job remember?"

How could he forget that? She always comes inside his room like a breath of fresh lemon-scented air to check his bandage this morning, the fact that she looked so much like Miyu, or more beautiful than Miyu. She was all he'd been able to think about the entire morning. "How is the collage?" he asked,

"It's doing well, now go to your room" she commanded.

"You're getting bossy than ever Miss Masato" he said, gritting his teeth.

"Because you're a stubborn one Mister Saionji" she said,

Entering the room once again, Kanata grunted and sat on his bed. "I am not a baby. I am a grown man" he said,

"Believe me, nobody thinks you're a baby. You're just an injured grown man" she said, helping him to lay on his bed again. "I'll get that ice cream for you" she said,

"Nah..." he said, "forget the Ice cream" he said,

"Stubborn guy ever," Miyuki murmured,

"Bossy type girl ever" Kanata replied back,

"Look.. you have to remember that the people needs you, so you have to recover fast. Meaning, you have to obey me. If you don't obey me, you'll be in this bed longer than you expected." she said, Kanata rolled his eyes, "Rules are made to be followed. As a senator you must a be a role model" she said,

"Whatever..."

"I think you need to take a nap" she said,

"I don't need a nap" he said, but Miyuki could see some beads of sweat he could feel popping out on his brow, but he still have pride. "I'm okay.. okay?" he said, he tried to move and a sharp pain he felt, He let a dark oath slip out, and then bit his lower lip until it bleed. Miyuki moved closer to help but he shove her, "I am o-okay.. I said" he said, trying to move slowly. "It felt like a baby's kick don't worry" he said,

"Baby's kick huh?" Miyuki said, frowning. She shakes her head and even though he protested, she helped him.

Kanata was grateful she had done that. After the pain left him, he close his eyes and then he fell asleep even though he doesn't want too.

* * *

A few hours later... 

Miyuki growled as she looked into the computer screen, she growled and leaned on it. She shook her head and sighed heavily. He'd been certifiable cantankerous, Rude even. But what surprise her is that she knew she can't handle men like Kanata Saionji but now she's handling one. Before when Touya become rude, she'll lock herself in her room. She reasoned out though that Kanata was her boss so she can't complain. But was that the only reason though? Miyuki found herself wishing for a rewind button of her life. For what? Well there's.. the thing of.. coming here and accepting the job, or maybe... before she had an amnesia.

_"A friend, the name is Seiya... and I know all about your past."_

How in the world, did someone like him... boarding a UFO knows her? She shakes her head, she can't tell this to her fiancé. But she has to like spill everything.. maybe to someone...but who? Then her eyes looked at the pictures and one picture caught her eyes. It was Kanata and her? She shakes her head and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked again and she wasn't imagining. It was her.

"Seiya.. hmm, maybe Kanata knows him..." She said, but then she shakes her head, "You're getting Crazy Miyuki..." she said, frowning.

"I know who?" he asked, Miyuki gasped. "Sorry to interrupt you but could you accompany me for an ice cream?" he asked, smiling.

Miyuki shakes her head, "And you're back standing. Kanata Saionji you broke the rules.. Again" she said,

"Hey, I am okay now ok?" he said, frowning.

"Yeah, you're always saying that" Miyuki said, turning off the monitor.

"Just stop talking and let's have some Ice Cream." he asked,

* * *

At the Kitchen... 

"You're awfully quiet over there," Kanata said, interrupting her dire thoughts. "Are you okay?" he asked,

Miyuki force a smile, she didn't eat Ice Cream but she was there to accompany him. "I am ... just thinking" she said,

He took a bite of his ice cream, "About?" Kanata asked,

_Boy, he was perceptive. Too perceptive. _Uneasy with his probing questions, she turned the conversation to something more within the realm of nurse duties, "How are your ribs?" she asked,

Kanata smirked, "It's fine Nurse Masato, but you haven't answer my question" he said,

_And he's too sharp.. way too sharp. _"What question?" She asked,

"You're thinking about something," he said, pointing her with his spoon. "What about it?" he asked,

"Nothing" Miyuki said, smiling, "You know... being stubborn isn't going to help you get back on your feet quickly" she said,

Kanata chuckled, "I am a god. I can heal myself... Because of my stubbornness, I will heal myself" he said,

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard" Miyuki muttered,

"Heh, you're getting grumpy" he said, as he shrugged but as he have done that a pain stuck his rib, "argh damn, when am I going to learn not to do that?" he asked, "What I am trying to say... is that with my strong will and determination, I will heal in no time-"

"That's the spirit, but don't forget obedience too" Miyuki said, smirking.

"damn you're stubborn,"

"Can't you feel your attitude?" Miyuki asked, crossing her arms while smiling.

Kanata smiled, "Oh yes very much Miyu" he said,

Miyuki smile faded, "Miyu...Speaking of Miyu.." she stopped and shakes her head.

"What?"

"N-Nothing.." she said,

"Ahhh that's better. Thanks for the Ice Cream" he said, as he finished. "I am going to go the Living Room. Going to watch some TV" he said, as he stood up.

"You should take a rest, take a sleep" Miyuki said,

"No way Mi-yu, I am not going back to sleep" he said, smiling and then he left the Kitchen.

Miyuki growled, What's happening to her? and now she likes to hear him calling her Miyu? She sighed, No.. maybe he just missed this Miyu.. She gathered the glasses and cleaned them. After that, she checked the Living Room only to find out that Mr.I-am-not-going-back-to-sleep sounds asleep sitting up on the coach. Her breath stalled in her chest. The sight of him sleeping, his handsome face relaxed and soft, She stared at him, and strangely, all she wanted to do was snuggle up beside him, put her head on his broad chest and go to sleep next to his heart. She growled and looked at her fingers, and at her engagement ring. What was she's thinking? He was her boss, Her employer, Her patient, She's engaged and He's married. As he looked at the wedding ring in his fingers.

She frowned, and shakes her head. She quietly turned and moved towards Kanata's room to get his blanket, then she gently unfolded it and gently put it over Kanata. She's only doing her job, was only taking care of her patient. Nothing wrong with that. She sighed, and sighed and wonder how many times did she sighed today? She marched down the hall without looking back at Kanata, She had to forget what she'd seen. And if there are feelings... She had to kill them.

_feelings...?_

* * *

Kanata though was just pretending to sleep, he saw how Miyuki looked at him and how she cared for him. When the door closed, he open his eyes and sighed. He looked at the cotton blanket over him, A heady warmth suffused him at the thought of her being considerate... just like... Miyu... She seemed genuinely concerned about him, not because it was her job... but because... because.. she really cares for him. Too many things have made him remember Miyu when she came into their life. her eyes.. her personality... and something... something... there's something very vague... and why would Seiya Yaboshi comes to her room? 

_Why? and what does Seiya want from her?_

Just like a Cue.. Ruu came into the Living room, "Yo Papa, what's up?" he asked,

Kanata smiled, "Where have you been?" he asked,

"As usual.. I would love School to start so that these dates will stop" he said, as he sat on the couch, "So.. how are you?" he asked,

"Never felt better" he said, sighing.

"Is Miyuki-san treating you good?" he asked,

"Yeah she is a good nurse" he said, looking at the blanket, "Very bossy though" he said,

"Well.. you should be fine, Mama was like that" he said,

Kanata frowned, "But she is not your Mama" he said,

"We don't know" he said,

"What?"

"N-Nothing"

Silence...

"Tell me, why do you think... Seiya came to her room that night?" he asked, "Aliens don't appear just like that with normal people, and with their UFOs no doubt" he said,

Ruu shrugged, "Maybe Seiya wants to know if Miyuki-san was Mama?" he asked,

"Do you think he knows?" Kanata asked, Ruu once again shrugged.

Kanata sighed,

"Well I gotta go now Papa, see you tomorrow" he said,

Kanata just nodded, As the door close his eyes closed too. As much as he hate it, he needed to take it easy since he wanted to be back at work after this week or maybe few days and away from her... from her beautiful employer and caregiver, as soon as possible... or else he'll forget he is a married man and she is engaged.

Miyuki Masato, affected him too much for it to be any other way.

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it_ fanfic, **Secret Feelings**

"Seen Enough?"

She stopped in her tracks, her face heating up. Her face getting redder by the minute. "I um..." she cleared her throat and forced herself to look at him, "I was trying to see if you're awake" she said,

Kanata nodded, a twinkle in his chocolate eyes. "Yeah right," he said in a teasing tone that told her he knew she was lying. "and here I thought you were noticing how cute I am asleep" _As you have looked at me for this past few days._ He wanted to add but kept it in his mind. He waggled his eyebrows and turned his mouth up into a teasing grin.

"If I stare, it's for a strictly clinical reason, I can assure you" she said, putting the dinner tray down on his nightstand and gave him her best imperious-nurse look.

"Whatever you say, Nurse Miyu" he replied with a lift of his eyebrows, clearly not believer her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You don't believe me?" she asked,

"Of course I believe you, you're my employer and my nurse. It would be ridiculous for you to be looking at me anything other than your boss and patient" he looked her in the eye. "neh?" he asked,


	15. Secret Feelings

I write Ranma 1/2 and Card Captor Sakura... but I am going to try to write a Daa Daa Daa Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

Thank you for all those who tagged :)  
I also make Miyu and Kanata VIDEOS! so if you are interested just search "**ChetteDizon**" users in Youtube :) ok?  
Comment neh? neh?

I am a KanataXMiyu Fan

Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
Touya is my character :P

and Ruu is back!

30 is the prime of a guy's life so yeah :P

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Fifthteen: Secret Feelings **  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

Miyuki stopped in front of the stairs and tried to calm the beat of her heart, she just returned from the historical places where Mr. and Mrs. Saionji went, and she was tired. Too tired, She looked at the bottom of the stairs and frowned, "Why wouldn't he pay someone and make this stair like an escalator or something." she said, as she wiped her sweat.

"That's a very familiar sentence young lady"

Miyuki gasped and turn around, she saw a bald man wearing some Buddhist priestly clothes. She smiled and bowed at the man, though he heard the man gasped and was quite shock seeing her. After she bowed, she smiled at him. "You must be Mr.Saionji's father" she said,

"H-Hokushou... Saionji... Hoshou for short" he said, blinking. "A-And you must be Miyu-"

"Miyuki, Miyuki Masato... yes sir"

"Nice to meet you..."

"Likewise sir," she said giving her a smile. "I just got back from the-"

Mr.Saionji gestured her into the house, "No need to explain, the children already told me about you and where you went" he said, smiling.

"Well I guess I have to attend your son now" she said, as she stopped following him.

Mr.Saionji smiled, "Call me Uncle" he said,

Miyuki blinked as she stared at the back of the old man. "Uncle?" she asked,

"Yes Miyuki-san, by the way... My son's dinner is waiting at the kitchen," he said,

Miyuki felt there's something in his tone, but she ignored that idea and went to the Kitchen.

* * *

A few more minutes, Miyuki entered Kanata's Room. As always, suppressing the hot shiver she always felt when she entered his private sanctuary. She must be crazy, she thought. Why would she feel nervous? Why would she feel funny about being in Senator Kanata Saionji's bedroom? What is she to him? She was only a nurse, taking care of him temporary. 

_...Like a wife taking care of her husband _

er.. Where did that came from?

Never in her life will she become a wife of this man before her, as she stopped in front of his bed. She said to herself that She's engaged and He loves his wife deeply. "Just look at this room," she whispered softly into herself. The bedroom was no man's bedroom. It was decorated in a feminine colored scheme. Even though Mrs.Akira wasn't here, Mr.Kanata didn't bother to redecorate, why? because he loves her deeply and this room makes him think of his wife...

She sighed and took a closer step towards Kanata's bed. There he is, stung out on his bed, lying flat, his head elevated so he could watch TV, but he was sleeping. A mushy feeling expanded in her chest. This feeling she had never felt with her fiancé. _Why is that though?_ She sighed, well it was natural to fall for someone like him, too easily. He is a great man, a great dad, a great husband, and a great senator. Biting her lip, she studied him more, struck all over again by how peaceful and downright handsome he looked relaxed and sleeping. She stopped at the foot of the bed and stared, moving her interested gaze in his full lips chiseled cheekbones and messy hair, then moving down to admire his wide chest beneath his blue flannel shirt. Another hot shiver shot through her,

...Too dangerous... Too dangerous!

She ripped her gaze from him, chiding herself for gawking at him. "Miyuki! How dare you! You're engaged and He's married!" her mind yelled inside her head. She gulped and put the tray on a wooden table. But before she could leave the room...

"Seen Enough?"

She stopped in her tracks, her face heating up. Her face getting redder by the minute. Oh wow! Amazing! He tricked her! He wasn't asleep! He was fully awake! "I um..." she cleared her throat, turned and forced herself to look at him, "I was trying to see if you're awake" she said,

"For what?"

"F-For.." Miyuki shakes her head, she can't afford getting 'mind blank' right now.

"For?"

"For.." Miyuki saw the food, "Dinner! yeah... I was wondering if you will eat dinner or not" she said,

Kanata nodded, a twinkle in his chocolate eyes. "Yeah right," he said in a teasing tone that told her he knew she was lying. "and here I thought you were noticing how cute I am asleep" _As you have looked at me for this past few days._ He wanted to add but kept it in his mind. He waggled his eyebrows and turned his mouth up into a teasing grin.

_Cute wasn't the word._ More like handsome... Amazing... Sexy... Wonderful... Miyuki wanted to say but kept her mouth shut. Her face flaming all over again, she moved back toward him, trying to act as normal as possible after she'd been caught staring at him like a lovesick teenage girl. A few minutes she acted like a professional nurse, "If I stare, it's for a strictly clinical reason, I can assure you" she said, putting the dinner tray down on his nightstand and gave him her best imperious-nurse look.

"Whatever you say, Nurse Miyu" he replied with a lift of his eyebrows, clearly not believing her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You don't believe me?" she asked, she couldn't stop herself. Why would she asked that? Why not just leave it alone?

Kanata looked at her for a few moments, seeming to have some kind of a inner conversation with himself. Finally, he pressed his lips into a grin line and said, "Of course I believe you, you're my employer and my nurse. It would be ridiculous for you to be looking at me anything other than your boss and patient" he looked her in the eye. "neh?" he asked,

Miyuki sighed, what's the use of arguing and making him believe her? She rolled her eyes, and surrendered. "Right" she said, but she was so relieved that he didn't push the matter.

"So you brought food?" he asked, looking at the tray. Miyuki nodded, "Good. I am starving." he said, trying to sit up but couldn't.

"W-Would you like me to help you?" Miyuki asked,

_Help.. that would mean... you touching me?_ Kanata shakes his head, "I am fine by myself" he said, trying to push himself to a sitting position. A low grunt of pain popped from his tight lips and fell back unto the bed panting.

Miyuki smiled and waited for him to ask for help, he was indeed a stubborn man. A few minutes though he already asked for an assistance. "As I have expected" she said, as she came closer to him, bending near, her arms outstretched. Kanata lay as still as stone, and she took that as a sign of surrender. Ignoring the emotions she's feeling, as a professional, she gently put her forearm behind his shoulders, intending to help him lift to a sitting position without pulling. "Okay now sit up" she said, her head turned to the side so they wouldn't be face to face. Her ability to control her reactions to him only went so far, and having her lips so close to his, goodness. It wasn't a good idea.

He lay there, unmoving, for a long time, his breathing seeming to accelerate. "Miyu, this isn't going to work..." he said, in a strangled voice. His breath tickles Miyuki's cheek.

Without looking at him, her own breathing picking up speed, "We can do it okay?"

Kanata growled and started murmuring about her shampoo scent or soap.. or whatever, he finally did as she asked, with a countdown, he raised himself up slightly. But he went farther than she'd expected, touching his firm, well-muscled chest to hers, leaving her nose pressed to the place where his neck met his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Kanata asked, trying to hold the pain.

"Sorry," she murmured, but blushed so much but she reluctantly released Kanata and grabbed another pillow to support his body. For him to be able to sit and eat. Finally after a few minutes. Kanata is ready to eat. She looked at him, who was just looking at his food. _He seems to be in a bad mood. Well who won't be in a bad mood when you almost caress your body to him? and he was a very loving and loyal husband? duh! _Miyuki gulped, "Would you like me to help you-"

"I can damn well feed myself," he said, in a harsh tone.

"Why are you pissed off?" Miyuki asked, she couldn't control herself. "I was just trying to help you-"

"Yeah and I thank you for that," Kanata said, then he looked at her, more like glaring. "Next time, you help me. Would you mind tying your hair back?" he looked away, his jaw flexing. "I'd rather not have it in my face again" he said,

Miyuki blinked, "Oh... I am so sorry-"

"Yeah and next time when you help me don't get too close to me" he added quickly.

Miyuki didn't know but she felt hurt with the last statement, "Oh don't worry Mister... next time I'll tie my hair so that you won't get tickly and will try to get a mechanical robot to help you, so that my skin won't touch yours... I mean, I should be careful because I have a poor skin and you have a very high class one." she said, crossing her arms.

"No.. it wasn't the hair... nor the skin" he said, his voice got lowered.

Miyuki blinked, "It wasn't?" she asked, Kanata nodded. "Then why say such rude words?" she asked,

Kanata shook his head and slowly picked up his chopsticks, letting out an under-the-breath laugh, "Like I said, It's not the hair nor skin is the problem," He speared some rice with his chopstick. "It's just the way that they are too smooth and soft and it smells too good, that's all" he said,

"Wha-"

Kanata looked at her and smiled, "Your Skin and hair is too soft, too smooth and smells too good... and its aching me not to touch them" he said, then he returned to eating his dinner. Miyuki just stood there frozen, she was shocked at the revelation.

* * *

That late night, Kanata looked at the clock. It's about time Nurse Miyuki will enter his sanctuary again. It was the time of his medicine. He really like seeing her beside him, she reminds him so much of Miyu. Reminded him too much about Miyu, the eyes, the hair, the smile, the attitude... God! The attitude, the caring, loving, and even the bossy type. That's Miyu for sure. But Miyu and Miyuki are different persons right? He sighed, maybe he just like Miyuki because of Miyu? He shakes his head. But Ms. Masato is really something. She's very nice. 

_Actually, Too nice._.. When she helped him sit earlier and she'd been so close, he was drowning in lemons and soft, silky hair, He almost... almost grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, good thing the pain shot him up. He needed to remember that she's engaged. _She's engaged! For goodness sake! _He shifted slightly, his bed creaking, then closed his eyes. He need to remember that there are lines drawn between him and Ms.Masato.

A soft knock sounded on his door, _This is it..._ he sighed and shifted to the other side again. Then the door opened and it was indeed Nurse Miyuki, she walked in. A tray in her hands.

"It's time for your medicine" she said, smiling.

_God.. why does she have to be so beautiful? _He gasped, his eyes widen. The light shinning in from the hall allowed him to see she was dressed in a fluffy orange flannel robe and fluffy slippers. Her blond hair was loose and mussed around her shoulders, like she'd just crawled out of bed, and she wore no makeup, which didn't detract in the least from her attractiveness. Added to it actually.

"What's wrong?" she saw him looked at the robe, then looked at her again. "Oh! you're wondering why I am using this robe?" she asked, putting the tray on the wooden table. "Miu gave it to me, she said I can borrow it first. It was her mother?" she asked, Kanata nodded, Miyuki sat on his bed. "Not Mrs. Akira right?" she asked, Kanata nodded. "The woman named Miyu?" she asked, Kanata nodded.

"Anou.. Taihen (weird)... The robe totally fits on me" she said, smiling. "It's kinda strange" she said, Kanata just nodded. "Oh well, let's get you sitting up" she said,

_Oh no.. here they went again... Her touching him, her lips close to his neck, close enough to smell, her hair sliding against him..._

"Wait" she said, and tied her hair. Kanata was very impressed she remembered what he'd said. Even though he'd kind of liked her hair hanging in his face. She repeated her earlier actions, putting her hands in back of his shoulders and providing support without pulling. He prepared himself for the pin, then lifted up, gritting his teeth, waiting a second for her adjust his pillow and shove another pillow against it so he could sit.

_Focus on the Pain... Focus on the pain and not on her! _Kanata's mind yelled inside his head.

"Better?" she asked, picking up the medicine and the mug. He nodded, and took the medicine like a good boy. "There you go," she said, "Okay, my job for this day is over" she said, as she was about to pick the tray...

"Miyuki..."

"hai? (yes)" Miyuki asked,

"Can you accompany me for few minutes?" Kanata asked, "I am so bored and I haven't really had a good conversation in this day" he said,

Miyuki smiled, "You mean yesterday" she said,

"Whatever" he said, sighing.

Miyuki nodded, "Sure, I couldn't sleep so I guess I can accompany you" she said, as she pulled a chair beside his bed.

After a few hours of their talking, Miyuki saw Kanata getting sleepy now. She smiled and waited for him to sleep. Obviously the medicine he's taking are relaxant too. He's a very busy man, and that makes his think a lot of things. Thank Goodness the medicines can make him sleep.

* * *

The Next day... 

Miyuki yawned and entered the kitchen, she was greeted by the argument between Miu and Ruu, but as soon as they saw Miyuki they stopped and smiled at her.

"Good Morning Ms. Miyuki" Miu said, smiling.

"Morning" Miyuki smiled,

"Did you sleep well?" Ruu asked, Miyuki blinked. "I saw you leaving papa's room so late last night" he said, teasing her.

Miyuki blushed, "Oh that, well your father told me that he needs some company-"

"What kind of company?" Miu asked, giggling.

Miyuki blushed more. "Miu! That's not the way you should behave!" she yelled,

All eyes were on her.

"Oh.. sorry" Miyuki said, covering her mouth

A few more seconds, laughter burst out into the room. Miyuki blinked,

"HAHAHA! Man! You do act like a mother to her!" Ruu said, yelling.

"Which is really cute!" Miu said, giggling.

"Stop teasing Miss Miyuki-san" Hoshou said, entering the kitchen. "It's too early, you two go to school already." he added, Miyuki gave him a grateful smile. "By the way Miss Miyuki, you should tell my son to take a bath, he's getting smelly. much better if... you help him take a bath" he said, Miyuki growled, while the two children burst again laughing.

"Uncle-"

"Now.. Now Miyuki, remember you're being paid for your services. You're a nurse of my son so it's up to you to help him to take a bath..." he said, Miyuki growled, it sounds so wrong but the old man is right. "maybe you can give him a sponge bath... that wouldn't be so bad" he added,

Miyuki sighed and just ate her breakfast

* * *

Kanata woke up and realized that his nurse left the pain relievers on his night table. He felt warm and toasty inside. He really had to admit that he liked her taking care of him. A lot. It had been forever since anyone of the female variety had been really concerned with his needs... Akira never was a type of a caring woman. He sighed, then he sniffed and smell himself. _Ugh disgusting_... He started to removed his bandages, and realized he could move now with less pain. Hallelujah! 

"Good morning" Kanata blinked and saw Miyuki entering, her hair wet from her morning shower. "How are you?" she asked,

Kanata smiled proudly, "Actually I am getting better, thanks for the company last night" he said, remembering how she stayed until he fell asleep. "Did you had a good sleep?" he asked, Miyuki nodded. "Argh... I needed to shave..." he said, scratching his chin.

"Would you like me to shave it for you?"

_He swallowed hard. Oh man. _While he would undoubtedly love for her to shave him, what a man wouldn't relish a beautiful woman performing that intimate task? A shave from the gorgeous, totally wonderful Nurse Miyuki? _forget it. Too dangerous._ "Uh... no thanks.. I am feeling much better today, I have taken off my bandages see?" he said, pointing the bandages.

"okay... I'll bring your breakfast, as you shave..." she said, Kanata nodded. Miyuki turned her back and remembered what Kanata's father said. She gulped and turned to him. "I...I was wondering..." she said, nervously. Kanata stood up, but stopped and looked at her. "You haven't had a shower in a while," she said,

Kanata frowned, she must have smell him. Ugh.. disgusting... "Yeah, you notice huh?" he said, frowning.

"I wasn't going to offer, but as your nurse I feel obligated to ask you, if you want..." She cleared her throat. Kanata blinked, "Ah.. S-Sponge Bath" That cute blush reappeared, giving her cheeks attractive, rosy glow.

Kanata fell on his butt. "Ite!"

"Oh dear!" Miyuki run to help him stand up, "Are you okay?"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT STUPID IDEA!" he yelled, as he was blushing too.

"Well your dad said it would be a good idea and I was thinking, he was right" Miyuki said, now releasing him as he stood up.

Kanata jaw slack, he stared at her. Many different thoughts rolled through his mind like a tumbleweed in the wind. Dirty and Decent thoughts. _First_, he sure hoped a lot that he didn't smell that bad. _Second_, he was downright stunned by her offer. _Third_, he decided he'd have to have a little talk with his dad. _Fourth_, he admired her even from offering something like that for professional sake and _fifth_, while a sponge bath from her sounded like heaven on earth he had to say no. He shakes his head, keeping his rambling thoughts to himself. "N-No thanks.. I can really take care of myself now" he said,

"Are you sure-"

"Yes I am sure, and don't try to change my mind Nurse Miyu. I've made my decision" he said,

Miyuki doesn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed, "Alright, I'll just prepare your bath and your shaving supplies" she said, as after that she headed on the bathroom. After Miyuki prepared the things she tried to help him but he just shoved him off.

"Nurse Miyu, Like I said I can take care of myself.. let me show you" he said, then he manage to go to the bathroom. Miyuki smiled and decided to leave him. Inside the bathroom. Kanata frowned, He sure does need to shave and to take a bath.

* * *

Miyuki after closing the door of Kanata's room, she hurriedly went to the kitchen and tried to calm her heart. Thank goodness all of them are gone. Miu and Ruu just started school today and Kanata's father was nowhere to be seen. She was half-glad that he'd turned down the shave and the bath thing. But she felt half-disappointed too. And she doesn't know why. She shouldnt feel this. 

The phone rang and so she answered it, the phone was connected to all the other phones. So she answered the nearest one, which was in the kitchen.

"Moshi? (hello)"

"Honey!"

"T-Touya!" Miyuki gasped,

"What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing" she said, still trying to calm herself. "I was just shocked that you called..."

"Because I miss you so much! How is your job? How's the boss?" he asked,

_Where should I start? Can I tell you he's too darn handsome? _Miyuki shakes her head, "he's fine..." she said,

"I heard he got injured, I really don't care about politicians but since he is your boss, so I would like to ask if he is okay" he said,

"Yeah, he is fine... he has a.. nurse... don't worry" she said, gulping

"Well hurry up that project and go home okay? I miss you so much! love you!" Touya said,

Miyuki put the phone down, and then she realized that ever since she got into this house, when Touya calls her. She doesn't say I love back to him. _Why is that?_ "Argh.. Headache" she murmured and went to the living room. There she sat on the loveseat and closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead and trying to work away the dull headache that had come. She had to find a way to organized everything and control her feelings. She had to kill this emotions. Touya is a wonderful fiancé and he doesn't deserve a two-timing fiancée. Plus, Mr.Kanata Saionji isn't available too. For goodness sake. He is married! What has gotten to her? She needs to find a way to get Darn-handsome Senator Kanata out of her mind.

As if she conjured him up with her thoughts, Kanata's deep voice rasped over her. "Are you okay?"

She popped her eyes open and found him standing right in front of her, clean shaven and as handsome as ever, his brow creased in concern. Miyuki's heart did jumping jacks to her chest. "Just a little headache nothing to worry" she said, she managed by some miracle to control the nervousness in her voice. The sight of him made her feel so warm and shaky at the same time.

"Do you want me to get you some medicines?" he asked, taking on her role as a nurse and caregiver.

Miyuki blinked, A senator just offered her care giving? "N-No.. I am fine by myself" she said, "But you on the other hand, you need to get rest and take it easy" she said,

Kanata smiled and sat next to her, "Fine. I'll sit here with you and take it easy" he said, He inhaled deeply and looked around, putting his arms on the back of Miyuki's head. "Man! Imagine! I survived not working for a few days." he said,

Miyuki gulped, Kanata was a big guy, and the loveseat was too small for both of them. Good ness! His hard, well-muscled thigh was pressing against hers like a hot iron, sending hordes of butterflies into flight inside her tummy. This feeling... was too weird but it felt so right, it felt so perfect and weirder it may get... it was too familiar. "In a few days, you'll be working again" she said,

"Yeah! and I am very excited about that" Kanata said, smiling as he demonstrate moving his body slowly. "Waaa! no more pain! But I still need a few more days of rest" he said, winking at her. "Although I will miss my nurse Miyu" he added.

"E-Excuse me?" Miyuki asked,

"Say, do you want to go out when I have fully recovered?" he asked, smiling.

"G-Go out?" Miyuki asked, Kanata nodded. "Y-You mean like a date?" she asked, Kanata smiled and nodded. "But you're married and I am engaged!" she yelled, Kanata blinked. "I mean... I can't... I am your employee... I shouldn't be darn.. into you" she added,

Kanata was shocked for a moment, "You Misunderstood me Miss Miyuki... I was thinking.. more like a friendly date" he said, "or maybe a thank you date" he added, looking deeply into her green familiar eyes. Miyuki gasped and blushed deeply, and Kanata controlled his grin. She looks so cute when she blushed. "Although I am quite curious about the 'darn into you' thing... What do you mean by that?" he asked,

She stilled, then slowly turned and looked at him, somehow moving nearer, her beautiful moss-green eyes full of surprised and migled with worry. "Uh... n-nothing I just thought-"

"thought?"

Miyuki looked down, "that... you were attracted to me..." she murmured.

With those words, Kanata couldn't stop himself. He reached out and touched her smooth cheek the way he'd been wanting to do since he first laid eyes on her. Her skin felt like velvet beneath his fingers. "Attracted? More like Crazy to tell you the truth" he said, Miyuki gasped and something Kanata couldn't explain happened. Their eyes literally locked on each other and electricity danced through the air like the feeling in the air after a thunderstorm. Just that quickly, all of his concerns, sense and protective instincts fell away. Turning him from a man who had to protect himself at all cost into a man free to follow his heart. Totally enthralled, he slid his hand from her cheek back into her hair at the base of her neck. His gaze roamed over her lovely face, admiring her flawless skin, gorgeous emerald eyes, and soft-looking lips, wanting to imprint every detail of her face into his mind.

As if it were the most logical thing in the world, unable to resist her pull, he dropped his head and kissed her. He gently moved his lips over hers, breathing in her feminine scent. At that moment in time, he was utterly, completely lost. Contentment, happiness and a sense of familiarity in the kiss stole over him. It was like kissing the only woman he loved... Miyu... he felt her stunned but after a few seconds she kissed back. Her soft, lush mouth moved beneath his, and her small hands clutched his arms between his elbow and shoulders as if she didn't ever want him to leave. The way she kissed.. The way she move her lips, her face... It reminded him so much of Miyu

His blood heated to a boil, mixing with how right and good it felt to kissing her. A knot of pure familiar pleasure, happiness and rightness. Needing more of her, forgetting everything but her incredible soft, trusting woman in his arms, he pulled her to him. He wanted her as close as she could be. He needed to absorb her into himself and wrap her around his racing heart and never let her go.

"Miyu..."

Miyu let out of whimper and yanked away. She abruptly stood, breathing hard, pressing a visibly quivering hand to her swollen lips.

Kanata reached for her with greedy hands, needing her back in his empty arms the way he needed air, "Miyuki..." he said, his voice low and raspy, full of his need. "Kaite..(come back)"

She wrapped her arms and shakes her head. "I can't. Remember Mr.Kanata Saionji, I work for you... we shouldn't be... Kissing" she said,

Kanata growled, frustration and pain strikes in his body and soul, "So? What if you work for me? Don't I have the right to kiss you? You kiss me back Miss Miyuki" he said, "I am a man... and I have the right to kiss anyone I like" he said,

Miyuki drew in a noisy breath, after a long silence. "You're right. But you're not just a man... you're a married man" she said, crossing her arms.

Kanata hissed, "I don't love my wife, and she knows that" he said, then he looked directly into her eyes. "And whether you believe or not, I am a free man and I can have an affair if I want too" he said, "So if I want you, if I like you... I can be with you" he added,

Miyuki's tears just fell on her face, "Mr.Kanata Saionji... I will admit to you that I have secret feelings for you, and that you made me so much uncomfortable ever since I came into this house. I thought it was just admiration, because I haven't seen any guy for the past years... except my fiancé. But Mr.Kanata... are you sure you like me... because I am me... or you like me because I look like Miu's mother?" she asked,

Kanata gasped, "I..." he looked down.

"I know... you're just confused.. but I am not her... I am not Miyu Kouzuki" she said,

Kanata sighed, his heart splintered at the confusing part. Miyuki Masato is right... maybe because she looks so much like Miyu that's why he's feeling this kind of feeling. "Miyuki..." he forced to look at her. "G-Gomen ne...(sorry)" he whispered, "It's just that... I miss her so much, I... love her so much"

Miyuki sniffed, tears ran down her cheeks, marring the smoothness of her skin. "She sure is lucky... Even she's dead, you still love her" her voice broke, but she continued on. "But you're forgiven Sir, I know you're just confused and I understand that" she said, smiling.

Kanata clenched his hands, he really wanted to hug her so much and tell her to stop crying. But he couldn't. "T-Thank you.. I.. am so sorry... It won't happen again" he said,

Truth is that it really hurts, but this is their fate. "Good. Then, we have that all settled right?" she asked, wiping her tears.

"R-Right" he said automatically. Even though his heart don't agree.

Miyuki didn't even asked to be excused but she left the living room. While Kanata just followed her by gaze. Now He had to forget about holding her in his arms. Kissing her. Loosing himself in her sweetness and light. _She wasn't Miyu. She wasn't Miyu_. She wasn't the woman he used to love. She was something... new... and fragile and he broke her.

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it fanfic_, **When Touya met Kanata**

"Your friends are weird"

Kanata didn't speak. He was too busy thinking on what Santa and the other said before, and how they have told him and re-assured that Miyuki is Miyu. Especially that Aya and Nanami knows their friend so much.

"I mean yeah I get that a lot calling me Miyu but come on, they were really pushy huh" she said, giggling.

Kanata without preamble, he walked towards her and inhaled her familiar scent. Man, he liked the feel of her small body against his, liked the way she was so familiar... petite, curvy and feminine.


	16. When Touya met Kanata

I write Ranma 1/2 and Card Captor Sakura... but I am going to try to write a Daa Daa Daa Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

Thank you for all those who tagged :)  
I also make Miyu and Kanata VIDEOS! so if you are interested just search "**ChetteDizon**" users in Youtube :) ok?  
Comment neh? neh?

I am a KanataXMiyu Fan

Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
Touya is my character :P

and Ruu is back!

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Sixteen: When Touya met Kanata**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

"I'm fine, I'll go back to work next week so be sure to update me with the weekly schedules. I have to catch up a lot of things," Kanata said, as he talked on the phone. He is already cured, but was just recovering. It had been two days since the night he destroyed a very fragile woman. So he decided to get busy with phone calls and some computer work, since it wouldn't hurt him to dial or slowly type the keyboard. "I just want everything to be organized by next week. All the work that I missed I can do them ok," Kanata finished and put the phone down.

"Do you want some juice?"

Kanata turned his gaze from his computer and looked at the familiar voice across his working room, his heart giving a little hiccup inside his chest. This was the first time she spoke to him after what happen last two nights ago. He stared into her questioning gaze as he recalled the times before that kiss. He truly missed those late-night visits to his room... he accidentally sighed

"What's wrong?" she asked,

Kanata shakes his head and resume typing on his computer. He didn't bother to answer Nurse Miyuki question.

Miyuki however felt so disappointed at Kanata's action. Does she really deserve this kind of treatment? She started longing for those late night visit to his room to give him medicines, or those times she has to take care of him. But she can't do that anymore right? Two reasons. He is getting well and They have to stop this kind of thing. Well she's trying though... as she gulped, and saw him resume his work, she frowned. "You know, its not hard to answer... It's just a yes or a no" she said,

Then he saw him smiled at her, making her heart jumped. "That sounds great" he said,

"Oh.. Okay..." she said, blushing and then turned back to the kitchen, leaving Kanata alone in his room while she poured him some juice.

Kanata stopped typing when she disappeared. He sighed, he missed her company. She was witty and bright, funny and beautiful. He missed those little fights and sermon he get from her.

A few more minutes, she came back with a glass of juice and a plate of cookies she baked earlier that day, which filled the room with a smell of freshly baked cookies, making his mouth water. Kanata loved cookies aside from pumpkins. As the plate came into his table he snagged two cookies and munch them with delight. "Did you know that Miyu isn't a good cooker?" he asked, looking at her. "Where did you learn how to cook?" he asked, randomly.

Miyuki smiled, "My fiancé taught me how to cook.. at first I was a bad cook" she said smiling.

Kanata's smile disappeared hearing the word 'fiancé' He grabbed one cookie and stared at his computer screen, "Your fiancé is a good teacher" he said, as he continue working on his computer. Before he could grabbed another one, he accidentally gazed at her and frowned, "Are you okay?" he asked, Nurse Miyuki Masato has never acted stiff as a board in front of him. Yeah maybe nervous but not this nervous. She nodded her head, "are you sure? because you look as if you're about to explode from nerves" he said, he saw her back turning on him. He sighed, "Tell me Miss Miyuki, is there something bothering you?" he asked,

Miyuki turned to him once again, "Yes... something is bothering me," she said, Kanata urged her to talk. "It's you.. you're bothering me" she said,

"W-What did I do?" he asked, a little panicky.

She wrapped her arms around her waist, "It's not anything, uh.. that you did" she said, sighing.

"Then what is it?" he asked, "What's going on?" he asked,

"I just don't think.. I... I mean I don't think we should be spending very much time together ok?" she asked, a sudden blush spreading across her cheeks.

He blinked, "We aren't spending time anymore... as I have recalled, you were avoiding me for the past two days.. you eat after I ate... when I go to the living room, you're stepping out, I don't need help from my medicines anymore. This is the first time you spoke to me, after what happen last 2 nights ago" he said, reminding her.

"I.. I mean.. no more like this, the reason why I.. talk to you today because.. I..." she stopped.

"You-?"

Miyuki growled, "It's just that... all I can think about is that night when you kissed me!" she yelled, "and I felt confused.. It felt so right but so wrong at the same time. I don't know how to face you anymore" she said, looking down. Seeing Kanata's shock face. She frowned, "I.. I am sorry.. I shouldn't have said anything like this.. good night" she said, then she spun around and left the room.

* * *

When he came back to reality, he realized his heart was pounding so hard. He shook his head. Had he dreamed of this conversation? was it all a dream? No, it wasn't a dream. Interestingly, he'd spent a lot of time dwelling on this explosive moment in time, was that an indirect confession of Love? He shouldn't focus more on this conversation if he was a smart man. Although lately he hadn't been feeling very smart. In fact, he'd been feeling pretty confused since she had arrived and turned his world upside down, making him want things he could never take the risk and let himself have- 

One girl. Miyu Kouzuki... that's all. So why is he feeling as if he was in love with Miyuki Masato?

"No way..." Kanata whispered as he take his seat, "No.. I can't love anyone... except Miyu... I just can't" he said,

Kitchen...

"Stupid Miyuki! Stupid Miyuki!" she said, as her face scorching, She just left Kanata's room quickly moving through the kitchen, needing to escape the personal revealing conversation she'd so foolishly started. What on earth had possessed her to tell him that she can't stop remembering the kiss? She growled but stopped. On the other hand, Oh wouldn't it be wonderful to be so close with Kanata Saionji? To be loved and cherished by a special man? To be part of this wonderful family and have the kind of undying devotion he showed toward Ruu and Miu? She sighed, "It feels heaven..." she blinked, "What am I talking about?" she growled and looked at the ceiling. This gotta stop. Who was she kidding? Being part of Kanata's life was nothing but a ridiculous fantasy. He is married and He is so much in love with his deceased fiancée. She sighed, She may love him.. but could he love her? Maybe not... he could only see her as second Miss Miyu.

"Miyuki?"

Miyuki blinked and saw Mr.Saionji "Yes Uncle?"

"Can I ask you to prepare a dinner for unexpected guests? they are like five guests," he said, Miyuki nodded. "I'll call my son, serve them what you can serve ok?" he asked, Miyuki nodded.

Miyuki sighed, No time for thinking anymore. There's a job to do.

Dinning room...

"Ahhh I can't believe you tried to do the impossible again Kanata!" Santa said laughing as Kanata entered the room. His friends were there alright. Christine, Nozomu, Aya, Nanami and Santa.

"hey guys, how are you doing?" he asked, as he took a seat.

"Are you okay now Kanata-kun?" Christine asked, looking worried.

"I am fine, don't worry about it Chris-chan," he said, he stopped calling her last name when he became close with the two couples. "I am feeling much better," he added. "So...you guys are here to visit an old friend? or you just want to see someone?" he asked, knowing his friends.

"Ahh Baka (Stupid) Kanata-kun, you think so low of us," Nanami said, giggling.

"I just know you because you've been my friends for a long time" he said, smirking.

"Hey Kanata-kun, where is your Nurse Miyuki?" Aya asked,

Kanata chuckled, "I knew it" he said, "Who told you?" he added,

"I did, the food is waiting at the Patio" Mr.Saionji said, winking at everyone.

All of them stepped onto the patio and immediately noticed the table set for seven people.

Santa raised his eyebrows high, then turned his gaze on his friend, "I don't think we are seven" he said, as they were reaching the table. "Do we expect another person?" he asked,

Before Kanata could reply, Mr.Saionji appeared pushing a familiar woman to them. "Actually, I would want Miss Miyuki Masato to take a break from all the work, so please join them Miss Miyuki" he said,

"B-But I-" Miyuki stopped and saw five shocked faces. "uh...oh..." she sighed, will they call her Miyu again?

She was right

"MIYU?!" Aya and Nanami chorused, and run towards her to hug her.

"Kouzuki-chan!" Santa yelled, and hugged her too.

"Miyu-chan!" Christine yelled and hugged her

"Miyu-ichi!" Nozumu started his balet and approached her, then hugged her.

"E-Excuse me, anou..." Miyuki stopped when she couldn't breathe. When she was being released, she looked in the eyes of the people and she didn't know why she feels so familiar with them. "Anou... I am not Miyu Kouzuki... My name is Miyuki Masato" she said, smiling.

Nanami backed away, "N-No way! You're Miyu! We know our Best friend so well!" she yelled, Aya agreed with a "Yes!" yell.

"Demo..."

Kanata sighed, "Enough you guys... she's not Miyu... okay?" he said,

Nanami and aya looked at her, "But we know our friend very well..." they both said and sighed.

Miyuki sighed, "I.. am so sorry, I can't be here... I am so uncomfortable," she said, "Good night everyone and enjoy your dinner" she said, and left them.

"Let's eat!" Kanata said, ignoring Miyuki's statement and everyone just obeyed Kanata. They decided to change the subject and just continue to talk about other things.

A few minutes later...

They continued to talk and enjoy themselves. But as usual Santa has brought up the issue of "Miyu" again. "You know, I am pretty sure that woman is Kouzuki-chan" he said,

Kanata sighed, "Cut it out Santa," he said,

"I know it may sound strange.. but what if she is Miyu?" he asked, seriously.

Kanata stopped chewing and looked at him, "No way.. that's impossible"

"Ah! Anything is possible," Nozomu said nodding.

Kanata smirked, "Okay fine... can you give me possibilities? I mean Miyu is dead" he said,

"Did they ever find her dead body?" Santa asked,

Kanata blinked, "..No"

"Did they ever find the car?" Aya asked,

Kanata frowned, "...No"

"Did you had a proof she is dead?" Nanami asked,

Kanata felt stupid, he hadn't thought about those... "Okay! fine so what if... she is not dead, why didn't she come back? Does she really hate me that much?" he asked, frustrated.

"Well maybe, She was injured?" Christine asked,

"Or had an amnesia" Nozomu said, as he smelled the rose but not noticing he made a great impact to Kanata

"An Amnesia?" Kanata asked, _damn why didn't I ever think about that before!_

"There's a possibility, SHE is MIYU" Nanami said, emphasizing what she wants to emphasize. "You've got to start investigating... you have to know who is this Miyuki Masato for real" she said,

"Because.. whether you like it or not Kanata-kun? There is no such thing as two people having the same face, with no difference at all. Maybe twins... but we all know Miyu doesn't have a twin" Aya said.

"and still... twins have differences" Nozomu said without thinking,

"damn..." That's all Kanata could say, as he looked down on his plate.

* * *

Kanata stood at the entrance of his house, he stayed there for more than ten minutes. After he escorted his friends out of the Saionji's residence. He was so deep in thoughts that he almost jumped when he heard Miyuki's voice. 

"Your friends are weird"

Kanata didn't speak, he didn't bother to look at her. He resume thinking after she interrupted his thoughts. Now, he was too busy thinking on what Santa and the other said before, and how they have told him and re-assured that Miyuki is Miyu. Especially that Aya and Nanami knows their friend so much.

"I mean yeah I get that a lot calling me Miyu but come on, they were really pushy huh" she said, giggling.

Kanata without preamble, he walked towards her and inhaled her familiar scent. Man, he liked the feel of her small body against his, liked the way she was so familiar... petite, curvy and feminine.

"What are you doing?" Miyuki asked, turning to look at him.

"I know I have promised not to do this again, but I am too damn tired of controlling myself" he said, and with that he closed the distance between their faces and kissed her as he'd been dreaming of doing since he'd kissed her yesterday. He deepened the kiss, wanting her closer with everything in him, needing to absorb her into his skin and hold her next to his heart forever.

She felt like heaven in his arms, but this has to stop. So she abruptly pulled, "Mr. Kanata-" she stopped and she noticed what she had done, so with a blush she pushed him away. But Kanata cling unto her tightly. "Mr.Kanata please-"

Kanata looked deeply in her eyes, "Where were you... eight years ago?" he asked, "what did your fiancé told you? Did you had an accident? What do you remember about your life before the eight years?" he asked, trembling.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "Why are you asking these things so sudden-"

Tears started to come out of his eyes, "Miyu... Miyu... Don't you remember? We were about to get married, we have a daughter.. she's Miu... then.. Ruu... Ruu.. our alien child... he told me that you run away with our car... and what happen to the car? did you had an accident? had an amnesia?" he asked, crying. "Tell me Miyu... because I am sure... totally sure you're my Miyu" he said,

"Married? Alien Child? Miu? Accident?" she asked, then she pushed him away while shaking her head, "Mr.Kanata my name is Miyuki Masato, I grew up living with him-"

Kanata growled, "Damn!" Kanata yelled, as he punched the wall beside Miyuki, making her gasped with fear, and leaving a mark on the wall. "I want to see your fiancé. I want to talk to him... As soon as possible" he said, his eyes were very serious.

Miyuki's eyes widen, "W-What for?" she asked,

Kanata wiped the tears away from his eyes, "You have two choices... Bring him here yourself... or we'll take legal actions" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Mr. Saionji... you can't do that..." she said,

"I can... I just don't want to do it, but I can... so don't push me to take legal actions... I can make him come to jail... I can file a case of kidnapping my fiancée. I can lie and move people in my hands... so If I were you... you bring him here" he said, and with that he left a very shocked Miyuki standing at the entrance of the mansion.

* * *

Masato Touya wipe his wet hair with his towel, but he stopped when he saw the picture of him and Miyuki. He smiled and took it. She looked so happy, and suddenly he missed her smile and the way she tried her best to do things for him. He sat on the bed and lay, he was half-naked but it doesn't matter. He suddenly missed her. As he closed his eyes, he remembered what happen eight years ago... when she entered in his life. 

He wondered who she was before, he wanted to help her so helped her to go to the Hospital. Only to find out that she have a minor amnesia. She can't remember anything in her life and the doctor doesn't know if its temporary or permanent already. After hospital he decided to take her home because she's too beautiful to be dumped in a motel or apartment. The Doctor gave him instructions to wake her every two hours and ask her a few questions.

It stayed like that for a week, but after that... He felt something special and He decided he is loving her. So instead of curing her, he had to lie... he had to make a new memory out of her.

and He was successful, Now Miyuki Masato is his.

The Phone rang, which made him open his eyes and run towards the phone.

"Hello? Masato's residence, speaking?

"It's Miyuki.."

"Miyuki dear!" Masato smiled, "I miss you! I have been thinking about you" he added, acting like a teenage guy who is in love.

"I've been thinking about you too, and my boss told me you can come over for a few days.. he wants to meet you"

"Really? that's really nice of your boss! Okay I'll try to change my schedules and I'll go there okay?"

"Yes.. please..."

"Okay! I'll see you soon, Love you Miyuki!" he said and put the phone down, finally. He'll see his fiancée again. Saionjis are definitely a nice family. Now he is not worried anymore that his fiancée got a work there.

* * *

Back at the Saionji's residence... 

Miyuki, after the phone call she walked quietly to her room, trying to control the mixed feelings she felt when Kanata abruptly kissed her, demand her, and punched the wall. As she marched to her desk, she heaved a big sigh to relieve the mounting feelings in her chest.

"Enough Miyuki! You need sleep! Stop thinking about Mr.Kanata Saionji!" she yelled at herself, how many night had she lain awake? seething over their encounters. She sighed and switched on the computer with more force than was needed. Work was the answer to all of these things. She needed to finished this work and get out of this house, at least she was now finished taking care of Mr.Stubborn Kanata Saionji.

A knock on the door sent wild tremors through her heart. Not him..._oh Kami-sama not him.. please make him go away_, her mind begged as she heard the door open.

"Miyu?"

_It's him... Kami-sama you're so cruel_, She wanted to turn her back on him, but what good would that do? He have the rights to enter any room, this is his place after all and she was his employee.

"Can I come in?" he asked,

Miyuki rolled her eyes, "You are already inside, Mr. Kanata Saionji" she said, but the anger she felt had shown to him. He closed the door behind him, ensuring privacy. His face wore a grimly determined look, causing her stomach to contract in apprehension. The sense of his presence was now magnified a hundredfold. She forced her gaze to look directly in his eyes.

"I..I want to apologize"

The words wafted quiet across the room and slid soothingly into her ears that were clogged by the clamoring of her heart. She wondered if she had imagined them. But she saw his hands lift in an open gesture of appeal, giving some credibility to what she'd heard. Her gaze went down to his mouth, waiting for it to move, to say more.

"I am so sorry for acting stupid earlier and for the past days and even weeks. I am so sorry for the way I acted, the way I.. I..." he stopped and shakes his head, "Of all the things I've done that caused you pain" he said,

"What about the Kiss?" Miyuki asked, she couldn't stop her mouth.

He winced,

"What about threatening me and my fiancé?" she asked, again. Seeing her advantage. "What about using your power so that you can have me" she said,

"I didn't say it like that," he grumbled.

"You said it indirectly" Miyuki said, smirking. She felt the hidden anger showing up now.

Kanata closed his eyes, as he tried to ignore the pain in his ribs then he took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter, I am so sorry if any action of mine made you feel uncomfortable"

That triggered the anger, "If? You set out to do it. You know you did," she widely accused. "Even in your room, at the entrance... you.. just had to make me confused because you want your Miyu back! And in order to get her back, you will use me and hurt my fiancé-"

"I didn't even think about that!" Kanata yelled, impatience with her argument slipping through the rein of his control.

"So much for your apology!" she mocked.

Kanata growled, "Well damn you Miyu! I am here to apologize and you're making it hard for me! You're such a drama queen-" he stopped, when he saw fire in her eyes. "M-Miyu-"

"Please go..." she choked out, not wanting to cry in front of him.

He hesitated a moment then gruffly said, "Believe me.. I am so sorry" he said, Without pressing anything else he left the room, closing the door quickly to give her the privacy she needed.

Her chest was so tight it felt like a volcano that was about to erupt, She grabbed her bag and took her wallet. She opened it, trying to look at the picture of Touya and her but she couldn't see anything for she was crying really hard.

* * *

Next morning... 

Kanata exited at his room and went straightly to the kitchen, he heard some voices but stopped when he saw Miyuki preparing something. "Who's here?" he asked,

"Uncle with-" Miyuki sighed, "My fiancé, the one you want to meet" she said,

Kanata narrowed his eyes, "So nice, so fast too.. introduce me to him" he said,

"Yeah! Miyuki doesn't know how to cook but I have to teach her,"

Kanata cleared his throat, while Touya stood up and smile at him. Kanata examined the man in front of him. He wasn't bad looking. As a matter of fact, he was a good looking man, strong built chest like his, same height, dark brown hair and eyes.

Miyuki watched the two men stare at each other. She cleared her throat, "Senator Kanata Saionji, meet Touya Masato my fiancé," Miyuki said, "Touya, this is Senator Kanata Saionji, my boss" she said, Touya offered his hand to him, and Kanata just looked at the hand. After a few seconds Touya just withdraw his hand, Miyuki glared at Kanata but Kanata ignored her. The tension in the room was thick, Miyuki nervously twirled her engagement ring that Touya had given her for their previous anniversary. She knows she should say something to ease the strain, but words escaped her. Then she felt Touya grabbed her sweaty hand and clasped it on his own.

"So.. how Miyuki doing here?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Kanata just stared at him, while Mr.Saionji smiled fakely. "Miss Miyu-san is doing a good job, actually she even took care of my son when he had an accident" he said, smiling.

"Oh just like eight years ago, Miyuki got into an accident but I nursed her back for good" he said, looking at Miyuki and smiled then kissed her hand. "Isn't that right hon?" he asked, Miyuki nodded and smiled.

"Are you sure it was just an accident?" Kanata asked, at last he spoke.

Touya blinked, "Uh yeah.. it was"

"I lost my fiancée.. eight years ago... due to a Car accident, I think" he said, looking sternly at Touya.

"Really? That's really bad... but wait pardon me for asking but, you are married now" he said, "I am sorry, I really don't look unto the news and internet news anymore.. I quit being a police and a journalist, so I am just a writer of a book and I only hear these news from my friends" he said,

"I married Akira, because my children needs a mother" Kanata said, now looking at Miyuki. "But I was wrong, she wasn't a mother to them" he said,

"You married a woman without Love?" Touya asked,

Kanata shifted his gaze on Touya, "You can't based a relationship with Lies, do you agree?" he asked, Touya blinked. "I don't love Akira, and Akira knows that. If I lie to her, it will just ruined our friendship" he said,

"Dad!"

Touya smiled and look at the child, his smile faded when he saw the teenage girl approaching them,

"Dad, I got a phone call from my friends, we will just hang around in the mall.. I'll bring Ruu with me ok?" she asked, Kanata nodded. Then she looked at the guests. "Hi Miyu-san" she said, smiling.

"Hello Miu, um.. this it Touya Masato my fiancé" she said,

Miu smiled and reached her hand to his, "Nice to meet you! My name is Miu Saionji and I've heard a lot about you through Miyuki-san's books" she said, smiling.  
"Well I gotta go now, See ya Gramps!" she said, the she run towards the exit of the room.

"Who's that?" Touya asked, there was a change in his voice.

"That's my daughter, Miu... Her mother is my fiancée who died in a car accident" he said, noticing Touya's change of tone.

"Really... W-What is the name of your fiancée?" he asked,

"Miyu... Miyu Kouzuki" Kanata said, observing Touya's reaction. "Someone almost killed her, but she got the chance to escape... in her wedding gown,"

Touya bit his lip, as he remembered that Miyu was wearing an expensive wedding gown. "Oh... th-that's too bad" he said,

"Is anything wrong Masato-san?" Kanata asked,

"No-No nothing is wrong, I was just.. I mean.. I feel sorry for you, loosing someone you truly love" he said,

"I don't think so," Kanata said, Touya and Miyuki looked at him, "Because now I am pretty sure that she is alive" he said,

Touya coughed, "So Miyuki... dear, when will you come back to our house?" he asked,

"After the project, you know that dear" Miyuki said, blinking.

"Nah.. it's ju-just that.. I missed you so much that's all" he said, "Whoo its getting hot here uh.. d-do you mind if I can take up a fresh air... I mean go out?" he asked,

"No problem, let me take you to the bell tower.. I still need to talk to you" Kanata said, controlling his smirk.

"I was hoping to spend time with-"

"I invited you here for some reasons, you can't spend time with your fiancée not unless we are finished talking" he said,

"Fine..."

* * *

Bell tower... 

"This is a really cool place" Touya said, looking at the sky and at the city. "You really got everything huh?" he asked,

"Give her back" That's all Kanata said, as he stood beside him.

Touya smirked, "Like I said, you have everything... so why don't you just move on and let me have her" he said, understanding that Kanata already knows everything.

"Give her back" he said it again,

Touya glared at him, "Finders Keepers" he said,

"She's not a thing" Kanata growled,

Touya sighed dramatically, "Still, she doesn't remember about you, she remembers me. You can't change the fact" he said, rubbing his head and approached the bell, as he examined it. "Not only that, she's engaged to me"

"Not if I can help it" Kanata said, now looking at him. "You know, I could make her remember me, I can do that..." he said, then he sat on one of the benches, the bell tower was redecorated. He looked at him and sighed, he really isn't use to do mean things. "I am begging you, give her back to me... we have a daughter-"

Touya interrupted him and looked up into the sky, "She doesn't love you," he said, Kanata narrowed his eyes, "because if she does, she will remember you. But she doesn't. She has a new life now..." he said, looking at him. "You both moved on, so let me stay with her"

"She's the reason why I live-"

"You have your daughter" Touya smirked. "if you take her away from me, I don't have nothing" he said, then his eyes soften "I know you're a good politician even though I really don't watch or read news. Everyone admires you, Everyone loves how you work in the government. You're unselfish, humble, a good senator... a good politician and it's so rare to find people like you," he added, as their eyes met. "So prove that to me. I have a lot of respect to you, Senator Kanata... think of her as a-"

"a give away?" he asked, Kanata clenched his fist, "You want me to give you the only woman that I have love ever since I was young?" he asked, "Do you have any idea about our life before the accident? Were you there at all the heartaches, the good and bad memories before the accident? Do you have any idea what is like to lose someone you truly Love, that special one, that you'll give up everything you have just to be with her?" he asked, "and now you want me to give her to you just like that?"

"Senator-"

"Miyuki Masato is Miyu Kouzuki. Thanks for proving that to me, now she has to know" he said, as he stood up, he felt Touya's hand on his arm, "take your hand off me" he said,

"Senator, I am engaged with her-"

"I can stop you" Kanata said as he shove his arm, then he resume his walk but before he could take another step to go downstairs he heard Touya said something, He turn around and looked at him, "What did you say?"

"I have a proposition" Touya said, looking down. He approached him and held his hand. "Let's do this in a battle. I give you the permission to court her-"

"Excuse me?" Kanata asked, irritated. "Permission?" he asked, as he looked at his hand.

Touya sighed and resigned his hand again, "I mean, to make her love you, and I'll do the same. Under circumstances, Let Destiny decide for the three of us" he said, looking at him. "I am not going to force her to stay with me, I hope you do the same. I am a noble man. I may not be a politician, but I was a police and my parents raised me well" he said, looking down.

"Could you get to the point?" he asked,

"Let's sign a contract. Let's have an agreement... Let's have a quiet battle," Touya said, looking at him straightly. "Do you agree Senator?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Kanata's Room...

After careful decisions and deep conversations, Kanata printed the contract for two copies, both signed each others paper, Kanata sighed and looked at him, "Review the agreement" he said,

Touya read the paper and nodded, "This is good enough." he said, as he stood up and held his hand, "and May the best Man win, Senator" he said,

This time Kanata accepted the handshake.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll spend my time with my fiancée right now, It's my time to woo her." he said, and with that he left the room.

Kanata just slumped on his chair, and looked at the paper. If Miyu ever find out about this, she'll totally hate them both. But they have no choice. They had to do this. As he reviewed the agreement, he could help but to feel happy because he just found out that Miyu is alive. "Well she is alive but..." he glanced at the paper and re-read the rules.

1. Both have the right to express their love for Miyu, without knowing the truth about her past.  
2. Both have the right to take her out on a date, without interference.  
3. No one should force Miyu to decide about who to Love, let her and her fate decide on that.  
4. Both Men could use anything except their power or other people.  
5. No one should ruin each other's reputation in order for him to win the battle.

Earlier, as he read the agreement he couldn't help but notice that Touya grabbed all the advantages, but he didn't mentioned it anymore because he knows and believes that his love for Miyu is very strong, and even Miyu won't remember anything about her past... He could win this. She was already confused about her feelings.

He does have an advantage, Touya doesn't know about this. There's no difference for what happen last few days, well except maybe now there's no stopping him to love her. For she is Miyu... the only woman he had and have love.

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it fanfic_, **No one can stop me now**

"What were you doing out there anyway?" he asked, following her into the kitchen.

Miyuki turned to face him, "I was being a friendly employer, that man needed some juice so I had to give him" she said, pointing at the direction where the son of the gardener was working. "It was so hot, and I know he was working really hard and-"

"So you've been watching him?" Kanata asked, crossing his arms.

"No.. I mean.. yes!" Miyuki said, blinking. "Well I have too... I mean, I need to be friendly because like me they are employer-"

"Can you do me a favor Miyu?" Kanata asked, trying to control his anger. "Next time try not to be more friendly to other employees ok?" he asked,

"W-What did I do that is wrong?" she asked, blinking

Kanata growled and approached her, leaning towards her. While Miyuki backed-away. As Miyuki stepping backward, Kanata stepping forward, pointing at her, trying his best not to touch her chest but his finger was too close on her skin. His anger was so obvious now, "Have you tried to check yourself in the Mirror Miss Masato?" he asked, Before Miyuki could respond she felt the cold wall on her back. "You were just in your sexy little shorts and minimalist wet top and offering him a juice!" he yelled, then he looked at the wet and thin shirt, "and then getting yourself soaked to the skin, I won't believe that was an accident!"

"He didn't notice-"

"HE DID! GOD HE DID! He turned on the sprinkler so that you'll get wet! Didn't you see him how he looks at you?!" he asked, then his lip curled. "He could have done something-"

"Something like what?" Miyuki asked, amused at how her boss react this way. _He wasn't jealous was he? _"Like what Boss Kanata?" she asked,

"Something like this!" Kanata yelled, and covered his mouth with hers, hot and hungry and electrifying. His arms wrapped about her, lifting her to her toes, and her head was pushed back farther as his lips parted hers.


	17. No one can stop me now

I write Ranma 1/2 and Card Captor Sakura... but I am going to try to write a Daa Daa Daa Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

Thank you for all those who tagged :)  
I also make Miyu and Kanata VIDEOS! so if you are interested just search "**ChetteDizon**" users in Youtube :) ok?  
Comment neh? neh?

I am a KanataXMiyu Fan

Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
Touya is my character :P

and Ruu is back!

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Seventeen: No one can stop me now**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

"Penny for your thoughts?" A smile curved her lips at the old saying, "or maybe a kiss?" she added,

A careless shrug met her teasing. He was wrestling with thoughts, with feelings that he promised he won't entertain. "Senator Kanata is one scary man" he whispered,

Miyuki half turned toward him. "You're right on that," she looked gently at her fiancé with a concern on her face. "But... what did he do to you?" she asked,

Touya looked at her, and the code 5 flashed on her face. 'Code 5. No one should ruin each other's reputation in order for him to win the battle.' He shakes his head and "Nothing, he is just scary that's all" he said,

Miyuki put her hand on her fiancé's hand, "Don't worry Touya, after the work... I am going to leave this place and we can get married" she said, smiling.

Touya smiled, "Are you sure you will come back to me Miyuki?" he asked,

Miyuki frowned, and then smiled. "Of course, you're too good for me... you know that, and I am one lucky girl to have you" she said, as she leaned her head against his shoulder, curling up against him as she resumed looking up into the sky.

They were spending their time at the Bell tower, it was getting dark, after his conversation with Kanata he became so shaky especially he now know who is Miyuki in the past. He may have the advantage now, but what if Miyuki or rather Miyu's memories come back? and that girl... that cute girl that looks like Miyu... He sighed, He begun to ache inside. "That woman... Senator Kanata... kept talking... who was that woman?" he asked,

"I think it was Miu's mother, Miyu Kouzuki...she was Senator Kanata's Fiancée but she died in a car accident, wearing her bridal dress" she said,

Touya kissed her forehead, "Do you see a resemblance between you and her?" he whispered,

"Yes. But is it possible that I am Miyu?" she asked, looking at him. Touya eyes soften, but instead of replying her. He closed his arm around her, drawing her more to him and kissed her firmly. Miyuki blinked, at the sudden kiss. Her lips remained pressed urgently against his, too shocked she didn't replied back at the Kiss... and why didn't it felt right? Stunned. Confused, she pulled head back slowly. Her mind scrambled to make sense of what was happening eve while it tried to deny that anything was happening, telling herself that it was her fiancé, fiancé, so she needs to feel excited, loved, but why? why was the kiss so...

"Miyuki?"

"Why did you do that?" Miyuki asked, blinking.

Touya let go of her, he knew it. Something is already happening between them. "It is so obvious, I am kissing you because I love you and I miss you" he said, but looking at the floor.

"I.. yeah" Miyuki cursed herself for asking that. "I.. I was just stunned and I..." she gulped, "I.. It was just.. uh... you were long gone and I got shocked, well you can't blame me because... It's been a long time since you've kissed me and-"

"Is a month a long time?" he asked, looking at her. He rose, thinking it is best to retreat before he could say something nasty about his rival, like they have a silent battle or worst, that she is Miyu Kouzuki. "I gotta go now," he said,

"But-"

Touya forced himself to smile, "I am staying at a nearby hotel. I'll pick you up tomorrow night, so be ready for our date" he said,

"I don't know... I have to ask permission-"

Touya frowned, "I already asked permission from him, if I can take you out" he said,

"And he said yes?" she asked, Touya nodded. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow night" she said, smiling.

Touya's heart tightened just by looking at her, and leaving her. But he had to take this slowly because he doesn't want Miyuki to know her real identity. He hurried down the steps of the Saionji, afraid that if he lingered any longer, he could do something stupid.

* * *

Miyuki had got into the habit of taking him a cup of juice or coffee before she goes to bed. That night, she carried a cup through. Although it looks like he wasn't there. She knew he was. She was right, he was inside his room but not on his office. Kanata lay full length on a wide sofa his hands clasped behind his head, his eyes closed, the stereo was playing something classical just like Mozart. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping, so she hovered uncertainly, ready to creep away. He opened his eyes as though he sense her presence and looked at her.

"What is it Miyu?" he asked,

"Sorry I thought you were sleeping, and you should go to your bed if you are sleepy" she said, the room was very dark, the only light was the lamp beside his bed that wasn't far away on the sofa and so, she thank God for that or else Kanata would see how red her face is.

"I am not yet sleepy" he said, he sat up pushing back his hair with his one hand, "Do I get my cup of coffee or is it juice?" he asked, looking at the cup.

"Coffee" Miyuki said, as she handled the coffee to him. "Anything else?" she asked, nervously. She was suddenly conscious of the way she was dressing even though it was a very decent clothes. But why would she become nervous? Looks like Senator Kanata Saionji wouldn't even care less even though she will stand naked in front of him right now, because his expression was quite detached as he murmured his thanks, his eyes were almost blank. He didn't reply so she planned to leave, but before she could turn away, she heard him speak.

"Sit down, Miyuki"

She glanced at the empty space beside him, then gently sat on the sofa.

Kanata hands cradling the cup, "Don't worry I won't bite this time" he said, but his eyes were still somewhere else.

"Was that an Insult Mr.Saionji?" Miyuki asked, glaring at him.

A humor lit his eyes before the lids lowered a little, there was a gleam in his eyes. "Why? does it look like I am insulting you?" he asked, looking at him.

"Look Mister Kanata Saionji" Miyuki said, she sighed. "I sat here beside you, because you ordered me. And as your Employee I have to obey you" she said,

Kanata looked at his coffee. "I don't need an employee right now... I need a friend" he whispered.

Miyuki's eyes soften and looked at him, he looks so lonely and aloof. "I can listen" she quickly said,

Kanata picked the CD remote and turned it off, then he positioned himself as relax as he could. But he moved a little far away from her, which makes Miyuki frowned. "Did you know that I had a stupid Fiancée?" he asked, but not looking at her. "She thought that my dream is more important than her." he chuckled. "She decided my future... without even consulting me" he added,

Miyuki leaned on the sofa to relax herself. "What did she do?"

"She wanted me to pursue my dream, and so she hid that she was pregnant. She broke up with me, so that I can become a senator" he said, looking at the bright moon. "She hid Miu away from me... She's stupid..." Kanata's voice trembled, "and then I found out and we reconciled, she got involved in a gang killing thing on the day of our wedding.. and left me and our daughter" he said, his voice now cracking. "She's so damn stupid. She didn't know how painful my life became... the future that she decided for me"

Miyuki didn't know what to reply on those sentences, so she just waited for him to talk more but she only heard were sobs. After he cried silently, She saw him wiped his tears. "Mr. Kanata-"

"Men do cry and I am not ashamed to cry in front of you, however... thank you for the company Miss. Masato" he said, giving the cup to her. Then he stood up and shove his hands into his pocket, waiting for her to go.

"Good night," Miyuki said, making for the door. She was nearly there before he echoed her, and she glanced back to throw him a smile. As she closed the door, she leaned on the door. For some reason he looks so lonely and aloof, She wanted to go back to him and give him a hug. She hated to see Kanata Saionji like that.

Inside...

Kanata looked at the door closing, an image of Touya kissing Miyu kept haunting his mind. He growled and shakes his head. Never in his life, he imagined Miyu kissing another man other than him. Heck, she didn't even kissed Mizuki. He had to get out..

Miyuki after visiting Kanata's room, she showered and wore her nightgown, then she was about to get a glass of water when she heard somebody's coughing, it sounded it came from outside beside the temple. She gathered her guts, wore her robe and pulled a big stick and went nearing the intruder. There was some smoke. "Who's there?" she yelled, then she saw Kanata looking puzzled at her but then he cough, "Mister Saionji... I didn't know you were smoking...?" she asked,

"I don't (cough) this is the first (cough) time as you can see" he said, taking a sip of the cigar then coughed again.

"But why do you have cigar? and why are you smoking?" Miyuki asked as she was tightening her Robe.

"Its from my driver, and it's a great (cough) stress reliever (cough) he said, so I tried" he said,

Miyuki frowned and crossed her arms, "So what's the result?" she asked,

Kanata coughed, "Bad (cough) so bad.. earlier I thought I will faint" he said, throwing the cigarette on the floor and stomped the fire and the cigarette. "And what (cough) about you? What are you (cough) doing here?" he asked,

"I heard someone coughing and I saw smoke so I came here" she said, putting down the big stick.

Kanata glared at him, "Did it ever occur to you that coming out at night alone to investigate with that kind of outfit might be dangerous for you?" he asked,

Miyuki blushed and tightened her robe, "Well It didn't actually occur to me that, but I got a big stick here with me so-"

"In the future, I would really appreciate it if you'd call me first when you see something suspicious, instead of blundering about in the dark on your own" he said, sighing.

"Sure, but you know that I can take care of myself Mister Kanata Saionji if you must know-" she stopped when Kanata's finger went to her lips.

"You never lost for an answer, are you? The point here Ms. Masato, is that it is dangerous to go out at night wearing that robe. Don't you ever think before you act?" he asked, groaning.

"I have a great scream" Miyuki said, defensively.

"RIIIGHTTT.. and my ears are perfectly big" Kanata said, rolling his eyes. "Whatever Ms. Masato, you're in my territory and if something happens to you, I have to take the responsibility. So please Ms.Masato. Don't become a burden to me" he said, walking away from her.

"I am not a burden Mr.Saionji" Miyuki yelled,

Kanata stopped and looked at her, "Yes you are. And I am SICK and TIRED of your NAGGING" he gritted his teeth and left her.

Miyuki felt as if her heart was shot by an arrow, "No Miyuki.. he doesn't mean that" she said, looking at Kanata's back. "He doesn't... right?" she whispered.

* * *

Morning...

Miyuki heard the lawn mower. She huriedly went to Kanata's room. "The gardener is here, shall I ask him to come back tomorrow? The noise might become disturbance in your work" she said,

Kanata jaw dropped seeing Miyuki's appearance. She was wearing a fresh shorts with a sleeveless top that skimmed her waist. "Uh.. Ahh.. I think I can stand it, He won't be long though" he said, he force his eyes back at the papers, "But why are you wearing that kind of thing?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Oh this one? Well it was hot outside, and I was also thinking of cleaning the Pool. Uncle Saionji said it is okay" she said, The Saionji's residence was remodeled into a very beautiful mansion. The temple was still there, but there was a medium garden beside Kanata Mom's grave and there was already a pool at the back of the Mansion.

But before Kanata could reply, Miyuki was already gone.

Outside...

She finished preparing a juice for Young Sato. They were already acquainted last week and they became friends after a few days. "Hey Sato-kun, here's your juice" she asked, holding the juice she had to give to him. But before she could approach him, the sprinklers activated. She shrieked and immediately heard an extremely rude word in a startled masculine voice above the Mansion, Miyuki looked up at the window, _yeah, he sure had a big ears._ Then the water stopped, Then Sato came running toward her.

"I am so sorry Ms. Masato" he said, eyeing her. "Are you okay?" he asked,

"Don't worry, it's just water, but your juice..." she looked at the juice. Sato laughed and received the glass. Miyuki laughed as she shakes herself like a cat drenched in water. "I feel like a drowned cat" she said, giggling.

"Never seen a cat that looks that good, wet or dry" he said, huskily.

Miyuki's head jerked up. Sato's grin had an evilly grinned, Miyuki felt panic. "Uh.. really that's so sweet-" she step backward.

"Miyu!" Kanata's angry voice interrupted as he came striding out of the Mansion, looking distinctly annoyed. "Are you okay?" he asked, but glaring at Sato.

"I am fine, it's just that the sprinkler turn on-"

"I saw what happened." he told her curtly, his gaze sweeping over her, and glared back at Sato. Who was bowing his head on him. "Go inside and change." he said, then turned at Sato. "And you. Can't you be more careful?" he asked, growling.

"I am so sorry sir-"

Miyuki felt sorry for Sato, "It's no big deal, It was an accident"

"I SAID GO INSIDE AND GET CHANGE!" Kanata snapped, his brows formidably drawing together. Then he turned to Sato. "You've been my garderer for the past year, I don't want to fire you but if this incident happens again you know what will happen to you" he said,

"Sorry sir" he said,

"I saw what you did. But I will forgive you" he said, then he walked faster inside the house, passed by a wet Miyuki.

Miyuki was about to snapped at him, when Kanata handed the towel. Miyuki blushed, she was supposed to get angry at him for his rude passing her by but he just passed by her to get her a towel. Miyuki smiled and received the towel.

"What were you doing out there anyway?" he asked, following her into the kitchen.

Miyuki turned to face him, "I was being a friendly employer, that man needed some juice so I had to give him," she said, pointing at the direction where the son of the gardener was working. "It was so hot, and I know he was working really hard and-"

"So you've been watching him?" Kanata asked, crossing his arms.

"No.. I mean.. yes!" Miyuki said, blinking. "Well I have too... I mean, I need to be friendly because like me they are employer-"

"Can you do me a favor Miyu?" Kanata asked, trying to control his anger. "Next time try not to be more friendly to other employees ok?" he asked,

"W-What did I do that is wrong?" she asked, blinking

Kanata growled and approached her, leaning towards her. While Miyuki backed-away. As Miyuki stepping backward, Kanata stepping forward, pointing at her, trying his best not to touch her chest but his finger was too close on her skin. His anger was so obvious now, "Have you tried to check yourself in the Mirror Miss Masato?" he asked, Before Miyuki could respond she felt the cold wall on her back. "You were just in your sexy little shorts and minimalist wet top and offering him a juice!" he yelled, then he looked at the wet and thin shirt, "and then getting yourself soaked to the skin, I won't believe that was an accident!"

"Ah! Are you accusing me-"

"Next time, would you please? if you want to give that guy a drink. Dress more decently!" His eyes went to the soaked, clinging top.

"Hey! and here I thought you didn't care what I wore inside this house!" she yelled,

"I don't! But I didn't expect you to go showing yourself in next to nothing-"

Miyuki gasped with pure rage. How dare he! "SHUT UP! I was being friendly!" she reiterated between gritted teeth. "As any decent human being would have. I don't suppose he even noticed what I was wearing! It was a decent comparing to a Bikini!" she yelled,

"Don't fool yourself, He did notice." Kanata tried to calm down.

"He didn't notice-"

Kanata lost his cool, he growled. "OH WOMAN! WOMAN! HE DID! GOD HE DID! He turned on the sprinkler so that you'll get wet! Didn't you see him how he looks at you?!" he asked, then his lip curled. "He could have done something-"

"Something like what?" Miyuki asked, amused at how her boss react this way. _He wasn't jealous was he? _"Like what Boss Kanata?" she asked,

"Something like this!" Kanata yelled, and covered his mouth with hers, hot and hungry and electrifying. His arms wrapped about her, lifting her to her toes, and her head was pushed back farther as his lips parted hers.

Miyuki felt his breath enter her mouth, and a shaft of pure, hot shivering desire and love quivered through her body. Her heart stammered in a double-quick time, and when she made a small sound of astonished protest in her throat, he lifted one hand and grabbed at her damp hair, holding her head still. But when she was about to surrender, Kanata stopped the kiss and pulled away from him. Miyuki felt so humiliated, insulted. She bit her swollen lips. "What did you do that for?"

Kanata narrowed his eyes, "I'd have thought that was obvious" he said, "So next time Miss Masato, don't wear this clothes in front of Sato. He is very young and we don't know what will he do to you." he said, and left her standing in the kitchen again.

* * *

"You okay?" she asked, blinking back at her fiancé. "You've been like this ever since yesterday" she said,

"I am fine" Touya said, looking at the glass.

"This is supposedly our date and you're acting strange" she said,

He looked at her and force a smile, "So what do you want to eat?" he asked,

Miyuki let her eyes scanned the Menu for a while, then set it on the table in front of her before looking up into Touya's face. "Touya... tell me, did you and Senator Kanata talked about something?" she asked,

"Huh?" Touya asked,

"Just tell me..."

Touya shakes his head, "I've been thinking... maybe I should go back at our house and I'll just wait you there, your work will be over after this week right?" he asked, Miyuki nodded. "I should stop disturbing you, so that you can concentrate on your work and come back at our house early than we expected" he said, "How is Senator Kanata?" he asked,

Before Miyuki could talk, the waiter approached and took their order. Miyuki started to feel something that is wrong, that she suddenly have the urge to go home.. go to Kanata and know if he needs something. He was calm earlier when Miyuki asked a permission to go out with Touya, she was surprised and felt so lonely when Kanata gave her a permission. She was expecting that he will not permit her, but he did. _What the heck is wrong with that guy now?_

Touya chuckled. "I hate pumpkin, have I ever told you that?" he asked, looking at the fruits that were served on the next table. "I don't know why other people enjoy that fruit" he said,

Miyuki looked at the Pumpkin and suddenly remembered Kanata smile as he was eating pumpkin. She shakes her head, _I should stop thinking about him. _

"I guess it's my turn now... Are you okay?" Touya asked, reaching for her hand, Miyuki nodded and smiled. "You were very quiet now, comparing when we first dated" he added,

"I am so sorry, I am just tired, I guess.." Miyuki said, sighing. Then their food arrived. Miyuki started to eat, ignoring and trying to stop Kanata's Image to appear in her mind. But she didn't succeed. The Date turned to be a disaster one. Touya bid her goodbye and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The night was a blur, Touya kept talking and talking earlier but all she could think is Kanata, how is he? Is he okay? did he already ate?

She gently went upstairs, carefully, took a bath and went straightly at her bed and wept there. "Damn you Kanata Saionji.. you are ruining everything" she said, sobbing.

* * *

A few more minutes, she took her robe and went downstairs to make herself a warm milk, so that she could go to sleep. She gasped when she was about to get a milk and saw Kanata appearing in the kitchen. "You scared me!" she said, gasping.

"What are ye still doing here?" he asked, groggily.

"Are you drunk?" Miyuki asked,

Kanata hiccup and shakes his head, then he sat on the chair. "Just give me a hot tea and I'll be okay, I just drank a little but I am not really drunk" he said,

"Why did you drink?" she asked, as she started to prepare the tea.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked, blinking.

"Nothing, but I want to know" Miyuki demanded. "Why did you drink?"

"The heck Miss Miyu, stop nagging me" he said,

"I will stop nagging once you tell me what's wrong" Miyuki said, as she handed the ice tea to him. "What's the problem?"

Kanata drank the tea with one gulp, and tapped the glass on the table really hard. His voice came out of the growing darkness, hard, clear and hostile. "YOU"

"Me?" Miyuki yelled, "I am the problem?" she asked,

"Yes. I knew as soon as I hired you, it was the stupidest thing I've ever done." he said, softly. "You look so much like my fiancée, and I am suffering so much and then.. yesterday.. I saw you kissing your fiancé and a felt as if I died once again." he looked at her, tears forming in his eyes. "Tell me Miyu, how many times will you kill me before you become satisfied?" he asked,

Miyuki almost choked with shocked indignation. "Don't worry Mister Saionji, next week I'll be out of your life for good" she said,

"You won't leave this mansion ever again Miyu Kousuki." he said, "I believe you are my fiancée... I will prove that to you and to all the people. To your fiancé who kept denying that he knows the truth." he stood up and leaned towards her. "No one can stop me now, this time... I will do anything to prove that you are Miyu Kouzuki." he said, with an authority in his voice.

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it fanfic_, **Miyuki and Miu**

Miyuki picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"This is Officer Lim of the Tokyo PD. May I speak to Senator Kanata Saionji?" the voice at the other end of the line asked.

"I am sorry he is still sleeping right now, but I can take the message," she said,

"Okay Ma'am. Please tell Senator Kanata, that his daughter Miu Saionji has been in an accident, He's at the Tokyo Hospital" he said,

"M-Miu?!" Miyuki yelled, the thought of Miu in an accident made her weak, "W-What happened to her?" she asked, taking a deep breath and trying her best not to faint. "And then?" she said, gulping. "How is she right now?"

"She lost a lot of blood that is what we know, so please call Senator Kanata Saionji as soon as possible"

"Oh okay, I'll tell Mister Saionji and I'll be right there" she said, gasping for breath.

"Tell me what?" Kanata asked, yawning. He had a terrible headache from the wine last night. He can't even remember what happen.

"M-Miu.. A-Accident.. H-Hospital" Miyuki said, gasping for breath. She clutched on her blouse. "We need to go there" she said, her face getting paler.

"WHAT?! What happened?!" he yelled, he quickly grabbed his phone inside his pants, but before he could do something. He saw Miyuki falling. "MIYU!" he yelled and run quickly at her, to catch her.

It was successful but his phone broke into pieces.


	18. Miyuki and Miu

I write Ranma 1/2 and Card Captor Sakura... but I am going to try to write a Daa Daa Daa Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it...  
English is not my first language.

This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

Thank you for all those who tagged :)  
I also make Miyu and Kanata VIDEOS! so if you are interested just search "**ChetteDizon**" users in Youtube :) ok?  
Comment neh? neh?

I am a KanataXMiyu Fan

Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
Touya is my character :P

and Ruu is back!

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Eighteen: Miyuki and Miu**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

_"No one can stop me now, this time... I will do anything to prove that you are Miyu Kouzuki."_

_What a nerve of him saying that to me. _Miyuki snarled as she dropped onto the princess-size bed in Miu's bedroom. She growled and hugged the pink soft pillow and looked at the pinkish wallpaper of Miu's bedroom.

"Let me guess... you and dad fighting again?" Miu asked as she set two glasses of juice on her nightstand before climbing to her own bed; beside Miyuki. "You two should stop fighting" she said, handling the glass to Miyuki and drank her juice. "I mean you guys.. seriously, you two act as if you were two crazed teenagers" she said,

"I don't know what's wrong with your dad; first he say that I am not 'your mother' and now he said it right in front of my face that he will prove that I am your mother" she said, sighing.

"That would be sweet if ever I found out that you're my long-dead mom" she returned sweetly. "And now I think my memory comes back why I ask you to be here." she said, giggling.

She ignored the last statement. "That's not the point," Miyuki scowled at her giggle.

"Then what is your point?" Miu asked, blinking cutely.

"That I-" Miyuki stopped, Miu looked at her. She looked back. When she looked at her, she felt she was looking into her own soul, although there were some strands of pink in her hair. She's definitely a copy of her... or of her mother rather. "How come you have some strands of pinkish in your hair?" she asked, "I mean last time I saw you; your hair is blonde and then the last time it was Pink I think... now it returns to blonde" she said, then she touched some of her hair. "And there are still even pinkish strands here" she said,

"I couldn't decide" Miu said, shrugging. "Just like my feelings..." she murmured.

"Excuse me?" Miyuki asked,

Miu settled at the foot of the bed and sighed, "I think I am inlove..." she said,

Miyuki blinked and hurriedly moved closer at her, "With whom?" she asked,

"I don't know who to choose" she said, blushing. "There's... this guy at school... he is very outgoing and very popular and he confessed that he loves me yesterday..." she said, looking down.

"And then?" she asked,

"I was flattered... but he is known as the 'playboy' in our school and I am the beautiful-nerd one... and he promised me that if I'll go out with him; he'll stop flirting with other girls" she said, sighing.

"the other one?" Miyuki said quickly. "I mean you said you can't choose right? so who's the other one?" she asked, little she didn't know. Her voice sounds like a mother interviewing her daughter.

"Your voice did change.. Miyuki-san" she said, slyly. "You sound like a mother"

"Don't change the subject young lady.. who's the other one?" she asked,

"Ruu..."

"RUU?" Miyuki gasped, Miu nodded shyly. "B-But.. you two are like brothers and sisters!" she yelled,

"He is not really my brother; and He-"

"confess that he loves you?" she asked, blinking.

Miu shakes her head and sighed, "I wish He did... but-"

"But you like him...?" Miyuki asked, Miu nodded. "Now you're torn between the one you love and the one who loves you?" she asked, Miu nodded again. "I see..." she said, sighing.

Miu's reached for Miyuki's hands. "What should I do Miyuki-san? Who will I choose?" she asked, squeezing her hands. "I am so torn right now" she said, sighing.

Miyuki shuddered not because of Miu's hands but because of the word 'torn'. She really feels she wants to scowled the young lady beside her. Tell her that she should study first before relationship. That she should focus more of herself before going to commit to someone- _geh._. she really sounded like a mother to her. But does she have the right to tell all these things to this young lady beside her?

"Miyuki-san?"

"Have you talked to your father about this?"

"HELL NO!" Miu gasped and let go of her. "He'll surely freak out and He will say 'Miu you should focus more on your studies before you get a boyfriend' (groans) He'll say stuff like that" she said,

_I would say the same thing. _Miyuki said to herself.

"That's why I ask of you; because I know you won't say those stuff. You're not my mother nor a close relative of mine; you're a friend to me; and older-wiser... that's why I can tell you everything. And I am telling you now" she said, "Please Miyu-san...tell me what should I do?" she asked,

Miyuki frowned, "Well.." she sighed, _What advice should I give her? _Then she looked at her eyes. _Okay.. you can do this Miyuki.. you're a writer... Just put yourself on her place._ She smiled at her. "The first thing you have to do... is to confront Ruu..."

Miu gasped, "W-What? You mean like confess to him?"

Miyuki shakes her head, "Like... hmm... you have to be sure that he likes you back. Because you can't decide between this guy at school and Ruu if you are not sure of Ruu's feelings. What if... you go out with this guy... and Ruu's in love with you?" she asked,

"You're right" she said, sighing. Then she clapped her hands. "and now my advice for you is to patch things up with dad. He's so groggy everytime you two fight" she said, giggling.

"Wha-?"

Miu again reached for her hand and gently squeezed it, "You two should become friends. Talk to dad; I really don't like the atmosphere when you two are fighting." she said,

_When Hell freezes over,_ "Sure... for you" Miyuki said, forcing a smile

"THANKS A LOT MIYUKI-SAN!" she said, wrapping her in a hug.

"Besides, I won't have to see him after this week! He'll be out of my life for good" she said, brightly.

Miu frowned, "Oh yeah.. time flies so fast.. you'll be out after this week.. Im gonna miss you Miyuki-san" she said,

Miyuki felt her heart ache seeing her like that, "Don't worry.. we can email each other and talk on the internet. That would be nice right?" she asked, Miu just nodded.

* * *

_"No one can stop me now, this time... I will do anything to prove that you are Miyu Kouzuki."_

What happened to the Smart Kanata Saionji? What had cause him to lose control over to Miyuki Masato like that? Whenever he is with her; he loses control. Loses control more than when he was with Miyu Kouzuki. More than the only woman he love and would love for the rest of his life. Why do she has this kind of effect everytime he was with her? He lose his cool... when he gets angry.. he gets too angry but not like an anger that he wants to hurt her. He was angry but he wants to kiss her. What was wrong with him?

He is smart. He is cleaver. He is a respectable man. All these traits had saved him and made him into the top. He was a man with self-control. So why is he so out of control everytime he is with her? Her nagging, her yelling does frustrate him, and when Kanata Saionji becomes annoyed; he'll leave that person until she stops nagging. But why not do it with Miyuki? Why stood there and let her nag and nag and nag like that? what was wrong with him?

Okay. So he will understand of course because Miyuki is Miyu definitely. But what if she wasn't Miyu? Could it be that he is falling in love with another woman? other than Miyu?

He dropped into the oversize leather chair and planted his feet on top of his expensive desk. He looked out at the window and saw the moon. After a few minutes, he frowned remembering that he has some unclean plates on top of the table. He growled and walk out of his room.

As he stood outside the kitchen, he saw someone cleaning his dishes and cup already. It was her.

* * *

Miyuki before going to her bedroom; she will passed by the kitchen; she frowned when she saw some unclean plates and glasses at the table. Typical Kanata Saionji. Kanata Saionji leaving everything behind; even the toothpaste cup, the lights, the toilet seat. _Argh_. She growled and went inside the kitchen. She put all the unclean plates and cups on the sink and squirted dish detergent into the warm water. There was a dishwasher but she didn't mind cleaning them with her bare hands because using a dishwasher will use some electricity. Besides, she didn't turn the kitchen light and no one will disturb her. It also helps that there are only few plates and one cup. 

As she was cleaning the dishes and cups. Her thoughts were filled of Miu. For once, Miu... She's just a sweet girl. There was something in her that she can't see at Kanata. She's always smiling and very outgoing. Maybe she got those traits from her mother. As Kanata always say that 'Miyu' is a very friendly and outgoing person. She feels so close to this young lady; almost like a daughter.

"Did you forget how to use a dishwasher?" he asked, Miyuki jumped and looked at the entrance. It was Kanata Saionji peeking. "I thought no one is here but then I heard the water." he said, entering now.

_"You two should become friends. Talk to dad; I really don't like the atmosphere when you two are fighting."_

Miyuki remembered Miu's words.

_"Sure... for you"_

She sighed and again jumped when she saw Kanata beside her. He put his hands on the soapy water.

"Ahh... the good ole times." he said, "I remember Miy-" he stopped when felt Miyuki's soapy hands on his face. "Wha-" he closed his eyes and let Miyuki painted his face with soap. When she stopped doing that; he heard her giggle. "What was that for?" he asked, wiping away the soap on his face.

"Nothing. I am just satisfying myself" she said, as she turns on the sink once again.

Kanata stared at her. Miyu used to say those words. Miyu used to do this too.

Miyuki blinked and looked at him, "Did I offend you?" she asked, "What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

Kanata came back to reality. "N-Nothing" he said, as he continue to wipe his face. Then he remembered what Miyu has done in the past; He readied himself if ever she'll attack again.

And he was right. She attacked again. But this time he was ready; He grabbed her hands "You can't do that to me twice Miyu" he said, slowly drawing herself to him.

_Stop HIM! STOP HIM! He is doing this again!_ Miyuki's mind screaming to her heart. But she couldn't stop him. She doesn't want to stop him; as she saw him leaning towards her. There were thousands of reasons not to kiss him, but only one reason to do so. And She couldn't. She wouldn't. Her eyes fluttered closed and waited for him to kiss her.

Kanata lips though never come.

She opened her eyes and saw him watching her warily. "What is it?"

"Can I-" Kanata asked, softly.

Miyuki blushed, "It's just a kiss..." she said,

"Just a kiss..." he agreed,

Then he drew her to him and kissed her hardly.

* * *

Morning... 

Miyuki woke with a start, her eyes blinking and she tried to focus on where she was. She didn't recognize the ceiling or the walls, or the futon for the matter. And then she suddenly remembered. Everything. She stared down at the sleeping man in the futon beside her with disbelieving eyes. Her eyes widened; It was Kanata Saionji. Her boss, lying there nude and sleeping peacefully. Then she looked around; pulling the blanket on her to cover herself. It wasn't her room or Kanata's room. Where are they?

Thou she felt a familiarity scent inside the room.

Then she heard the phone rang. She quickly put back her thin blouse and shorts, leaving her robe inside the room. She shakes her head and run towards the phone.

Miyuki picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"This is Officer Lim of the Tokyo PD. May I speak to Senator Kanata Saionji?" the voice at the other end of the line asked.

"I am sorry he is still sleeping right now, but I can take the message," she said,

"Okay Ma'am. Please tell Senator Kanata, that his daughter Miu Saionji has been in an accident, She's at the Tokyo Hospital" he said,

"M-Miu?!" Miyuki yelled, the thought of Miu in an accident made her weak, "W-What happened to her?" she asked, taking a deep breath and trying her best not to faint. "And then?" she said, gulping. "How is she right now?"

"She lost a lot of blood that is what we know, so please call Senator Kanata Saionji as soon as possible"

"Oh okay, I'll tell Mister Saionji and I'll be right there" she said, gasping for breath.

"Tell me what?" Kanata asked, yawning. He had a terrible headache from the wine last night. He can't even remember what happen, or what happened to both of them.

But Miyuki didn't care about that, all her mind focused is on Miu. "M-Miu.. A-Accident.. H-Hospital" Miyuki said, gasping for breath. She clutched on her blouse. "We need to go there" she said, her face getting paler.

"WHAT?! What happened?!" he yelled, he quickly grabbed his phone inside his pants, but before he could do something. He saw Miyuki falling. "MIYU!" he yelled and run quickly at her, to catch her.

It was successful but his phone broke into pieces.

"MIYU!!! HANG IN THERE!" he yelled help; a few seconds later some guys appeared before them. Kanata ordered them to search where Hospital Miu was. He then, scooped Miyuki on his arms and run towards her room. When he laid her, he noticed that she wasn't wearing anything but a thin blouse and an underwear. He blushed furiously and shook his head when his father appeared with a water and an ammonia. He remembered she was wearing a robe so where did she put her robe? As he passed by to get his broken phone he stopped and saw Miyu's room opened. He remembered that he slept on that room last night. Then his eyes widened when he saw Miyuki's Robe beside the futon. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled,

He nervously entered the room and picked up the robe. Then he slowly looked at the futon and saw evidences of what they did last night. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!!" he yelled, panickly.

"Kanata-"

Kanata jumped seeing his father.

"I don't know what happen last night between you and Miyuki-san. But if I were you; you should go to the hospital where my grand daughter is" he said, frowning. "This is no time to panic" he added,

* * *

The Time in the Hospital seemed to go slower by the minute; ever since her eyes opened. Her vision is still blurry but he saw Ruu talking to the Doctor. She was about to reach for him when she saw Momoka beside him. The Memories were remembered... The memories that cause this accident. 

Flash back

_"you have to be sure that he likes you back. Because you can't decide between this guy at school and Ruu if you are not sure of Ruu's feelings. What if... you go out with this guy... and Ruu's in love with you?"_

Miu smiled as she was looking for Ruu, she had to know. She has to assure his feelings for her. She won't be any coward anymore. What if her instincts are right? Ruu has been dropping hints that he likes her too.

She saw him standing on the street. Thinking he was alone she quickened her pace and came to a dead stop when she saw Momoka step into his arms. She saw both of them smiling, and then Momoka rested her head on Ruu's chest. Miu's lips quivered and her eyes started to fill with tears that she briskly brushed away.

"Miu?"

She heard him say that. She doesn't want him to see her crying. His face was showed confusion; Without thinking she run away from them. She knew Ruu was trying to catch her. After a few minutes, he caught her.

"LET ME GO!"

"What is wrong with you?" Ruu asked,

"JUST LET ME GO!"

"I am not going to let go of you, not until you tell me why are you crying!" Ruu yelled,

"I LOVE YOU!" Miu yelled, Ruu eyes widened. "I Love you dam nit. But it's too late now... you love Momoka and I can see that. I love you Ruu! I don't treat you as a brother. I have secret feelings for you. I thought I only love you as a brother but as I realized when Tencho confessed to me; I was hoping it was you who confessed!"

"Miu.. you're like a sister to me but I-"

"BAKA!" Miu yelled, as she shove his hand, she run away again.

"MIU!"

Then she took a turn only to find out that there was a car beeping on her.

"MIUUUUU!!!!!!"

End of Flash back

"She lost a lot of blood but she is okay; she doesn't have any amnesia but we need someone to donate blood on her. Although her blood is very common so.. just tell me if no one can donate blood then Senator Kanata Saionji will just have to buy some blood" he said,

"Arigatou Doctor" Ruu said, bowing. Then he looked at Miu's pale face. He loved her as well. He's been giving her hints. But she was like a sister to him; even though he was an alien. And HE didn't think that she loves him like that. So he mistakenly accepted Momoka's confession.

"Ruu..."

"Can you leave me... alone for a second Momoka?" Ruu asked, reaching Miu's hands. Momoka sighed and left him alone with Miu. "Miu... thank God you're okay. I won't forgive myself if something happen to you" he said, kissing her hand. "Miu... please don't let go..."

"What happen here?" Kanata asked, glaring at Ruu because he saw Ruu holding Miu's hands. "Why are you cozy with your sister?" he asked,

"It was an accident Uncle Kanata" Momoka said, appearing beside Kanata. "Miu crossed the street without realizing there is a car coming towards her" she said,

Kanata ignored Momoka. "Why are you cozy with your sister?" he asked, angrily.

Ruu stood up, and looked down "Papa...gomen ne... but I am in love with Miu" he said, straightly.

"WHAT?!" Kanata yelled, "She is your sister!" he yelled,

"She is not my sister. I am not your real child remember?" he asked,

Kanata looked at Momoka trying to control her tears. "What about Momoka?" he asked, "Are you going to hurt her? How many years did she waited for you?" he asked,

Ruu smiled sadly; "Papa.. I am in love with Miu... but I am committed to Momoka. Momoka knows that" he said, then he glared at Kanata. "You should understand. You are in the same situation as I am" he said, Kanata narrowed his eyes. "You're in love with Mama Miyu but you are committed with Akira" he added, sarcastically.

"DAMN YOU RUU!" Kanata punched Ruu; making all the people looked at him. Senator Kanata just punched someone! "I didn't raise you to be like this!" he growled.

Ruu coughed blood, "and I didn't expect that you'll become like this."

"Excuse me please... you're in the hospital honorable Senator" said one of the doctors.

"We'll talk later" Kanata said, looking at Ruu, then he went out with the doctor and ask him about Miu.

* * *

"I'm Type O" Miyuki said, 

Kanata, Mr.Saionji, Ruu and Momoka looked at her.

"I've been in a hospital and I know that I am type O" she said, looking down. "I can donate Blood for her" she added.

Ruu smiled and nodded. While Kanata was skeptic. "I don't want you doing this favor Miyu-"

"I am fine. I love Miu too... I will donate Blood whether you like it or not Mr.Saionji" she said,

"Well we can't stop Miyu-san; so I guess we will just have to let her" Mr.Saionji said, then he left the Living Room.

"I think we should talk Ruu..." Momoka said, grabbing Ruu out of the Living Room.

There they were... alone again.

Miyuki sighed and was about to leave Kanata as well when she heard him speak her name. She turned to look at him.

"We need to talk"

Miyuki didn't say anything but she went back on her seat.

"About Last night-"

Miyuki looked down and controlled her blush.

"... I want to apologize for my appalling behavior. I went out of control... and then of course... the way you looked last night..." he stopped and sighed. "I can't believe I became a senator when I am not good with words" he said,

Miyuki got hurt when he apologize. For some reason she didn't like it; "You were good with words. You just don't know how to express them" she murmured.

"I just don't want to say it directly" he said, "I don't want you to get hurt-"

"Then tell me once and for all... when we did what we did last night; did you do it ... with Miyu... or with Miyuki?" she asked, glaring at him.

"With..." Kanata shakes his head, "With Miyu" he said,

Miyu controlled her tears. "Then... you used me" she said, looking down.

"Miyu-"

"I am fine. Don't worry. But that will cost you for ruining my virginity" she said,

"You're not a virgin" Kanata blurted. "I guess you did it with your boyfriend?" he asked,

Miyuki gasped and looked at Kanata, "Are you sure?" she asked, Kanata nodded. "B-But I didn't do it yet with him" she said,

"I don't know... but I know and I remembered you're not a virgin anymore. I know what I am doing when we're doing it" Kanata said, this time blushing furiously.

Miyuki covered her body with her arms, "Then... you have to... pay me for that service" she said, looking down.

"What?" Kanata asked, then he gulped and force himself to ask a stupid question; "So.. if I'll pay you again.. we can-"

"NO!" she yelled, looking at her. "I am sorry.. but that will be for last night and It will never happen again" she said, "Besides.. you have your wife"

"I never did it with my... wife" Kanata said, sighing. "I never had the urge... or the desire to do it with her" he said, honestly.

"Then let's forget what happen last night" Miyuki said, standing up.

"I can't..." Kanata blurted again.

"Sure you can" Miyuki said, turning her back on him. "It didn't mean anything. You were making love with your dead fiancee; and I was a mere doll. You needed Miyu and I needed..." _Love..._ "M-money." she finished. "and we are not going to make that accident again, right?" she asked,

"Yes..." Kanata said, his voice trailing off.

"Then that's settled. Now I have to get ready to go to hospital. I am going to donate blood for Miu... it's the only thing I can do for her now" she said,

* * *

Kanata looked at Miu and Miyuki sleeping on the two hospital beds. Miyuki just started donating blood for Miu. He smiled at the kind thought of Miyuki doing this for Miu. After a few seconds, Ruu stood beside him looking at the two of them. 

"You know... if you love Miu... you should love Miu and stop your commitment to Momoka" Kanata said, but still looking inside the room.

"Papa..." Ruu looked at Kanata,

"Don't be like your Papa... your Papa committed a lot of mistakes... Don't be like me... Ruu" Kanata said,

Ruu smiled, "Though Papa committed a lot of mistakes... I still admire Papa and I am still thankful that you are my Papa," he said, resuming his gaze on both Miyuki and Miu. "Just remember Papa... there is no perfect human being nor alien in this universe. No one can achieve that perfection. All commit mistakes" he sighed, "All have flaws..." he looked at Kanata and pats his back, "You can't change the past they say; so you better stick to the present and improve the future"

Kanata looked at him and smiled;

* * *

Several Hours later, Miu opened her eyes. Groggy from the anesthetic and hurting. She groaned and move slowly. She looked around and saw Miyuki sleeping on the other bed. She blinked and looked at her arm. Then up to the IV and Blood Bag. She then gaze on the arm of Miyuki and gasped. "Miyuki-san..." she murmured 

"Be careful, you'll could pull them off,"

A familiar voice said, tenderly. It sounded like her father. She turned her head and there she was, she managed a smile. "Dad.. Miyuki-san is..." she murmured drowsily.

"Yes. She donated blood for you; her blood type is just the same as you" he approached her and hold her other hand.

"She's too kind..." she said, weakly. "She... looks so much like mom..." she murmured but Kanata heard her.

After a minute, she relaxed and went back to sleep. Kanata sighed; and looked at Miyuki. He moved to the other side; where he is sitting between the two beds. He looked at her. Even in her weak condition, because of donating blood for Miu... She was beautiful to him; _too beautiful than Miyu? No...She was just as the same as her._ He couldn't help himself but to curled closer around hers and gripped it securely. Her hands were so much like Miyu. Yes it's true that He told her that he will prove that she is Miyu but he also don't want to eliminate the possibility that she isn't Miyu.

But he is hoping. As he gripped softly on her hand. All the things, the memories of him and Miyu came back to him. There were a lot of trials and problems occurred between them. Fate is so cruel between them. And Fate won. Fate took Miyu away from him; and yet there's this another woman who came to his life... another Miyu. Fate is really cruel.

The nurse came in and Kanata quickly let go of Miyuki's hand. "Senator Kanata, the blood donation thing is ok now." she said, as she carefully took off the IV on Miyuki's arm; because of that, Miyuki woke up and the first thing she saw was him; then next was the nurse. "Congratulations Miss Masato, you have successfully donated a blood for Miu's Saionji. She said, "This might sting a little" she said,

Miyuki grimaced as the Nurse continue to take the rest off the equipment on her. Then after a few minutes; Kanata helped her to sat up. Accidentally, she leaned her head on Kanata's chest. Kanata was shocked; but after a few minutes he relaxed and managed to speak to her. "T-Thank you... Miyu... this means a lot to me" he said,

Miyuki open her eyes a little, "You don't have to thank me... I love Miu as well" she said, she could live forever in his arms. But then she realized what she's doing so she quickly pushed Kanata away from her; but the push was too much that it hit her head on the wall. "ITE!" she said,

"Miyu! Are you ok?" he asked, trying to comfort her.

"I am okay.." she said, then she felt pain struck in her head. Then some memories appeared in her mind. She clutched her head, trembling in pain.

"Miyu! Miyu! What's wrong?" Kanata asked, in panic. He started shaking Miyuki, while Miyuki kept trembling in pain.

_"Never less, this situation is not my business and it can't be an excuse to-" _

_"If ever I don't complete my Physical Education classes, what will happen to me?"_

_"I have no choice but to fail you, and you can't graduate if you did not complete your classes"_

_"Then I made a choice... I won't finish college anymore. I am going to drop out,"_

"Miyu! Miyu! Miyu!" Kanata yelled,

_"An accident occurred in the Nasa Laboratory. Four of our own died. Namely Sami Kamoto, Elisha Saki and the famous Miki Kouzuki with her husband Yuu Kouzuki" _

Miyuki gasped in Pain. Her eyes opened wide and her hands drop down on her sides.

"Miyuki?"

Miyuki looked at him, "Ka-Kanata...?" she said,

"Huh?" Kanata asked, blinking. It wasn't the first time Miyuki called him by his first name. But there was something different about the way she spoke it.

Then Miyuki fainted.

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it fanfic_, **You're not Miyu**

"Here..."

Kanata looked at Miyuki as she pulled down the black cloth. A magnificent masterpiece appeared before his eyes. The collage was breathtaking. It was a pictorial history of the Family, a massed display of old photographs, arranged in sequential years, with a type of annotation of who, where and why underneath each other. Some of the Kanata never seen, or if he had he didn't remember them.

"Perfect" he said, "Where did you get the others anyway?"

Miyuki looked at him, never blinking. "My friends..."

"Friends?" he asked, as he looked at her.

"Aya... and Nanami" she replied in a whispered.

But because Kanata and her were alone in the big room; she was heard. "So you're friends with them..." he said, "This is really fantastic; All the big dates lined-up, the events the school, about me and Akira... very impressive summary" he said, "Thank you for your work" he said, "Now as for the price-"

Miyuki blurted; "I don't know what happen for the past few days. But you've been acting pretty weird after I ask a favor; last two days ago." she asked, "Why is that?"

Kanata clenched his fist, "You.. You're not Miyu" he said, directly at her.

"What?"

"YOU ARE NOT MIYU!" Kanata yelled, "Don't wish that you were her. Because you are not her" he said, darkly. "Miyu will never badmouth Akira" he said


	19. You're not Miyu

I write Ranma 1/2 and Card Captor Sakura... but I am going to try to write a Daa Daa Daa Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it... English is not my first language.  
This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

Thank you for all those who tagged :) I also make Miyu and Kanata VIDEOS! so if you are interested just search "**ChetteDizon**" users in Youtube :) ok?

Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
Touya is my character :P

This fanfic is almost finish... so just be patient!  
Please resubmit your infos in the fanlisting again? thanks!

The Fanfic should end at **Chapter 20** but **because people kept asking to make it Chapter 25**. So be it! so stay tuned for more chapters!

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Nineteen: You're not Miyu**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

"Are you _alright_?" Kanata's anxious question brought her attention to the man bending over her. He didn't wait for a reply, but slid his hand around her, gently easing her into a sitting position. He seems to be in a hurry though, but even he seems to be in a hurry, Miyuki saw some concern on his face.

"What happened?" she asked,

"That's should be my question," he frowned at her. "All I know is that you hit your head on the wall and you called my name..." Kanata stopped and remembered the voice how she pronounce his name. He shakes his head and sigh, "And then you fainted."

Miyuki sighed, "It's just a bump in the head no need-" she stopped and gasped in pain as another pain reaches her head, her breath hitched as pain overtook her, robbing her coherant thought. She closed her eyes and force herself to push Kanata away from her.

"Why are you doing this?" Kanata asked,

"J-Just go!" Miyuki yelling,

"But-"

Miyuki vomited at the bed before Kanata could really escape. Vomit spreading across Kanata's chest. "AHHH!!!" he stopped before he could say bad stuff to her.

"I told you to go away!" Miyuki yelled, and then she vomit again.

"I am gonna go and get help" Kanata sighed, and quickly left the room.

A few minutes later, there were some nurses who quickly helped Miyuki to clean and a few more minutes, there were two patients inside the Room. Kanata sighed, looking both of them. He also ask the doctors what happened to Miyuki but the doctors couldn't find anything serious, they also thought that maybe she was just tired. "Could it be, Miyuki can't handle donating blood?" he asked, himself. He stood up and was about to reach for her hand when the door opened and the nurse told him that he has a phone call from Akira.

* * *

_"Wakie.. Wakie..."_

Miyuki woke with a pounding headache.

"Drink this," The deep, masculine drawl came from right beside her and she groaned and kept her eyes firmly closed. She shook her head, "You should. It will help" he said, as he slid his arm under her shoulders, lifted her as if she weighed nothing and put the glass to her lips.

She took a tentative sip and wrinkled her nose, "Ugh what's that?"

"Just something" he said, drily. "But trust me, it will help... just continue to drink it" he said, forcing her to drink.

Miyuki looked deeply into his brown eyes and frowned, she shakes her head and grabbed the drink, she froze for a moment and felt she is feeling okay. The pain is subsiding. "You're right, I do feel better" she said, smiling.

"Good.. and now for the kiss..."

Miyuki jaw dropped when he was moving closer to her. Then she narrowed her eyes, "You're not Kanata"

There was an evil smile in his eyes. "Good. Do you even feel familiarity with this? Miyu?" he asked,

Miyuki growled, "You always tricked me Seiya-" she blinked and stared at him in disbelief, "Do.. I even know you?" she asked,

The Kanata guy transformed into someone, with Blonde hair and with a blue cap, "Welcome back Miyu-san" he said, bowing his head.

"Y-You're the guy from before-" she stopped herself before she could raise her voice. "You also said that before-"

"Yep! I am the guy before, and I was one of your friends in the past, Seiya Yaboshi! at your service" he said, bowing before her.

"Seiya.. why is that.. name so familiar?" she asked,

"It's because you are Miyu Kouzuki!" Seiya said, smiling. "Ahhh Miyu-san the only woman I admire-"

"Wait a minute.. I AM MIYU KOUZUKI??" Miyu yelled, as she yelled, Miu groaned in her sleep. Seiya and her trembled. "I think we should discuss this in other place"

Seiya face lit up, "Gladly! Miyu-san!" he excitedly said and scooped her into his arms.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING???"

"TO MY UFO!" Seiya said, opening the door of the Room and they left so quickly. Some of the Nurses saw them but they didn't see them entering a UFO at the rooftop.

* * *

THEY WERE FLYING! Miyuki (or Miyu) rather closed her eyes and tried to visualize land. Tried to control the almost frantic panic that erupted inside her. 

"You should open your eyes Miyu-san, you were used to fly before" Seiya said, as he piloted his UFO. "I think this is the time you have to remember some things" he said, his voice tinged with amusement. "You have to open your eyes, or else you won't see what you have to see" he said,

Miyu kept her eyes shut. She wasn't interested in what Seiya saying. She just want to go home now. She felt tears falling on her face.

"What's wrong Miyu-san?"

"I had an accident... I flew into a creek... I hate flying" she said, sobbing.

The UFO stopped and Seiya looked at her, "You were white as a sheet." His voice was suddenly sharp with concern. "Can you.. hang on this for a few hours? You really have to see this... You'll just have to trust me" he said,

"I don't know-"

"Maybe this will help?" Seiya asked, as he transform into Kanata Saionji. "Trust me..." he said, in Kanata voice.

Miyu couldn't speak, fighting her own private battle against the terror that threatened to engulf her. There was although a moment's silence and Kanata (Seiya) fingers wrapped themselves around her cold hand. "can you trust me?"

Miyu gulped so hard and nodded.

* * *

"Where is Miyuki Masato?" Kanata asked, He rush towards the Nurses station when he didn't see Miyuki on her bed, She is okay yes but how can she leave without talking to him? 

"I guess she went home," One of the nurses said, "Together with her boyfriend, she was being carried by a guy and they left the building quickly. Miss Masato is not really a patient so it's okay if she suddenly went home with her boyfriend"

The nurses gaped when Kanata tapped hard on the Nurses table. "I know she is not a patient but she is UNDER MY CARE! You should have informed me when she left the building!" he yelled,

"Sorry.. Senator"

Kanata growled, and narrowed his eyes. "So Touya came here and brought her home huh?" he murmured while clenching his fist. One of his bodyguards handled him his new cellphone, he hurriedly dialed his house number and ask if Miyuki went home. But his father said Miyuki wasn't there yet. He growled and closed his phone. A few minutes, he called all his agents and told them to search for Miyuki around the Japan if its necessary.

* * *

Around he said... But they were up there in the sky... 

"Are you ready?" Kanata (Seiya) asked, Miyu carefully nodded.

Kanata (Seiya) smiled, and started piloted his UFO. "Let's first go to your school"

"My School?"

Kanata (Seiya) nodded, "Your School... where you met your friends... Aya Konishi, Christine Hanakomachi, Nanami Tenchi, Santa Kurosu and the others." he said, after that they landed on the rooftop and he opened the door for her. "This is where you spend your High school" he said,

Miyu run towards the rooftop and as she handled the bars. Memories of her kept coming back. How she held Ruu tightly when Ruu visited their school for the first time. How Kanata and her kept Ruu as a secret for a long time before everyone found out. "I met them already, when they saw me... they kept calling me Miyu..." she said, looking at him.

"It's because you are Miyu"

"Even Hikarigaoka-kun?" she asked,

Kanata (Seiya) gritted his teeth, "yeah even Hikarigaoka, Nozomu"

"I could feel something like animosity" Miyu said, walking towards him.

Kanata (Seiya) shrugged, "Let's just say he is one of the guys, I despise... aside from Kanata" he said, looking away while crossing his arms.

"Why?"

Kanata (Seiya) smirked, "Well how should I put it..." he leaned towards her, "Whoever wants you is my enemy" he said,

Miyu blushed, "So why are you doing this?" she asked, "I mean if I become Miyu again.. I will be with Saionji and-"

Kanata (Seiya) sighed, and shrugged. "I already accepted my defeat to Kanata, But that doesn't mean I can't hate them" he said, rolled his eyes. "Although, I do trust Kanata to take care of you, rather of me. I am an alien... and I can't make you happy" he said, looking down.

_I am not happy either..._ Miyu said to herself, sighing. "I don't think that was the real answer. Something is up. Why are you helping me to remember everything?" she asked,

Kanata (Seiya) looked at her, seriously. "Akira is Coming back"

"Kanata's wife?"

"Yes"

"and what about her?"

"She was the one who almost killed you. You've got to get out of Kanata's Mansion, together with your Daughter.. Miu"

* * *

Evening... 

"Ah your back!" Mr.Saionji said in a satisfied tone, as though she was some recalcitrant chick who had finally return to the nest. "We were all worried about you, where have you been?" he asked,

"Yes, I am back" she said, _really back. _She just finished recalling all her memories. Met Aya and the others to help her fill up some parts in her past. She was glad that she almost remember everything. But what Seiya said really troubled her. How can she convince Kanata or Miu for the matter to leave this place. "Is Kan- Senator Saionji home?" she asked,

"Yes. He's been waiting for you. He's in his room" he said,

Miyu eyes darkened, "I'd rather let him come to me today"

"Miyu-san?"

Miyu looked at him, "Can you keep a secret?" she asked, the Old man nodded. "I already know everything. My name is Miyu Kouzuki and I am back for good"

* * *

Kanata saw her passed by his room but didn't even stopped to talk to him, or explain to him what she did earlier. Miyuki Masato owe him an explanation. He narrowed his eyes, and followed her. When they both reach the bedroom, The door slammed on his face but he didn't dare to go back, he opened it and saw her sitting on the big bed. "So... where have you been Miyuki?" he asked, crossing his arms. 

"I want to be alone" she said,

"But you owe me expla-"

Her eyes flashed with Anger, "I don't owe you anything Kanata. I don't" she said, bluntly. It was so blunt but she didn't care.

"Why are you mad?!" Kanata yelled, as he slammed the door close behind him. "You left the hospital quickly and I didn't even-"

"Do I really have to tell you everything? Don't I even deserve a privacy?" she asked, firing at him. her eyes meeting his in a raging blaze of feeling.

"The Hell! What's wrong with you! Why are you acting so impolite!" he narrowed his eyes, "and what's with the Kanata name? The last time I heard you don't want yourself calling me Kanata because I am your Boss. And I am still your Boss if you forgot!"

"Thank God I will be Out of this mansion for good in a week" Her teeth were bared in savage scorn. "When will Akira come back?" she asked, suddenly.

Kanata blinked, "Why are you asking about Aki-"

"When will she come back?"

He took a deep breath and calmly said, "She'll be here before Sunday, and she's dying to meet you. She wanted-"

She shook her head not accepting what he said; "I will finish the portrait before she could come home. But can you do me a favor?" she asked, looking down. "I want you to take care of Miu for me. I want you to be careful with Akira... if you fail to protect Miu from her, I'll take her."

"Oh come on, Miyuki!" he chilled, impatience with his confused thoughts and her arguments slipping through the reins of his control.

"That's Miyu for you" Miyu looked darkly at him.

"Wha-"

"You want your Miyu to come back to you? Fine. Here she is!" she said, standing up. "But you know what? This Miyu doesn't want you anymore. What I want is my daughter"

"THIS IS CRAZY!" he snapped, having already halted. Black derision glittered from his eyes. "Tell me! Why would I be careful with Akira?" he asked,

"She almost killed me... and Miu"

Kanata shook his head, "I don't believe you-"

"She is the reason why I suddenly vanished in our wedding" Tears blurred her eyes, "I don't know much about the details but-" she stopped when she saw Kanata shakes his head, and laughed out loud. "Why are you laughing?"

"Now I know the truth... Miss Masato." he smiled, "Please do finish the portfolio before my wife comes home. And then we will talk when you are done" he said, after that he left the room, closing the door quickly.

Her chest was so tight if felt like a dam about to burst. She felt her way around the bed, reached for it and lay on her bed and cried so much. Then she saw the portrait. She have to finish that as soon as possible.

_"You've got to get out of Kanata's Mansion, together with your Daughter.. Miu" _

* * *

It has been three days, Since he decided to avoid her. When Miu came back from hospital and she went straightly to her room, and waited for her to leave before he could enter. Although it was not hard to avoid her because she was out for the past few days too. According to the Driver, they went to many places like Kanata's school and other places. 

_It's been three days... of no speaking with her, and tomorrow... she will leave the mansion. _That.. how can he avoid her there? Then she remembered how she told him that she was Miyu bluntly and then bad-mouthed Akira. His Miyu Kouzuki cannot do that. She doesn't see any negativity towards a person. She's always nice. But what made him so angrier even more is that he doesn't want to see her, but at the same time he wants to see her.

"Mr.Saionji"

Kanata looked at the door and saw Miyuki or rather Miyu, standing there. Ever since though she confess that she was Miyu, she became more and more like Miyu. The way she acts towards the Kitchen, the way she laugh, she talks and even move around the house. She was all Miyu but Kanata knew better.

"What is it?"

"I am done... I could leave now if you want, but anyway.. follow me."

Kanata growled and followed her into the room.

"Here..."

Kanata looked at Miyuki as she pulled down the black cloth. A magnificent masterpiece appeared before his eyes. The collage was breathtaking. It was a pictorial history of the Family, a massed display of old photographs, arranged in sequential years, with a type of annotation of who, where and why underneath each other. Some of the Kanata never seen, or if he had he didn't remember them.

"Perfect" he said, strode towards the portrait. "Where did you get the others anyway?"

Miyuki looked at him, never blinking. "My friends..."

"Friends?" he asked, as he looked at her.

"Aya... and Nanami" she replied in a whispered.

But because Kanata and her were alone in the big room; she was heard. "So you're friends with them..." he said, still looking at the collage. "This is really fantastic; All the big dates lined-up, the events the school, about me and Akira... very impressive summary" he said, "Thank you for your work" he said, "Now as for the price-"

Miyuki blurted; "I don't know what happen for the past few days. But you've been acting pretty weird after I ask a favor; last two days ago." she asked, "Why is that?"

"Why would I answer you?" Kanata asked, still observing the collage.

"Maybe you have forgotten, we have all the freedom to speak and to ask questions." she said, roughly, "and It is very impolite to avoid the question especially you're a senator, Senator Kanata Saionji" she said, narrowing her eyes.

Kanata clenched his fist, "You.. You're not Miyu" he said, directly at her.

"What?"

"YOU ARE NOT MIYU!" Kanata yelled, "Don't wish that you were her. Because you are not her" he said, darkly. "Miyu will never badmouth Akira" he said.

Miyu backed out; was she really like that? Did she really done something that she doesn't do before? Is she really Miyu? She looked down and silently absorbed Kanata's words. She closed her eyes and remembered Seiya...

_"You've got to get out of Kanata's Mansion, together with your Daughter.. Miu" _

Kanata smirked, "What? Did I triggered something Miyuki? Did I touch some sensitive part of your life? Did I made you think? Did I wake your conscience?" he asked,

Miyu looked at him, "To tell you honestly Kanata... I don't really believe that I am Miyu. But someone told me I am and proved to me that I am Miyu Kouzuki. There were blurry memories coming back to me-" she shakes her head and looked directly at him once again, "I had amnesia, so you must understand me-"

"You may trick everyone but you're through tricking me. I know Miyu better than everyone else" he said, narrowing his eyes. "Amnesia? That's nice one though" he said, shaking his head. She was about to reply when she felt a pain struck her head. She fell on her knees. Kanata almost run towards her, but he stopped himself. "Will talk tomorrow when you're pack and ready to go." he said, clenching his fist and passed by her.

Miyu closed her eyes as she was squeezing her head, voices and some memories flooding on her mind.

_"Where are my candies? Where did you put them?"_

_"At the grocery" _

_"You put them back? Ahh! But-But! Why did you put them back? Why?" _

_"Because its not nutritious I can't believe for the past years that we are not together, you were eating those junks?"_

_"Well it was your fault. Nutritious food made me remember you" _

_"Now that we have patch things up, you will go back eating veggies" _

_"I don't want veggies, I want my candies, What's so funny?" _

_"It's your acting. Your face" _

_"What's wrong with my face?"_

_"Nothing... you just looked like a two year old child, pouting"_

_"So I like candies. Big deal Besides.. I can eat whatever I want to eat"_

_"Yes. You will eat Pumpkin"_

_"...and candies" _

_"dearie...? I am used to that kind of tantrums. I am a mother now and my defense is to ignore you"_

_"So you're just going to ignore me? and do you think that will make me forget my candies? well you're wrong frog princess" _

_"What did you just call me?"_

_"I called you frog princess, frog princess That's what us two-years old do when pouting doesn't work. We stood to name calling"_

_"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words shall never harm me" _

_"Whatever. You're a frog princess"_

_"How childish, Kanata this is so childish"_

_"Whatever. I want my candies"_

Miyu opened her eyes, tears fell on her face. These memories were so sweet but it gives her pain, just like how Kanata gives her pain as he speak rude words to her now. But it doesn't matter if they couldn't be together. She has to regain everything she knows, and when she comes back; she'll get her daughter.

"Mom?"

* * *

_"To tell you honestly Kanata... I don't really believe that I am Miyu. But someone told me I am and proved to me that I am Miyu Kouzuki. There were blurry memories coming back to me I had amnesia, so you must understand me"_

She couldn't stop her tears, so she had to run towards her bedroom but before she could enter her room. She tried to calm her heart beating so fast. Her Mother is Alive. The one thing she's been praying for... finally God answered her prayers. She bit her lip and turned around to go to Miyu's room. She saw her Dad walking fast, angry as he exit the room. When her Dad was out of sight, she carefully walk towards the room and saw her sitting on the floor crying. Memories of her own mother crying like that, made her blurt out the word 'Mom'

And now that she blurt it out, there's no turning back.

She saw Miyu looked at her, her eyes questioning her from calling her that. She took first step, then second, third and then without realizing she was running towards her and then she just realized they were hugging and crying.

"Mom! Mom! You're alive!" Miu cried, as she was hugging Miyu tightly.

"Miu..." Miyu closed her eyes, and hugged her back.

They were like that for a few minutes, when the crying subsided. Miyu stopped hugging her and pushed her gently; looking at her. "D-Do you believe me?"

"You took care of me for six years; how can I not know you?" she asked, sobbing. "Even before, when I started to opened up my heart to you and I became close to you; I could feel you Mom... I may say you were Miyuki Masato but you were Mom.. you were my mom!" she yelled,

"She is not your Mom!"

They looked at a very angry Kanata standing at the entrance of the bedroom. "Don't make her trick you Miu. She's Miyuki Masato." he said,

"I know my Mom, Dad.. I know-"

"And I am telling you; she is not Miyu. I know Miyu better than anyone else"

"She is my Mom! I've been with her ever since I was born" Miu said, defensively.

"You were not here before then" he grumbled, then he thought for a moment, "Say.. there is a way for me to believe you Miyuki Masato" he said, looking at her. "Tell me... When did we made Miu?" he asked, smirking.

Miyu's face paled, she couldn't remember. While Miu clench her hands. "Dad! That is so rude. Couldn't you just ask a better and a decent question?"

Kanata shakes his head, "If she is Miyu, she would remember. Even though she has that damn amnesia thing" he said, "So tell me Miyu-san... When did we made her?"

Miyu shakes her head softly, "I don't remember-"

"Then you are not Miyu."

"Dad-"

"Go to your room young lady, tomorrow Miyuki Masato is free to go and her paycheck will be just delivered to her" he said,

"But Dad-"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Miu bit her lip and run towards the exit crying,

"I don't know what is your plan Miss Masato; but it's not working" he said, and then he closed the door very hard.

* * *

"Do you need help?" 

Miyu looked at the voice and at the window. Seiya sitting on her window.

"Do you need help?"

Miyu wiped her tears and went to her closet. She pulled her big bag and started packing. Seiya frowned, he used his teleportation pin and instantly went to Kanata's room. He looked at Kanata laying on the bed. He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

* * *

_Someone is at the balcony._ He rose up and saw Seiya Yaboshi smiling at him. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked,

"How many times will you hurt her?" he asked, "I stopped liking her for you, I sacrifice my feelings for her because I know she will be happy with you" he said,

"What are you talking about?" Kanata growled, The sky turning gray and a Thunder sound was heard.

"Miyu"

Kanata growled, "Oh I see, maybe you are the one who brainwashed Miss Masato and told her that she was Miyu?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "How dare you!"

"I don't know what to do; so that you will believe me" Seiya said, narrowing his eyes too. "But you left me no choice." he smiled evilly. He clicked his hand and a bubble surrounded Kanata

"HEY WHAT THE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I may violate some rules but you are making me angry" he said, he clicked the bubble and disappeared. _Forgive me Miyu-san... _He clapped his hand and a light appeared inside Miyu's room. Seiya sighed, "This is the only thing I could think of" he said, running towards the UFO and flew.

* * *

Kanata opened his eyes and stood up, he looked around and he sighed with relief when he found out he was just a few miles at home. He was in his Hacienda. He was about to turn back to go home when Rain poured on him. "ARGH! I am gonna kill that Seiya!" he yelled, He was about to run when he heard someone yelling for help. He blinked, who would be in this place when its raining. The place was very dangerous. As a Senator and as the owner of the hacienda he had to rescue that someone. So he followed the trail of the voice; the rain got heavy but he kept searching for the voice.

* * *

She hate _Creeks_ and _Lakes_. Why is she here? The last time she knew she was inside Saionji's house... Packing and then a big light appeared and then she was outside. She didn't know the place. So she tried her best to look for someone; she found no one. She's been running in circles. But she kept coming back to where she was, so the only way for her to go out of the place is to passed by a bridge that is almost broken. She has no other choice so she went there and tried it. Just when she thought she'd make it, three thirds the way across, Wind came and because she panicked; the bridge move faster and she lost her balance. "HELP!" she yelled, "ANYONE! PLEASE HELP!" she yelled, after a few seconds she plunged off the bridge and into the icy swirling water! 

Her shoulder slammed into a inundated rock and the water twisted her around, She gasped for breath, only to get a mouthful of water as it covered her again, she chocked, frantic with fear, She could swim! So she tried but the water was icy!

Then strong hands reached her, holding her, lifting her face free of the icy water. "Hang on. Hang on... will be in the land in a few seconds." he said, Miyu knew who he is. It was Kanata. He was in the water with her; she was holding her arm, his hands firm, sturdy, calming. Finally they reached the land; but he didn't let her go. A few more seconds Miyu lay there gasping for air; Kanata pulled her into his arms, his mouth coming down hard against her cold lips. Eagerly Miyu reached up to hold him closer, reveling in the hot feel of his mouth.

"W-Why..?" she asked, softly looking into his eyes.

"Why what?" he asked, looking at her.

"You shouldn't have saved me... you didn't have to come into the water after me"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

Kanata looked away, "It was my responsibility to save you"

* * *

_"It was my responsibility to save you"_

"So it was your responsibility to kiss me too?" she asked, her teeth chattering. He didn't say anything. She was about to add more when she realized that she was almost too numb to move at all. Her mind was functioning very slowly, everything seemed like a monumental effort. She sat up, her fingers wouldn't work. All she could do is shiver and breathe.

"Come on, we need you to get warm. I have a nearby small cottage on the left, not that far away here" he said. When he scooped her, she whimpered in pain. "What's wrong?"

"I hurt my shoulder" she said, gritting her teeth.

"How badly?" he was instantly attentive.

"Very painful. I think I dislocated my arm"

"I'll check it when you change"

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do"

* * *

The Cottage was very small but very warm. Kanata laid her on the bed; but Miyu refused to lay, she sat up abruptly; making her feel an intense pain in her shoulder. Kanata growled and took out a flannel shirt. "Here, use this. Can you undress yourself?" he asked, Miyu didn't care anymore. She feels dizzy and very much in pain; she shakes her head. "Then I'll help you" he said, Taking off her blouse and her pants took only a moment, then he wrapped her in the flannel, looking at her shoulder as he covered her. "It's badly bruised but not dislocated" he said, sighing with relief. "I'll be right back. I am gonna change my clothes too" he said, 

As he closed the door, he remembered how he panic earlier; so panic that he had to kiss her to make sure he is not dreaming. _Why did Seiya did this?_ he growled and went to the other room to change.

Miyu closed her eyes, why is she here? Who put her in this place anyway? Before she could open her eyes, another headache coming. She yelled in pain as both her shoulder and head ache.

_"Why do I even bother? You're not the only woman in this world Ms. Kouzuki. So why the heck should I beg you to come back to me huh? I mean I already had your body. You don't have anything precious anymore, You're just an ordinary woman Miyu Kouzuki. A woman who is not a virgin. You don't have anything that I want anymore. I already tasted you so that should be enough-"_

_"Damn you Kanata" _

_"and Damn you Miyu. But I am glad I did hurt you. Because you deserve everything I said, Nice to meet you Miyu Kouzuki. I hope you'll have a great life with Mizuki Yamamura. I am so sorry Mizuki, that I had to take away your future's wife virginity I guess I am special because I got it and you didn't"_

Kanata came back, wearing dry clothes now. But he was holding a towel. "We need to dry up your hair, don't worry I'll help" he said,

"Where is Mizuki Yamamura?" she asked, sarcastically.

Kanata looked at her, "How did you know about him?"

"I just remembered him. I remembered the time you insulted me" she looked away. "I guess now that answered when you told me I am not a virgin anymore"

Kanata ignored her, "Let me look at your shoulder" he said,

"Don't touch me-" she stopped, as he touched her shoulder. She drew in her breath sharply, tears falling despite her efforts. Her shoulder throbbed in time with her pulse, shooting pain at every touch, even with the light covering of the flannel shirt.

Kanata swore under his breath, "I know how much this hurt, I slammed my body with a bull right?" he asked, "But I need to know so that I can see if I will need you to take to the hospital or we can treat that at home"

"I can take care of myself" she said, looking down. She just had a very horrible memory flash back and she didn't want to talk to him right now. "Don't take me to the hospital. I can manage. Let's just go to your house so that I can resume packing and I'll leave your place first thing in the morning"

"You'll do no such thing." Kanata said, "You took care of me before, it's my time to do it. Miyu or Miyuki Masato. I have to repay you for taking care of me."

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it fanfic_, **Akira vs. Miyu**

"Don't give me the crap" Akira chuckled and crossed her arms. "You're Miyu, and you can't fool me."

Miyu looked at her, "But isn't that Miss Miyu Kouzuki is dead?" she asked, looking at her.

"She isn't! So you can't fool me" Akira said, narrowing her eyes.

"How did you know she is not dead?" she asked, studying her. She saw her face paled. "Could it be your responsible for her death?" she asked, her voice challenging. "Whatever. Do not worry Mrs.Saionji. I have no intention of taking your husband. All I want is my daughter" she said, holding her bandaged arm. "I don't care about Kanata anymore. Just give me my daughter"


	20. Akira vs Miyu

I write Ranma 1/2 and Card Captor Sakura... but I am going to try to write a Daa Daa Daa Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it... English is not my first language.  
This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

Thank you for all those who tagged :) I also make Miyu and Kanata VIDEOS! so if you are interested just search "**ChetteDizon**" users in Youtube :) ok?

Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
Touya is my character :P

This fanfic is almost finish... so just be patient!  
Please resubmit your infos in the fanlisting again? thanks!

If you have questions please visit her webbie! Or if you want to give her encouragement just leave a message on her message board! It would mean a lot to her :)  
her webbie is here: **www dot chettedizon dot uk dot to**! or just visit her profile and click her website there! :D

The Fanfic should end at Chapter 20 but because people kept asking to make it Chapter 25. So be it! so stay tuned for more chapters!

So that we won't be confused! - flash backs

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Twenty: Akira vs. Miyu**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

"I said don't touch me"

"I have too"

"You don't have the right okay so why don't you just-" Miyu stopped and embrace herself. "God, it's so cold" she said, her teeth chattering.

"Stop talking and just start obeying" Kanata said, sighing.

Miyu didn't want to obey but she was almost too numb to move at all. Her mind started to function very slowly, everything seemed like a monumental effort. She tried to move her fingers but she couldn't, she tried to wrapped her arms more using the funnel, but she couldn't. All she could do was shiver and breathe

"Miyu.. you need to get warm, and the only thing for me to do that, is to hug you"

"Over my dead body..."

"Come on, Miyu, you need to get warm." he sighed. A few seconds of Miyu not responding; Kanata cursed under his breath and force himself to hug Miyu but he stepped back when he heard her scream, "W-Wha? What did I do?"

"Ohh.. I really hurt my shoulder" she said, gritting her teeth in an effort to keep from chattering.

"How badly?" He was instantly attentive

"Enough that it hurts like crazy" Miyu said, her tears coming out of her eyes.

"Okay so...we have to get you out of here" Kanata said, he dialed his cell phone and cursed when no one is answering his call but after he left the room to get a signal and few tries of dialing, he was successful to inform the mansion that they were in the cottage and they need help. He sighed and went back to the room, "Well I took care of that, they will be here no-" he gasped when he saw her really shaking badly. "Oh no... Miyuki" he felt her head. "Damn, you're suffering from hypothermia"

Miyu shivered again and wondered if she'd ever feel warm again. Even the pain of her shoulder was beginning to fade as she felt tired and sleepy once again.

"Let me look at it," Kanata said, but he realized that Miyu already was sleeping. He sighed and looked at the bruise, and then he swore under his breath. "This really hurts... please someone save us..."

* * *

After a few minutes, Kanata let go of her and started to dialed his phone once again. But this time no one answered his call. He peeked outside the cottage and the winds were really strong. He narrowed his eyes; Seiya must have done this weather. But why would he do this?

"You know Seiya, if she is really Miyu... you won't even think twice of saving her right now" he said, "I know you can hear me. So just come here and save us" he added, but all he received was the rustling of winds outside the cottage. "Damn."

"Kanata..."

Kanata blinked and rushed towards the bed, "What is it?" he asked, then he saw her shivering more. He sighed and climbed into the bed with her and hug her tightly. "Just relax... don't panic, it will cause you even more pain and more chattering." he said, cradling her in his arms. "Since I am dry right now, my body heat will warm you faster this way" he added, without thinking of the situation he was in right now. His legs were around hers, his arms held her gently pressing her into the warmth of his body. He rested his chin on the top of her head, surrounding her with warmth and awareness.

Miyu grew warmer faster than she thought possible. One moment she was freezing to death, the next, so hot she wanted to push back the covers and get some air. Not only was she heating up fast, she was growing more and more aware of Kanata on a physical level. His heart beat strongly under her ear, his arms held her as he had so long ago. She could remember the smell of his unique scent of the man she'd loved. That she loved this day. Drawing a deep breath, she savored the scent, memorizing it for the long years ahead, when they'd no longer be together. After this, she will continue to pack her bags and leave the Saionji's mansion. Their Relationship has gone a long time ago. They were never meant to be together.

Kanata ran his fingers through her hair, "It's almost dry". Then he felt her forehead. "Good no more hypothermia" he added. Then he started to comb her hair through again and again.

His touched mesmerized, Miyu closed her eyes, enjoying the exquisite feel of his hand soothing her over and over as he rubbed the shiny strands softly, over and over. Miyu knew she had to end this, or else she will longed for more. "I think I am okay now"

Kanata frowned, he didn't want this to end but oh well. "That's good" he said, releasing her. "Maybe we should just get rest and let's just wait for help" he added,

"I can manage, It's not my feet, it's my shoulder. I don't need help" she added,

"What do you mean?" Kanata blinked,

"That we don't need to wait for help. We can go back even just the two of us" she added,

"Are you crazy?" Kanata gaped; Miyu closed her eyes, and slowly took her shirt. Kanata blushed and turned on the other side. "Geez.. if you are going to change, inform me" he added, But Miyu just ignored him. Kanata tapped his feet. "I don't know what you are trying to do-" he stopped hearing the zipper of her pants. He gulped, "But are you saying that we should go ahead and leave this cottage?" he asked, controlling himself to turn to her. It was very tempting.

"I know we can do it"

"Yeah but this is the mountains, we're talking about and there is a storm"

"The storm ended; and besides you and I had been in the mountains in the past remember?" she asked,

Kanata this time looked at her, thank God she's now fully clothe. "What do you mean by that?"

"if my memory serves right, You and I already went into the mountains and we survived?" she asked,

Kanata eyes widened, "But that was Me and Mi-"

"You're Kanata Saionji... you have all the answers in every problem." Miyu said, standing up.

Kanata sighed, he kept thinking of what Miyu just said, "Fine.. I'll tie a rope to the tree.. cross first and tie it to the other side, Then I'll tie the other rope and I can just pull you out, is that okay?" he asked,

"I can manage" she said, feeling totally unable to manage, but not wanting to confess that to him. "Lucky we had a rope" she added, looking at him.

"You need to be always prepared" Kanata said, though he was not prepared for the kick in the stomach her look gave him. Maybe it was the old Chinese proverb that said if you saved someone's life it was yours. He felt as he claimed her for himself. Though he knew he didn't. He sighed and just did their plan.

* * *

Saionji's Mansion...

"Next time son, use your common sense. Do not go outside if there is a storm. You even involved Miyu!" Mr.Saionji said, glaring at him.

"It wasn't me dad.. It was Seiya!" he added, Miyu sighed and bowed her head, as a result some of her hair hid her face.

"Good Grief.. what is this?"

They all looked at the voice, Kanata paled; Miu frowned while Miyu just stood there looking at her. Next to them stood a beautiful, tall and slender woman dressed in a form-fitting halter dress of glittering bronze.

"Akira..." Kanata replied,

Miyu blinked, This was Akira? She became gorgeous! she had a long, lean look at the woman- except for the large firm breasts that threatened to bounce right out of her low-cut dress. She was wearing heels, too. Fasting purple and bronze, Miyu felt like a troll next to her.

"Care to explain to me why you two are drenched?" she asked, glaring at Kanata.

Kanata gulped, "Uh.. well.. we were trapped in the cottage and there was a storm"

Akira blinked, "Oh! Well that explains it! You know dear Ms.Masato I was so very jealous of you because MY Husband kept talking about you and your work; as a matter of fact if it wasn't for me you won't be here in the first place. But now that I've met you, I don't need to worry -- even though if my husband is a playboy, he won't even look at you for a second right?" she asked,

Startled, Miyu shove her hair out of her face and looked straightly into her eyes.

"So... You should go and-" Akira's eyes caught Miyu's eyes and her smile faded. Her face became paler as ever. Like she'd seen a ghost. "Oh gracious me, does my eyes deceive me? you look like someone I know-" she blinked and shook her head, "Oh, never mind. I thought you looked like her" she added, her voice was kind of shaky.

"She is not Miyu," Kanata said, getting what Akira was trying to say. "Her name is Miyuki Masato right?" he asked, Miyu bowed before them but before she could leave, she heard Akira saying that since this will be her last day at the mansion she should get to know her better and maybe have a dinner with them. Miyu was about to take down the offer but Akira said it was a command.

* * *

Dinner Table...

Miyu after Mr.Saionji treated her wound and took some Chinese pills and instantly cured from the pain and the swollen of the shoulder, she sat at the dinner table of the Saionji's house, watching Akira and Kanata talking about something. Miyu thought that Akira glowed too much. She looked down at her plate and tried to subdue the wave of dislike she felt for Akira. She didnt know why but there was an unseen hatred of her. Maybe because of what Seiya said before to her.

"So dear Masato, I really don't know why but do you usually eat with rich people wearing something like that?" she asked,

"What she wears is none of your business Aunt Akira" Miu said, smirking.

"Well.. I see that you are on her side now, my dear daughter" Akira said, eyeing Miyu more suspiciously now.

"I always thought that appearances don't matter as long as you're wearing decent clothes plus, before Ma'am I was eating here and this has been my clothes" she added,

"I think appearance is extremely important. Some women, especially poor ones don't set any standards for themselves at all.. but you're in a rich house and not to mention in a senator house... If I were you, I should always be careful to wear the right clothes and makeup and watch my height.. and weight. Especially when you are having a meal with the royalties or the upper ones like us" she said, blinking cutely.

"I think it really doesn't matter Akira" Kanata said sighing. "Plus Miyu has been here for a long time and I didn't tell her that there are dress codes every dinner"

"Miyu?" Akira beamed. "You call her Miyu?" she asked,

"That's her name right?" Kanata asked, as the dishes served "Anyway, can we enjoy the dinner right now?" he asked,

And after Kanata said that word, the Dinner continued but it was so silent.

* * *

After the dinner..

Miyu went straightly to her bedroom and continued to pack. She wanted to talk to Miu but with Akira on the Mansion; she couldn't... So she just planned to leave a letter to her daughter and She had to leave first thing in the morning tomorrow. Then after she comes back to the Masato's Residence.. she has to start planning how to get Miu back in her life. Before she could close her bag, the door opened and her nose twitched a little as she smelled cigarette smoke.

"Hello there"

"What can I do for you ma'am?" Miyu asked, Akira walked towards her and offered her a cigarette. "I don't smoke ma'am" she added, staring at her.

Ashes fell from Akira's cigarette to the shiny pinkish floor of Miyu's bedroom. "Don't give me the crap" she chuckled, and crossed her arms. "Come on, Show your true self..." she said, glaring at her. "It's just me... and you can't fool me" she added,

"I don't know what you're talking about Ma'am" she said,

Akira laughed - an ugly, distorted sound, "Then let me help you -- You're Miyu, and you can't fool me" she added, casting a sly sideways look at Miyu. "Though, this is nice that even you are her... you dont even think of revealing yourself to him... why? Afraid that he'll get mad at you for running away in your wedding?" she asked,

Miyu looked at her, "Run away? If I can recall... they said that she died and someone killed her" she said, eyeing Akira, her face now showing guilt. "But isn't that Miss Miyu Kouzuki is dead?" she added,

Akira growled and stubbed out the cigarette on the floor. "She isn't! So you can't fool me!" Akira said, narrowing her eyes.

"How did you know she is not dead?" she asked, studying her. She saw her face paled. "Could it be you're responsible for her death?" she asked, her voice challenging. Akira was shivering with anger and fear. "But Okay, I'll tell you straightly. Yes. I am alive. The one who killed me.. or rather... you..." she said, smiling. "Didn't succeed." she added.

"What do you want?" Akira asked, "You cannot have my husband-"

"Whatever. Do not worry Mrs.Saionji. I have no intention of taking your husband. All I want is my daughter" she said, holding her bandaged arm. "I don't care about Kanata anymore. Just give me my daughter"

Akira snorted, "I am not dumb, if you take Miu away from me, surely Kanata will come with her too. So no! I will not give you back my husband or my daughter." she added, "don't try to make trouble for me -- or you'll regret it"

Miyu smiled, "I am not afraid of you"

"I know... so if you make trouble for me, your beautiful daughter will pay for you" she added, then she exited the door.

Miyu trembled when she heard that, she stood where she was, staring at the crushed cigarette butt on the floor. "How can I win this?" she asked, she felt scared when she heard Akira targeting Miu now instead of her. She felt really really scared. How dare that woman involving Miu. Her lips tightened. Without a doubt, that woman was the greediest, most conniving female she'd ever met. She wouldn't have believed such an amoral person existed if she hadn't heard the evidence with her own ears.

_"You've got to get out of Kanata's Mansion, together with your Daughter.. Miu" _

She remembered what Seiya said, she needed to think of a plan... and fast. But what? and if she will leave this mansion... which she will tomorrow, how can she protect Miu?

* * *

Morning...

She was standing in front of the door while the butler was blocking the door. "Would you repeat that?" she asked,

"Senator Kanata told me not to let you go, until you go to his office. He wants to see you before you leave" he said for the second time.

"But...Where are they?" she asked,

"Madam Akira is at the Spa, Ms.Miu is at the school, but Sir Ruu hasn't returned yet... Senator Kanata is at his office" he added, "and he said before you leave you have to go there first"

"Thanks.. I'll go there now" she said,

A knock sounded at his office, "Come on in" he said, looking at the papers.

"You didn't let me go?" she asked,

"Put your luggage at the corner and come in" he said, then he looked at her, his breath stuck in his throat. Why does she have to be beautiful in the morning. "Are you trying to tell me... you are going home dress like that?" he asked, pointing at her casual skinny blue jeans and a tight t-shirt that reveals her beautiful body.

Miyu looked at herself, "What's wrong with my clothes? the wind is heavy and if I will wear some dress the wind will just fly my skirt and that would be interesting" she said,

Kanata stood up, "yeah.. whatever clothes you are in... you still look amazingly gorgeous" he said, his gaze swept over her, his eyes glanced up and down and gave her a penetrating stare.

"Okay..." the look on Kanata's face makes her nervous and hot at the same time. She gulped in air, trying to steady her nerves. "So what you want to talk about before I leave?" she asked,

"Just wondering if... you still believe that you are my ex-fiancee, Miyu Kouzuki" he said, as he was moving closer to her now.

His voice, so close behind her. made her jump. Her stomach churned. "What are you getting at?" she asked, He was standing even closer than she'd thought, so close that if she turned, her shoulder would almost brush against his chest. She could smell denim and cotton and the faint, nearly imperceptible scent of masculine sweat.

"I was wondering, before you.. leave my life.. permanently.. can I ask a favor?" he asked, his face turned into a solemn one. He put his hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump, "what's wrong?" he asked,

"N-Nothing... so what's this favor?"

"Can I have a kiss.. from my ex-fiancée?" he asked,

"What?" she asked,

Kanata frowned, "I don't know... and don't ask me why am I saying this..." he said, looking down, "I don't know what to believe... but the way you talk, the way you say my name.. the way you act.. you can be her.. but you can not be her... I am so confused so.. I decided...to let you go..." he said, "But.. before I'll let you go... I want to kiss you, I want to make Miyu.. feel how much I love her" he said, Miyu bit her lip, her eyes felt hot. "But It's okay if you don't want-" he looked and saw Miyu crying. "W-Why are you crying?" he asked,

"Because you're stupid? Because you're making this hard for me?" Miyu said in herself but didn't say out loud instead she just wiped her tears and nodded, "Fine... Go ahead and Kiss me" she said, closing her eyes.

Kanata just stared at her and remembered Miyu's reaction, it was the same reaction before, the day after they found out that they made Miu because of Love. There was a small silence. His mouth didn't touch hers. He didn't speak.

Miyu opened her eyelids halfway. He was staring down at her with an odd expression in his eyes, "Is something wrong?" she asked,

"No, Nothing..." he said, but still made no move to kiss her.

Miyu frowned, she stood tiptoe, put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Kanata tensed. He remembered another incident just like this...

Kanata's hands went up to her arms, Miyu thought he was going to drag them from around his neck. He gripped her wrists tightly. Then, suddenly, his hands slid down her arms to her back, and down her back to her hips where they pulled her up tightly against him as his mouth opened up over hers.

For a moment, the darkness behind her eyelids was lit up with sparks that whirled around and around. She gasped, and he kissed her more deeply, his mouth sucking at her tongue in a way that caused the sparks to whirl faster. He kissed her like a drowning man seeking oxygen; and she on the other hand found herself clinging to him, as breathless, hungry and thirsty as he was. She wanted the kiss to go on and on. She didn't want it to stop

Kanata's mouth lifted from hers. "Miyu..." he murmured against her lips.

"W-What is it?" she managed to asked.

"Miyu.." He kissed her cheek, her ear, "Tell Miyu that I miss her... tell her that I love her.. that I missed her touch.. touching her, holding her, makes me feel drunk, dizzy and dazed..." he said,

His words brushed over her skin like butterfly wings, she was melting inside, sluggish, heavy lava spreading through her veins, "Kanata... I am not a intermediary... I am mi-"

"Tell her that I think about her all day, all night, that seeing her, looking at her makes me sweat... that the sound of her voice, the touch of her hand, makes me want her, I want to touch her so badly" His hand skimmed down her back, a long sensuous sweep, "I want to hold her tight against me and let her feel what she does to me"

"Kanata.. please" she was aching all over, Kanata was acting as if Miyu's soul possess her but can't Kanata understand that she is Miyu! "Kanata-"

"Miyu..." His grip tightened around her waist. "Aww.. damn" he muttered, then covered her mouth with his. He picked her up and set her on the edge of his bed and continues to kiss her, "God Miyu.. I'd never forgotten how you can make me insane.." he nibbled the side of her neck, "Tell me what should I do next?" he asked, "Please beg for more"

"Kanata..." Miyu gulped in air, "Please stop... you're married.. you're" she needed to tell him something but she couldn't think.

"Shh.." he murmured against her hair, "It's all right-"

"No it's not!" She could barely speak, "Let go of me!" she yelled, her blood suddenly turning cold.

But Kanata held her more tightly. "What's the matter, Miyu? Since you call yourself Miyu?" he asked, "Miyu would love it when I touch her like this" he added, The sensations were returning, building, more intense than before. "Don't argue with me, you're supposed to be Miyu" he said, then kissed her lips possessively.

"But you're married" Miyu said, trembling.

"Who the hell cares?"

"I do! This is not you Kanata" she pushed him away and got off the bed, stepping away from him. "The favor is now done. I think I better leave now" she said,

Kanata reached out toward her, "Miyu... the favor isn't done yet, you have to give me a memorable part before you leave-"

Miyu wasn't stupid, "Now wait a minute... is this the reason why we are alone right now? You force everyone to go out right?" she asked, She cast a quick glance at him. His eyes were still dark from passion. Her heart thumped in response and she averted her gaze quickly. "This is wrong..."

"Was it?"

Miyu looked at him,

"You wanted to be Miyu... and now that I want you to be Miyu you're backing out?" he asked, panting.

Miyu gaped, "So are you using me? What are you implying? That if I wanted to be Miyu, I would give myself to you?!" she asked, trembling.

"Tell me Ms.Masato... are you even sure you are Miyu?" he asked,

"This.. is... This is..." Miyu bit her lip, crying. "I don't have to pretend that I am her, because I am her. And you treated me like a slut... But you on the other hand, Mr.Kanata Saionji... did changed; you've become a monster. I'm glad I am going to leave you now for good." she said, she wiped her tears and picked up her luggage and exited the door.

* * *

"Sir Kanata, Miyuki Masato has left the Mansion..."

Kanata turned his gaze away from his table with full of papers and looked into the clear sky at the window. He sighed, He knew what he did really hurt Miyu very much. It should be a taste of what she's been doing... which is pretending to be Miyu. But what he didn't expect that it will hurt him too, big time. And when Miyu said that He'll kiss her, many memories of Miyu recalled into his mind. He almost once again thought about the Possibility of Miyuki as Miyu... but Miyu was long dead.

"I don't have to pretend that I am her, because I am her. And you treated me like a slut... But you on the other hand, Mr.Kanata Saionji... did changed; you've become a monster. I'm glad I am going to leave you now for good."

Kanata clenched his fist and hit the table really hard. He closed his eyes and was shock when he felt tears coming out of his eyes.

* * *

After a couple of days...

Miyu put the pillow at the small sofa, and looked around the small apartment. It was quite small but this will do until she will get a job and start to plan how to get Miu back in her life.

"I am so glad you're back" Anita placed a small frame and then hugged her tightly once again.

"We thought you were dead," Mizuki said, sighing. "I am glad you're okay" he added,

"I am glad I am back from my old self" Miyu said, "Thank you for not throwing my things away..." she added,

"Well the others were thrown away but these are the remaining ones, Mizuki doesn't want to throw them," she smiled. "Maybe because he knows you're still alive." she added,

"But how come you're living in this small apartment? I mean your old apartment is bigger than this" Mizuki said, sitting on the sofa.

"Because I don't want Kanata to find me" she said,

Mizuki and Anita looked at each and sighed,

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here?" Touya asked, entering the room. Ever since she came back, she told Touya everything; even though Touya tried to convince her to stay with him, in the end; Touya had to let her go. But Touya made it clear that he will still woe her. "You're going to be alone..." he added,

Miyu smiled, "I am used living alone.." she said, smiling.

Touya, Mizuki and Anita sighed,

* * *

Evening...

When she was alone, she felt tired and miserable; tears welled up in her eyes and slowly spilled over. She didn't want to be alone but she was alone now. "I better go to sleep" she said, but before she could close her eyes; her phone rang. It must be Anita or Mizuki calling her and checking on her.

"Hello?" she answered,

"Mom? It's us... Miu and Ruu"

Miyu gasped, "M-Miu! H-How did you know my number?" she asked,

"Well Ruu helped me to locate your number using his ufo spaceship... Mom.. I missed you, where are you?"

"I can't tell right now, I don't want to cause you trouble, don't tell your dad you have found me..." she said, she didn't plan to explain about her shoulder just yet. Not need to worry anyone. Her tears coming out now.

"But Mom.. what about us? can we visit you once in a while?" she asked,

"Miu... don't worry, I'll come back for you to get you and Ruu..." she said, leaned back against the pillows on her bed. "But right now, tell Ruu to take care of you.. Ok?" she said, "Love you Miu.. very much," she hung up, still crying. Does she even deserve was happening to her right now? she sighed, and wiped her tears. Instead of finding rest in sleep, she cried bitter tears far into the night.

* * *

After three days...

"What do you mean you can't come with me?" Kanata snarled at Akira inside the Limousine. Typical Akira who doesn't want to be involved in public works except there was media involve. "You promise me that you will be with me as I will check on this kinder garden dance club" he added,

"But I wanted to go shopping; and there is no media involve so," she picked the phone "Please drop me by at the Mall thank you"

Kanata groaned; when Akira got off the Limousine, he murmured "Why did I marry this woman?" he asked himself.

After a few minutes, the Limousine stopped at the Kinder garden dance school; Kanata soothed his suit, as the door of his car opened. Then he was welcomed by the owner and the teachers teaching there.

"We at the Akeba Dance school, believes that everyone is potential to become a dancer; if the child has a talent we will definitely do our best to improve that talent, Senator Kanata Saionji" she said,

"That's good, may I start observing now?" he asked,

"Oh yes you may, actually your timing is just so right because right now, there is a class from class banana performing their lessons" she said, as she gestured Kanata to enter the School.

Kanata smiled seeing the children dancing perfectly. The Principal clapped her hands. "Everyone, we have a visitor please bow at the presence of Senator Kanata Saionji" she said, everyone bow at Kanata. "Wait a minute... where is Ms.Kouzuki?" she asked,

Kanata blinked, "Kouzuki?" he asked,

"Yes.. she's supposed to be teaching-"

"Ma'am! Teacher Miyu is at the restroom, but she will be back any minute" said one of the students.

Kanata's heart beat increased hearing that name... "But why is she using Miyu Kouzuki rather than Miyuki Masato?" he murmured;

"Are you saying something Senator?" she asked,

"Uh no.. but I would really want to see this teacher" Kanata said, smiling.

"Well could anyone call teacher Miyu?" Principal asked,

Before any child would volunteer, Miyu entered with a towel in her hands. "I am sorry for that-" she stopped and saw Kanata beside the principal. "No need to hide now..." she murmured and sighed,

"Miss Kouzuki... this is Senator Kanata Saionji, where is your bow?" asked the principal.

"Oh sorry.." Miyu said, and bowed before Kanata.

Kanata could hardly believe his eyes. Miyu stood less than twenty feet away, he swore silently. She was the last person he wanted to see, and he considered offering a terse nod. Unfortunately he couldn't stop his legs and strode straight toward her. Okay fine, he will greet her and leave. Her arms hugged her waist as if she was cold. She wore clogs, loose turquoise overalls, a white T-shirt and a sweater the same pale pink as ballet slippers. He couldn't even see her shape in those clothes. So why did his blood stir as if she were wearing some tight, slinky dress?

The Principal blinked, "Do you know Miyu, Sir Kanata?" she asked,

Kanata abruptly stopped in front of her. "Yes.. I do" he said, looking at her. "So you're here" he said,

Bristling, she lifted her head high, "You found me. Am I in a deep trouble?" she replied stiffly.

"Miss Kouzuki! That's not the way to treat Senator-" she stopped when Kanata signaled her to stop.

"I am used to her, don't worry.. we were friends" he smiled and looked at her, "or more than that ne? Miyu?" he asked, smirking.

To his surprised, Miyu smiled and nodded. "Yes" then her expression softened as she met his eye.

Miyu's expression, touched his heart for some reason. "Are you free later?" he blurted out. He bit back a silent oath. Real smooth Saionji. Yet he couldn't help following up with another question, "A date, maybe?" he asked,

Her eyes widened as if the question caught her by surprise. "Not that its any of your business, but no. With the upcoming recital, I am too busy to date"

He nodded, "Well..I was wondering if through that date.. I can talk about the future of this school" he said,

"She will accept!" The principal said, running towards them. "Ms. Kouzuki, you have to date Mr.Saionji. You two will only have a business date. It's for the sake of this school. So you have to accept it." she said, commanding her.

"Do I have too ma'am?" she asked the principal with a questioning frown.

"Yes. This school future is now in your hands"

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it fanfic_, **Last Kiss?**

"How about this... One last kiss, and then we can put this misplaced attraction behind us" Kanata said, as he lifted his hand and cupped her face.

"You don't even believe that I am Miyu-"

"Does it matter? Miyu or Miyuki... just one last kiss... and we will forget one another after that"

Maybe he had a point, it would be very nice indeed to move past the unwanted desire, like a closure of this chapter of her life. The Closure Kiss. "Fine, But just one kiss"


	21. Last Kiss?

I write Ranma 1/2 and Card Captor Sakura... but I am going to try to write a Daa Daa Daa Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it... English is not my first language.  
This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

I'm so sorry! For not updating. **But at least I'm back**.. hehe. So many things happened, anyway unto the story!

Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
Touya is my character :P

This fanfic is almost finish... so just be patient!  
Please resubmit your infos in the fanlisting again? thanks!

If you like this fanfic, please visit my website and give me encouraging message there _hehe_. Just click on the website at my profile!

The Fanfic should end at Chapter 20 but because people kept asking to make it **Chapter 25**. So be it! ^^ so stay tuned for more chapters!

So that we won't be confused! [ ] - thinking

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Twenty-one: Last Kiss?**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

[Yes. This school future is now in your hands]

Miyu sighed as she inserted a well-used CD into the player and set the remote on top of the notebook containing her dance notes. She knew that his eyes, referring to the young senator didn't stop looking at her. How dare this guy barged and ask for a date. Well true that he didn't expected him to come here; just like once, they also met when he saw Miu at her class. She shook her head and concentrated on the children. "Attention! let's start," as she clapped her hands. A dozen of six to eight years old children run towards the benches along the wall, children were so excited to do their classes probably because they knew that the senator came to visit them. [So get your filthy eyes off me!] Miyu wanted to scream, he shouldn't look at her, he should look at the children for christ-sake!

"Please senator Kanata, have a seat" said the principal and sat beside him.

Kanata's eyes left Miyu for a second, to respond to the principal but as soon as he took the seat; his eyes focus on Miyu once again. Her outfit hugged her every curve, showing off her lithe waist, slender hips and shapely behind as she bend and then gracefully straightened. Kanata suddenly remembered the warm, soft feel of her in his arms when she was still in the mansion, that night when he got lost in her warmth.

"Okay here goes, Leg up and twirl" Miyu directed in a soft, yet commanding voice. Boys and girls were giggling as they followed her. Miyu moved with them and continued to shift her legs, feet, arms and hands.

Her moves, captivated him. "...Beautiful" he murmured softly.

The Principal shot him a curious look, "Senator? Are you saying something sir?"

Kanata needed to think something fast, "uh.. the students are learning fast and the movements are so beautiful" he said, nodding at her

"We take pride in our school sir," the principal said, smiling.

"Ah, th-that's good..." Kanata looked back at the children or rather at her.

"Okay so you continue doing this," Miyu said, "First the boys and then the girls, ok?" she said,

"But teacher, we don't master the dance yet," said one of the girls.

"Can you try to show us one more time?" said one of the boys.

Miyu sighed and glance at Kanata who didn't blinked, She didn't have no choice. "Okay, watch me.." she said, the children gathered around her, leaving room for her to dance. Their faces were alight with interest "Okay here goes..."

She started to dance...

Kanata caught his breath as she demonstrated the simple, graceful twirl. She repeated the steps and explaining the moves. When she finished she leaned down, her hand sweeping just above the floor as she executed what they call 'ballet curtsy' Admiration filled him. He couldn't help clapping. Miyu looked at him, and blinked. Everyone turned toward him, curiosity etched on their faces. Kanata stopped clapping and they saw his face flushed and stopped clapping.

"Okay!" Miyu smiled at the children, "Now you guys do it" she moved to the CD player and the music repeated, the young females attempted the steps while their male partners holding their waists. Almost lovingly and with great patience, she walked slowly among them, calling out instructions and giving them encouragement. By the happy expression on her face and her patience, Kanata knew she genuinely enjoyed working with the kids.

"I don't know if its natural or she's lying"

Kanata blinked and looked at the principal, "What do you mean?" he asked,

The principal smiled, looking at Miyu "She's very good with the kids, it seems like she is married or she's already a mother. Naturally single women that don't have experience in parenting won't be like this. But she said she is single..." she looked at Kanata, "It really looks she's already a mother"

"I see..."

* * *

"Bye Teacher Miyu!" said the last student. Miyu smiled and wave her hand. The Principal left earlier and it is Miyu's responsibility to clean the school before she will go home. That Senator also left hours ago because there was a sudden phone call and he had to leave, thank God though she is alone now. After the last student left, she closed the door and lay on the center of the dance floor. She suddenly felt tiredness and her stomach growled loudly. With all the commotion today, she'd been too busy to eat lunch. She closed her eyes but she doesn't have money yet, she has been given this job for this week. She also didn't want to bother Anita and Mizuki especially not Touya. Touya may have done this, not because he is a friend but because he is wooing her. Suddenly an aroma of American burgers filled the room. She abruptly sat up and saw Kanata standing not far away from her.

"Thank goodness, I got a good signal from Kami [God]," he said, smiling as he shows her the food. "I heard your stomach crying" he added, while snickering.

Miyu blushed, "What are you doing here?" she asked,

"and you should lock the door when you're alone" he added, Kanata moved towards her and kneeled, "Don't you want to eat?" he asked, teasing her.

Miyu growled, "No" she said,

"Too bad, this is for you" Kanata putting the bag on top of her head.

"Are you mocking me?" Miyu glared at him.

"I'm helping you" Kanata said, directly. "eat" he added, sitting beside her. Miyu tried to ignore but her stomach was betraying her. When she saw Kanata opened the plastic and started to eat. She couldn't stop herself and took one of the burgers. She saw Kanata smiled but continued to eat. They ate their burgers silently. After a few seconds, Kanata was the first to finish, and opened the soda and drank. "Why are you still here?" he asked,

"It's my duty to close the school" she said, looking at the mirrors. "Where did you buy this stuff?" she asked, blinking.

"Why?" Kanata asked,

"It's delicious... It became my favorite" she said, looking at the burger.

Kanata stared at her, after a few seconds he smiled, "It's veggies... from a foreign restaurant called, Betsy's Burger" he said,

"It's good" Miyu said, finishing the burger. Then she wiped her hands on a napkin, "Thank you Senator" she folded her veggie burger wrapper into a small square.

"It's.. Miyu's Favorite Burger" Kanata added with hesitation.

"Oh..." Miyu smiled, "I guess that's why it's familiar" she added,

Silence...

"Are you still pretending that you're Miyu?" Kanata asked,

Miyu angled him a puzzled look, "You don't get it do you?" Miyu sighed and shot him an imperious frown. "I cannot pretend who I am"

Both her voice and her sudden action irritated Kanata, he narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you just drop the Miyu thing, Pretending someone doesn't make you a nice person" he said,

"If I am not Miyu, how come I know these things?" Anger flashed in her eyes, as she lifted her chin. "Even the things that my friends or your family didn't tell me?"

"Like what things? Like WHAT THINGS?" he repeated, shaking his head, "The Only thing that you don't remember is the most special part of my relationship with Miyu! How can I believe you?"

Miyu sighed, "Let's drop this. It doesn't matter if you believe or not. It doesn't matter Ok?" Miyu stood up but stopped when she heard him speak.

"It doesn't matter? if it doesn't... stop pretending, I'm begging you, because you're making things worst right now" he stood up as well. Miyu turned to him, Kanata saw a parade of emotions rolling across her face. Surprise, then anger then hurt. He didn't know but just like his ex-fiance, she as easy to see through as a picture window. "Please... please..." he said, looking down.

"Tell me straightly, what do you think of me? Why are you telling me not to pretend?" she asked,

Kanata gently raised his head and looked at her, "because I want to remember the Miyuki Masato who took care of me, that she is a nice lady.. that she will not ruined her image because of this..." he said,

"Go straight to the point" Miyu said, demanding.

"It feels like, you're doing this for my sake." Kanata blurted out, "That you want me.. that you Love me... that you want to be with me, but you know how much I love Miyu and you-you look so much like her, so you're pretending to be her" he said, "and you're making my life miserable" he said, truthfully. He said, he wants to say more but he saw Miyu moving forward to him, her face looks so cold, like no emotions. Then she stopped in front of him and a seconds later he received the most hurtful slap he'd received in his life. Kanata felt his world stopped a second. Then he turned to look at her and felt Mixtures of emotions twirled in his mind, thoughts like [I could sue this woman, I am a senator. She doesn't have the right to slap me like this] or thoughts like, [I deserve this for hurting her so much].

"You haven't change"

"........"

"Still jumping to conclusions..." she sighed and started to clean the room.

While Kanata didn't even move in his place. Then when he went back to reality he saw Miyu already picking her things, "I'll drive you back" he blurted.

Miyu looked coldly at him, "I can manage." she said,

"I deserve that slap, and right now I am confused but I really.. really have to talk to you," Kanata gritted his teeth not because he was angry but because the mark of Miyu's hand in his face hurts a lot

"It's easy to understand, if you want to believe" she said, "Now... you may leave so that I'll close the school" she said, walking towards the door.

"Miyu.. what do you mean by haven't change?" he asked, suddenly. Ignoring what Miyu said, before while following her to the door.

"What can I do, to make you stop bothering me?" Miyu asked,

"How about this... One last kiss, and then we can put this misplaced attraction behind us" Kanata said, as he lifted his hand and cupped her face.

"You don't even believe that I am Miyu-"

"Does it matter? Miyu or Miyuki... just one last kiss... and we will forget one another after that"

Maybe he had a point, it would be very nice indeed to move past the unwanted desire, like a closure of this chapter of her life. The Closure Kiss. "Fine, But just one kiss"

"One" he agreed solemnly.

Miyu put her things on the floor and waited for him. Then he felt his hands slid to her shoulders and then to her waist, her arms knew what to do, and natural as you pleased, she clasped the back of his neck. She didn't wait for him to initiate the kiss, standing on her toes, she rose up to meet him. His eyelids lowered to half-mast, then drifted shut. Then his lips touched hers, and she was lost.

[Dear God, she was so sweet.] A groan slipped from his throat. One kiss, he silently and firmly repeated. [One last kiss?] he thought as he probed the slick depts of her mouth with his tongue. hearing her said his name, between kisses he knew he wanted her now. But after the sweet kiss he felt her hands pushing him away, to end the kiss. He gulped and looked at her. Miyu touched her mouth, red from his kisses, with the tips of her fingers. [Damned, that's so unfair. Miyu used to do that]

Silence..

"At least now we're out of each other's system" Miyu said, breaking the silence between them. Kanata didn't reply, he didn't want this to be the last kiss. He doesn't know but he felt as if this is the beginning as he just looked at her. "Senator Saionji, even I am Miyu Kouzuki... you're ex-fiancee. What's past, is past. Besides everyone change. You're not the kind of man I want anymore." she asked, picking up her things.

Kanata confused but followed Miyu outside the school. But before they both parted ways, He suddenly grabbed her right wrist; "Enlightened me, Miss Miyu... what exactly is your type?" he asked,

"Someone who doesn't jump to conclusions, telling me that I left him because of another guy," she replied. Kanata gasped, "And most especially someone who can believe me, even that thing was impossible to believe" she said, she shook her hand away. "Goodbye Senator, This is a closure. thanks for everything" she added, with a bow.

Kanata's eyes followed Miyu as she walked away from him, One little kiss he said, but that kiss had turned into more wanting kisses, each deeper and hotter than the last. Swallowing hard. he had to find a way to see more of her. Miyu or Not... Married or No, maybe he fell in love again for the second time around.

* * *

Next day..

Mizuki yawned as he heard the doorbell; he growled and opened the gate. "damn. It's too early-" he stopped and saw Kanata in front of him. "S-Senator.." he said,

Kanata didn't know but he was desperate, he knew Mizuki can help or maybe he can't. But he doesn't have any choice. "May I talk to you?" he asked,

Mizuki blinked, "uh.. actually... uh.." he looked at the next apartment and saw that it was locked. He sighed with relief. "Okay, please come in" he said, he was about to close the gate when another guy appeared.

"Hey Mizuki, is Miyu home?"

"damn!" Mizuki growled, he didn't expect Touya to come early. But he couldn't shove Touya anymore because Kanata already saw him. Touya just stared at Kanata.

Kanata eye's widened seeing the guy once again, then slowly he looked at the empty apartment that is already being redecorated. "Mizuki..." he said, in a commanding voice. "Who occupies Miyu's apartment?" he asked, slowly looking at him.

Touya narrowed his eyes, "My fiance, Miss Miyuki Masato. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked,

Mizuki glared at Touya, trying to tell him to shut up with his eyes.

Kanata glared at Touya, "I thought she is Miyu Kouzuki?" he asked,

Touya snickered, "Last time I heard, you didn't believe she is Miyu Kouzuki?" he questioned him.

"Uh guys... refrain from fighting... even though you're a senator, Sir Kanata and" Mizuki looked at Touya, "You're a somewhat police, I can sue the both of you if you messed up my pretty apartment" he said, but his voice shaking.

"Then, let me enter inside Miyu's apartment" Kanata said,

"You don't have the right" Touya said, growling.

Kanata sighed and took of his key pocket, "Let's see" he said, he turned towards the door of the apartment and opened the door with the Key he has; "I don't have the right?" he asked, Mizuki looked down. Touya growled. "When she will come back?" he asked, looking at Mizuki.

"um.. it's Saturday today so, she'll come home around noon," Mizuki said,

Kanata nodded and dialed something on his cell phone. "Hello, Yaki? yah it's me Senator Kanata; can you do me a favor?" he asked, as he enter the apartment and close the door behind him.

"Damn him... he got all the power." Touya growled, "That is why I hate people with governmental power. They'll do anything"

"Touya, I know what you're feeling.. but do not mess with him, things are going to be nasty if you did" Mizuki said, patting his new friend's back.

* * *

Miyu sighed and groaned, She was oblique to come home every Saturday because the school ends at 12 noon. Now she has to worry about her stomach. When she was at school she just have to ignore the pain because she can, but going back to her apartment alone, without food... it was a bad idea. She sighed and opened the gate. She looked Mizuki's apartment and it was locked. She frowned and went to her apartment, but she blinked when the door was unlocked. She knew she locked her apartment before she went out earlier. Slowly she opened the door and almost fell on her knees when she smelled food. She shook her head and rushed towards the small kitchen, who was in her apartment? then she saw grocery bags and some food, fresh and ready to eat noodles. She blinked. Then just like in a dream, she saw Kanata walked in wearing apron.

"Oh sorry, I had to use your bathroom" he said,

"What are you doing here?" Miyu asked, she didn't know what to think, is this a bad idea now that he knows where is she living? "How did you know I live here?" she asked, her eyes following all his movements,

"Your ex-boyfriend, Touya accidentally came here when I want to talk to Mizuki-san and I found out that you occupied Miyu's apartment" he said, while washing the potatoes.

"I am occupying my own apartment" she said, stubbornly while started to help him by giving him bowls and some cooking utensils.

"Do you have peeler for the carrots?" he asked,

"In the top drawer," Miyu said, he saw him move really fast, "Why are you doing this?" she asked, looking at him peeling the carrots now.

But Kanata didn't answer back; he just move like she wasn't there. He found the steamer then brought it, and the fresh broccoli to the sink. He then rinsed the stalks under the ice cold water and added them to the steamer. "Miyu love Veggies, so is that Ok for you?" he asked,

Miyu crossed her hands, "I'd rather have steak" she lied,

"But Miyu likes veggies" Kanata said, snickering.

"As I recalled, you started hating veggies and wanted some candies" she blurted out. Kanata blinked. Then her stomach growled over the smell of the food being cooked. Without knowing, she picked a cooked green pepper and then some carrots and sighed heavenly at the taste.

"You're lying, you love veggies" Kanata murmured, resuming cooking the food. "Miyu can you get some-" he stopped when Miyu suddenly fed her a carrot. Like a robot he started munching while looking at her.

"While you on the other hand, only like pumpkin. You better eat some veggies too," she said, Kanata gasped. "Oh sorry, am I disturbing you?" she asked, Kanata turned his body to her, and looked down. He murmured something, but Miyu didn't hear him. "What? Do you want something?" she asked,

Unable to stop himself, he grabbed her wrist and shoulder, some plates and cooking spoon fell on the floor. Kanata's eyes darkened, "I want you" he said, huskily. Miyu opened her mouth, but Kanata didn't wait for her to speak, just closed his eyes and kissed her.

[This is wrong! This is wrong!] Miyu couldn't believe Kanata was kissing her! What about that One last kiss? The Closure? Then she shivered when Kanata broke the kiss to nibble his way down her neck. "Stop" she said, "Don't" she added,

"Don't what? Stop what?" Kanata murmured behind her neck.

"Kanata..."

"Miyu..."

"You're cooking" Miyu said,

Kanata blinked and let go of her. "Sorry..."

"And here I thought that was the last kiss?" Miyu said, moving away from him.

"I just got caught in the moment" Kanata picked the utensils that fell on the floor and resume cooking. "Just take a rest, I'll tell you when it's done. I have already bought some groceries for you-"

"I don't need it"

Kanata glared at her, "I know your situation right now. You didn't accept the money for the portrait; you only begun your job and you have no food at your fridge. If you're wise enough, you won't argue with me and just accept these blessings" he said,

"Well... thanks..." Miyu said, "But do not do this again, you are not even a friend" she added.

Kanata frowned, "Why can't we be friends?" he asked,

"because you've hurt me a lot" she added,

"Then I am sorry"

"No need."

"Miyu-"

"Friends don't hurt each other."

"Give me a break Miyu, I'm trying to apologize here" he turned off the stove and looked at her. "You needed a friend"

"I don't need you"

"But I do" Kanata replied fast, Miyu blinked. "Even if you're not Miyu, you're the only one can make me feel like this. Like all the people in this damn life are all fake. And even you kept pretending that you're Miyu... I can be myself when I am with you" he said, truthfully.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am Miyu?" she asked, then her stomach growled. "ugh.. enough of this... I'm going to eat." she stood up and grabbed a plate. But was stopped by Kanata. "What?"

"You won't eat, not until you accept my friendship" he said, crossing his arms.

"This is childish" Miyu shakes her head,

"I am childish" Kanata replied.

Miyu groaned, she doesn't have any choice. Her stomach is crying and she doesn't have any money. "Okay, if its important to you, fine. I'll be your friend" she said, "Now can I have my food? This is supposed to be mine right?" she asked,

Kanata smiled and nodded, "Please help yourself." he said,

Miyu sighed.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Nanami asked the moment Aya answered the phone on Saturday night. She'd waited as late as possible to call, but couldn't hold off another moment.

"Hear what?" Aya asked,

"Kanata-kun, was seen leaving Miyu's apartment. They're going back together!"

"Really??? Whoopeee!" Aya shrieked, "But isn't it Kanata is already married with Akira?" she asked,

"That damn Akira, yeah but thank God for divorce" Nanami murmured. "Anyway, I am glad that Miyu and Kanata are seeing each other" she gave a dreamy sighed, "I remember the time when I saw Miyu, I can't believe my eyes! But now that she's alive, Oh my God everything is falling on its place!"

"and she better break up with that police guy, they don't deserve each other." Aya said, "Maybe let's call Miyu on a three-way-calling? that way we will know all the hot details"

"Smart thinking, we'll just sit tight and let the romance unfold"

"Oh this is so exciting," Aya cupped the receiver between her ear and tried to dialed Mizuki's number but no one is answering. "Oh no one is at home"

They both sighed,

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Miyu stood before the three way mirror in Nanami's dress making shop. A crowded space crammed with fabric, suppies, sewing machines, an iron and ironing board. Nanami's bride client was fast approaching and so Nanami needed help, Aya was busy so Miyu volunteered since she has nothing to do.

"This is really a nice job," Miyu said, looking at Nanami working on the wedding dress. "But the deadlines are deadly" she added,

"I really don't mind," Nanami said, "besides this is way I get exactly what I want, and I appreciate your taking time to help me with this"

"I needed the break" Miyu said,

Nanami frowned, "Are you Ok? You don't look good, you've lost weight and those dark circles under your eyes sure don't flatter you"

"You are really a designer, you can see what others can't see" Miyu muttered, "Even though you're right, sometimes you can make a person feel rotten," she added,

Nanami smiled, "I am just telling the truth dear, anyway... what's with you and kanata?" she asked, her eyes shinning.

"We're friends..."

"Don't play dumb with me," Nanami said, "You two are just friends?"

"Its okay that it happened, That is what we needed to do. Be friends" she added in a calm tone at odds with emotions whirling inside her. "Please I know that you've been dreaming to hear love stories between me and him, but ever since that accident, everything changed."

"accident?" Nanami asked, looking genuinely puzzled. "Are you talking about the wedding accident? when everyone thought you died? What really did happened?" she asked, hanging the dress on a padded hanger. "If its Okay, to ask?"

"Well I only know-" she stopped when she felt a headache. She shakes her head, "I really don't remember it much... but Touya said that he saw me in a wedding dress, drenched with blood. Then I came to his house and fell unconscious... as for the memories, I don't recall any of them" she said,

"Who did this to you? or it was purely accident?" she asked,

Miyu sighed, she trusted Nanami but she needed to be careful. She has to make a plan before Akira can move, she has to move ahead. [forgive me Nanami] she looked down at the dress she's working on, "I really don't know... my mind is still messed up you know?"

"I see..."

"Anyway let's just drop this conversation"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Whoo! We're gonna hike! hike! Hike!!!" Santa yelled and looked at Kanata. His buddy has been really busy with work that is why he reluctantly invited him but he was so shock at the same time happy that Kanata accepted the break.

But his cheery demeanors irritated the young Senator, "Stop that Santa"

"Stop what?? come on Senator! It's been a long time ne? the last time we did this was with Miyu-san! Remember that?" he asked,

"I said stop it" Kanata growled,

Santa scratched his neck in confusion, "I guess the rumors were true after all" he gave a shrug.

"What rumors?" Kanata glanced at his friend,

"dang! you don't watch news huh? and you're a senator." Santa said, shaking his head. "It's all over the news, that for the past few days Senator Kanata Saionji has been in a foul temper is it because of the coming of his wife? that's what the news said" he said, nodding.

"You're kidding?" Kanata blinked,

"I am not lying." he rubbed his chin with his thumb, "or does your bad mood have anything to do with Miyu-san?"

"Miyu?" Kanata repeated, stalling for time.

"Aya and Nanami told me"

Kanata swore, "Those two busybodies need to find new hobbies" he eyed at Santa's suspicious glance. He knew santa well, he wouldn't give up until he gave them what he wanted - "fine. We're friends." he added,

Santa's brow lifted suggestively, "Just friends?"

Kanata glared, "It's none of your business."

"But this decision you don't want, because of your bad mood-"

"This conversation is OVER." Kanata narrowed his eyes. "Let's go" he added,

After three hours later, they sat beside a hot spring in the mountains. It was a secret hot spring that only he, Santa and Miyu knew. Birds called joyously. Colorful spring flowers that he hadn't seen before were blooming now, Kanata enjoyed the outdoors. He should felt great, but instead he felt dull and empty. And the food it tasted like cardboard. Santa kept saying some funny jokes but he gave up.

"You don't think that was funny?"

"No."

"Argh! Spill it out! It's good to spill the beans, its going to be good, I am listening" Santa said, "I am your best friend and I am here to help you. Not judge so don't worry!" he added,

Kanata grimaced, "How can I explain if I don't understand it myself?" he asked,

Santa angled him with a look of disbelief, At Kanata's blank stare, he shook his head. "I believe you mean that" he said, then he started laughing.

Kanata growled, "What's so funny!?" he asked,

"You" Santa said, "You're in love with Miyu for the second time but you won't admit it because you're too darned stubborn and plus you're married!"

That was the last thing Kanata wanted to hear. "That's a load of bull," he murmured, "We are just friends. That's it" he added,

"I am telling you Kanata, as long as you don't admit it? It will kill you, little by little"

Kanata sighed, "Are you through? can we head back now?"

Santa nodded, "Sure, you're the Boss"

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it fanfic_, **Touya vs. Kanata**

Miyu looked at Touya, "Touya... please... Kanata didn't do anything-"

Touya looked at Miyu, "Why do you always have to protect that guy? Why can't you love me Miyu? what about me Miyu?" he asked, "I was the one who love you so much and adopted you before. I was the one who truly love you, I was the one who rescued you when I saw you, on your wedding dress drenched with blood and-"

"What?" Kanata asked,

Touya cursed himself he forget Kanata was here. "I-I mean.." he groaned.

"Wedding dress? drenched with blood?" Kanata asked, looking at Miyu then at Touya.


	22. Touya vs Kanata

** Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! This March we will also release our very own MANGA if you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

I write Ranma 1/2 and Card Captor Sakura... but I am going to try to write a Daa Daa Daa Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it... English is not my first language.  
This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

**Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...**

**erhm.. English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**For more Updates: google this "Chette-chan Fan Page facebook" and liked it :) **

Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
Touya is my character :P

This fanfic is almost finish... so just be patient!  
Please resubmit your infos in the fanlisting again? thanks!

If you like this fanfic, please visit my website and give me encouraging message there _hehe_. Just click on the website at my profile!

The Fanfic should end at Chapter 20 but because people kept asking to make it **Chapter 25**. So be it! ^^ so stay tuned for more chapters!

So that we won't be confused! [ ] - thinking

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Twenty-two: ** **Touya vs. Kanata**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

The Following Day, Miyu stood at the side of the stage directing the dances of some of the children. She got up early that day and to stop remembering Kanata, she has to focus on her work. Since they were children they already forgot some of their dances so Miyu smiled and started teaching them once again. "One and two and move to the left. there you go, continue angels" she said, smiling. Faces taut with concentration, when the children executed the final steps in time to the music, everyone were breathless but smiling. They knew that they are working hard for their recitals.

"Okay Nice Job Angels! Break time" Miyu announced.

The children grabbed their lunchbox and they started eating. Miyu sat on the corner and sighed, how she misses her daughter. She needs to have a plan to get Miu out of the place. Her thoughts were interrupted when one child yelled, "It's the senator!"

And just like in one of her dreams, Kanata in his suit smiling while holding a big plastic. "Where can I put this stuff?" he asked,

It wasn't a dream, Miyu shakes her head and point at the table, The Aromas of French fries, nachos chips and burgers quickly filled the air. The Noise level increased as some of the kids crowded around. Kanata caught Miyu's eye and shook his head at the growing crowd. He smiled while Miyu just shake her head, and for one brief moment they were on the same wavelength. They both smiled at each other. His whole face lit up, and suddenly Senator Kanatta was more than a good-looking man. He was very irresistible. Miyu couldn't help but to sighed which Kanata saw, His eyes darkened and warmed. Blood rushed to Miyu's face, and she quickly ducked her head.

The other teachers joined the commotion and started giving the foods to each children, while Miyu grabbed Kanata's hand which surprised Kanata but he let her pull him out of the crowd and to the backdoor.

* * *

"What are you doing?" she asked,

"I am the Minister of Education, I should do this right?" Kanata asked, "Oh here's for you" he said, giving her the veggie burger.

Reluctantly she accepted it because she was very hungry. As she took a bite she looked at Kanata, "But you should give the school a money and not giving them a free food" she said, emphasizing the word 'free food'

"Well this school really impressed me a lot, so I am doing this" he said, as he bit into his bacon cheeseburger. "Ahh.. heaven..." he said, chewing.

"You're not using the government money for this right?" Miyu asked, looking at him.

"No. It's my own money" Kanata said, taking a sip over his soda.

"That's my point. Why are you doing this?" she asked,

"I just want too ok?" Kanata said, his voice telling Miyu to drop it.

"Fine." Miyu said,

"Speaking of Money, Why aren't you eating very well?" Kanata asked, looking at her. "The last time I was at your house, if I hadn't cooked; You won't even eat" he added,

"I have no money, and if I do... I want to save it" she said,

"For what?" Kanata asked,

"I am going to file a custody case for Miu" Miyu said, looking determinedly.

Kanata jaw dropped, "What?" he asked,

"I want my daughter, Senator." Miyu said,

"This isn't funny-"

"I am not kidding, I will get my daughter" she said,

Before Kanata could reply, his phone rang. He answered it and sighed, "Yes Okay I'm going there." he said, then he looked at Miyu. "We have to finish this conversation. I am going back here later. We have to settle this."

"Fine by me" Miyu said, shrugging.

* * *

At Senator's office...

Kanata tapped his ball pen as he was sitting at his desk. He could not concentrate on his work. Miyu just told him that she wants a custody, and the look in her eyes; he knows she wasn't kidding. She would do everything to get Miu back.

"Mister Kanata, here are your schedules" said the secretary.

"Huh? uh yeah..go ahead.." he said, as the secretary speak when he heard that he has to do a lot of things this day, he groaned. "Can I postponed some of them? I need to do a very important thing-"

"No Sir, it has been 2 days of postponing these meetings. You need to go there already"

"Fine."

* * *

At 6:00pm...

Fresh from a bath and wrapped in her yellowish terry-cloth robe, Miyu sank unto her comfortable sofa. Yawning, she turned on the television and flipped through the channels. Then she remembered that Kanata didn't come back to the school; she wondered what had happened to him, then he saw some news how Kanata became so busy. "Figures" she said, softly. Then she looked at the door and saw a frowning, stressful and haggard looking Senator Kanata in a flesh. "Kanata?"

"yeah.." Kanata close his eyes and sat beside her.

"You really need to give me back my spare key" she said, turning off the television. Kanata loosen his tie and just slumped on the couch. "You're that tired?" she asked, Kanata just nodded. "Do you want anything? like a coffee?" she asked,

"A Massage."

"Massage?" Miyu asked, Kanata just nodded. "I don't know how to massage"

"Then you're not Miyu" Kanata said, gritting his teeth from pain.

Miyu rolled her eyes, "Fine." she stood up, "Go lie down" she said,

Kanata still his eyes closed, took off his tie and his suit, and when he is naked on top, he lie at the sofa, his back facing Miyu, "Go ahead" he said,

Miyu blinked, _What the hell?_ She sighed and placed her hands on his lower back, then she start applying pressure and rub her hand up to Kanata's back and his shoulder. Then, she continues to massage his hard muscles.

"Ahh that feels good" Kanata groaned,

Miyu continues to massage him until she realized she was doing this while wearing a robe and nothing underneath that. But she thank god that it was a thick robe. "Is that ok?" she asked,

"Just keep working on it" Kanata groaned,

Miyu then changed the way she massaged him, starting from his lower back, knead the flesh repeatedly, slowing working her way up to the shoulders and then to his neck. Once at his neck, she worked her way back down to the lower back, kneading as she goes.

"There. There Miyu ahh that feels great"

Miyu just continue massaging him until Kanata stopped her and sat up at the coach, he took his polo shirt and wore it, but he didn't bother to button his shirt. "Are you okay now?" she asked,

"Yeah.. a little bit better" he said, he scratch his head. Miyu looked at him, he look so sexy with his unruly hair, his shirt open and looking tired. He felt Miyu gaze on him, "What?" he asked, tiredly.

"No-Nothing" Miyu said, adjusting her robe. "Do you need coffee now?" she asked,

"Maybe.." Kanata said, rubbing his head.

Miyu stood up, "Okay, I'll get some-" she was interrupted when she was being pulled at Kanata's arms. "Kanata, What are you doing?"

Kanata's heart pounded in his chest as he pulled her into his arms. His tiredness just swept away realizing that Miyu was only in her robe, he didn't say anything but grasped her behin and ground his hips against hers, "I want you... very much. You can feel how much" he said,

"Kanata-" she murmured in a throaty and seductive voice when Kanata kissed her neck, "S-Stop it" she said,

"I know you want me too.. Miyu..." he said, huskily while nuzzling the sensitive place where her neck met her shoulder.

Miyu succumbed at his kisses, she softly said, "yes.. I do.. Kanata.."

* * *

Miyu awakened slowly. She looked at her clock and saw 8:30pm and She knew where she was. She was in her living room, in her floor with Kanata hugging her. Against her better judgment, she made love to him. She was about to get worried when she felt Kanata's lips kissing her hair. Her head pillowed on his warm, solid chest, and his arms hugging her tightly.

"We don't need custody for Miu" Kanata gently spoke, Miyu could feel his breath in her head. "I'm a Senator and if you take this to the court-"

"Your name will get dirty?" Miyu said, frowning, she rose her head to face him.

"No. You will lose" Kanata said, sighing, while caressing Miyu's arms. "I don't want that. I can accept any arrangement you want, I don't want Miu or You to get hurt" he said,

Miyu could not believe she is hearing this from him, "But I want my daughter... Kanata..." Miyu looked at Kanata.

Kanata smiled, sadly. "Then you can have her, but you have to make sure that there will be days, she has to be mine" Kanata said,

"But you don't believe that I am Miyu" Miyu said, as she sat up.

"But Miu loves you," Kanata said, he sat up as well. "So I will agree whatever you want to do" he added,

"Why are you doing this?" Miyu asked, grabbing her robe and covered her body.

"Because... for the second time... I fell in love with you?" he asked, scratching his head, looking like a teenager boy confessing his love to a girl.

"But you don't believe I am Miyu" she said, again.

"I can love any woman other than my Miyu" Kanata said, smiling.

Miyu felt mixed of emotions. She doesn't know if she will get happy or get sad at his confession. She is Miyu "Um.. you want to eat something?" she asked, standing up. "I am kinda hungry." she added,

Kanata blinked, "Oh okay.. um.. can I use your bathroom then?" he asked,

"Sure.."

Miyu put her robe and started to look for something to eat. She swallowed her sadness and when she heard the water rushed loudly at into the tub, she let her tears flow.

* * *

Kanata entered the small kitchen and smiled looking at Miyu preparing the food. Suddenly a heavy sigh issued from her lips and her shoulders slumped as if she carried the weight of the world. He stood up and walk towards her. "Miyu.. are you ok?" he asked,

"I am fine" Miyu said,

"Why are you crying?" Kanata asked,

"Because you told me that you could love another woman" Miyu said directly,

"That's you" Kanata said, he grabbed her hands. "Aren't you happy that I fell in love with you?" he asked,

"Please let me go" Miyu said,

The small door opened and Touya barged in, "Miyu! I have something-" he stopped seeing Kanata holding Miyu really close, while Miyu was pushing him away. Kanata let go of Miyu and Miyu moved far away from him. "Senator Kanata" he said, looking at Kanata. "I can see that you've been using your authority to torture her" he added, seeing Miyu's eyes almost in tears. "But let me tell you something Senator Kanata, even I am just an ordinary person, I can beat the hell out of you and can bring you down if you hurt her again" he narrowed his eyes.

Miyu shook her head as she looked at Touya, "Touya... please... Kanata didn't do anything-"

Touya looked at Miyu, "Why do you always have to protect that guy? Why can't you love me Miyu? what about me Miyu?" he asked, "I was the one who love you so much and adopted you before. I was the one who truly love you, I was the one who rescued you when I saw you, on your wedding dress drenched with blood and-"

"What?" Kanata asked,

Touya cursed himself he forget Kanata was here. "I-I mean.." he groaned.

"Wedding dress? drenched with blood?" Kanata asked, looking at Miyu then at Touya.

"Yes... Touya saw me, drenched in blood in my wedding dress and I didn't know what happen to me" Miyu said, looking at Kanata.

Kanata seated at the chair, he felt his legs lost its strength. "Miyu... my fiancee.. never showed up at our wedding" he said, his tears started to fall.

"Who cares?" Touya yelled, "As far as I-" he stopped when he saw something at the floor, he picked it up and Miyu gasped. "Why is there a plastic wrapper of condo-" he looked at Miyu and Kanata. His eyes became red. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" he grabbed Kanata's shirt and threw him at the wall.

"ARGH!" Kanata yelled in pain

"TOUYA!" Miyu asked,

Kanata growled, "What did you do that for?"

"What is this Senator?" he asked, holding the plastic. "What did you do to Miyu?" he yelled,

"He didn't do anything Touya! We did it coz we want too" Miyu cried,

Touya ignored Miyu. "You forced her didn't you?" Touya yelled as he punched Kanata really hard giving him a nosebleed.

"The hell!" Kanata yelled as he punched him back really hard too, which cause him to bleed as well.

The two guys started fighting. Miyu kept yelling them to stop while crying.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Kanata yelled, blocking Touya's punch while punching him back.

"You are a shit you know that?" Touya yelled, continuously punching and blocking Kanata's Punch

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"

Mizuki heard the commotion and rushed towards the two of them, he went in the middle to push the two away from each other. "STOP THIS YOU TWO RETARDS!" he yelled. The two stopped and they were both bleeding. "What are you two doing fighting inside Miyu's apartment? have you no shame?" he yelled, "You are a Senator, Kanata for goodness sake!" he pointed at Kanata, "and you Touya, do you want to go to jail? This is a Senator Remember that!"

"I don't care about him being senator!" Touya yelled, he looked at Miyu. "I Love you. I adopted you. I cared for you. Because of me, you are alive" he said, crying. His face was swollen from the punches but he was more in pain because of what he discovered. "Why Miyu?" he asked, "Why?" he asked,

"Touya-"

"I am your present and your future." Touya sniffed, he pointed at Kanata. "He is your past and he is not available. He is married remember that, so how come you can't stop loving him? He has cause a lot of trouble for you" he fell on his knees.

"Because he is the father of my daughter, Touya..." Miyu said, softly. Kanata looked at her. "And He will always be my one and only" she said, crying.

Kanata looked at Miyu's sad face then at Touya.

Touya shook his head, "I am not going to going to give you up, Miyu Kouzuki." he said, standing up and run towards the door of the apartment.

"I.. better follow that guy" Mizuki said, he bowed at Kanata and started chasing Touya.

Silence...

"Mi-yu?" Kanata asked, softly.

Miyu looked away, "What are you still doing here?" Miyu asked. Kanata stood up and looked at her, "What?" Miyu asked again. Kanata pulled her back into his arms, "What are you doing?"

Kanata stared down at her, his eyes were serious. "Miyu Kouzuki... I love you" and then he kissed her tenderly. His kiss was deep and full of emotion, Miyu knew she would never get enough of. She kissed him back hungrily, greedy to taste him, determined to let him know how much she cared. He pulled back and laughed at her, he also felt a little pain from the punches. "So? Your reply?" he asked,

Her heart was full. Tears rimmed her eyes, "Kanata Saionji.. I Love you too," she said,

Kanata smiled, he kissed her nose, forehead and her upper lip, and then he kissed her once again.

"Ouch" Kanata yelled when Miyu became rough

"I am so sorry" Miyu giggled, Kanata just smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it fanfic_, **The Allies **

"I'll help you, if you help me?"

Touya knew that it was dangerous to ask help from the senator's wife; but he has no choice. "I want Miyu Kouzuki for me; and I want you to take care of the Senator." he said, "Besides you're his wife am I right?" he asked,

"Well I do have a plan" she said, crossing her legs. Touya looked away, "But I'm afraid someone might get hurt" she added,

"I don't care. As long as it's not me or Miyu." Touya said, "I am willing to do anything. ANYTHING, to make her mine" Touya said, determined.

Akira smiled evilly, "Then welcome... My Ally" she said, offering Touya a handshake.

Touya accepted it.

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	23. The Allies

** Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! This March we will also release our very own MANGA if you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

I write Ranma 1/2 and Card Captor Sakura... but I am going to try to write a Daa Daa Daa Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it... English is not my first language.  
This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

**Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...**

Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
Touya is my character :P

This fanfic is almost finish... so just be patient!  
Please resubmit your infos in the fanlisting again? thanks!

If you like this fanfic, please visit my website and give me encouraging message there _hehe_. Just click on the website at my profile!

**2 More Chapters to go.**

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Twenty-three: ** ** The Allies **  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

A Bruised Masato Touya stood back, sipping his beer. He watched the people danced like they never danced before. He could not forget what had happen a few hours ago. Seeing the senator with his beloved Miyuki in her apartment, holding her as if they just finished doing what they had done. He threw the glass at the corner which made people looked at him. Even the music stopped. But after a few minutes, it resumed. They already knew him so they knew that maybe it was an accident or something. He was a retired policeman after all, and now a journalist.

He clenched his fist and remembered the memory when she came to his life.

* * *

_"How are you feeling? My name is Touya, Touya Masato... and you're?"_  
_"My name is..."_  
_"What's the matter?"_  
_"W-Who am I?"_  
_"You don't remember who you are? You know what? This is going to be a very long year for us"_

_"Wake up... Open your eyes for me first,"_

_She stirred and tried to shove his hand on her arm, "Go away... please... I still want to sleep, Kanata" she said, as she rolled over._

_He stopped and tried to remember where he heard the name 'Kanata' but he couldn't figure it out. He sighed, "Sorry I can't do that." he said in a voice that was low "So the Kanata will just have to wait"_

_Slowly he saw her opened her eyes, "What do you want?" she asked,_

_"I need to check your eyes." he said, "You just had a concussion. I let you sleep in a few hours but you need to wake up now"_

_"Okay.." she said, as she sat up, "Are you a doctor?" she asked,_

_Touya smiled, "I was a policeman," he said, turning on the flashlight, "But I am now a journalist" he added, as he looked at her beautiful eyes. "Okay no sign of major damage" he said, turning off the flashlight._

_"How do you stand by yourself?"_

_He shrugged, "I like being alone."_

_"If you like being alone, so maybe I should just leave-"_

_He smiled at her sincerity, "I am fine with you here..." he said, "Besides, it would be good to stay here until Kanata will rescue you"_

_She blinked, "Kanata? Who's Kanata?"_

_"You tell me. You called out his name when I tried to wake you up."_

_She gasped, "I did?" he nodded, "I can't remember..."_

_"Stop trying so hard, things will come to you."_

* * *

"So? Your reply?"  
"Kanata Saionji.. I Love you too,"

They just said, and they kissed. They held each other no longer pretending. Miyu being Miyu while, Kanata not denying anymore how much he misses her; "Miyu.." he said as they started to kiss again, When Miyu became rough while holding unto him, he gasped in pain.

"Ouch"  
"I am so sorry" Miyu giggled,

Kanata just smiled and gave her a soft kiss and then without hesitation His mouth closed over hers again, stealing her breath away. His kiss became very hungry; kissing her deeply, completely, his lips unlocking a memory so pure, so strong, that she felt dizzy and weak under the freedom of it. His arms completely enveloped her, pulling her against him and crushing her chest to his hard muscular one, kissing her, tasting her, igniting a fuse of desire that quickly spread through her until she thought she'd explode. After a few minutes of kissing, he pulled away abruptly, "Why didn't you come back to me? Why didn't you force me to believe you?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Miyu looked into his handsome face, the taste of him still on her lips. The memory of his strong arms around her still making her shudder, His eyes reflected the same hurt and bewilderment she felt. "I tried..." Miyu said, "But.. to be honest... I.. can't remember anything before..." she whispered. "I just remembered that Touya was there.. taking care of me, He took care of me.. when I came to his house that time... "

Kanata grabbed her shoulders, "You know how much I have loved Miyu, We were going to get married. We have a child"

Miyu nodded, "She is Miu right?"

Kanata nodded and smiled.

* * *

Akira stood up while smoking a cigarette and staring into the front window of her office in the Saionji's Mansion. Her husband was late for dinner. She just saw him being interviewed but he should be at home now. She's not having a good day at all. She swore at herself as she was about to dialed her husband mobile phone, she heard voices outside her office.

"Please Sir! You cannot just barge here without permission"

Akira looked at the door opening; their butler just came in with some guy. She narrowed her eyes.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry this guy just rushed towards-" the butler stop when Akira open her palm at him. The butler let go of the man.

"What brings you here?" she asked, "and who are you?" she added,

"My name is Touya Masato and we have a problem." he said,

Akira blinked and nodded at the Butler. The Butler understood the gesture, and so he left the room. "Problem?" she asked,

"Yes. You and I, We have a problem" Touya said, looking directly at her.

Akira took her seat, "I have a problem?"

"Your husband and my fiancee are together"

"Kanata and?"

"Miyuki."

She mashes her cigarette in the ashtray. "WHAT?" she yelled,

"It seems as Miyuki has regained her memory." Touya growled, "I don't know the details but THEY ARE together." he emphasized the word 'Together.'

Akira gasped, "Wait a minute... Memory?"

Touya nodded, "I saved Miyuki's life in the past, she was wearing a wedding gown when she appeared at my doorstep and now she calls herself Miyu Kouzuki"

"That Bitch... how many lives does she has?" she whispered.

Touya looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing." Akira growled, as she sat on her seat again. Her gaze fell on her wedding picture photo frame with Kanata on her side.

"I'll help you... if you help me.. I'll do anything."

Akira turned to look at him, "I'll help you, if you help me?"

Touya knew that it was dangerous to ask help from the senator's wife; but he has no choice. "I want Miyu Kouzuki for me; and I want you to take care of the Senator." he said, "Besides you're his wife am I right?" he asked,

Akira smirked, "Are you sure about this?"

"I have never been so sure of anything before"

"Well I do have a plan" she said, crossing her legs. Touya looked away, "But I'm afraid someone might get hurt" she added,

"I don't care. As long as it's not me or Miyu." Touya said, "I am willing to do anything. ANYTHING, to make her mine" Touya said, determined.

Akira smiled evilly, "Then welcome... My Ally" she said, offering Touya a handshake.

Touya accepted it.

The Phone rang which cause them to stop the handshake. A few more minutes later, what Akira told him more than surprised him. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all, as long as he tells Miyuki everything about her past.

"Don't fail me, Touya... you have to tell everything what I have told you to her.." she said,

"Thanks for telling me the truth... Akira Saionji" he stood up,

"Oh and one more thing... this would come in handy." she said, giving the brown envelop to him. "Once Miyuki reads that... she'll hate my husband."

* * *

_"Kanata?"_

_Kanata appeared before him, smirking and then suddenly he chuckled. He looks so scary. "You're not the only woman in this world Ms. Kouzuki. So why the heck should I beg you to come back to me huh? I mean I already had your body. You don't have anything precious anymore You're just an ordinary woman Miyu Kouzuki. A woman who is not a virgin You don't have anything that I want anymore. I already tasted you so that should be enough."_

_"What?" Miyu put her hands to cover her mouth, "No.."_

Then someone shook her.

"Miyu! Wake up! Wake up!"

Miyu opened her eyes and saw a worried Kanata. "K-Kanata.." she said, she sat up, trembling.

"You had a nightmare.." he said, he left her to get a glass of water and when he came back, he gave it to her. "here.." he said, Miyu took it and drank it. "Are you okay now?" he asked, She remembered that Kanata stayed at her apartment and slept with her. Then she remembered how scary he was in her dreams. "Miyu?"

She gulped. "I am fine.." Miyu said, "Just a bad dream.. that's all.." she added,

"Then you better go back to sleep, I'll watch over you" Kanata said, Miyu nodded as she lay on her bed and resumes sleeping.

* * *

Just before dawn the next morning, Kanata left Miyu and stood in front of the front window. He'd checked on her off and off during the night. She was much better. Enough so he felt he could leave her for awhile. After hours of deliberating, as he recalled what Touya said to him yesterday...

_"I was the one who rescued you when I saw you, on your wedding dress drenched with blood"_

Then he recalled Akira saying..

_"I don't know what happen to Miyu, you told me to fetch her... and I did... and when I went to the Saionji's temple, her dress was ripped, I thought she's just having cold feet... and then, I heard her saying she can't marry you because she killed Miu, she accidentally killed Miu and then when I was about to call you, she pushed me and before I could recover, she took her car and Miu's dead body, I don't know where she put Miu's body... but she said.. she can't marry you anymore" _

He narrowed his eyes and recalled Ruu statement too,

_"Mama invited me as she gazed at the stars last night, so I went at the temple and I saw people forcing Mama and Miu out of the house. They fought and I tried to rescue them, Mama told me to run Miu away... and when I got Miu, Mama hurriedly went to her car and drive fast. I.. I couldn't...save her dad...there's a possibility... she's dead, the guys shot guns at mama's car" _

He opened his mobile phone, "Yes.. this is Senator Saionji speaking. I want you to do a little investigation for me..." he said, "It's about my wife...Akira Saionji and her connections." he said.

She woke up with a killer headache, it became frequent now. Before she only gets a few pain but now every time she gets up, it gets worst. "Kanata?" she asked,

Kanata closed his mobile phone and turned to look at her, "Hey.. I thought you should sleep more" he said,

"Yeah but I've been having these headaches frequently now..." she said, "I need a soup or something" When she was about to walk, her head began to spin and she swayed.

Alarmed, Kanata rushed to her side. "Whoa!" He grabbed her by her waist, and then led her to the couch and sat her down. "Take it easy.." he said, Miyu just nodded. He made sure that Miyu is okay and then he cooked some soup for her.

* * *

The next day, Kanata left Miyu to go to work at his office. While, Miyu went to the school and also did her work but during Lunch, when she was alone she remembered how Touya took care of her. She had to go to him to apologize, tell him that she really love Kanata and will ask for his blessings. So she decided to go Touya's house.

"Miyuki.."

Miyu nodded, "Can we talk Touya?" she asked,

Touya nodded and gesture her to come inside. Miyu took her seat on the sofa and waited for him. She saw a brown envelop on top of the glass table beside Touya's laptop. But before she could pick it up, Touya entered the room.

"Why are you here?" Touya asked, he sat in front of his laptop and continued to type.

"Do you have a project?" Miyu asked, trying to smile at him.

"Yeah. A very important project, I just found out that an officer of our country tried to kill a woman before." he said, looking at her. "It's indeed big news" he stopped typing and leaned on the couch, crossing his arms while looking at her. "So what brings you here?"

Miyu bowed her head, "I want to apologize..."

"For?"

"For hurting you.. you took care of me for the past years... but I ended up loving Kanata..." she said, still not looking at him.

Touya stood up abruptly and walk towards the window, "You're damn right... I took care of you and this is how you repay me" he said, looking outside.

Miyu shook her head and rushed on his side, she put her hand on his shoulder. "That's not true you have been a good person-"

Touya grabbed hold of her arm and swung her towards him. "Why do you think I am a good person Miyuki?" he asked,

"Touya-"

He couldn't stop himself as he jerked her against him and covered her surprised mouth with his. He heard her startled gasp, but he didn't let up. When her lips parted because she was suppose to say something, he took advantage and pushed his way inside. He embraced her and when she started struggling, he wanted to suck up all her energy. He needed her. He wanted her. _damn_. He loves her. Finally his common sense got the upper hand and felt Miyu's tears on his face, he tore his mouth away. He saw her stunned face. "Miyu-"

She slapped him across his face.

With the sting of Miyu's hand still burning, he grabbed her hand. "Let me go!" she cried.

"Do you know who is the officer who tried to kill a woman before?" he asked, growling. "Its your dearest Kanata Saionji." He narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"and the woman who he wanted dead... is non other than You. His fiance. Miyu Kouzuki." he said, letting her go.

Miyu's face paled, "That's-"

Touya walked towards the table and picked the brown envelop. "It's all there. He plan to kill you before you two get married. He hated the fact that you destroyed his image because he had a child with you. He made your life a living hell. The wedding was all part of his plan, to make him look that he was the victim. He tried to separate you and Miu together."

Miyu with her body trembling, she force herself to open the brown envelop and gasped at the photos. It was indeed her and Kanata's body guards. They were trying to separate her and Miu. With her hands shaking, one by one she looked at the photos. "No..." the pictures fell on the floor. She gasped remembering her dream.

"He's doing it again.. Miyuki... he was telling you how much he loves you when all of this is according to his plan. If you can remember, he was the one who made you leave the Saionji's temple on the day of the new years."

Miyu closed her eyes as she felt another pain. She cried out and fell on her knees.

"Miyuki!" Touya rushed towards her,

Miyu started remembering words that she doesn't want to recall

_"I dare you to explain to me what you mean by that,"  
"I can explain it to you in two words"  
"I am waiting, say it in two words then"  
"Akira Kijou"  
"You can be romantic to Akira and you can't with Kouzuki?"_

_"What is this? A kidnap?"  
"This is the true plan of your soon to be husband. ."  
"So be quiet and come with us"  
"No! You're lying! Kanata will never do that!"  
"Get the girl. Miyu Kouzuki must be separated with Miu Kouzuki. That is what Sir Kanata ordered"_

_"You're not the only woman in this world Ms. Kouzuki. So why the heck should I beg you to come back to me huh? I mean I already had your body. You don't have anything precious anymore You're just an ordinary woman Miyu Kouzuki. A woman who is not a virgin You don't have anything that I want anymore. I already tasted you so that should be enough."_

Miyu opened her eyes, tears kept falling on her face. "No.. this can't be..."

"Miyu-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it fanfic_, **Panic**

"Mommy.. you're scaring me.."

"I am so sorry my dear, I don't mean to scare you" Miyu said, quivering.

"But you hurt daddy.. " Miu cried, looking at the window. There he was Kanata unconscious on the road.

Miyu started the engine. "He'll be fine.. I didn't really hit him hard" she said, she stared at her hands for a moment, gripping Kanata's car wheel, as if they belonged to a stranger. She feared that they did.

Miu looked at her mother, "Mom.. please, let us not leave dad..." she begged her. Miyu reached over to thumb the wetness from her daughter's cheeks. Miu's lower lips trembled and big tears welled in her eyes like pools of spring water. "You love him..."

"I do.." Miyu said, looking now in front and started to drive the car. "But I'm not sure if I can trust him" she said, shaking her head; controlling her tears. "Forgive me Kanata..Forgive me Miu"

"Mom..."

"Be strong my child, right now there are people who want to hurt us... and I am afraid... one of them is your dad..."

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	24. Panic

** Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! This March we will also release our very own MANGA if you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

I write Ranma 1/2 and Card Captor Sakura... but I am going to try to write a Daa Daa Daa Fanfic...  
So... hope you'll enjoy reading it... English is not my first language.  
This is a fanfic so naturally I don't own Daa Daa Daa :P

**Don't forget to read my other DAA! DAA! DAA! Fanfic XD (Due to some requests... I made another one)**

Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)  
Touya is my character :P

This fanfic is almost finish... so just be patient!  
Please resubmit your infos in the fanlisting again? thanks!

If you like this fanfic, please like my page on facebook and you can "message me there" :)

**1 More Chapter to go.**

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Twenty-Four: ** **Panic**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

Touya stormed at the Saionji's Mansion, he was about to tell the good news to Akira that he had finally told Miyu the whole truth when he heard something.

_"I want her dead. I want Miyu Kouzuki dead."_

Touya backed away, this isn't what he wants. He was about to leave when the butler called his name, making Akira looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked,

Touya clenched his fist, "You promised me.. that you will not hurt Miyu..."

Akira gave him a wry smile, "So you heard..." she said, as she approached him, "But... Mr. Masato, Did I promise you?" she asked, softly.

Touya cursed under his breath, Akira didn't even made a promise. "But we are allies.. I did my part... and I expect you to do your part too." he said,

"I gave you the warning, when I told you, that someone might get hurt..."

"That someone.. is..."

"My Rival of course... my husband's ex-fiancee..."

Touya shook his head, "I will get Miyu... She will be mine-"

"Miyu Kouzuki will never let go of my husband, as long as she's alive."

"I will save Miyu...I'll tell her everything about you!" Touya yelled, and then left her.

"You should save yourself first... before Miyu..." Akira said, darkly.

* * *

Miyu entered her room and wiped her tears. She just left Touya's house and didn't bother to come back to work. She felt so weak; bad memories were flooding at the back of her head, all from Kanata and the envelop... she gasped, she forgot the envelop, how can she confront Kanata about it without the envelop? Suddenly she heard a knock at her door, she took a deep breath and walked towards the living room then at the door. "Who is it?" she asked,

"It's Kanata, I have a surprise for you"

_No.. _Miyu shook her head, _calm down...Miyu.._ She grabbed the door knob, and opened the door. "Ye-" her voice was cut when she saw Kanata and Miu smiling. "Miu..."

"I brought our daughter.." Kanata said, his eyes were full of love and He look so handsome wearing his senator suit.

Miyu looked thankful at Kanata and kneeled down, "Miu?" she asked, caressing her face.

"Mom.." Miu yelled and hugged Miyu. "I knew it was you!" she said,

"Miu!" Miyu hugged her tightly.

"The principal told me that you have left early so, I'd figure out that you'll be here" he said, blushing.

Miyu looked at him, she stood up and smiled at him, "Thank you..."

Kanata nodded, then he put his hands on his pocket pants, "If you want, you two can have a nice trip to the mall or something" he said, Miyu was about to say yes when she saw the two bodyguard approaching them. _They seem familiar..._ she looked at Kanata, "They can take care of you and Miu... I have to finish work, I am sorry I can't be with you.." he said,

Miyu looked at the men, smiling at her. "Um... no.. I think... Miu and I will do the bonding here..." she said,

"Are you sure?" Kanata asked, Miyu nodded. "Okay then.. I'll see you later" he said, he bent down and kissed Miu's forehead and then, he also gave a quick kiss on Miyu's cheek, after that Kanata and the men left the house.

* * *

Miyu looked at her child lovingly, while Miu was telling a story about her life.

"And then we went to the old lady and we helped her" Miu said, "Um.. Mom... don't look at me like that... it's embarrassing" she said, blushing.

"I am sorry Miu... I just can't help but to look at you... I've missed you so much..."

"I miss you too, Mom..." Miu nodded, "Do you remember anything?"

_Aside from bad memories of your father? _She shook her head, "I don't... but I know I will..." she said, caressing her daughter's cheek. "I miss you so much..." she said, again.

"Mom.. let's get out of here.. I want to go to the mall with you.. I wanted to do the things that I couldn't do before when I thought you died..." she said, begging her.

"Just the two of us?" Miyu asked, Miu nodded. Miyu smiled and stood up, "Okay, I'll get my purse and we can-" her voice was interrupted with her cell phone ringing. She opened it and it was Touya, "Wait a second okay?" she said, "Hello?"

_"Miyu... you have to get out of there.. they are going to kill you"_

Miyu asked widen, "What do you mean Touya?"

_"I Love you Miyu... and I don't want you to get hurt.. so please.. leave your house.. I beg you"_

"I don't understand"

_"Just LEAVE!"_ Touya yelled, and then Miyu heard gun shots and his phone fell on the floor.

"Touya? Touya?" she yelled, then she heard voices saying that Touya had called her and they have to go to her apartment.

"Mom?"

Miyu closed the phone, "I have to go to Touya's house... but-" she looked at Miu, _I can't leave Miu here... and if I will bring her back to the Saionjis... Kanata and Akira will be there..._ She shook her head,

"Mom?"

"We-We have to go to Touya's house.. something happen..." she said, she decided that if she wants to save herself; might as well save her daughter as well.

"Oh...Okay.."

* * *

Touya lay sprawled on the floor of the living room in a pool of blood, his eyes blank, his body lifeless.

"Mom..." Miu voice cracked.

Miyu shielded Miu from the sight, "shh..." she looked down at his face for a moment, tears came out of her eyes. Touya is dead.. the man who took care of her for years... is dead... she knelt and caressed his cold face. "Touya..."

"Mom we have to get out of here..." Miu said, shaking her mom.

Miyu nodded as she stood up and then she saw the envelop, the evidence that he showed earlier. She grabbed the envelop, then a car backfired outside, making her jump. She hurriedly shove the envelop to her bag, and they both run.

* * *

Kanata stopped typing on his computer when his door opened, "Yes?" he asked, his secretary was in panic.

"Sir... I just had a call from your daughter"

Kanata nodded, "What is it?"

"She was crying.. and she sounded really scared,"

"What?" Kanata asked, as he stood up, "What did she said?"

"She said her mom?" his secretary's voice broke. "was in trouble and needed help... she asked for you..."

Kanata opened his phone and dialed his daughter's cell phone, but he only heard the operator saying that the number was not in service or unattended. "Oh God..." he felt, he lost his strength. His heart now a sledgehammer.

"But I put a trace on the call immediately, it came from a small hotel called Ikisawa?" she said, "Sir.. are you alright?"

"I.. I have to go there.." Kanata said, then he looked at the secretary, "If anyone ask you, where am I... tell them... you don't know okay?"

"Yes sir.."

* * *

Ikisawa Hotel...

"Why did you called your father?" Miyu asked her daughter Miu while holding Miu's cell phone.

"Daddy will help us.." Miu said,

Miyu kneeled in front of Miu, "No.. he can't..." she remembered before they had left Touya's house, she saw Kanata's men approaching the gate. Good thing, she knows the fire exit at Touya's house.

Miu's lower lip had begun to tremble, tears welled in her eyes, "But-"

"No buts Miu.." Miyu said, shaking her head.

* * *

Kanata paid the taxi and opened the door, he was wearing a hat so no one will find out that he is the senator. He knew that if Miyu and Miu were in danger... he was in danger as well, The narrow one-story strip of three motel rooms faced the square of a park. He let a out a curse, staring in disbelief as he came fully aware that the motel was a brothel. Couples stood in skimpy clothing or nothing at all, He looked down and just went to the room where his secretary traced the phone.

Miyu hugged her daughter Miu when the door opened, the guy entered wore a hat that it shaded his face, "Who are you?" she demanded.

Kanata take off his hat, "Daddy!" Miu run towards Kanata and hug him.

Miyu let out a gasp, feeling as if she'd been struck. This is their end, Kanata already knew where they were. "No.."

"What happen?" Kanata asked, looking at Miyu.

"Dad... Touya-san... is dead..." Miu said, looking at him, "and men where following us..." she said,

"Is this true, Miyu..." Kanata asked,

"as if you don't know?" Miyu snapped, "The men who killed Touya and the people who were trying to kill us were your men!" she gave the envelop to Kanata, "You were one of them!" she yelled,

"What?" Kanata asked, then he opened the envelop and scanned all the pictures. Finally letting out a curse when he found the evidence against him. He closed his eyes, the top of the envelop crushed in his large fist, "Who gave you this?" he said quietly, bitterness layered on top of the anger.

"It was Touya.."

"and because of this envelop... you think I am one of them?" he asked, carefully. She said nothing. "We have to get out of here," he said, as he dialed his phone. "I need to rent a car.." he spoke as he gave the information, while Miu went to Miyu's side again. "Yes.. please..." he said, and then he closed his phone. "I know you can't trust me, but there's an explanation about this." he added, "I rented a car and it will be here any moment... I have to take you to a place, where Akira couldn't reach you"

"Aunt Akira?" Miu asked,

Kanata nodded, "I bet it was Akira who gave the envelop to Touya..."

A few seconds later, the phone rang and the rent a car was already there, Kanata paid for the room and they left the motel. And a few more seconds, Kanata was driving already, beside him was Miyu and at the backseat was Miu.

"Why on earth would you hide from a brothel motel?" Kanata hissed,

"It's the safest place-"

"It's a prostitute Place!" Kanata growled, "You even brought Miu there!"

"I have no choice! I was scared!" Miyu growled,

"Mom... Dad... I need to go to the restroom..." Miu said, interrupting their argument.

Kanata sighed and saw the DIY (Do it yourself) gas station. "Fine, I am going to get a gas and you two can use the restroom there, but make it quick alright?" he asked, Miu nodded. He stopped at the small gas station.

"I'll go with her," Miyu said, as she started to get out. She heard the door open and heard him begin to fill the gas tank. She sighed, she needed to be careful... she couldn't trust Kanata yet.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kanata saw them come out of the ladies room. The two of them make a striking pair and he couldn't deny the resemblance between the mother and daughter. _What a fool I've been... and here... in the past I never believe her._ He didn't know what to think, he was scared, he was scared that Miyu couldn't trust him. He sighed, and turned his back on them, he swiped the card to pay for the gas. There was teenage boy across to the gas station _Maybe I should ask him where can we go? _he sighed, "Miyu, I am going to talk to that boy across to the station ok? wait for me here." he said,

Miyu looked around and saw a thick wooden stick, "Forgive me Kanata..."

"MOMMY NO!"

Kanata stopped at the center of the road, "Miyu?" he asked, and then he saw black and fell unconscious.

* * *

Miyu's body trembled, her knuckles white on the steering wheel. She can't believe that she had knock down the Senator. "I could go to jail..." she whispered,

"Mommy.. you're scaring me.." Miu cried,

"I am so sorry my dear, I don't mean to scare you" Miyu said, quivering.

"But you hurt daddy.. " Miu cried, looking at the window. There he was, Kanata unconscious on the road.

Miyu started the engine. "He'll be fine.. I didn't really hit him hard" she said, she stared at her hands for a moment, gripping Kanata's rent-a-car wheel, as if they belonged to a stranger. She feared that they did, "He'll just have a headache when he wakes up." she added,

Miu looked at her mother, "Mom.. please, let us not leave dad..." she begged her. Miyu reached over to thumb the wetness from her daughter's cheeks. Miu's lower lips trembled and big tears welled in her eyes like pools of spring water. "You love him..."

"I do.." Miyu said, looking now in front and started to drive the car. "But I'm not sure if I can trust him" she said, shaking her head; controlling her tears. "Forgive me Kanata...Forgive me Miu"

"Mom..."

"Be strong my child, right now there are people who want to hurt us... and I am afraid... one of them is your dad..."

"You're acting so different..." Miu said,

"I just want to keep you safe..." Miyu said, wiping her tears.

Miu was about to reply but when she heard her mother said those words, she recalled those times when they were in danger too. "You always keep me safe..." she said, She looked at the window and at the sky, "Please... make my dad safe...too..." she whispered,

* * *

"Hey.. sir...sir?"

Kanata woke up when someone shook him up. "Ugh," he rubbed his head. For a moment, he couldn't remember, then he remembered Miyu running towards him with a thick wood and then hit him. "damn..."

"You okay sir?" he asked,

"yeah..." he sat up. His head ached, and unfortunately, the memory of what had happened came back in a minute detail. He still couldn't believe that Miyu would do such a thing. She really didn't trust him. He picked up his phone and dialed the rent-a-car service, "Yes.. can you trace that car... no there's no problem... but I just want you to tell me where its heading..." he closed the phone, then he checked his pocket and the car keys plus his ATM card were gone.

"Sir... are you Senator..."

Kanata eyes widen, "You mean, Senator Kanata?" he asked, the boy nodded. "People always told me that I look like him," he said, as he stood up.

"Well in the TV yes..."

"I am not him.." he said, as he tapped the boy's shoulder. "Can you do me a favor?" he asked,

"Yes sir..."

"Can you call me a taxi?" he asked, the boy nodded and left him, Kanata again opened his phone and dialed a number, "Yes this is Kanata Saionji..please unlocked my ATM security Pin. It's an emergency" he said, he closed the phone. "at least they can use it..."

* * *

Miyu can't believe that when she tried the Kanata's ATM, there was no security pin. _Did he do this on purpose?_ _But he wants me dead right? _she shook her head and withdraw some small amount so that they can check into another drive-in-motel.

After a few hours passed by...

Because they were both tired, they didn't even think of dinner. They both slept at the bed. But when Miu steered in her sleep, she woke up abruptly. Her head ached, as she sat up on the bed. New scenes were flashing through her mind... she closed her eyes, concentrating on them.

_Kanata looking at her... - "I Love everything about you. The way you smile, the way you move, the way you love me, the way you nag, The way you frowned, the way you looked at me... If I could give you all the details.. this life and our future life won't be enough" _

_Kanata frowning at her... - "I know that Miyu... but sometimes...I feel like I should plant a flag, claiming you for my own" _

_Kanata crying... - "Give me a reason... give me a good reason Miyu, I need to know.. Why did you leave me? Did I do something wrong to you? Please... please... make me understand"_

_Kanata making a face... - "I called you frog princess, That's what us two-years old do when pouting doesn't work. We stood to name calling" _

_Senator Kanata answering questions... - "Miyu had and has been in my heart ever since from the start, she was never replaced by any woman in my life. I love her more than my life, and only her fits the title of becoming Mrs. Saionji... no one else deserve that name, it was destined to be hers...My daughter Miu is not an accident child"_

Miyu opened her eyes, "Miu is not an accident child..." she looked at Miu sleeping. It was the answer to Kanata's question before when he didn't believe her. _Am I wrong for not trusting him? _

The door opened again, Miyu gasped, "K-Kanata.. How did you-"

"You'll never get rid of me that easily" he said, his hair was messy now, "You are using the car that I rented, and you're using my ATM card... you don't think I could not relocate you?" he asked,

"I'm sorry..." Miyu walked towards him.

"Sure you are..." Kanata said, looking down.

"I... should have trusted you... some good memories of yours... just came back to me.. though I don't understand... but I should have trust you..." she said, but before she knew what was happening, he pulled her closer to him, dropping his lips to hers.

It happened too fast. One moment he was simply looking at her, the next he was kissing her. His mouth closed over hers, stealing her breath away. His kiss was at first very hesitant, then ravening. He kissed her intensely, totally, his lips unlocking a memory so pure, so strong, that she felt wobbly and defenseless under the freedom of it. Then, his arms enveloped her, pulling her against him, crushing her breasts to his hard muscular chest, kissing her, tasting her, igniting a fuse of desire that quickly spread through her until she thought she'd explode. After a few minutes, He pulled away abruptly, his gaze locked on her. "You can trust me." he said,

She looked into his handsome face, the taste of him still on her lips, the memory of his strong arms around her still making her tremble. His eyes reflected the same hurt and confusion she felt.

"You can trust me..." he said again, as he touched her arm and she shuddered. "You know that I would never hurt you.. why are you so afraid of me?" He stared at her, "You believe that stuff in the envelop about me, even after the kiss?" he sighed, "Are you telling me that you can't feel my love for you?" his voice, rough with pain.

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "But the men-"

He let go of her, His jaw dropped as he stared at her. "They were Akira's too, remember that." he sighed, "Listen to me.. Miyu... I would never hurt Miyu Kouzuki. We were going to get married, we have a child"

"Yes..." Miyu said, then she remembered the memories, "Kanata.. the question...before... I think I have the answer now..." she said, Kanata looked at her, "I-"

Kanata's phone rang, he looked at Miyu, "Do not make noise..." he said, before opening it. Miyu nodded. "Akira..." he said, while putting the phone into speaker mode.

_"Where are you my husband?"_

Kanata looked at Miyu, "I.. am in my office..." he said, lying.

_"But I am in your office, and beside me.. is your secretary... crying... she will be a good use before I kill her"_

_"Sir Kanata! Don't worry about me! Just leave at that place! Ma'am Akira knew where you are now-"_

_BANG!_

"Akira!" Kanata yelled, and looked at Miyu.

_"I am going to get you Kanata... so don't go anywhere...oh and say hi to Miyu for me."_

Then they heard the busy signal.

"We have to get out of here..." Kanata said, looking at Miyu.

* * *

Next on: _I Love you and I mean it fanfic_, **Finale**

"Miu!" Miyu cried as Akira grabbed Miu in her arms, the gun pointing to the back of her head.

"Drop the gun!" Akira yelled, "NOW!"

Kanata put the gun down, "Akira... don't hurt Miu.. she is your daughter as well.." he said, carefully.

"She was never mine.. and you were never mine." Akira said as she moved, while using Miu as a shield.

Miyu stepped forward, "Akira... it's me you want dead right? So please spare Miu..."

"Mom..."

"Yes.. I want you dead. I've been planning a lot of things for you to die but you couldn't die!" she yelled, and pulled the trigger and shot the right side of Miyu. Miyu trembled. Of course, Akira didn't plan to shoot her, _well not yet. _

"AKIRA!" Kanata yelled,

"And you my dear husband...yes, we got married... but Miyu is still in your heart, we don't even have a child because you didn't want to do it with me" she said, crying.

"Akira.. I am sorry..."

"Your sorry is not enough!" Akira yelled as she burst out, "I've loved you so much, and is this how you repay me?" she asked, "Am I not good enough for you?" she screamed and accidentally pulled the triggered towards Kanata.

"DAD!"

"KANATA!"

Kanata's eyes widen when he saw Miyu's body collapsing in front of him, she just made her body a shield for him. "Miyu..." he caught her body before falling helplessly on the floor. "Miyu..." eyes begin to get wet, "No... Miyu..."

Then he heard some police cars and their siren...

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	25. Finale

**Check out the new Fanpage of Philip the Artist and Chette the Writer on facebook :)**  
**if you want latest and fast updates from us, join the fanpage :) and you can also**  
**interact with us and our friends :D**

**Don't forget to read my other DAA! DAA! DAA! Fanfic XD (Due to some requests... I made another one)**

THIS IS THE **FINALE OF THE STORY :)**  
THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING :)

_Akira is really in the Anime :) She was Kanata's Childhood friend :)_  
_Touya is my character :P  
And I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! _

**If you like this fanfic, please like my page on facebook and you can "message me there" :)**

**I Love you and I mean it  
Part Twenty-Five: Finale**  
by: Chette (Chanchanandmosasi)

"Are you ready?" Kanata asked, looking at Miyu who nodded.

"Dad... do you think, Aunt Akira knew where we are because of the GPS?" Miu asked, looking at the Phone.

Kanata and Miyu looked at each other and then at the phone. "W-Why didn't I think of that?" Kanata asked himself.

"Maybe we can trick them?" Miyu asked,

Kanata nodded, "I have an idea."

A few minutes later, after Kanata listed all the important numbers on a paper; he cleaned up the list and the memory of the phone and put it to one of the hotel meal tray that was located outside. After that, they silently sat on the floor while leaning on the door. Miyu hugged her daughter really tight while Kanata was holding Miyu's bag. A few minutes later they heard some people greeting Akira. Kanata looked at Miyu and signaled them to be silent.

_"So this is the room?"_ Akira asked, while standing at the opposite side of the door. _"Where is the key?"_

Miu and Miyu closed their eyes and silently prayed. Kanata narrowed his eyes and readied himself.

_"Mrs. Saionji, The GPS move to another direction. They are not there anymore!"_ said one of Akira's men.

_"What?"_ Akira yelled, _"Go ahead and follow the GPS!"_ she growled, _"I don't need that key. They are already out of the hotel!"_

After a few more minutes, they heard another footsteps coming towards the room. Kanata, Miyu and Miu moved fast towards the bathroom. When the door opened they saw the maid. Kanata whispered at Miyu, "Do you see that covered table over there?" he asked, Miyu nodded. "Go inside and I'll distract her. Ok?" he said, Miyu nodded. "Miu come with your mom and let's all meet outside."

Kanata opened the bathroom and narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here?" he asked,

"S-Senator Kanata!" said the maid. "We thought you already check out?" she added.

"You thought." Kanata frowned, "But I am still here."

"Your wife was looking for you earlier." said the maids.

Kanata sighed, "Let me tell you a secret..." he said, as he grabbed the maid's shoulder and force her to move towards the window. Their back facing Miyu and Miu. "My wife and I are having.. problems.. that is why I don't want her to find out where I am..." he said, then he leaned towards the maid, and whispered in her ear while he gave a signal to Miyu to move. "By the way.. do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, huskily.

"S-Senator?" the maid yelled, while blushing furiously.

"Do you?" Kanata asked, he smiled seeing Miyu executed the plan perfectly.

"Y-Yes..." said the maid. "But if you-"

Kanata smiled and patted the maid shoulder. "Good. Be loyal to him. Always." he said, "I am going to check out now... Can I use the table tray.. I need to put my bag there." he added,

"O-Of course Senator..." said the blushing maid.

The plan was executed properly. No one noticed Miyu and Miu coming out of the hotel or so they thought. Before Kanata could call a taxi, his vision became blurry when he felt someone hit him on the head. _Not again... _that was the word appeared on his mind before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Kanata could hear voices. Then a familiar deep voice calling his name, his head hurt so much that he felt tears in his eyes. He fought to make his eyes open, things were a little blurry but when he blinked he saw Santa leaning towards him.

"Kanata woke up." Santa said, smiling.

"Wh-Where am I?" he asked, as he sat down. "Miyu! Miu!" he yelled in panic and saw Miyu and Miu smiling at him. "Thank Goodness you're both safe..." he said, then he looked around "Where are we?" he asked, he tried to move more but the movement caused him pain.

"Whoa slow down! You had a rough time of it." Santa said, smiling.

"Yeah... I got hit _twice_..." he whispered, Miyu looked down. "Anyway.. where the heck are we?" Kanata growled.

"Ohohohohohohoho! We are in my secret Mansion Kanata-kun!"

Kanata winced at the voice, he slowly turned to look at her. "Chris..."

Chris giggled, "Kanata-kun! you're soooo cute!" she yelled, and was about to attack him with a kiss when Aya and Nanami grabbed her.

"When we found out at the news that Kanata has vanished from the office and the secretary died.. we just had to look for you guys." Aya said, sighing.

_"Kanata-kun! Kanata-kun! Kanata-kun!"_

Nanami nodded, "Then we called Mizuki-san and found out that Miyu disappeared too."

_"Kanata-kun! Kanata-kun! Kanata-kun!"_

Hikarigaoka twirled around and stopped in front of Miyu, "Good thing we just got back from England and you guys need our help." he said,

_"Kanata-kun! Kanata-kun! Kanata-kun!"_

"Hikarigaoka-kun would you please CONTROL YOUR WIFE!" Santa growled,

_"Kanata-kun! Kanata-kun! Kanata-kun!"_

Hikarigaoka smiled, and flickered his finger. A bouquet of roses appeared in front of Christine. "Ahhh Nozomu, these are so beautiful!" she said, sighing heavenly.

"Anyway.. You will be safe here for the meantime." Santa said, "But Kanata... who killed your secretary? is it a political thing?"

Kanata sighed, "...It's Akira."

Everyone except Miu and Miyu gaped at him.

* * *

After Kanata told them what happened, everyone decided that Kanata, Miyu and Miu should stay on the mansion for a few days. Though Kanata told them that they can't stay there forever, since he is a senator. So he said that when the time comes that he needs to come out then they must protect Miyu and Miu. Everyone nodded. Chris told them to have a nightcap for their reunion. Miu was escorted to their room by the maids while everyone gathered at the big private room where they recalled their school days. The private room was big, but it wasn't all heavy furniture.

"We want to make it simple because we are not always in Japan." Nozomu said, looking at the furniture.

The maid offered Miyu some wine, but she asked for a water instead.

"Well Miyu was suppose to be.. what? an actress? or an astronaut like her mother?" Santa asked,

Miyu looked at them, "my mother is an astronaut.. huh?"

Chris blinked, Aya sighed. "I suddenly remember that you lost your... memory..." she said,

"Miyu-chan lost her memory?" Nozomu asked, frowning.

"What... do you seem to recall?" Santa asked, while Kanata looked at her.

"The only thing I remember was bit of information... such as... Kanata defending me regarding with Rumors.. that Kanata.. and I fought a lot.. but regardless with my parents... I am a bit blurry about those things." she said, looking down.

"So you don't remember that Kanata and you were about to marry... when suddenly you vanished and we thought you were dead?" Santa asked,

Miyu sighed, "No..I can...can't.. I don't know..." she said,

Aya smiled, "Well I believe that Miyu's memory will come back in no time." she said, Nanami agreed.

Before Kanata could say something, Chris went to the windows and drew back the heavy drapes to reveal the starry burst of a swarm of fireworks.

"Fireworks!" Nanami giggled,

"Of course! It's a celebration for our reunion" Chris said, giggling.

Miyu blinked at the fireworks. Charmed by them, she stood up and walked closer to the window. Another display of fireworks burst across the night sky, drowning the stars. Her eyes glued at them... and remembered a memory.

_"Akira-san... Thank you for helping Kanata to get the scholarship"_  
_"You're welcome... but at this rate... He won't be a successful politician in the future"_  
_"What do you mean?"_  
_"I don't think Kanata can pursue his dreams if he finds out that you are pregnant. It is still possible but its going to be hard, getting married early and studying college...that's really hard," "How did you-"_  
_"I am not innocent and tense like Kanata, plus I thought you have changed. Then Kanata said you did it, and you were sick for the past few days. I am not naive, Does Kanata knows you are-? What are you going to do now?"_  
_"I don't know... I want to tell him really but... I know if I had... He would choose me and his child rather than his dreams. I Love Kanata so much and I can't bear for him to lose his dreams... I have lived my life... fulfilling my parents dreams and Kanata's father dreams... that even it hurts... I didn't stop them... even it was hard"_  
_"I don't know what to do too, if I were in your situation. But I know this situation depends on your choice Miyu-chan"_

"You okay?" Kanata asked, quietly.

She jumped when she realized that Kanata was beside her now. "I.. I'm fine..." she said, as she hugged herself. "I just remembered... something..." she said,

"What is it?" he asked,

Before Miyu could open her mouth, they heard an eruption of cheers and the sound of horns and whistles.

"That was a good show!" Santa said, smiling.

"Well that's all for today. Let's all go to bed." Chris said, smiling.

"Kanata and Miyu, you'll be sharing a bed with Miu. You guys need to be close if in case something happen" Aya said, Miyu and Kanata nodded.

* * *

Akira Saionji was not having a good night. She swore to herself. _Why that Kanata.._ he tricked her! His phone was at the table when they found out. So they went back to the hotel only to find out that he checked out already.

"Mrs. Saionji, we have a problem." said one of her men.

"YOU HAVE A PROBLEM. NOT ME." Akira yelled,

"Um.. okay Ma'am.. I have a problem... I couldn't locate the Senator anymore."

"Damn it. You are all Stupid!" Akira growled, she threw her ashtray glass towards the guy but it hit the door and broke. "Anyway, contact everyone who knew Kanata and Miyu. They'll head up for someplace they feel safe.. friends.. or family-" she stopped and smiled, "then again.. cancel that... My husband... will be out tomorrow or in a few days.. since he is a senator and he can't neglect his duty as public servant" she said, while smiling evilly. "When he comes out... be alert to all of his movements... and I want Miyu in my hands. You got it?" she asked, the man. The man nodded. "Don't fail me... or else I'll kill you."

* * *

Kanata opened the bedroom door and let Miyu entered first to check up Miu sleeping on the bed.

"I'll sleep in the couch, you can sleep on the bed with Miu" he said, as he slumped on the coach. Miyu kissed Miu's forehead which made Miu stirred but didn't wake up, and then she sat on the couch beside him, looking at the glass table. "Not yet sleepy?" he asked,

"I remembered a memory earlier..." she said, still looking at the glass table.

"Oh yeah..." Kanata said, as he stretched his legs. "You were about to tell me that memory." he said, unbuttoning two buttons of his shirt and massaged his neck.

"It was... the time... I left the temple... and left you..." grim-faced, she looked at him, "I chose to leave you because... I want you to pursue your dream."

Kanata froze. He slowly looked at her. Through the drumbeat of his pulse he tightened his shaking fingers. "I.. w-why... did you?" he asked, softly. He knew he wanted to know why but he couldn't stop trembling.

"I...don't want you to lose your dreams...Akira was right-"

Narrowed eyes on her, "I recalled... Miyu told me before that she had to leave me because she wants me to become a senator... but like I told her before, my dream is not about being a senator... my dream is to be with You... and Miu." he moved closely at her. "Our future together... that is my dream."

Miyu's heart gave a great leap and the breath stopped in her throat. Heat pounded through her, softening her bones, banishing any order of thoughts in a widening surge of hunger. Yet as Kanata lifted her right hand to his lips, she managed to say, "This is not a good idea.. Miu might wake up.."

"We are her parents. What's wrong with that?" he asked deeply.

Shivers chased themselves over her skin, through every wakening cell in her body. "We are not yet married even though we are her parents. So I mean we shouldn't..." she said in confusion, the words stopped when he kissed the jumping pulse in one wrist. His mouth was demanding, lingering over the fine skin. She swallowed to ease her dry throat. She knew that she has something to say to him but she forgot what is it.

Kanata still holding her gaze, he held her hand to his chest so that the open palm rested above his heart. It's rapid beat echoed her own unstable pulse. "I've been dreaming of this night. I've longed for us to be together once again... please don't say no..." he whispered.

"Miu...what if-" she mumbled almost pleadingly.

He told her harshly, "I told you I don't care."

She struggled to clear a further question, but he kissed the unformed words from her lips, and she give in to the desire that is so intensifying. She gasped as he placed her on his lap and felt his arms tightened around her. The kisses turned appallingly erotic when he bent her head back across his shoulder and explored her sweet depth with a stifling passion. His slow, drugging kisses assembled a wildly glowing response from every cell in her body and she had never felt so safe.

"Damn..." Kanata hissed,

"What?" Miyu asked, huskily.

"If you don't want this... better go.." he said, as he release her, giving her a chance to escape. "Though I told you not to say no... but I can't be selfish... You just came back to my life..." he said, but she didn't move. "Please decide now..."

A flash of memory came back to her, she remembered the familiar situation before.

"Miyu?"

Miyu looked at him and smiled. "I won't move. We are matured persons and I think it's just normal because we both love each other."

Kanata's mouth tightened, "You-" he smiled, remembering what Miyu said before when they found out that they did it for the first time.

"So do I have to find a mokugyou and hit you again or you'll continue what you want to do with me?" she demanded, challenging him directly.

Kanata laughed, "Oh Miyu..." he bent his head and kissed her again, his mouth took her into the realm where thought and logic no longer mattered, only Kanata's passion and her abandoned response.

* * *

Morning...

When Kanata and Miyu joined all of their friends and Miu for their breakfast. Santa sighed and gave the newspaper to him. "Kanata.. the press is in chaos. You vanished. Your secretary died... and you eloped with a strange girl who used to work for you." he said, Kanata jaw dropped and looked at the newspaper. He read the article and growled.

"Is it so bad?" Miyu asked, getting the newspaper. "Oh.. now I am a mistress huh?" she said, sighing sadly.

But he said curtly, "I'll leave today. I have to control the media before it becomes worst."

Chris frowned, "Neh, Kanata-kun... you are a senator right?" she asked, he nodded. "Why not use your power to protect yourself?"

Kanata shook his head, "This is my personal problem, not the people's problem. I can't and I won't abuse my power... besides, I want to protect Miyu and Miu with my own ability not using any of the political power that I have." he said,

"Well no matter what happen.. we will be here for you guys." Nanami said,

"But-" Kanata looked at Miyu, "But.. when everything is okay... I'm asking Miyu to marry me."

Everyone were stunned and looked at Kanata. Miyu trembled, "Ka-Kanata?"

"Not now though. But when everything else is okay. So do not worry, I will fix everything." he said, they could hear determination in his voice.

"I am happy for you Mom!" Miu said, smiling. She was really happy hearing this, actually she was happy when she saw her parents sleeping together beside her while hugging each other. But this news just made her happier.

"So.. what is your answer?" Kanata asked,

Miyu bit her lower lip while hugging Miu, "You better be safe and don't get killed. I don't want to marry a dead man." she said, smiling.

Everyone cheered when they heard Miyu's answer.

* * *

After a few hours, She heard a knock on their bedroom door. Miu opened it up for her mom and it was Aya and Nanami. Miu excused herself so that she will give them a privacy to chat. Aya and Nanami sat on the coach and looked at the television where Kanata was talking to the press, he was explaining or trying to explain what had happened. It was very professional; he did not talk about Akira or about his life. He just answered the questions professionally and told everyone that they shouldn't panic.

"I hope we won't see him get shot on the television." Aya joked, while Nanami and Miyu glared at her. "It was a joke-"

"A Bad Joke Konishi." Nanami growled,

"Sorry.."

Miyu turned off the television, and looked at them. "I am really... scared..." she said, truthfully.

"About Marrying Kanata?" Nanami asked, Miyu nodded.

"Miyu... the thing about your wedding with Kanata before won't happen again." Aya said, reassuring her friend.

Nanami frowned, "Don't tell me you're thinking of rejecting him-"

Miyu sighed, "Aya.. Nanami... everything happens for a reason... every time these things happened is because Kanata and I were trying to be together." she shook her head, "What if we're not meant for each other? Whenever we want to be together... we hurt people-"

"What nonsense are you talking about!" Nanami screamed. "What if-it was the other way around? You were suffering because you guys can't be together." she added.

"I don't want to be selfish-"

"You know Miyu, You're not sinning if you once think about yourself before of others." Aya said, grimly.

"If this problem solve.. please marry Kanata." Nanami said. "He suffered a lot...already."

The door opened and Miu gave her phone to her mother, "It's the principal of the school you're working mom." she said,

"Okay.. excuse me, I have to take this call.." Miyu said, "Hello?"

* * *

Miyu bowed at the principal and thank her for giving her a day off for maybe a week. Aya and Nanami were against of her leaving the mansion but this job she couldn't afford to lose. If all else fails, she needed a job and she can't find a job as better as this school can offer. When she exited the school, a black car stopped in front of her and a guy push her inside the car. She was about to dial Miu's phone when she felt a gun jab her waist.

"You call my husband and you two will die."

"I knew it was you..." Miyu said in a calmest tone. "You were behind all of these... ever since the beginning and the wedding... up until now."

Akira laughed evilly, "Yes. It was all my doing.." she said, "Now let's have a chat shall we?"

Miyu growled and struggled, "What if I don't want too?"

Akira smiled sweetly, "Well I just have to do this." she said, she nodded at the men and hit Miyu on the head making her unconscious.

The principal saw Miyu being forced to the car, so she hurriedly went inside and dialed the Senator's office.

* * *

When Miyu opened her eyes, she looked around and suddenly remembered the place. It was the place when she was caught before in her wedding day. Then she realized that her wrist were tied up. She glared when she saw Akira. "Why did you bring me here?" she demanded.

"If you remember this place.. then you're definitely Miyu Kozuki." she said, her eyes crinkled into a smile. "So.. how are you... Miyu-chan?" she asked, then she went towards her and her gun stroked Miyu's cheeks like a lover's finger. "Are you happy being a mistress?"

"You know perfectly well that I am not a mistress. I was supposed to be married and living happily with Kana-"

Akira laughed, "Oh I am sorry for messing up your life sweetie. But you know... that Kanata belongs to me and not to you." she said, her smile widened. "I was the childhood sweetheart. You were nothing-"

"I am the one He loves-"

"ENOUGH!" Akira pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the wall beside Miyu. Miyu trembled. "Opps sorry for that, sometimes I get too carried away." she said, "Anyway.. I'll be nice to you since you'll become a corpse later." she said,

Miyu took a deep breath and started to twist her bound wrists. "Did you kill Touya too?"

"Who? Oh, you mean the man who took care of you? the one who told me that he'll be my ally but in the end he warn you about me?" she asked, smirking. "Why would I kill someone like him?" she said,

"Liar..."

"tsk..tsk.. tsk... don't call me a liar or else, you're just helping me to kill you faster" she said, smiling while the gun slid back and forth under her bottom lip. "Besides.. I am still waiting for someone before I will kill you"

"Who?"

"The other wall between me and Kanata. Your offspring."

"Don't involve Miu!" Miyu growled,

Before Akira could reply, her phone rang. "Yes?" she asked, while she was talking on the phone. Miyu used the strength in her arms to try and stretch the ropes. When Akira turned at her. "Guess what, Miyu... We already got your daughter."

* * *

Kanata and Santa saw everyone lying on the mansion bleeding. Nozumu, Nanami and the servants were dead. Kanata saw Chris holding a gun, it was obvious that she tried to defend everyone. Kanata reached out to her. "Wh-What happen here?" he asked,

"M-Miu.. some guys... took Mi-Miu.." Chris said,

"K-Kanata.. M-Miyu was taken too.." Aya said, she was bleeding.

"DAMN!" Kanata growled, "Santa! better call 119." he said, trembling. Santa nodded and called the emergency number.

"Ka-Kanata.. GPS.. Mi-Miyu.. has.. Mi-Miu's cell phone.." she said, her eyes closed.

"No.." Kanata growled, "Hang tight mina-san! don't die on us!"

"They will be here!" Santa said, "and I know where Miyu and Miu were." he said, as he gave the phone to Kanata.

The red circle blinking. "I will need your car Santa, and you take care of them." he said, Santa nodded and gave the keys to him, and took Chris' gun with him.

* * *

Akira's bark of laughter surprised Miyu. She pulled out a cigarette, lit it and inhaled deeply. Watching her puff gave Miyu that much more time to try and squeeze her hand through the rough band of rope around her wrists. With one hand resting on her hip, Akira waved her gun with the other. "You know I've never imagine me doing these crazy stuff only because of love."

"Love?"

"Yes. I love Kanata so much - to the point of doing these things to him."

"If you truly love Kanata, you won't do these things."

"You don't understand me. You will never understand me because you were not me. I have married Kanata but he never loved me." Akira drew a smoke again. "I know you would do this if you were me."

"I am not as evil as you."

"I told you not to call me such names!" Akira yelled as she pointed the gun back at her.

Miyu heard the click as Akira cocked her gun. Breath held, she gave her wrist one final, desperate tug. The ropes collapse, and her hands flew out. She didn't hesitate, she may not have a chance but it's worth a try, using her arm to knock the gun aside. The gun flew out of Akira's hand and both tried to reach out for it. But when Miyu got the gun, Akira jumped towards the window and when Miyu looked down, she saw Akira was caught by one of her men and then she yelled,

"Miyu! I got your daughter! if you want her alive. I suggest you come down here."

Miyu growled and run downstairs.

Kanata jumped out the car and ran towards the rusty building, his heart thundering in his chest. He could hear Akira's voice yelling.

_"Miyu! I got your daughter! if you want her alive. I suggest you come down here."_

He moved closer, weapon drawn.

Before Miyu could be seen, she met Kanata's gaze. That feeling arcing between them, strong as their passion for each other, strong as their need to save their daughter.

"Stall," he mouthed, Miyu nodded.

Miyu appeared before Akira. "Don't hurt my daughter." she said,

Akira laughed, "You're so vulnerable Miyu.. you were always vulnerable." she said,

Miyu gulped and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kanata was about to throw something.

The Instant Kanata threw the stone, it hit one of Akira's man which made that man pulled the trigger and shot the other man. Then Kanata jumped out of the shadows and started shooting all the bodyguards of Akira.

"WHAT?" Akira yelled, then she opened her car and pulled Miu out of the car.

"Mommy!" Miu yelled,

"Miu!" Miyu cried as Akira grabbed Miu in her arms, the gun pointing to the back of her head.

"Drop the gun!" Akira yelled, looking at Kanata and then at Miyu "NOW! BOTH OF YOU!"

Kanata put the gun down, "Akira... don't hurt Miu.. she is your daughter as well.." he said, carefully.

"She was never mine.. and you were never mine." Akira said as she moved, while using Miu as a shield.

Miyu stepped forward, "Akira... it's me you want dead right? So please spare Miu..."

"Mom..."

"Yes.. I want you dead. I've been planning a lot of things for you to die but you couldn't die!" she yelled, and pulled the trigger and shot the right side of Miyu. Miyu trembled. Of course, Akira didn't plan to shoot her, _well not yet._

"AKIRA!" Kanata yelled,

"And you my dear husband...yes, we got married... but Miyu is still in your heart, we don't even have a child because you didn't want to do it with me" she said, crying.

"Akira.. I am sorry..."

"Your sorry is not enough!" Akira yelled as she burst out, "I've loved you so much, and is this how you repay me?" she asked, "Am I not good enough for you?" she screamed and accidentally pulled the triggered towards Kanata.

"DAD!"

"KANATA!" Miyu yelled and run towards him.

Kanata's eyes widen when he saw Miyu's body collapsing in front of him, she just made her body a shield for him. "Miyu..." he caught her body before falling helplessly on the floor. "Miyu..." eyes begin to get wet, "No... Miyu..." then he heard some police cars and their siren... Kanata's eyes went blank, "Ahh...kih...rah..."

Akira gasped hearing the sirens but before she could escape, Kanata picked the gun and started shooting Akira, while holding Miyu. He wasn't satisfied, so he continued to shoot his wife until he could see a lot of blood. "Damn.. you..." he was about to shoot her again when he saw Miu looking scared at him. He came back to reality. "M-Miu..." he threw the gun and cried helplessly and hopelessly while he held Miyu closely.

"K-Kanata.. t-the a-answer to your q-question... be-before..." Miyu said,

"Please do not speak," Kanata said, hugging her tightly. "Don't die... Miyu.. I am begging you.."

"It.. was.. love ne..? We made.. Miu... because we love each other..." she said, gasping in pain.

"Miyu stop.. please.. don't die..." Kanata said, Miu rushed towards them and reached for her phone calling the hospital.

"K-Ka-Kanata.. if..if.. we can only turn ba-back the clock.." she said, "we-we would right?"

Kanata cried hard, "Miyu.. please don't speak... the paramedics will be here any moment... please be strong.. hang on... don't leave me and Miu.. I am begging you" he said,

"I...love you.. Kanata... t-take care.. of our daughter okay?" she asked,

"No.. Miyu please.. Miyu..."

"I...love..you.." Miyu said, and with that she close her eyes and her body fell helplessly.

"No... No... MIYU!" Kanata yelled, as he cried out while holding Miyu's dead body.

* * *

"Miyu!" Kanata yelled, and then opened his eyes, his eyes were wet and saw he was sitting on a plane while others were looking at him. "W-Where am I?" he growled when he saw Akira.

Akira frowned, "We are inside the plane. We were about to leave Japan for you to train as a politician" she said,

Kanata gaped at her, "R-Really? So.. it was all a dream.." he said, "H-How old am I?" he asked,

"Kanata. Good grief. You're 18 years old. What's wrong with you?" Akira asked,

"S-So.. we're not yet married?" he asked, looking at Akira. Akira blushed but shook her head. Then he felt the plane move. "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" he yelled, he run towards the pilot, some stewardess tried to stop him but they couldn't. "STOP THE PLANE!" he yelled, the pilot had no choice but to stop the plane. "Let me out!" he demanded.

When he was out of the plane, he opened his cell phone and saw the messages where his friends saying they couldn't contact Miyu. He remembered something about his dream. "If the dream was a vision... then she must be-"

_"Kanata?"_

Kanata looked and saw Akira, "Why aren't you inside the plane-"

"I can't leave without you," Akira said, looking at him. "What's wrong?" she asked,

Kanata sighed and remembered what happen to Akira in his dream. "Akira... I am going to make everything right as of this moment.. so... please listen carefully." he said, as he grabbed her shoulders. Akira nodded, "I can't love anyone... other than Miyu... I have to go and see her..."

"But she told you-"

"I don't care. I love her.." he said, "I am sorry... I can't be with you.." he said,

Akira force a smile, "Miyu.. is a lucky girl..." she said, "and since... you made your decision.. I'm letting you go..." she said,

Kanata nodded, "Thank you.." he said, then he run towards the airport, to cancel his flight. Before he could exit the airport, he bump another person. "Oh I am sor-" he stopped and saw the man smiled at him, He was in uniform.

"No worries Sir. Just be careful next time" he said,

Kanata blinked, "You look familiar.. what is your name?" he asked,

The Officer smiled, "My name is Masato Touya sir, at your service." he said, bowing.

"Y-yeah.. Touya..." Kanata smiled. "Nice to meet you.. My name is Saionji Kanata... and I'll remember your name," he said, smiling. After he patted his shoulder; he begun to run again. When he rode the taxi; he called Mikan's number and asked for Mizuki. He smiled when he heard Mikan told him where Mizuki is.

* * *

He ran up the stairs to the birthing suite at the hospital. He rounded the corner of the unit and called out to a nurse. "I need to see Miyu Kozuki.. I mean Miyu Yamamura, where is she?" he asked, in panic.

The young nurse looked at him with concern, "Take a deep breath Sir, are you a relative of Ms. Kozuki?"

Ms. Kozuki.. she didn't use Mizuki's name? He shook his head, "But I am-"

"I am sorry sir.. family only.." she said, and then she turned away.

"I don't think you understand, I.. I was a part of her life..."

The nurse turned back, "I can take a message-"

Frustration surged inside him. He'd battled the traffic, he stop the plane. No one was going to stop him from seeing her. "You see.. I love her."

"Huh?"

"I said I love her. And I need to see her so that I can tell that.. I've been stupid to let her go.. so please-"

_"So please. Let him. He is the father"_

Kanata turned and saw Mizuki smiling at him. "Mizuki-"

"You're just in time." Mizuki said, patting Kanata's shoulder. Then the nurse escorted Kanata and Mizuki to the delivery room. Mizuki knock at the mirror and pointed at the baby girl. The Nurse nodded and picked the baby girl. Then she went out of the room and walk towards Kanata and Mizuki. "Here is baby Kozuki..." she said,

"Go ahead Kanata.. hold your baby." Mizuki said,

_My Baby..._ Kanata smiled as he carried her. "Miu..." he said, smiling.

"Miu? That's a nice name." Mizuki said, "though... Miyu should know first." he chuckled.

"I am sure... Miyu would love that name..." Kanata said, looking at the baby girl smiling at him. "And I am sure... Miu would love her name as well..."

* * *

Pain, Sharp, and she felt hot. Her mind struggled against the black fog, trying to make sense of what was happening. She remembered Mizuki yelling at her when she collapse on his apartment.

The Baby.

She reached her hand down to her belly. Her fingertips touched flatness. Panic filled her. She tried to lift her head, and use her voice. She felt a hand over hers. "Mizuki?"

"The Baby is alright... don't worry."

Miyu was about to say thank you when she gaped seeing not Mizuki but Kanata holding her hand. "Ka-Kanata?"

"Miu is a gorgeous little baby just like her mother," he said, smiling.

"Miu?" she asked, while trying to sit up but a spinning sensation pushed her backwards.

"Yes... our daughter's name will be Miu.. is that Okay with you?" he asked, he leaned close to her, his penetrating brown eyes filled with worry. Deep crevasses of lines crisis-crossed the black rings under his eyes. His hair spiked up as if he'd run his hand through it a hundred times.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked, she put her hand out and touched his cheek, "No.. you're here..." she heard the croaking disbelief in her voice.

"I've been here three days," he said, sighing. "I should have never been away from you.. I am sorry.."

"Three days?" she couldn't believe she'd lost three days. "What about Mizuki?"

"He went home after I told him that I will take care of you"

"But I thought you will be leaving Japan to train politics with Akira?" she grappled to think clearly.

"I can't leave you..."

"Why?"

"Because I Love you." he said, as he picked up her hand. "I love you Miyu... and I don't care if you push me away to fulfill my dream. Because I am going to fulfill my dream right here. Right now."

"Kanata.."

"My dream... is my future with you and our daughter." he said, as he closed his eyes while he brought her hand up to his face, resting it against his cheek. "I love you with every part of me. I've been a fool to let you be with Mizuki. Though you push me away, I should have stayed by your side." he said, Miyu's heart begun to beat faster at the sincerity of his words. "I am so sorry... you have no idea how sorry I was.. you and Miu and our future... this is my dream."

Her heart surged with joy. "Kanata..I missed you... when I found out that you were leaving Japan... I wanted to go to the airport to stop you- but it turns out that I started to-"

He squeezed her hand to reassure her, "I am here now..." he said, then He tucked her hair behind her ear, "I love you with all my heart and I want to be part of your life more. I want you to be my wife... and be the mother of my children... Will you marry me in the future.. Miyu?"

Miyu looked at Kanata's handsome face, etched with lines of worry and pain, and wanted so desperately to ease them away with loving hands. "Yes.." she said,

* * *

**Epilogue**

Miyu radiant in a flowing ivory gown, smiled a smile of pure joy. The entire town and half of the district had to come for the wedding. It was hard to believe that after five years ago, everything had seemed so blurry. Today, her friends surrounded her, those who had all come to help her and Kanata celebrate.

Their Wedding.

She looked over to her now husband looking drop dead gorgeous in a tux, he was dancing with Christine who force him for old times sake.

"Chris never changed ne?" Aya's voice sounded in her ear.

Miyu laughed and turned towards Aya, "you're right with that."

"Well you don't have to worry, even though he's dancing with Chris... he's looking at you." Nanami said, giggling.

Miyu smiled at him, "Yeah I could read in his eyes.. 'help me! save me!'" she giggled.

"Well he's not just Kanata Saionji right now.. he is a minister of education." Aya said, smiling. "He got his dreams.. be with you and becoming a minister." she added,

"Next... we're gonna see him being elected as a senator" Nanami said,

_"That would be in the future."_

They jumped when Kanata stood in front of them. "You scared us, Saionji!" Nanami said, smiling.

"Mommy! I am going to bed now" said the small child tugging her mother's wedding dress.

"I'll take her," Ruu said, smiling.

"Miu.. this is a special night for your Mommy and Daddy so let's not interrupt them ok?" she said,

"Okay!" Miu smiled, "Enjoy!" she added, making her parents blush.

"hahaha. That's cute." Aya said, giggling.

"Mrs. Saionji ... are you ready to dance?" Kanata's warm and loving hands snaked around her waist, pulling her back against him.

A surge of heat raced through her at his touch and she turned in his arms. "I'm ready, Minister Saionji." she said, huskily. His brown eyes darkened with desire and she thrilled that she could elicit this response from him.

He pulled her even closer, her body melding into his perfect fit. "Did I ever told everyone how beautiful you are in that dress?" he whispered in her ear as they begun to dance.

"Only about twenty times" She laughed.

He ducked his head and nuzzled her neck, "I'm looking forward to telling you how beautiful you are out of that dress."

His voice, husky with emotion, sent ripples of white-hot sensation through her, making her ache with delicious anticipation. "I can't wait for that."

"I love you Miyu Saionji..." Kanata smiled and his lips grazed her in a loving kiss, sealing his commitment to her.

And she kissed him right back, "Do you mean it?" she asked, when Kanata stopped kissing her.

"I love you and I mean it. I do mean it." Kanata said, and with that he kissed her once again.

At the corner, Akira smiled looking at the two of them. "Well you can't fight true love..."

_"You said...it.. they look happy and the bride is very beautiful."_

Akira looked at the voice and saw a good looking guy sighing dreamily at Kanata and Miyu. "Do I know you?" she asked,

"I was invited by Minister Kanata.. my name is Touya Masato," he said, smiling as he extended his hand.

"A-Akira.. Akira Kijyo..." Akira said, smiling while accepting his handshake. "Nice to meet you..."

* * *

**R+R and.. it's FINISH!**

**FINALLY! after years... of completing it.. hehe.**

**Thank you for reading it until the end and please... please.. REVIEW! I want to know what you think about the finale.**

**I also want to thank some readers from chette fanpage who gave me 'an idea' for the ending of this fanfic.**

** P****lease support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buy "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


End file.
